HetaOni
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: After a World Meeting, America suggested to 9 of his friends to play the Test of Courage in a mansion that was said to be haunted. They split into their old WWII groups to scare each other once it's found. But little did they know that the mansion rendered them all as humans and the THINGS in the mansion were determined to kill them all. And most of them were all holding a secret.
1. 0000

**Maiden: Well, my friends wanted me to write it already, and someone said it was my destiny to write it, so I, The Singing Maiden, Maiden for short, will now **_**slowly **_**update HetaOni. Until RomaHeta is complete, I shall update this frequently.**

**I do not own HetaOni; I do not have that kind of brain to make big mind explosions!**

**So here we go!**

~.~.~.~.~

**0000**

A mochi bounced down the hall as fast as its round, fat body could allow. Why didn't the creator of this universe make legs for its kind when easy escape was needed like now?

It saw the door, just to its left. Making a sharp turn and the mochi jumped at the doorknob, grabbing it with its mouth. Its eyes turned from one second joy back to terror however, because when it turned the knob, the door wouldn't open! Panic level rising to its highest, the mochi rattled the knob again. But it was no use; it was stubbornly locked from the outside.

The mochi let go and turned around to find a place to hide and...

If anyone was walking near the mansion on the East side of the mountains near a small town, they would have heard a desperate plead for mercy in the air.

~.~.~.~.~

**Maiden: Well, that was short. *runs away from word abuse thrown at her* Okay! Okay! This was a prologue! Sorry...**


	2. 12:01pm

**Maiden: Okay, here's the real chapter.**

**Fans: Yay!**

**Maiden: I do not own HetaOni, okay?**

**Fans: Okay!**

**Maiden: Let's go! Ah wait, wait, wait! Like I said before, this RPG has the potential to finish as a game, so I want to finish it as a game **_**if **_**it still continues. That's why the slow update. So...shall we?**

~.~.~.~.~

**A deserted mansion**

**in a mountain**

**about three hours away**** from the world meeting place.**

**No one knows how long it has been there **

**or who used to live in it. **

**Rumours had it that it was haunted...**

~.~.~.~.~

_A haunted mansion? ..._

_I never got to...have fun with the others..._

_...Oh, I know! I'll tell..._

_...Maybe they'll all get interested!_

_...I'm so clever!_

~.~.~.~.~

**12:01pm**

"A...haunted mansion?"

America nodded enthusiastically as Japan just remained expressionless with Germany beside him. Italy was eating pasta behind them; the noise of the noodles being slurped was the only thing that filled the air. Anyone else that was in the food court was England, who was glaring at France as he attempted to silently grope Prussia; China who was reading a book, not knowing that Russia was creeping closer and closer up to him. Oh, and there was Canada behind America, looking as see through as ever.

"What do ya think? Doesn't it sound interesting?" America asked. "The meeting is finally over and we all have nothing else better to do. So let's all go and find it to investigate it now!"

"Ehh?" Everyone stopped what they were doing. Italy swallowed the last fork full of pasta and let out a small burp. "Vee, what are you going to do, Japan?" Italy asked, his face full of pasta sauce.

As Germany proceeded to wipe Italy's face, Japan just answered, "Umm, actually, I am supposed to go to Germany-san's house for the weekend, so..."

"And I have Tai Chi lessons to attend to after this aru," China added.

"I was planning to follow wherever China was going..." The Chinese nation leapt out of his seat as Russia closed in on him.

"Sorry, America, but I want to hit on the girls around this area with my newly developed skill," France took out a sabre that was attached to his waist.

"And I have better things to do then to wash the pants you soil when you _do _find a ghost, you git," England just took a sip of his tea as America shouted out something in English that was too fast for the others to catch.

"I'm not really interested either," Germany sighed as he wiped away the last spec of sauce on Italy's face.

Prussia just laughed as he hollered, "West, don't tell me ya scared!" He continued to laugh as Germany shot back at him for the jibe.

The place fell into chaos as the sound rosed from civilized nations chat to humorous nations spat (that it blocked out Canada's "Umm, I have archery today..."). Any nations that passed by only ignored them. It was chaotic enough with the 'AmericaEnglandFrance', 'GermanyPrussia', and 'Russia-only' combos thrown in already. Adding anything else like a 'Romano-withwhoever' combo into it would only make it worse. The noise rose higher and higher, that it caused anyone that was on the other side of the World Meeting building to be able to hear the commotion.

America's voice raised above them as he shouted to the loudest, _"Hey! Listen to the Hero here when he speaks!_" And feeling like a gigantic wave crashing into to them, they all fell silent. Everyone blinked as they turned to America, who now looked dumbfounded as he said in amazement, "_Wow, _that worked better than I thought." He cleared his throat before he continued, "Sorry, but as nations, we _have_ _all_ the time in the world for our own activities, right? Ever since the world had come into peace and nothing epic has been going on, don't you think it would be fun to be doing things together?" The group glanced at one another. That was true, and America now got all of them where he wanted them. "So what do ya say? Let's go and find that mansion and play...play...play test of courage! C'mon, it will be fun!"

There was silence in the whole group, but it was broken when Prussia laughed loudly. "Why not, guys?" He walked up to America and slung an arm around the American's shoulder. "The kid's right, ya know? After the wars and those loads of crap were over, we haven't seen each other; other than in these boring meetings! I'm in on America's game!"

Soon France joined in. "Maybe for today, Big Brother will have fun with everybody."

"As long as you don't go raping people, you bloody frog," England growled as he stood up as well.

The oldest nation sighed like the maturest man out of them all and said, "Well, I think I'll play with you young ones for today as well."

"It's the same as following China, so I'll come too!" Russia said, which crept China out.

"I'm coming as well then..." Canada spoke softly.

They all crowded around America to follow him wherever he was going to go. Germany let out a loud sigh. "Sorry, Japan. But my brother might get into trouble if I don't go along."

Japan merely nodded. "It's alright, Germany-san. I also want to make sure that China-san won't get into trouble with Russia-san. So I'll also go."

Those two nations joined into the group as America told them where the place was. He described it as a mansion that was located at the East side of the mountains near a small town and it would take at least three hours to find it.

"A small town? Wait, wasn't that where-" But Germany was cut off when Italy jumped onto his back (which caused everyone to look), and wailed, "Vee! Sorry, Germany, I promise that I'll never run away again! So please don't make me run ten laps!"

"Thanks for reminding me that I'll have to...wait, what?"

"Vee?" Italy blinked, looking confused. "B-But didn't you say if I disobey you, I'll have to run ten laps?"

Germany looked really confused now, more than Italy even. "Since when did I..."

"Oh well!" Italy quickly went back to his cheery self. "I guess I imagined it! So let's all forget about what I just said. Viva!"

Everyone blinked. What was that just then? Viva?

"Umm...Italy-kun, what's 'viva'?"

Italy turned to his Asian friend, "Vee? 'Viva' in Italian, means 'Live'. 'Live your life!'"

"Well, that matches your personality pretty well, Ita!" Prussia commented and ruffled Italy's hair. "Your 've's from your full name 'Italy Veneciano' were getting old!"

"Wait, his sounds that are full of nonsense actually have meanings aru?"

"Are we talking about sounds and words meanings, or are we talking about the haunted mansion?" America interrupted the discussion impatiently.

"Don't be rude, you git," England wacked America on the head.

"Whatever. Can we go now?"

"Hold on. If so many of us go, it won't be a test of courage," Germany pointed out. "Why don't we split up into two groups? America, you'll be the one who will check out the place with your group first."

"Hey, good idea!" America thought for a moment before he announced, "_Okay! _How about we split off into our WWII groups then?"

"Ehh? But wouldn't that make it four-to-six?" Japan asked.

"Six?"

"I mean that includes you, England-san, France-san, Russia-san, China-san _and _Canada-san."

"Oh, him," America mumbled as if it was no biggie to forget about his own brother, which made Canada pout but no one noticed it.

"It's fine. This will be quick aru," China shrugged. "I'll send you a text message once we find it or not, so then you guys can come up next, okay Japan?"

"Ehh? S-Sure," Japan muttered quietly.

"Okay, let's go everybody!" America dragged both England and Canada behind him as the others followed.

Italy stood behind all his friends as the Allies group went out.

"Be careful," he murmured quietly as the door closed.

~.~.~.~.~

Three hours past, and no message was received yet. Japan placed the book he was reading back in his bag and sighed. Everyone else was either reading or sleeping (actually, it was only Italy doing the latter). Speaking of the sleeping nation, Italy slowly stirred awake and lifted his head off his usual pillow, Germany's shoulder.

"Vee..." he yawned as he rubbed his eyes. "Still no message, Japan?"

"Unfortunately, there's none. I wonder if they even found it yet."

"I'm sure they found it by now," Italy took a sandwich from the plate that Prussia brought in earlier. "Maybe their phones just ran out of battery because they all forgot to charge it last night."

"Not _everyone _is like you," Germany stated as he swallowed the last bits of his own sandwich.

Italy nibbled on the sandwich in his hand and swallowed it quietly. "How about we go now?" he asked in his cheery voice. His friends looked at him as he got up and went to grab his things. "I mean, if we go now, we can surprise them if they did find the mansion. And if not, we'll just scare them once they get there. What do you think?"

Germany was about to say no; since Japan seem like he wasn't all that interested in the first place, so he should be able to make up an excuse. But judging from Italy's puppy dog eyes and Prussia's looks that only screamed trouble, he sighed in defeat. "Alright. Let's all go now."

Italy bounced up and down happily at the answer. They all got their stuff quickly and headed out the building.

But if they had stayed for even thirty minutes longer, they could have had the surprise of the food court's door being slammed open, and a frantic Romano and Spain running in.

"Shit!" Romano swore as he slammed his fist onto one of the tables.

~.~.~.~.~

**Maiden: Aaaannd, here's chapter 1! Okay, I know this isn't the start of the HetaOni series, but it is! Let's just say, the creator made an extra video. All thanks to soumakagura-sama for the script (is she going to sub that video as well?) But I also added some stuff in (like Italy's 'viva' sound) and made up the excuses why some of them have weapons with them already XP**

**Survivors or found nations in the mansion shall be in this A/N after the chapter finishes. Next week, who shall we have? *hears the fans "We know who it is..."*...Oh well. See you next time! Viva~**


	3. 15:52

**Maiden: *face palm* Well, since I only have one more exam and it is next week…I decided to write since I found out that Part 17 of HetaOni is DELAYED **_**AGAIN**_** TO LATE DECEMBER! I'll be at Hong Kong or be killed by my mum if I can't go into Uni by then! **

***head desk head desk head desk head desk head desk head desk***

**Japan: Calm down, Maiden-san!**

**Maiden: So now what? Do I wait for HetaOni or the new HetaOni series to come out?**

**Japan: …I'm sorry, what?**

**Maiden: Oh, don't you know? I think that another HetaOni is coming out in late December as well.**

**Japan and fans: …EHH?**

**Maiden: Well, that depends if I saw the trailer correctly from the creator's 2****nd**** Extra video.**

**Japan and Fans: IT'S A LIE!**

**Maiden: That was the same reaction I got after I found out that a Phoenix Wright and Professor Layton game is coming out.**

**And now, let's get on with the show by saying I do not own HetaOni or Hetalia. Just a writer, enjoy! **

~.~.~.~.~

**15:52**

The town was bustling with life as people walked about with their friends or family; either shopping, hanging out or just liked to enjoy the day with the warm sun shining down upon them.

But there were two people not enjoying that.

"But I used _my own _money, West! What's your problem now?" Prussia demanded while swinging his new, rusty sword about as he glared at his younger brother. "Why are ya still complainin' when I _didn't _use your's?"

"Because, _bruder,_" Germany growled in exasperation, and pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache started to come, "you have once_ again_ wasted money on _another _useless item! Why do you keep buying old swords anyway? You don't fight with swords anymore!"

"I didn't buy this because of that! I bought it because of its awesomeness!" The Prussian raised his sword into the air and let the afternoon sun shine on the gems encrusted on the hilts. "Take a look how it's made! Look how the gems gleam! Look how it-"

"Look how it rusts," Germany deadpanned.

Prussia shut up, and stared at Germany as he tried to think of a comeback. "Well…uhhh…this…just adds another awesome factor to it!" he added quickly before laughing nervously.

Japan and Italy just watched them from a distance. The Italian was humming happily to himself but stopped when he noticed Japan's expression. He was staring at the arguing siblings with not just emotionless eyes, but also with a small frown on his lips.

"Something wrong, Japan?" Italy asked innocently.

Japan looked up at Italy and shook his head. "Oh no, nothing is wrong."

The Italian pouted and persisted at his Asian friend a bit more. "It's really nothing, Italy-kun," he tried to reassure him but Italy started to whine.

"Japan seems upset about something, so I want to know what it is!" Italy said and tugged at Japan's sleeves like a five year old demanding his parent's their attention.

_Do I really look like that?_ Japan wondered. "It's not-" he stopped himself when Italy pouted more. "It's…It's just that…I think I envy those two."

Italy tilted his head. "Germany and Prussia?"

Japan nodded and continued, "During my time with them, I have noticed that they have a good bond."

"Bond?"

"They have a good brotherly bond, even when they argue or fight with each other," Japan said and a sad smile was on his face, "and it is not like the ones I share with my own brothers."

Italy tilted his head from side to side as he began to think and went 've' constantly. After a moment of thinking, he finally asked, "Like with who?"

"Umm…j-just two of my brothers that I have problems with…mostly..." he trailed off as he thought about them. One of them was Korea, who was a handful when he lived with him and China when they were kids. He could not believe such a loud, noisy person could grow up into a man of not only loud and noisy, but also a 'claimer' and a 'groper'. And there was China, who he had betrayed by slashing at his own older brother's back, even after taking him in and taught him all sorts of things when the eldest found him in the bamboo forest.

"Is one of them China? But I don't think you have a bad brotherly bond with him," Italy said and brought Japan out of his thoughts.

"Pardon?"

"Well, you came in the end, didn't you?" Italy asked and twirled around to face Japan. "You came because you were worried about China, right?"

_Italy-kun was listening? _Japan thought as Italy still went on. "Brothers always have arguments and fights, you know? Not only Germany and Prussia, but also the Nordic nations! Vee, and even me and _fratello!_" Italy went as he twirled around again and stopped to face Japan with his bright smile, "We all fight all the time but we still care about each other. And that's a good brotherly bond, right?" Japan nodded. "Well, you two fight as well, but you still care about China anyway! And I'm sure China feels the same way about his younger brother as well!

"Oh! How about this?" Italy cupped Japan's hands into his suddenly, surprising the Japanese nation, "After exploring the mansion, let's talk to China about it! Everything will be alright if you talk, right?" Italy smiled cheerfully.

"Ehh?" Japan gapped at his friend's idea. "B-But…I don't think China-san would care about…"

"He does," Italy cut him off quickly and for a second there, Japan thought he just saw something that _begged _for trust in Italy's eyes before it quickly disappeared into the Italian's usual lazy-hazy eyes. "Viva!"

Japan blinked at his friend's new word before Italy let go and skipped to the two still fighting brothers and told them to stop already. Japan watched his friend's attempt and thought about his words. He never thought Italy would say such things and it wasn't something on pasta, siesta, girls or anything else that was irrelevant to the topic.

_I guess Italy-kun is slowly growing up, huh? _Japan thought and sighed, _He's growing up to be a better nation, I suppose._

~.~.~.~.~

The mountains were huge behind the small town. There was a small gravel road leading into the mountain's forest at the edge of the town's borders. After observing where the sun was setting, they headed East and followed the paths that should lead them through the eerie silent forest.

Half the time, Prussia would call out to America and the others to see if the other group was around. But nope, no one answered.

"Sheesh, I hope they aren't lost," Prussia muttered.

"Are you sure it's this way, Japan?" Germany asked.

Japan nodded, "It should be, the sun is now behind us, so that means we're heading East."

"But we've been walking for an hour already. Keep this up and we might get lost when night falls."

"But America said something about it taking three hours to reach it…does the mansion even exist in the first place?" Prussia grunted.

"Vee…it _is _just a rumour…" Italy murmured softly. They kept walking up the path but suddenly, Italy quickened his pace to pass Japan. Something had caught his eyes and he ran into the thicket to go after it before the others could react.

"Italy!" Germany yelled and the others followed. There were branches that blocked their paths but they quickly shoved them aside. What did Italy get them into this time?

A scream was heard and they all ran faster towards the source of that scream. And it sounded like Italy's. What the _hell _did Italy them get into this time?

They ran into the clearing and they came to a halt when they saw Italy crying his eyes out.

"Italy!" Germany yelled and ran up to him, but Italy quickly ran up to him first and almost knocked his German friend to the ground from his hug attack.

"Veee! Germany!" Italy sobbed.

"Ita, what happened?" Prussia asked as he and Japan caught up.

"Vee," Italy sniffled, ignoring that Germany was trying to get Italy off him, "There was a really cute squirrel and I wanted to catch it. But it ran away and now it's gone!"

"You ran off the path just to catch a squirrel?" Germany yelled when he finally pried Italy off. "Once this is over, I am _definitely _going to make you run 10 laps!"

"Vee! I'm so sorry!" Italy sobbed louder, much to the German's horror and it sent him straight down on to a guilt trip. He quickly tried to console his friend that he was just worried about him. They didn't notice that Japan and Prussia looked up when something big caught their eyes.

"Oh my…" Japan gasped.

Both Germany and Italy stopped what they were doing and looked up as well to see what they were looking at. They gasped at what was in front of them.

A single pale path, halfway through it there was a fence with a gate in the middle, lead to a huge four-story mansion that loomed above them on top of a hill. It was larger than the ones they lived in!

That…must be the mansion.

"Ha," Prussia finally broke the silence, "it's only 5:15 and we found it!"

"Let's go!" Italy piped up and ran toward the building with Prussia close behind him. Germany and Japan were a bit far behind as they followed as well.

Italy leaped over the fence because of the energy within him while Prussia shoved the gate open while laughing in triumph. Once they were at the front door, they both looked up, going "Ooooo," as their eyes sparkled in awe.

Once Japan and Germany finally reached them, Italy jumped up and down, "Vee! It's really here."

"I thought it was just a rumour. I never thought we would actually find it..." Japan surveyed the building.

"It has such a desolated feel…Not bad…Not bad at all," Prussia smirked.

"I don't think it's _that _interesting, _bruder,_" Germany rolled his eyes.

Japan would have to agree as well. _This. _This_ is the haunted mansion?_ Japan's eyes were now _really _emotionless from how _boring _this place looked. The walls and windows were spotless from dirt and dust; and the bright yellow paint on the wall looked fresh with not a single crack running along the wall. Its front yard was also noted that there was not a single weed or grass that grew up to knee height. What a letdown. Whoever claimed this to be a haunted mansion had _never _seen Japan's scariest horror films, like the one about a vengeful housewife ghost that killed everybody who dared to enter her family's home. And _that _house had a haunted feel in it.

But this one? Nope, none at all.

Not even the barred windows added any feel of horror to it.

"Me neither," he finally said, "Can't we just look at it from outside and then go back?"

Italy then pouted at his two best friends, "Vee? After all the trouble we had to find it?" Italy used his puppy dog look on them. "C'mon, let's just go in for a little while!"

Even though Japan could withstand Italy's eyes, the two German brothers couldn't. Prussia was the first to go "Of course, Ita!" while Germany went "…Fine!" in defeat.

Prussia went up to the door and swung it open before them. It did not make any noise; no squeaks, no eerie sound of a haunted mansion's door opening at all. It surprised them that the lights were on. Maybe the others were here as well.

Wait, who's 'the others'?

Oh well.

They all filed into the mansion and shut the door behind them. There was silence within and they all looked around. The walls were white and the floor was wooden, splitting into three halls; one to their left, right and front with a single staircase stuck to the right side of the wall. It was so bright in here, like the light bulbs in the mansion were all new.

Italy swiped his finger on the stair rail, finding not a single trail of dust on his finger. "It's cleaner than I thought."

"I'm surprised that this place is not a Japanese mansion, I wonder who built it here," Germany mumbled.

"West, it's a _haunted _mansion, so who cares about _who__ built_ it? How about _who died _here instead?"

Italy spun towards Prussia, and frowned, "Hey now, I don't think we should say tha-"

Something smashed broken was heard to their right. They all fell into silence, either from shock or just thinking 'what gives?'

"H-Hey! I-I think we should _really _leave now," Germany tried to _not _stutter.

"What, West? D-Don't tell me you're really scared!" Prussia laughed, covering his own fears with it.

"Vee…a gh-ghost?" Italy quivered.

Japan rolled his eyes. _Definitely_ not scary. "Oh, don't be silly!" he scolded them in a firm voice. "It must have been a small earthquake that just knocked a plate over. We _are _at my place after all." He dropped his bag and katana; and headed to the hall to their right. "And to prove it, I shall go see what happened myself."

"Vee!" Italy panicked and jumped from one foot to the other. "Yourself? You can't!"

"Oh, come now, Italy-kun. You are the second oldest -"

"Third!" Prussia cut in.

"Right, _third _oldest, so you should know that there is no such thing as ghosts!"

"Fine! It was the boogeyman!" Italy tried.

So much for thinking Italy was getting mature. "Anyway, I'll be right back so wait here for me, please."

Without another word, Japan went off down the hall.

_This mansion is really huge, _Japan thought as he finally reached two doors, one to his left and the other in front of him. The one on the left side was locked, but the one in front of him was not. Before he entered, he turned back to everyone to let them know he was going in, but they looked small now due to the distance between them.

He walked into a living room combined with a kitchen. Again, it looked spotless. And no one was in here. _See, no ghost or the boogeyman._ Japan walked up to the kitchen and noticed some broken plate shards on the floor near the kitchen counter.

"This must be where the sound came from…I better be careful with it," Japan said as he picked up the largest shards into his left hand. But then a thought struck him as he stood back up and looked around the room.

If there was a small earthquake, then this whole place looked too perfect; everything was lined up nicely and nothing was out of place.

_Could it have been the wind that knocked the plate over? No, wait, the windows are closed and barred. Also today's weather is perfectly fine. _He turned to the door next to the refrigerator and tried to open it with his other hand but it was locked tight. _Guess not…then how did it fall off the kitchen counter? …No, this place isn't even qualified to be a haunted mansion, so there are no ghosts or the boogeyman (and they are not real!) in here._

_But, I might as well take these with me and show them what I found. _Japan sighed and left the room. When he closed the door though and turned to where the others were supposed to be, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him because of his old age. But when he walked down and reached the front door, only his bag and katana were left.

"Did they leave after all?" Japan wondered out loud and sighed, "How regrettable." There really was nothing wrong here (other than why the plate broke in the first place) and there really should be nothing to be afraid of…really.

He placed the shards into his World War II clothes he had in his bag and wrapped it up before placing it back in. Japan smiled at the memory of today. For today's meeting, everyone that were present were to wear their World War II uniforms* because America thought they were collecting dust and wanted to wear them for old time sake. It was a bit uncomfortable at first for his group but they forgot about their fights and the meeting went on as normal (in other words, chaotic).

_Forgetting about fights…did China-san forgot about our fight...doubt it…_

Japan gathered his things and proceeded to the front door and turned the door knob.

It wouldn't open.

~.~.~.~.~

_Survivors: 1_

_Missing: 3_

~.~.~.~.~

**Maiden: *Okay, before anyone asks, let's just say I think every nations' armor was too weird to wear at the world meeting. The uniform was weird as well but after many debates: suits, armors or WWII uniforms, I picked the uniforms. The excuse is that the nations in World Meetings always does something funny…like maybe going naked (France and a drunkwaiter!England) bringing in a giant model of a superhero (America), mass produced products (China), or cosplaying (America and rarely Japan because it's embarrassing)! Besides, it can be Francis new way of getting girls.**

**And chapter 2 is done! And was that a cliffy I just made? =3**

**Japan: If this was Prussia-san's idea of a joke, I won't forgive him!**

**Maiden: Haha! It could have been. *points to readers* You know what I need, right?**


	4. Unknown Time No: 38249243

**Maiden: Okay, peoples. Please after reading this, tell me to STOP BLOODY WRITING UNTIL THE 5****TH**** OF NOVEMBER! I NEED TO STUDY, FOR MY SAKE! Please!**

**Oh, and I don't own HetaOni or Hetalia.**

**~.~.~.~.~**

**Unknown Time No: 38249243**

Japan stared at the front door for a few moments before he turned the door knob again. It really wouldn't open.

"Prussia-san! Open this door this instant!" he banged on the door a few times. If this was a way to scare him and make him believe that this mansion was haunted, then _forget _it, it's still wasn't working! He banged the door a few more times but no one answered. Sighing, he stopped and huffed. Well, he might as well look around and maybe find a key to open this door.

He started to go down the hall with the staircase along the wall. And to his surprise, at the end of the hall, there was a huge Japanese styled room to his left. There were about 28 tatamis* and all that together was an _amazingly_ huge room. Now who lived here before with so many people?

There was a door to his right as well but it was locked. And after the shock of such a big room existed in the mansion, he searched the room and the sliding door closets for anything that could open the front door. But to his disappointment, nothing was found.

He tried the hall to the left next. There was a door to the right before having to turn to the right again along the hall. But it was also locked. Even though it was no surprise to Japan anymore, this was getting on his nerves as he continued down the hall and turned to the right at the turning point, but it was quickly replaced with shock as he saw something he did _not _expected to see.

There was an up-to-the-ceiling-huge, sickly grey creature in front of him. The back was facing him and it gave Japan the _worst _view of a butt _ever! _The head was the same size with his body and it looked like it would fall off if it was tilted in any direction. The creature didn't notice Japan behind _it_ as it went into a room and closed the door in front of him.

Japan didn't know he was holding his breath as he blew it out. "Wh-What was that just now?" he managed to ask himself. He stared at the door for a few moments before he kept on repeating, "I'm just getting old, I'm _just _getting old…"

Even though he kept on repeating that, he still kept his distance away from that room. He decided he would leave that as the last room to search after searching the rest that were not locked.

There was another door at the end of the hall though, and it was not locked. But to another of Japan's disappointment, it was just a small toilet. And there was nothing to search here.

After inspecting all the doors (excluding the door where that _thing _was), Japan went upstairs. And after expecting that the majority of the doors would be locked, Japan was surprised that three out of six of the doors on the second floor were actually not.

They were all bedrooms with pure white walls and had one or two large beds and a plasma TV in them. The first two rooms were really, _really _huge. Japan thought that if he lived here, half of his animes, mangas, and games collection could fit in here.

But sadly, the first room had nothing that could help him get out of the mansion. But in the second and third bedrooms, he did find something he _again _did not expect.

"Th-This is…" Japan went up to the bed in the second bedroom and held up the item in front of him. "This is Germany-san's whip!" he finally exclaimed. The whip was quite worn out from constant use, and he could recognize it well ever since the German nation 'accidentally' took it out with him when he and Italy were staying over at Japan's house. "What is it doing in a place like-" and he was cut short as inappropriate images consisting of his two friends played into his mind, causing his face to heat up.

…_No! This is no time for yaoi! _His mind screamed and he tried to will his blush down. "Are they still in here then?" Japan said out loud to dismiss the dirty thoughts. "Well then, I might as well search for them too."

In the third bedroom, Japan noticed that the only difference (excluding the size difference) from the first two rooms was that it had a yellow fabric hanging next to the drawers. And after closer inspection, he realized that it was a closet covered by the long fabric.

He pushed it aside…

…And let out a horrified scream as a body stumbled out.

~.~.~.~.~

Romano was walking around the room as he waited for the person he was calling to pick up. He had this really _pissed off _face on him and Spain could not help it but want to hug it off while placing his cute Italian on his lap and telling him everything would be okay.

The ringing stopped and was replaced with Austria's voice, "_Yes, Romano?_"

"Austria, where the hell are you right now?" Romano screamed into the phone that it caused the Austrian and Spaniard nations to double back from the sudden outburst.

"_First of all, that is no way to speak to anyone, Romano,_" Austria stated irritably. "_I'm at the airport waiting for my fli_-"

"Who's with you?"

"_Romano, you cannot just_-"

"_Tell me who the fuck is with you right now, you aristocratic asshole!_"

Spain quickly plucked the phone out of Romano's hand and gave him a firm glare to tell him to calm down as he sat down on one of the seats. "Sorry about that, Austria; but we have a problem."

"_Spain? Is that you?_"

"Yes. Listen, are there any other nations with you right now?"

"_Hungary's here with me. There's also Switzerland and Liechtenstein as well. Oh and there's-_"

"I get it, I get it. Sorry Austria, but you guys will all have to cancel your flight," the Spaniard nation continued before his friend could complain, "This problem is serious, we'll need all the help we can get so come to the hotel where me and Roma are staying at."

"_And what is so serious about this problem that it needs us _all _to cancel our flight, may I ask?_"

Spain sighed and looked up at Romano, who was glaring at him with glazed eyes and arms crossed. "It's about Ita and the others with him."

There was a gasp and then a few rummaging sounds before a Hungarian voice boomed over the speaker, "_WHAT ABOUT MY ITA?_"

The Spaniard sweatdropped and quickly stated, "Just get here and we…well Roma will explain everything, okay? Just get _every nation who is with you _here as soon as you can, please."

"_Right! Same hotel?_"

"Same hotel," and they hung up. Spain let out a sigh before looking up at Romano again. "Oh, Roma," he got up from where he was and wrapped his arms around his tensed little henchmen as he trembled more visibly now. "I'm sure everything will be alright."

Romano just growled at him as a tear ran down his cheek. "It won't be alright if it's too late!"

~.~.~.~.~

Japan ran up the stairs with a glass of water in his hands. He entered the room where the body tumbled out of the closet and went straight up to it.

The body of a certain blond nation that was now curled up on the ground and was trembling madly.

"Germany-san, I brought you some water." He sat Germany up and placed the glass of water in front of his friend. "Please drink it and try to calm down a little."

It took a few shoves to the German's lips before he finally took the glass and drank it all down in one gulp. He let out a large sigh and smacked his lips together before making a face. "Is this really water?"

"Uhh…judging by the colour…probably…" Japan left out the fact that it was unfiltered, bathroom tap water since the kitchen's tap was broken. Also that he almost thought of using the toilet's water if the tap in the bathroom didn't work as well.

"I see," Germany got up and saluted to Japan, "I'm sorry for falling apart like that," he apologized. "I feel much better now, thanks to you."

"That's good to hear," Japan said as Germany placed his hand down. "So, are the others still here?" he asked.

Germany face fell as he stared down at the floor and sighed. "I'm…not sure…" he admitted, "We ran for our lives and split up." Germany winced at the memory of _why_ they ran and covered his eyes, "Sorry, give me a moment to pull myself together."

"I understand. Then I will look for Italy-kun and Prussia-san while you try to get some rest."

Germany looked behind him at the dark closet. "Yeah, I will. Oh, wait!" Germany dug into his pocket and pulled out a key. "While I was running, I found this. Maybe it can help you."

Japan took the key and inspected it. The silver key had a weird looking blade that had funny curves and branches here and there. He noticed there was a sticker on the bow with the words '**I – Library Key**' written in horrible handwriting.

"This might help to open one of the doors. Thank you, Germany-san!"

"You're welcome."

Japan left Germany alone as he retreated back into the closet. He went out the room and held up the key. "Let's see… '_I – Library Key_'…is there perhaps a library somewhere here?" He pondered. "The '_I'_ should mean the first floor…well then, off to the first floor I go!" Japan walked down the stairs quickly and went down towards the hall leading to the kitchen (he still wanted to keep away from the room down the other hall).

As he walked, Japan looked outside and noticed that the sun was strangely high up in the sky. "That's strange," he lifted up his wrist where his watch was. "I was sure that the sun was set-" Japan's eyes went wide as he laid his eyes on his watch. The hands were moving really fast and it was going backward _and _forward. "Wha…What the…Is my watch broken? And I just bought this as well!" he sighed and walked up to the locked door.

Taking the key out, he placed it into the lock and the door was opened, to Japan's delight. It swung open easily and Japan walked in. But for some reason, the library was freezing and dimly lit; and also – Japan's breath hitched – there were loud thumping sounds, something like footsteps.

"It-Italy-kun? Prussia-san?"

But there was no answer and the sound stopped. He continued in and searched around the library but his friends were nowhere to be found. Nothing was found.

_No…there are no ghosts here…there are definitely no ghosts here…_Japan reasoned to himself repeatedly. But a part of him was in doubt when his thoughts went back to that _thing _he saw earlier.

Now Japan wasn't so sure anymore.

He walked up to the desk filled with messy litters of papers and books. There was a small clock on the table as well but it was also spinning out of control like Japan's watch. "What a mess," Japan sighed and lifted a book up, which caused something to fall onto the floor. He looked down and noticed that it was a key. "Ah, another key, perfect." He bent down to reach for the key but stopped himself as his eyes went wide on the other things he had caused to fall to the floor. Small, pale yellow papers with large, black kanjis and symbols written vertically down on each of the papers were scattered around the floor.

"Th…These are…" he stuttered and tried again, "These are _mine!_" he grabbed for the closest ones and stood up to stare at the papers in shock. _There's no mistake. These papers, this handwriting, these are the talismans _I_ made! _Quickly, Japan reached into his bag and took out his stakes of talismans. Okay, just because he didn't believe there were no ghosts in here didn't mean that there were no evil spirits in _other _parts of the world.

He compared both the papers. The kanjis and symbols, the handwriting and the paper type were the same. And when Japan turned to the desk, he let out a gasp when he saw there were _dozens _of those on the desk.**

_What is the meaning of this? _Japan pondered. He had never before set foot in this mansion and made so many talismans after he had stopped going to the Shinto temples to train himself as a Shinto priest. Yet, here they were, in front of Japan, as they lay scattered on the desk and floor and also in Japan's hands. _Why…_

His mind kept on wondering why until he heard loud, eerie breathing sounds behind him. He slowly turned and couldn't help it but to step back at the sight.

It was…that _thing!_

The _thing _was staring at him with _its_ huge, black, alien-like eyes and _it_ was snarling as _its_ fangs dripped with drool. The sharp, claw-like nails on _its_ hands were like _its_ sharp fangs.

Japan took a step back, then again, and after shaking off the last shock, he ran for the door. The _thing _chased after him, quick for _something _so big and fat, to Japan's horror!

Japan reached for the door and turned the knob, but to his horror, it was locked. He dug into his pocket for the key, but it wasn't there. He must have dropped it! He frantically tried to open the damn door but without the key, it was no use.

Japan turned back and pressed his back to the door to face that _thing _as _it_ got closer but this time slowly, like _it_ was just playing with _its_ prey before the kill.

He needed to do something quick or he would die at this rate! He quickly calmed down (_That was quick!_) and tightened his hands into fists and heard some scrunched up noise. He looked down and saw that he was still holding the talismans in his hands.

_That's it!_ Japan hastily placed all but two talismans into his pocket, held up the rest he had and started to chant quickly a Shinto prayer to the God whose name was written on it as he slid his katana out. Thank goodness for his old habits of bring these sorts of things.

Once done, the _thing _was close enough and _it_ raised _its_ claws to attack. Japan reacted quickly by dodging with ease because of his small body structure compared to the size of that _thing_ and quickly stuck the talisman onto the _thing's _side. Since the talisman works on demons or evil beings, _it_ let out a screech as the talisman made large amounts of static electricity around _its _body. The _thing _thrashed about and caused Japan to be thrown away from the door.

Grunting in pain as he landed onto the floor, Japan quickly stood up and tried to finish _it_ off by stabbing the now weakened _thing. _He stabbed into _its _guts deeply and quickly drew the blade out; leaving small amounts of black, mud like substance coming out of the wound as the _thing _still stood standing, to Japan's shock. _How can a wound so deep cause such little blood loss? _Japan thought quickly as he observed the wound from a few meters away.

He jumped back as the _thing_ regained _its _composure and hereadied to attack. _I don't think I can defeat _it_ like this. I'll just have to distract _it_ first! _Once again he rushed towards _it _and dodged the first few blows before he stuck another talisman on the _thing_, this time on _its _forehead. _It_ let out a much louder screech this time before finally knocking Japan back, knocking his breath out and leaving a few gashes on his cheek.

Panting, Japan stood up, wiping the blood that was oozing out of his cheek wounds with his sleeve before he quickly ran away from the _thing _while the talisman still worked. He ran behind the shelves furthest down the back of the room and he quickly but silently searched the floor around him. The sight of something small and silver caught his eyes at the end of the room to his left. He sneaked up to it and grabbed for the key, holding it close to him.

He looked back and saw the _thing _searching around the room. It was weird that _it _didn't just destroy the shelves and the desk in order to find him but that was far from Japan's thoughts.

He waited…and waited…and he _rushed _for the door.

The _thing _let out a roar and Japan heard _its _loud thumping footsteps. Not turning back, he dived for the door, shoved the key in, wrenched the door open, got out of that _frikin' _library and saw the _thing's _mouth snapping at him as the door slammed into _its _face.

Panting, Japan slowly stepped away from the door and slid down once his back made contact with the wall behind him.

_What…What on _earth_ was that _thing_! _Japan laid his head between his knees to calm his now slowing down heart. _Was that why the others ran away? Now I get why Germany-san was so shaken up._

_I'll have to find the others soon. We have to get out of here fast…but how can I do that when the other doors are…_

Japan gulped and raised his head to face the door. After a few moments, he groaned and slammed the back of his head to the wall.

He left the key he found in there.

~.~.~.~.~

_Survivors: 2_

_Missing: 2_

~.~.~.~.~

**Maiden: *Tatamis are traditional Japanese mats. The size is about 0.96mx1.91m…so times that to 28 mats…THAT ROOM IS ABOUT 51.34m squired BIG! And the one I'm going to stay at is smaller…(-A-)**

**Germany: …Singing Maiden, I look VERY OOC in this.**

**Japan: I agree. A shaken up Germany…I was shocked.**

**Maiden: Hey, I didn't make him like that, the creator of HetaOni did. But don't worry, I promised my friend that I'll minimize the OOCness.**

**Germany: Thank you then.**

**Maiden: **And also, before **_**any of you **_**attempt to kill me, I **_**really **_**don't want HetaOni to sound like a RPG game like RomaHeta. But since I took out the onigiri, that means the **_**magical toilet shop **_**will not be in this fanfic as well. But I needed something else to replace the onigiri and just the key sounded boring, so I debated whether I should use the talismans (called Ofuda** **(****御札****)) or not. I decided yes because it helps to add a mystery to the whole thing and Japan sounded like someone who used to do Shinto training (another excuse on **_**why **_**he has that ability). And besides…if Japan will need to fight that **_**thing**_**, he will need more than just a dozen, he will need **_**dozens**_**.**

**And uh…I don't know how accurate on my research is…from websites and 'Ghost Hunt'…but it should be the same chanting and stuff. But it seems that Japan does use those talismans in HetaOni so…yeah…if it wasn't then that means I sorta used simba-rulz idea without her permission (although I already asked but she didn't reply)**

**Japan: …Wait…I have to go back in there **_**again**_**?**

***Germany pats Japans back***

**Maiden: Oh yeah, sorry about that! (^^")**


	5. Unknown Time No: 38249304

**Maiden: I'm free! Don't own HetaOni or Hetalia! Enjoy!**

~.~.~.~.~

**Unknown Time No: 38249304**

"Don't let that _Thing _see me…Don't let that _Thing _see me…Don't let that _Thing _see me…"

Japan kept on chanting as he held the door knob in his left hand while holding onto his katana in his right.

_Just…look in…make sure the coast is clear…then sneak in to get that key. Yes, just do that!_

Japan slowly opened the door a tiny bit; just enough so that he could see if that _Thing _was anywhere near the door. But what he saw made him blink in confusion, and then open the door fully.

The room was now brightly lit and the freezing temperature was gone. There was no thumping sound that _Thing _as well. In fact, _it _was no where in sight.

But Japan was still cautious as he walked up to the desk. The key was still on the floor, among his_ other_ talismans he dropped. He picked them all up and placed them in his bag, also with the other ones on the desk. He might need these when he need to fight that _Thing _again.

Japan shuddered. _That _Thing, _I don't know if _it's _a demon or a monster. That grotesque colour, those demonic black eyes, and its dark claws; it's much more horrifying than the ones I read about._

He brought the key to his eye level and read off the words on the sticker stuck to it.

**IV – Master Key**

"Ahh, perfect!" Japan exclaimed and placed the key in his pocket. This could help him open all those doors on the forth floor and he might be able to find his two other friends.

After getting everything, Japan headed for the door; but the huge collection of books caught his attention.

He was in a hurry to find the others, but…"Oh, just a quick look won't do any harm." He went up to the shelf grabbed one of the books off the shelf. When he pulled it out, it turned out that it was really old and tattered. "If that _Thing _is the owner of this place, he really doesn't know how to take care of books!" he mumbled while flipping through the pages. Most of the words were either faded or scribbled out, much to Japan's disappointment, but then some faded out but could be made out words at the bottom of the page caught his eyes.

"_To the me who reads this,_" he read, "_in order to survive and leave this place, you'll need all the strength that you can get._"

_A way to get out? _Japan thought and quickly flipped to the next page; but then his hope diminished. Whoever wrote this, his or her work was now scribbled out. He huffed, and tried to read the ones that weren't scribbled out completely. He could make out the words "_i__n_", "_protect_", then something-something. Japan grumbled. _So much for getting my hopes up. _He sighed and was about to close the book, but before he did, another sentence caught his eyes.

He blinked a few times and read it at once. The words were written in illegible kanjis but, somehow he could make it out.

"_This chant will power up your katana and ward off the _Thing." It read at the bottom and the rest was scribbled out again.

Japan read the Shinto chant on the book.* After reading it once, he memorized it off by heart. It was a long chant but somehow, he was able to remember every single words and pronunciation in it.

_I'm sure this chant will help me. _And Japan placed the book back into its place and left the library.

~.~.~.~.~

On the way to the forth floor, Japan tried to open all three doors on the third floor, but it was all locked tight. Sighing in defeat, he continued.

There were only two rooms on the next floor. One was open, only to reveal a big, empty bedroom. The second one was locked, but it was easily opened when he used the newly found key. Once opened, Japan was in a quite empty looking room because there were only a few furnitures placed around the room. There was only a desk, a chair (that looked quite familiar), a table and two drawers.

The Japanese man sighed. His friends weren't on this floor. Well he might as well look for perhaps another key to the other rooms.

He looked under the table and desk, then its drawers and finally the other drawers in the room. There was nothing found though. Japan sighed again and was about to leave, then suddenly he heard something squeaked.

Japan turned back to the drawer closest to the creepy looking chair. He stayed silent and heard another squeak. Determined to find out what it was, Japan pushed the drawer aside and gasped at what he found.

"A…A mochi?**" Japan asked as he squat down to its eye level. The small mochi was fluffy looking (_So cute…_) and it was wearing glasses that magnified its blue eyes (_They kind of remind me of America-san_). Japan saw that the poor thing was stuck in the wall.

"Are you stuck, mochi-san?" The mochi made more squeaks that sounded like, "_Yes, please help me._"

Japan's eyes soften at the sight of the defenseless creature. _かわいそうですね…_He thought and was now more than determined to get the poor mochi out. He grabbed onto his sides and held them firmly, then he started to pull. But the mochi wouldn't budge; it just stayed there and squealed in pain. Japan tired to put more strength in it when…

**CRACK!**

Japan froze and let go of the mochi to hold his back desperately. He forgot how old he was just then and now his back was in _pain_.

"_いたいいい…_" Japan whined as he sat down on floor to rub his poor back. "Sorry, mochi-san, but I don't think I can get you out," the mochi whimpered and it made Japan feel guilty. Then he had an idea, "Ah! I think Germany-san might be able to get you out…although…" Japan face dropped at the thought of his German friend still trembling and needing time to recover. "I wonder if he'll come here for this? Maybe _I _will have to drag _him _out…" He winced as his back ached again. "No, I guess I'll ask him."

Japan let himself recover for a few minutes before he stood up again and left the room. He groaned a bit as the pain didn't totally subsided. _This never happened before…it usually goes away by now…_

His hand went up to his cheek that still had the gashes. The bleeding had already stopped, but it was still kind of wet and it was still painfully throbbing.

_Why is the healing process a bit slower than before? This feeling…It makes me feel like…a human_.

Japan stopped walking as that thought struck him. He then slowly realized that if he could not heal from such injures, and next time he gets a much bigger one…he might not be able to heal and…really die.

Japan shook his head. _How can you think that! We can never die unless the nation dissolves away completely. There was no nation that was killed from fatal injures. I mean, look how I survived the Hiroshima bombing!_

But even with the reasoning…he couldn't stop the next train of thoughts that sent him further into doubt. If he feels like a human in this mansion…then he could get hurt and die as one here…

And if his friends were also hurt…

Japan slapped himself to stop them. He felt angry for thinking such things! He would accept that they could die here but not the fact they would die that easily! He's a strong nation; once Germany recovers, he would be able to fight; Prussia was also strong like his brother.

And Italy…

He had the ability to run away from any danger!

Japan nodded to himself. _Yes, we are nations, and we will not go down so easily!_

Ignoring the back pain, Japan hurried to Germany's room on the 2nd floor.

~.~.~.~.~

"Germany…san," Japan found himself blink again as he closed the door behind him and went closer to where Germany was.

If his memories serve him well, he was sure that there was a yellow fabric covering that dark little space in the wall. Not a _heavy looking iron door._

There was a few hammering sounds as well and Japan frowned. "Umm…Germany-san, do you have a minute?"

The hammering stopped and Germany's voice came up, "Is that you, Japan? What's the matter?"

"Well, you see, there's this mochi stuck in the wall in a room on the forth floor. I feel sorry for it, so I was wondering if you could get it out…"

There was silence before Germany answered, "I see," he said, "Okay, I'll come out and get it. But I have one favor to ask you, though."

"Sure, if it's something I can do."

"You see, when I was running away, I dropped my whip," again the images rushed through Japan's brain but he shook his head to listen to Germany, "I think we should have some kind of weapon in case that _Thing _shows up again," and it had come to Japan's mind that the _thing _is officially called '_Thing_', "If it's not too much trouble, could you please look for it?"

Japan then quickly rummaged through his bag as he said, "Actually, I found your whip a while ago!"

"Ehh?" Japan was too preoccupied with looking for the whip through the vast amounts of talismans in his bag to notice the shock and disappointment in Germany's voice.

"I found it in the room next door," he told him as he finally found it and took it out of the bag, "Here."

The door opened a crack and Germany's hand came out, gesturing to give it to him. Japan placed the whip in Germany's hand before it quickly disappeared as the door closed and Germany quickly said, "Thanks."

Japan couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Well…umm…now let's go to the forth floor and-"

"Oh, Japan!" Germany interrupted him again. "I'm sorry but…uhh…"

"Yes?" Japan asked, brushing aside Germany's sudden outburst.

"Ah…the truth is…I'm really, really sorry but…" Japan wasn't sure he should find that pause a little suspicious, "actually, I'm hungry. Don't you have anything for me to eat?"

Japan blinked_...What? _"Umm…I'm sorry, but I didn't bring any food with me-"

"I see!" Japan was taken aback from the relief in Germany's voice. "So, if it's not too much trouble, can you go look for something for me to eat?"

Japan let his mouth drop. "_えええ？何を言うですか？ _Th-That's impossible! How can I find food in a place like-"

"_Please!_" Japan stopped and heard the desperate sound in Germany's voice. "I…I have no strength right now. Anything is fine; just find me something, okay?"

Japan thought for a moment. Then he let out a sigh, "I understand. I still have to look for the others anyway."

"Really? Thank you!" Japan could hear the relief in Germany's voice again. What had become of his German friend?

"Well, I'll be going now…" Japan said as he left the room. Germany heard the door close and was in complete silence. He let out a sigh and looked around the dark space.

"I'm sorry, Japan. But I have to do this." He said and grabbed the drill next to him.

~.~.~.~.~

_Survivors: 2_

_Missing: 2_

~.~.~.~.~

**Maiden: Okay, again, *Ghost Hunt. That manga is good but I'm not a 100% sure that the Shinto chanting is like the Miko's chanting, and it is said is hard to understand...so I'll leave as 'chant'…that is also known as Japan's 'dismissal' skill in HetaOni. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

**And! **Remember we are in the Hetalia world; mochis are nothing to be surprised about. But…the government might be hiding them right now, you know!**

**Japan: **_**かわいそうですね **_**(kawaisou)****means "Isn't it a poor thing?" and **_**いたいいい **_**(itaiii) means "Ouuuch". Also **_**えええ？何を言うですか？ **_**(Eee? Nani wo iudesuka) means "Eeeh? What did you say?"**

**Germany: …I still think I look a bit OOC.**

**Maiden: Well, I added a little suspicious touch in it for the ones who haven't seen HetaOni, so there. And no one will accept that you are a coward, Germany!**

**Fans: YEAH!**

**Germany: Thank you…**

**Maiden: You're welcome~**


	6. Unknown Time No: 38249325

**Maiden: Just saying that I don't own HetaOni and Hetalia; also that I changed the genre…it's much more of a hurt/comfort story than suspense, I think.**

~.~.~.~.~

**Unknown Time No: 38249325**

_How am I supposed to find _any _food in this place? _Japan shut the empty refrigerator and sighed. The kitchen on the first floor proved to devoid of any food. _I need to look for food and the others. But there's no other place to look!...Except for…_

Japan shuddered, that room at the other end of the hall was the only place he hadn't checked yet. And now that he had checked all the other doors, he would have to check that one. He must keep his words after all.

Japan trudged towards the door; he didn't want to face that _Thing _again if it was still in there. But if he would have to face _it_; he could just slam the door shut in the _Thing's _face again once he saw what was inside the room.

Stopping in front of that door, he took a deep breath and turned the door handle. The door was not locked…

Japan gulped and opened the door a little bit. He could see that the room was dark through the small space between the door and frame. He opened it a bit more; then suddenly a grey claw came out, pulled Japan in and the door was shut.

Japan stumbled back a bit once he was in the room; his back now against what he presumed was the door.

_Th-This feeling, _Japan eyes went wide as he realized how freezing it was in here. His hands went up and tried to feel for the light switch along the wall and he found it. The light went on, but flickered on and off for a while before it went on dimly…but the first flicker made Japan's heart froze. _I knew it…_

The _Thing _was right in front of Japan, and _it_ was growling at the small nation below. _It _raised _its _claws and aimed for Japan's throat.

Japan was seeing everything slowly; the claw was coming at him and somehow he could respond quickly to dodge and get further away from that _Thing._

Amazed by his sudden speed, Japan smirked and tried to think of a way to get out of here. But there was a problem, he was in a bathroom and there was _little _space.

There was only one choice now…

_Fight! _

Japan took out the talismans in his bags and started to pray to the god to protect him. But the _Thing _wouldn't allow that, _it _growled and went to swipe at Japan.

Never realizing that he finished the chant faster than before, Japan lifted up one of the talismans and stretched out his arm before him to create a barrier to stop the _Thing _from coming at him. _It_ recoiled back as static electricity shot at _it _when _its _claws made contact to the barrier; and now _its _eyes were showing anger.

Japan gulped as the barrier disappeared. The _Thing _was really angry now; just creating barriers, sticking the talismans on him, and slashing at _its_ gross flesh was not going to help him as now!

He was doomed!

_This chant will power up your katana and ward off the _Thing…

Japan blinked and took out his katana. He started to chant the Shinto chant and felt his katana started to surge with power.

_This power…_Japan's mind wonders as he felt the power becoming more and more stronger…_It…I don't know how but I know that…_his eyes grew determined as he glared at the _Thing _in _its _eyes, "_This power will make you fall!_"

The _Thing _didn't care about what kind of power Japan was talking about, _it_ roared and tried to attack Japan again. Showing no fear, Japan hollered and ran up the rest of the remaining space he had left between himself and the _Thing. _The claws were out again, but Japan dodged it as he could now clearly read the enemy's moves and stood behind _it._

"Where are you looking at?" he asked and as he prepared to slice the _Thing, _he was surprised that he could deal multiple hits on the _Thing's _flesh with quick speed.

_Well, I am not _that _old I guess. _He mused as he was satisfied that the wounds he inflicted with such power was now making them bleed out more than the one he made in the library.

He took out another talisman and prepared to stick it onto the _Thing _to make _it_ weaker. "YoU…" Japan stopped. It_ can talk? _"YoU…WOn't…ESc…aPe!" _It_ roared and lifted _its_ head and arms into the air, letting millions of lightening bolts escape from _its _body. It shot towards the now startled Japan and it wrapped him up, electrocuting him.

Japan let out a scream as the electricity ran through his body. It took a while for it to finally disappear, and he staggered a bit. That was _really _painful!

_Must keep…going…_his mind screamed, _don't let _it_ use that again! Just fight!_

Japan gripped the talismans harder. _It is now or never! _He roared again and went up to the _Thing. __Its_ eyes glowed and another bunches of lightning bolts shot towards Japan. But Japan put a barrier with one of the talismans in his hand, while the other reached out and stuck it on the _Thing's _stomach. While _it_ started to holler from the talisman's effect, Japan used his remaining strength to jump and land on the _its _head to stab the forehead.

The _Thing _hollered loudly before _it_ swiped at Japan to get him off _its _head, and the nation landed with a thud.

_It _took out the katana from its forehead and threw it at Japan. "YoU…" _it_ began again, but _it_ kept _its_ arms and claws near _its _now bleeding too much wounds. "YoU…WiLL…WOn't…ESc…aPe!" and _it_ slammed _its_ claws to the light switch.

Japan stiffed and tried to look for his katana. _Is_ it_ going to…_

But his question was answered as the light went back on, this time brightly and the freezing temperature was gone. But most of all…

"The _Thing's_ gone…"

Japan sighed in relief. He did it. He defeated _it. _Some part of him said not yet but he didn't care about that now. He just wanted to rest.

Moments past as he rested against the wall. He got up slowly; the pain was still there but it was now ignorable. He gathered his belongings and headed towards the door. But then something silver in the bathtub caught his eyes. He went up to it and there was a key in it.

"Another key…" Japan took it and read what it was for. "'_II – For one of the bedrooms_'…well that's helpful."

~.~.~.~.~

Prussia trembled as he coward under the bed sheets. He was in total shock from seeing that _Thing _appeared out of no where and now he was separated from everyone else.

_I should be looking for them now…They can do nothing without me…but that _Thing…

Prussia squeezed his eyes shut as he thought he heard something like someone humming in his head, but then it went silent when he heard the door to this room opening and closing.

…_Didn't I…lock the door…?_

Prussia froze and held his breath to become unnoticeable…

However, to Japan's eyes, a bump under a bed cover looked _pretty _suspicious.

Unknown who was the other person in the room were; Prussia took out the sword he bought while Japan walked with caution as he got near the bed. The Asian nation was about to uncover the bed sheets and…

"_Who's there?_" Prussia uncovered himself as he stood up and slashed his sword down towards the unknown person. He was surprised when he heard a sword clash against another sword and a hastily exclaim of, "Whoa! Calm down, Prussia-san! It's only me!"

Prussia blinked and saw that Japan took out his katana and was blocking his attack. "Ah. Japan?" he quickly retracted his sword, "Sorry about that."

Japan sheathed back his katana into its holder. "It's alright. There's no harm done." Japan noticed Prussia's pale face. "Umm, are you alright, Prussia-san?"

Prussia finally snapped and started to rant as he held Japan's shoulders and shook him back and forth. "There was this _Thing! _I saw _it_! A stark, butt naked giant the colour of England's rotten scones! Do you not believe me? West and Ita saw _it_ too!" He hollered when Japan didn't answer because he was still being shaken. "And before I knew it, I was wound up here. I don't know where those two went though…and…and…"

Japan finally raised his hands and stopped Prussia from shaking him. He was still sore from his fight. "I understand. Please just relax first."

Prussia noticed then that he was hyperventilating. "Am…" he tried as he slowed down his breathing, "Am I making any sense?"

"Yes. Because I saw _it_ myself."

Prussia sighed. If Japan didn't think he was crazy, that means he himself was not either! "But really, what the _hell _was that _Thing? _In fact, what happened to the others?"

"Germany-san is on the same floor as us. He told me he was hungry," at that, Japan was glad that Prussia was back to being himself as he tried to stifle a laugh. "But I haven't found Italy-kun ye-"

"What?" Prussia yelled and it made Japan jump, "Ita is still missing? Don't tell me that the _Thing _had…"

"No, no, no! We mustn't think like that!" Japan told him. "We must remember that even though Italy-kun is weak, he can still do one thing that he is really good at."

They stared at each other and said it, "He can run away."

Prussia ran a hand through his hair. "Still, I'm worried….alright then! I will look for him too! But first of all, let's get West!"

"That's impossible, because he said that he was hungry and…"

"Well, I have some food." Prussia said as he pulled out some mushrooms. "I found these while I was running, will these do?"

Japan blinked at the mushrooms. How did mushrooms grow in this spotless place? "It…should convince Germany-san to come out."

Prussia didn't answer; he just stood there in silent. "Prussia-" and the Prussian nation shushed him as he added, "Listen."

Japan blinked and tried to listen as well. He heard some light thumping noise and it was getting closer.

_Thump…Thump…Thump…_

He knew those footsteps.

"Oi," Prussia whispered and took out his sword and eyed Japan's katana. "If that thing on your waist isn't for show, pull it out of the scabbard. If you don't want to be eaten."

Japan nodded as he took his weapon out, "Agreed."

~.~.~.~.~

_Survivors: 3_

_Missing: 1_

~.~.~.~.~

**Maiden: And the awesome battle is postponed!**

**Prussia****: NOOOOOOOO! My awesome battle!**

**Japan****: Delay this any longer and Italy-kun might be dead already!**

**Maiden: If Italy dies, fans will go after my, the creator's, and Himaruya-sensei's head.**

**Germany****: Agreed.**


	7. Unknown Time No: 38249336

**Unknown Time No: 38249336**

As they slowly got closer to the door, the door knob rattled once and the two nations jumped. A drop of sweat slid down Japan's forehead and Prussia griped his sword tighter as it continued to rattle but more frantic and louder.

"Smart of ya to lock the door," the Prussian commented quietly and Japan only nodded. Who knows what would have happened if he left the door unlocked.

_I don't want to know._

A good amount of suspenseful seconds past and the rattling came to a complete stop, but the nations remained silent and still. The only thing they could hear now was their hearts thumping like thunders.

Prussia gulped. "Is it…gone?"

Japan strained his ears to listen better, but he could not hear anything beyond the door. The _Thing _must have disappeared like _it_ did in the library and the bathroom. "Probably."

"Right." Prussia swung his sword over his shoulder and turned to Japan. "That was a little scary but we'll have to regroup with West. Then we have to find Ita to get the hell out of here!"

"I'm not sure if that is an easy task," Japan said. "I already checked the front door and it was locked. The only thing that could open it is a key it seems."

Prussia's eyes bulged out and his mouth fell open. "Ya _gotta _be kidding me!" he whined. "Why the hell is the door locked from the inside in the first place? When we opened it, it was fine and dandy!"

Japan shook his head. "I do not know."

"Well, here's another thing added to the list: After finding Ita, search for the key to the front door!"

"That sounds good. But we also need to find a way to help a mochi out of a wall on the fourth floor."

"A mochi?" Japan nodded, not noticing Prussia's soften face, "Y-You mean those cute little fluffy fluff balls you have at your house?"

"That's right."

And Japan jumped back as Prussia yelled, "Fuck yes! We need to help that little guy out! What are we waiting for? Let's go go go!"

He pushed Japan towards the door and the Japanese man unlocked it. When he placed his hand on the knob though, he didn't realize quick enough to notice the icy feeling on the knob as he open the door…

And come face to face with the _Thing._

"Hooollyy shiiiiit!" Prussia swore and fell on his butt. "I thought _it_ was gone!"

Japan backed away as _it _came in, the room started to become cold and the lights gone dim. "Apparently not."

"The more I look at _it_, the more sick I feel! I can't show my awesomeness like this! Do something!"

Japan groaned and prepared to strike as he dropped his bag onto the floor (not before grabbing a few talismans). He again powered up his katana and glared daggers at the _Thing _before he ran up and let out multiple attacks onto _it._

"Wow! I didn't know you could be that fast, Japan!" Prussia gasped in amazement.

"Yeah, I was surprised too," Japan admitted as the _Thing _staggered back.

"Well, I can't let you take away my awesome spotlight!" and Prussia roared as he ran up to the _Thing, _"_Eat this, shithead!_"and sliced across _its _chest. The _Thing _screeched and glared at the attacker, who was laughing arrogantly.

But it was wiped off his face as the _Thing _growled, "YoU…WOn't…ESc…aPe!" and lightning came out of _its _body and towards Prussia.

Before he could even say "_It talks?_", Japan stood between the Prussian and the _Thing _to place a barrier between them.

"Ja-"but Japan ignored him and rushed towards the _Thing _while the talisman in his hand still held the barrier up. With a loud roar, Japan stabbed his katana into _its _chest.

The _Thing _gasped and staggered back as the weapon stay lodged into where _its _heart was. _It _leaned _itself _onto the wall and slowly slid down, not moving. Thinking it was over, Japan turned back to Prussia, the barrier disappearing around him. "From what I learned from fighting that _Thing_, _never _let your guard down."

Prussia couldn't believe he was told off by the old geezer nation. But no one told him that the _Thing _could talk! No one would expect that, right?

He groaned and was about to place his sword back into his scabbard, but something caught his eyes and paled.

Japan noticed this and tilted his head, "Prussia-?"

Prussia quickly pushed Japan out of the way and onto the floor to block the claws with his sword. The Japanese man looked up and saw that the _Thing _was still moving, even with Japan's katana stuck inside _it. It_ was glaring into Prussia's eyes with the intent to kill.

"Fat chance, shithead," Prussia smirked and put more pressure into his sword to push the _Thing _back. "He is one of my little brother's pals and if you even _dare _to lay your retarded claws on any of them or my _bruder_, you'll have to get through the awesome me first!" he swung his sword forward and knocked the _Thing _back to give himself some space.

Japan just stayed on the floor, his mouth open a bit. He wanted to help but his katana was stuck deep in the _Thing's _chest. There was no way he could get it out without getting himself killed. His talismans were scattered everywhere and his bag was near the _Thing's _feet.

It looked like Prussia would have to face the _Thing _on his own, unless he _somehow _gets his own things back. And he was worried that Prussia couldn't take the _Thing _down, he didn't know where _its_ weakness was…

_Weakness…_

"Prussia-san! _Its_ forehead!"

Catching Japan's words, Prussia made a dash towards the _Thing. _It growled again and was about to let out another bunch of lightning bolts, but Prussia hollered out and jumped, sword above his head as he came down.

And as if time slowed down for Prussia, he slashed the sword down at the _Thing's _forehead deeply and again but this time horizontally, before he landed on the ground with style.

The _Thing _wailed and staggered further back, glaring madly at _its _prey. "YoU…" _it _snarled before_ it_ started to dissolve in front of the nations' eyes and disappeared, leaving Japan's katana to clatter down to the floor.

As the lights came back on to the brightest and the freezing temperature faded away, Prussia huffed a bit before he straightened himself up. "I didn't know I was _that _strong before," Prussia said and took Japan's katana.

"That was amazing, Prussia-san," Japan commented, which made the Prussian laugh in glory.

"Who do _you _think I am?" he asked and handed the weapon back to Japan. "I am the Awesome Prussia, I'm not going to let that _Thing _kill me or anyone here." He sighed and slid his sword back into its scabbard, "I just hope we can save Ita in time."

Japan nodded in agreement. Yes, there was only Italy left. And they would make it out of here. Together.

Somehow to Japan, escaping with everyone seemed important. Perhaps it was just the feeling of danger that this place gives him that.

"By the way," Prussia spoke to break Japan out of his thoughts, "you seem to know how to fight that _Thing _well. I mean you even knew _its _weakness!"

Japan blushed at the comment. "N-No, I just knew that from fighting _it _a couple of times."

"How many times did you fight _it? _I mean…" Prussia gestured to the gashes on Japan's face. He totally forgot about that as Japan quickly placed his hand onto the wounds. It turned into scabs already and it wasn't as painful as it was before.

"Oh, this? This is nothing," Japan then remembered what they were here. "But other than that, are you hurt anywhere, Prussia-san?"

Prussia raised an eyebrow, and then laughed at his pal. "I'm alright!" he said and patted the Asian nation's back. "That retarded _Thing _just knocked me back and gave me a few bruises. But that's okay; I will be healed in an hour or less!"

"Prussia-san," Japan spoke in a worried but serious tone, and waited until Prussia stopped laughing about him being worried. "Prussia-san, while we are here, we might get killed for real. Do not take this as a joke, please. You have seen how sharp those claws were. One deep scratch and we're dead. I want you to forget that we have quick healing abilities because we are nations and keep in mind that we _could _die."

They stared at each other. Prussia was silent for a while until he sighed, "Well, those cuts ya have should've been healed by now, because they don't look too serious and deep." Prussia made a few nods to himself and made a bigger one to Japan, "Gotcha, I will keep that in mind."

"Very good," Japan nodded back.

~.~.~.~.~

Prussia hummed to himself as they made their way into the small room which Japan lead him to. "Why did you bring me here? I thought we're going to find, West," he noticed the iron door, "And what's with that door over there."

Japan stopped in front of it and gestured his hand to the door. "_This,_" he began, "is the fortress where Germany-san is."

The Prussian nation blinked, he turned to the iron door, then to Japan, then to the door again. A good five seconds past before he burst into laughter. "Ya gotta be kiddin' me! West is behind that door that's looks like it's for a closest? Pssh, as if."

"_Bruder, _is that you?"

Prussia stopped laughing his head off and snapped it back to where the voice came from. "West?"

The door opened and revealed the German nation. "You're safe!" he exclaimed.

"Well, duh, I am awesome, ya know," at this, Japan refrained from saying that he trembled and broke down like a chicken. "Japan told me you were hungry, do ya want some mushrooms? I got plenty," he took out the now squashed up mushrooms out of his pocket.

Germany made a face. "I think I lost my appetite."

"Meh, if you say so." Prussia shrugged and shoved the mushrooms back into his pocket. "C'mon then, West! We have to find Ita and help a mochi out of the wall!"

"Alright, alright," Germany shushed his older brother. "I'm done here anyway, so let's go."

As both brothers made their way to the door, Japan was curious. What _was _Germany doing in there anyway?

"Japan, aren't you coming?"

"Ah! Y-Yes, I'm coming!" Well, whatever Germany was doing in there, he would have to wait until maybe next time.

~.~.~.~.~

Prussia made a happy face as he tickled the little mochi. "Aww…you maybe not as awesome as my Gilbird but you're just too cute," he cooed, to Germany's horror.

"_Bruder._"

Prussia quickly stopped what he was doing and shot up, "Umm…yeah…West, you have a look." He made way for Germany and the man sat down in front of the mochi, staring at its condition. The poor mochi was trembling from Germany's stern face.

"Well?" Japan asked behind them.

While Germany brushed some of his hair back (from the lack of gel holding it in place), Prussia answered, "It seems to be stuck pretty deep to me. West, do ya think you can get it out?" he asked.

Flexing his muscles and cracking his knuckles, Germany answered, "We'll see."

He grabbed onto the mochi's side tightly, causing it squeak; and with a heave and a ho, Germany pulled.

The mochi squeaked again as it was still stuck. "Ugggh…" he growled as he pulled it with a bit more force. The mochi squealed in pain and somehow tried to tell him to stop already.

Sighing in defeat, Germany stopped and let go. "Sorry," he apologized, "I can't do it with my bare hands. But maybe if I had some kind of tool…"

"I can go look for it if you want," Japan offered.

"By…yourself?"

"I have faced that _Thing _three times already, so I know how to kill _it _or make _it _go away. Besides, I have to look for Italy-kun."

"Are ya sure ya don't want me to come with ya?" Prussia asked.

"You should stay here with your brother, Prussia-san. I can really take care of myself."

Prussia was about to protest but stopped when he heard Germany going, "Ngh-ahhhh!" as he pulled the mochi again, with his nostrils flared up, teeth gritted together and muscles all tensed as well.

Deciding to stay to watch his brother, Prussia went, "Awesome face."

Japan sweatdropped and made a weak laugh. "We'll then, if you'll excuse me."

Shutting the door behind him, Japan wondered where to look first. His eyes landed on the door that leads to a bedroom. Now that he thought about it, Japan didn't search that room properly. He made his way to the door and opened it.

The room was a tad smaller than the two huge bedrooms down on the second floor. But other than just two beds and a few draws and shelves, there were also three sofas surrounding three sides of a rectangular tea table.

After locking the door behind him and made his around the room, Japan didn't find anything that could help Germany but he did find two things suspicious.

One is a ripped up in half piece of paper on the tea table. There were a green and a blue bordered rectangles placed together respectively. Wondering what it meant and if it was a clue to getting out of this place, Japan decided to keep it.

The second suspicious looking thing in the room was the panel on the wall with a lever and a red button. There were three lines at the top, middle and bottom of the lever, going by order from top to bottom, 'Up is Heaven', 'Middle is Earth', 'Down is Hell'.

Curious about what it could do, Japan left the lever at the bottom and pushed the button. The second that it was pushed, Japan heard something moving behind him and he turned around to find that one of the beds was moving. Once it stopped, it revealed that there was a hole underneath it, which leads to a large room that only had a white grand piano.

_How grand _is _this mansion? _Japan wondered and was also curious what would happen if he pulled the lever a bit higher.

He went back to the lever and heaved it to the middle and pushed the button again. Nothing happened until he heard a faint _clink._

He looked around and searched for what made that sound. His eyes landed on the key on the floor.

_Is this what made the sound? _He wondered and picked up the key. The sticker read '**II – Master Key**'. "Ah, this might help." He smiled and made his way back to the lever, this time pulling it all the way to the top.

Once he slammed his hand on to the button, the door banged loudly which caused Japan to jump away from the panel and press himself against the wall furthest to the back. And because he did that, he just missed a bloody knife coming out underneath the panel and stab at the place where Japan was.

His heart was accelerating quickly and gulped as he watched the knife retreat back into the wall. If he stood there for one second longer, he could have died. Thank God for the banging on the door…which was still present…and becoming louder…

The _Thing _must be outside right now and trying to get in. Japan thanked himself for being smart enough to lock the door but he couldn't believe that the _Thing _was going to try the same thing again!

If it was going to do that, Japan had no way out _and _no one could help him. He didn't want Prussia and Germany to face that _Thing _to save him. There had to be some way he could…

Japan's eyes caught the hole on the floor. _Yes, that's it! _He quickly made it to the hole and on the count of three; he let himself fall into it and landed safely on the second floor because of his ninja skills (which he didn't know he still possessed).

Japan quickly made his way to the door and exited the room, but he did it too hastily and the door slammed shut _way too _loudly. Japan froze froze for a second, and quickly looked around the floor for a place to hide. There were two open doors in front of him, one to his left, and the other to his right.

Not taking in the account that it was locked before, Japan dashed for the door to his left and closed it once he made it through. He noticed a key was in the key hole so he locked the door up and placed it into his pocket.

Sighing in relief, Japan let himself slump onto one of the many shelves in the room. He thought maybe he was in another library, but he had no interest to look around to read books. He just escaped with his life intact, for God sake.

He continued to try to calm his accelerating heart. He could just rest here for a while but the sooner he find a tool for Germany and find Italy, the faster they could escape. He got up and decided to search the room. However, sadly there was nothing that could help him as he searched further down the room.

But as went to the end, his heart stopped.

There was an open door.

Which leads to the hall outside.

And something was coming down the stairs and it was...

"Japan?"

Japan blinked and his breath caught in his throat as the person revealed himself at the bottom of the stairs.

It was Italy.

~.~.~.~.~

_Survivors: 4_

_Missing: 0_

~.~.~.~.~

**Maiden: Annnnd, we have everybody!**

**Italy: Ve!**

**Japan: I'm glad I found Italy-kun.**

**Prussia: Now hurry up and help me and West!**

**Germany: The mochi is still stuck so we'll need your help.**

**Maiden: So send in your support by…**

**Everyone: Reviewing!**


	8. Unknown Time No: 38249367

**Maiden: I will edit the grammar errors once I come back from Asia, okay? See any, leave it in the review (but please don't say it in a harsh way).**** And don't judge me because I have no access to the videos here! D=**

~.~.~.~.~

**Unknown Time No: 38249367**

"Italy-kun!"

"Vee! Japan, you're okay!" The Italian cried in joy as he ran into the room, shut the door behind him and glomped his friend into a _big _hug, making Japan really flustered but also in relief because Italy was all right.

"Y-Yes, somehow," Japan patted his friend's back to calm him down. "I'm glad to see you safe as well."

Italy let go and smiled happily in his silly little way. "Right after you left, a boogeyman suddenly appeared from the hallway and came after us. And Germany was the first one to scream! …You heard him, didn't you?"

When Japan shook his head (and mentally going, "Germany-san screamed _first_?"), Italy continued, "Oh, okay. But Germany's scream really surprised me and I was too confused so I started to run and split up with everyone else!" he got teary again at this point and then he bowed his head in shame, "I'm sorry that I left you, Japan…"

"No need to apologize," Japan tried to comfort him, then spoke honestly (and hoped that it would make him feel better), "Anyone would have done the same in a situation like that. Even me."

"I…I guess you're right," Italy hiccupped and wiped away his tears.

"Still…what on Earth is going on in this mansion?" Japan mumbled in confusion. "The front door can't be opened and the windows are barred shut."

"We also can't get anyone to help us because our phones are out of range," Italy added sadly. "I tried to call _fratello _to help us but it was no use…I think we're locked up.

"But I'm glad that I found Japan!" he smiled quickly and took Japan's hands in his, before he gasped when he noticed the wounds on his cheeks, "J-Japan, did you run into that boogeyman too? Are you hurt anywhere else? Are you tired from running away from _it? _Do you need my pasta to make you better?"

The Japanese almost fell back from the bombarded questions. "I'm alright, really!" he tried to reassure the Italian. "But what about you, Italy-kun?"

"I'm okay. While I was walking around this place, I didn't run into that boogeyman again, so I'm okay."

Japan blinked. _Italy-kun was _walking around _the mansion?_ Now that he thought about it, wasn't Italy's usual habit in a situation like this was to run away and hide while cowering in fear? Yet, here he was, walking around the place when that _Thing _could show up any minute. "You are surprisingly quite calm about this, Italy-kun."

"Ve?" Italy tilted his head in confusion.

"You were wandering around this mansion. I mean, aren't you scared?"

They stayed quite for a while, and then Italy let go of Japan's hands, placing one of them on his chin, face looked like it was focusing on something. "Veee…well, when that boogeyman appeared, I wanted to cry and cling onto Germany. But he was already falling apart with Prussia. And after running away and lost that boogeyman, I realized I can't rely on Germany and that _someone_," Japan was surprised that he emphasized the word with a _completely _different tone and huffed up his chest in a proud manner, "needs to keep a level head! I was surprised by how calm I felt after losing that boogeyman and then I began to look around the place to find everyone so we could all get out of here as soon as possible! Viva!"

Japan stared at Italy as he smiled again. He couldn't _believe _that _Italy_ decided to be the person who had everything together! First Germany acted strange; the _Thing _could actually kill them, and now _Italy being the calm one? _Whatever happened to the useless Italy he was friend to?

Wait, it wasn't only Italy who could become calm in a situation like this, _he _himself could be like that when facing that _Thing _in a fight_. _Maybe it was something only some nations had and Italy turned out to be one of them. And he got it because he became more mature.

Yeah, that was it. "Yes, that seems to make sense. I was startled at first but then somehow I find myself being able to quickly calm down as well."

The happy Italian giggled; his face looked like he had accomplished something no one else thought he could. "By the way, have you found Germany and Prussia anywhere? I haven't found them yet."

"Yes, I found them. They're on the fourth floor now but I'll explain the details on the way. They are both very worried about you as well. So you better let them see you as soon as possible." _And I think you might send them into shock when you tell them what you have been up to._

Italy beamed and agreed with a "Vee! Let's go together! I'll even let you eat some of the pasta I made! It's a little cold because there's no microwave but I think it should still taste good!"

Japan smiled at his friend's offer. "Thanks but maybe later."

They exited the room and headed up stairs. Italy then turned to Japan and laughed, "And I guess I proved something, Japan." The Japanese raised his eyebrow to indicate what he meant. "The boogeyman does exist!"

And Japan just had to fondly at Italy's cheerfulness, even in the situation they were in. It was the only way to not roll his eyes and offend him.

While Italy skipped to the door which Japan pointed at, the Japanese nation just remembered that he was supposed to find a tool for Germany to use to get the mochi out. Mentally kicking himself, he thought he might as well show them that Italy was okay first.

"Japan?" Italy's voice came up and it sounded how it supposed to be, terrified. "The door knob is really cold, are they in a freezer?"

Japan snapped his head up and his heart raced again. _No…it can't be…_

He pushed Italy aside and wrenched the door open to rush in. When he saw Italy coming down from the fourth floor unharmed, he thought that _it _was not up here as well.

But he was proven wrong as he gasped and Italy screamed from what was in front of them.

The _Thing _was looming over the German nation, who was trying get back on his feet after being knocked to the wall and got a scratch on his arm. Prussia was trying to draw the _Thing _away from his brother but when they heard Italy screaming, they all turned towards the sound.

"Italy!" Germany shouted.

"Germany! Prussia!" Italy called back.

The _Thing's _eyes lit up at the sight of the Italian behind _it. _Japan noticed _its _mouth turning from a snarl to a grin and _it _came hurtling towards them.

"Oh no you don't!" Germany growled and lashed his whip at the _Thing's _neck to choke and hold _it _back. He pulled back with all the strength he had to get that _Thing _away from his friends.

"Tsk, you two came back too early," Prussia muttered and turned back to the _Thing. _"Japan, get Ita out of here. Me and West will take on this shithead, so go! Now!"

But Japan and Italy just stood there, and then the Japanese nation sighed, shaking his head. " My, my... I must be losing my hearing in my old age. I can't hear you at all."

Prussia twitched and turned back to them quickly. "What the...Ita?"

The Italian jumped and fidgeted as he stuttered loudly, "I...I uh went deaf as well!"

Germany growled, "You...!" but stopped to prevent the _Thing _from launching forward.

Japan already had his talismans out and made sure the katana sliding out of its holder sounded loud and clear to indicate he had made up his mind. "Now isn't this nostalgic. I once again draw my katana out in the name of the Axis."

"Yeah," Italy giggled lightly as he took out everything he had in his bag. Tomatoes, a jar of pasta sauce, and even his white flags and a bible. "We have been in peace for so long, I almost forgot about it."

The Japanese nation nodded and faced his other friends. "It is an honor to fight with you all again. Italy-kun, let's go!"

"Yeah!"

The _Thing _finally broke free from Germany's hold and charged at the two smaller nations. But Japan acted quick. He once again charged up both his talismans and katana and blocked the _Thing _with a barrier to prevent _it _from coming any closer.

But _it _didn't just stop there. _It _now seemed that _it _was more determined to kill everyone here and the first one on _its _list was Italy as _it _snarled at the trying to be strong Italian.

"Go away!" Italy cried and flung the jar of pasta sauce into the _Thing's _face and whacked one of his white flags onto to _it _repeatedly just as Japan's barrier just dispersed. The jar smashed into pieces and the sauce went into _its _eyes.

The_ Thing _roared at the stinging sensation in _its _eyes and the constant whacking Italy did. Then _it _started to growl louder as Prussia slashed and Germany flogged at _it_; so _it _turned around and shrieked. "DIE!"

The room went from dim to pitch black and before anyone could understand what was going on, four light purple balls of energy shot towards them and went through the nations' chest, leaving painful sensations at where it went through.

They all winced and gasped at the few seconds of pain. When the lights went back on dimly again, Japan was on his knees, letting out shuddered breaths while clutching where his heart was. The stress caused by battling with that _Thing _so many times must have finally caught up to him. He heard the others screaming out his name, so he breathed out, "I'll...I'll be fine!"

"Japan!" Italy still cried and tried to pull his friend away from the _Thing_. He didn't realize that _it_was after him instead though and was ready to swat Japan aside to make way for _itself_. But Germany and Prussia saw that and tried to distract _it _again.

"I thought I made it clear that I won't let you hurt them?" Germany growled as he whipped at the _Thing _multiple of times until _it_ finally turned towards them.

Prussia stepped a few steps back. "Ita, get Japan out of here!"

"B-But-"

Germany cracked his whip. "Go!"

"I can't leave you guys here!" Italy yelled at them but then yelped when the _Thing _hissed and held Germany by his neck to the wall. "Germany!"

"And what did I say about hurting my _bruder _as well?" Prussia roared and stabbed the _Thing _at the back before _it _could attempt to snap the blonde German's neck. _It _screeched, but instead of letting go of Germany, _it _flung him towards his brother and knocked them to the wall.

The _Thing _turned back to Italy again, _its _eyes showed full of malice now. It was _really _obvious now to everyone that_ it _wanted to kill Italy first. The weak, little brunette was trembling as he kept averting his eyes from his fallen friends to the _Thing _and back again.

Japan stood up slowly. Everything still hurts. "Italy-kun...get out of here..."

"N-No..." Italy protested.

"He's right, Japan," Prussia groaned as he tried to stand up but fail to. Man, did that _Thing _got stronger or what? He thought he heard one of his bones cracked when he made contact with the wall. "He needs to get you out as well."

The _Thing _had enough of the chit chat and tried to strike at Italy again, but Japan once again placed a barrier in front of the _Thing _to prevent that_. _The Italian heard the _Thing's _loud growl but Germany's growl was louder.

"What can you do?" Italy jerked back from the question. "You can't fight. _It_ obviously wants to kill you because you're the weakest. You're useless, so get out of here!"

Italy started to tear up from the harsh words coming out of his best friend. "I..."

The barrier dispersed again and this time Japan felt too tired to hold on much longer so he fell to the floor. Prussia and Germany was sore all over as well. Now only Italy was left standing, he was stepping away from the _Thing _as _it _began to growl with more anger, "YoU..."

Both Japan and Prussia groaned. Not _that. _"Seriously, Ita, get _out _of here now!"

"N-No..." Italy repeated.

"WOn't..."

"Get out of here, Italy-kun," Japan said, not even bothered to use the word 'please'.

"But..."

"Italy, this is an order: _Get out of here now!_" Germany yelled.

"_I'm not leaving!_" Italy screamed at the top of his voice and threw everything but his bible to the floor.

"EScaPe!"

The countdown was unexpectedly one second short to Japan' and Prussia's horror. Both of them and Germany screamed at Italy to run as lightning bolts shot out of the _Thing's _body and towards the defenseless Italian.

And all Italy did was spoke something hastily in a low voice as he opened his bible, letting the pages flip about quickly in an unknown force that surrounded himself completely.*

The others didn't register to that yet, but when Italy quickly stepped away from the danger and letting the lightning bolts singe the wooden floor, their mouth fell open.

His eyes showed determination – _fierce _determination - as Italy whipped up his hand over the book and shouted, "_Riavvolgere!_"

All the nations on the floor was surrounded by a weird feeling and in an instant, they felt their strength returning. They didn't feel sore anymore and both of Germany' and Japan's wounds were healed completely. Even Prussia couldn't feel any broken bones in him.

They only had one second to go in awe at Italy's hidden move, because the _Thing _growled again and stomped towards him, but Japan, followed by Germany and Prussia, stood in _its _way and began to attack _it_, determined to use this new chance Italy gave them to finish this battle once and for all.

Japan stuck a talisman on _its_ forehead, letting the talisman do the torturing work on the _Thing _before finally decided to slice the _Thing _up in as much place as possible_. _As it howled from the pain, Prussia used this chance to kick _it _down and stab _its _throat in a swift movement.

_It_ made more painful sounds and it even attempted to stand back up. "Tsk, still trying to fight?" Prussia asked, and then he turned to Germany. "West, you take care of the rest!"

"With pleasure."

Stretching his whip a bit in his hand, Germany then let it loss and lashed out at the _Thing,_ every single hit was as powerful as the last. A painful torture.

Ending it with a roar, Germany whipped down on the _Thing's _forehead, the whip's cracking sound echoed around the room while the _Thing _final began to disappear.

A few moments of silence past and Japan let out a sigh of relief. "It's gone…for now anyway…"

"We actually survived…" Prussia let out a small laugh quietly.

"Is everybody all right?"

The other nations turned to Italy, who was now once more showing his innocent expression, a complete opposite to his previous one. No one thought they could ever witness a fiercely determined Italy in battle (or anytime in life), with eyes showing intense will to stay and help his friends.

But unlike Japan and Prussia, Germany was not impressed one bit as he went up to Italy and stared down at him. "That was really stupid of you," he said, making Italy terrified. "You completely ignored my order and risk getting yourself killed, even without a proper weapon in hand!

"However," he sighed, going silent for a while before he patted the Italian on the shoulder, "I will take back what I said, you have proven yourself to be not as useless as I thought."

Italy just stared back in surprised, and then he nodded. "Ve, _grazie, _Germany!"

Prussia came up next and hugged his cute Italy tightly. "Aww, Ita, I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried when that _Thing _chased after you!"

"What?" Japan raised an eyebrow and stared at Italy questionably, who just nervously laughed, "I guess I forgot to mention that."

"That _Thing _must have wanted you dead because you looked like the weakest," Prussia theorized. "But you proved _it _wrong with that awesome ass power you did just then!"

"That's right, Italy-kun," Japan began, eyeing the small, thick book in Italy's hand, "when did you learn to do that with your bible?"

"Are you the next England or something?"

Italy just laughed nervously again before shaking his head. "No, I don't think I am. And I don't really remember when I learned how to do that, vee…"

"Well, whenever you learned how to do that doesn't matter anyway!" Prussia laughed and slung his arm around Ita. "The point is that you are the one who will heal us up to the tip top shape every time we fight that _Thing._"

"V-Vee? You-You still plan to fight that boogeyman later?"

At this point, Japan realized that Italy's mature side could only come out for maybe a minute or less.

"Yeah, but not today, of course. Let's get out of here first," Prussia suggested. "If what Japan said was correct, then that _Thing _will show up again."

"Good idea_, bruder_!" Germany nodded his head at the good idea. "We need a room that looks safe enough for us to rest for the day, so let's go!"

"Ehh? But what about the mochi?" Japan asked and everyone turned to the now past out mochi stuck in the wall. It must have fainted when the _Thing _came in.

"We'll help it out as soon as we find something that seems useful for the task," Germany told his Asian friend and went over to the drawer to cover the little creature with it.

While nodding to say he understood, Japan made a small note to remember to come back. "Well then, since the second floor has much more rooms and I got the master key to it," he took out the key for the others to see, "let's all go down stairs now and have a look around."

"And," Italy added, "this time, let's not split up, okay?"

With everyone nodding in agreement, they all headed out the door, together.

~.~.~.~.~

It took until eight in the morning, but _finally, _all the nations that were called over by Romano (also the ones that decided to come over to see what he was going to go on about this time) was now present and looking at the even more grouchy looking South Italy. Some of them were still in their world meeting clothes (in other words, in uniforms), but it was a clear indication to other people to get out of the nations' way.

"So, like," Poland began, who was sitting on Lithuania's lap while flicking his blonde hair back, "what's this _mega big_ problem that made you call us all over?"

Spain sighed and looked over at his Romano. If what he said was true, then it would take a lot of convincing to the other to believe him and save Italy and the others. Because who would believe _what _Romano was going to say?

But, as his boss, Spain was willing to support Romano all the way.

Romano grouched a bit before he quickly began to tell them why he needed them here. The sooner he got everyone here to believe him, the better.

~.~.~.~.~

Prussia sat by the fire and secretly used his phone to take a picture of the others' sleeping faces at the corner of the living room, their body moving with the sound of their peaceful breathing.

He sighed and looked outside the window. It was _so _much fun being alone tonight (if the dark sky outside said it was night time, then it _is _night time). No one to talk to, crack a joke with, or a computer to update his blog with was _so _much fun.

But what was not fun at all was the rock-paper-scissors game they just played to decide who stays up to keep watch tonight (_Damn you, Japan! What a sneak he is!_).

They also decided that they would _make _a way out tomorrow. They were pretty good with that back when they were in World War Two. And while they were talking about it, they had a few laughs at the memories.

"I have to admit," Japan said while sitting with the others, a smile on his face, "I do miss those time I tried to commit _seppuku._"

"Didn't Germany work hard to make a way out for us back then?" Italy asked, finishing off his share of pasta. "Then this time, I'm going to help as much as I can!"

"Are you really going to help or are you going to take another _siesta?_" Germany asked sarcastically.

And all Italy did was beamed. "Viva!"

Prussia smiled at Italy then. He looked so damn cute when he did that 'viva' sound. And that sound _does _match his way of life perfectly. His cute Italy was growing up! Aww…he's getting old.

Sneezing after that stupid thought, Prussia wondered if the fire was dying out. But it still looked pretty strong, so no need to throw the wooden box in, right? He tossed the box from one hand to the other, wondering what was inside it for a while before he sneezed again. Okay, this time he _did _feel a chill then while the fire was _still _blazing. So what gives?

The door knob to the room rattled suddenly, causing the Prussian nation to fall off his chair.

..._Okay, I imagined that…right? _The door knob rattled again, louder than before. Then it happened again…and again…and again… _Damn it! Why aren't those three waking up? …I know, I'll just pretend I'm invisible like what's-his-name! …Uh, no, I'm way too awesome to just disappear like that…_

The door knob rattled more frantically now. Biting his lip, he stood up and looked down at his pals and brother. "I will not die, so be at ease, okay?" Pulling out his awesomely rusty sword and slowly walking up to the door, he wrenched it open while swinging his sword down and hollered, "Sweet victory goes to the one who makes the first move! Go to hell!"

And there was the sound of blood being spilled to the floor...

~.~.~.~.~

**You cannot easily set foot**

**into that "mysterious mansion"**

**in your town.**

**Because if you anger its former occupant,**

**you will not get away lightly...**

**Especially when there is no one there...**

~.~.~.~.~

The sun was shining down on the mansion, making it look like it was just a simple lonely looking mansion and some people just had a few misunderstandings on it. Six men slowly emerged from the thickets of the woods and gasped at the sight of the mansion.

"Found it!" an excited voice shouted as he ran up the path with full speed.

A surprised yelp was following him. "Ah! Wa-Wa-Wait up, A-" but was quickly drowned in someone else shouting, "Slow down, you git!"

"My, shouting like that isn't very gentlemanly of you, _Angleterre,_" another person said, which sounded more like a purr than a statement.

"Will you guys shut up already aru?" Someone sighed behind them in total exhaustion.

"I can help you with that," the last person offered but everybody just pretended they didn't hear that.

They all made their way towards the mansion, some was impressed, others was not so.

The leader of the Allies finally shouted out in excitement, "It's really here!"

~.~.~.~.~

**Maiden: *Hardest thing to write in HetaOni: debating on what Italy does here **_**other **_**than using food for white magic. Honestly, I think Ita's the only one who doesn't have a permanent weapon against the **_**Thing**_** in my fic.**

**Italy: Ve? Why?**

**Maiden: You'll see why in future chapters. And special thanks to ****Fortune Maiden**** for helping me out with what Italy can do here.**

**Japan: Anyway, looks like we have more coming soon in the next chapter.**

**Germany: Hmph, they appear **_**now **_**after all the fighting we did?**

**Maiden: What are**** you talking about? You and Italy are the only ones who fought that **_**Thing **_**once! By the way, where's Prussia?**

**Japan: Ehh? Well, since we don't know what happened to him after that…**

**Maiden: …You mean…he's…he's…**


	9. Unknown Time No: 38249008

**Maiden: Guess what, I stupidly forgot that China **_**did **_**send a text message to Japan. I wrote something totally different from the original in the end, so don't kill me if I wrote it bad please.**

**And my first chapter in 2011!**

**Don't own HetaOni or Hetalia!**

**And beta-reader: Fortune Maiden**

~.~.~.~.~

**Unknown Time No: 38249008**

England was surveying the mansion up and down, a frown on his lips. "And here I thought you made it up…"

"This desolated feel; it gives it a nice touch, _non?_" France asked the others.

"I don't think it's interesting…" Canada piped up honestly while the white polar bear in his arms, Kumajirou, pawed at his face and made some noises.

"Hm? Did you hear something aru?" China asked.

"Aww, China, we didn't hear anything! You're getting old," Russia said cheerfully, fully _aware _that he was blocking the Canadian nation from everyone's eyes.

America walked up closer to the looming mansion. His previous excitement was completely gone now that he got a closer look at it. After viewing so many horror movies from Japan's house (which by the way, caused the American to do _major _editing on), this mansion just spelled one word: Lame. "Actually, I think this mansion looks a bit boring now," he said. "This place doesn't look as much fun as I imagined before. Let's go back, nothing to see here."

England nodded as America turned around; he totally expected his attention span would run short after looking just a bit closer at the mansion.

But Russia had other plans. "What's the matter, America? Scared?"

America stopped in his tracks and glared at the Russian. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"The scaredy-cat Hero," Russia smiled 'innocently'. "America is just making up an excuse to not go in, _да__?_"

And before any other nation could facepalm, America turned on his heels back at the mansion. "As if! There's nothing to fear here!"

"Good, good. Then let's go in and wait for Japan and the others. China, you messaged him already, _да__?_"

"Can't," China told him exasperatedly. "My phone isn't receiving any reception here, so I can't message him aru." And if he knew the Japanese nation well, he would have no interest in this mansion one bit.

"_Alrightie! _Let's go!" America announced and opened the door; not knowing what kinds of dangers he was leading his group into.

~.~.~.~.~

Japan didn't expect the first thing on his to do list was to be deciding between calming either Germany or Italy down. All of them, including himself, was stressing or crying (that was only Italy, of course; Germany just stood there with a grim expression on his face) about the blood on the floor, the ripped up bloody white flag and Prussia being missing.

Since Italy was the only one freaking out about the blood, he decided on who he would comfort first. After placing his pajamas back in his bag and putting on the clothes he wore yesterday, he began, "Germany-san…" but words died in his mouth. What could he say? Prussia might be still alive? Where's the proof? He could have been eaten! Blood was spilt from the door to the table, where they placed everything on. His sword was gone as well.

"Germany-san…" Japan he tried again, but really, he couldn't think of anything to say.

Italy, on the other hand, seemed to have finally decided on stopping his tears already. He got up, grabbed his bag, bible and remaining flags before rushing towards the door.

"And where are you going?" Germany's voice was strained, not turning to the Italian.

"I'm going to look for Prussia," Italy stated, a hiccup escaped after that.

The German nation scoffed. "Oh, and _where _are you going to search?"

"Everywhere."

Japan bit his lip. That wasn't really a good answer. "Germany-san is right, Italy-kun. Even if Prussia-san is somewhere else in this mansion, I doubt he's in some place safe where that _Thing _can't get him. And I don't think you want to see Prussia's corp-"

"I don't want to believe that!" they jumped back at Italy's raised voice. It sounded...angry. Even his teary eyes looked mad.

"I-Italy?"

"Why should we think that Prussia is dead?" he asked with that same tone. "He might be just wounded and is really hiding somewhere from that _Thing!_" a teardrop ran down his cheek. "He might have been trying to protect us while we were sleeping. So I think we should find him to see if his all right. I don't want to believe that his dead...ah..." Italy began to cry again, not able to stop himself.

Germany and Japan stared at the suddenly crying Italian. He was still holding on to the hope that Prussia was still alive? Why would he still do that?

_Because he __also doesn't want to believe we would fall so easily, _Japan thought and winced. How could he forget that? A nation could die, yes; but…

He shook his head to not go over _that _again. _This place must be getting to me, _he thought, _such negative thoughts are not good for us_. "Germany-san." The German nation turned to Japan. "Do you really believe that Prussia-san is dead?"

There was silence between them for a moment (excluding Italy's sobs), but Germany finally answered, "No. Actually, I don't think my _bruder _can fall that easily." He walked up to Italy and placed a comforting hand on him but spoke in his stern voice, completely masking his pain from a few minutes ago. "Don't cry; I didn't expect you to act like that after facing that _Thing._"

Italy hiccupped a few times before he could talk properly. "V-Ve, yes sir."

Japan sighed at those two. How did he get into this mess again? He knew the answer to that already, America just had to have heard that rumor and got all of them to come into this hellish place.

…Wait…

_If America-san suggested we __come here…then where…_

The Japanese nation's scream echoed around the room, and it almost made Germany and Italy deaf.

"V-Vee? Japan?"

"What now?"

Japan just realized something big and something fell into place. "Why haven't we notice this before?" he asked loudly, completely different from the quiet Japan the Axis knew.

"Notice what?"

"America-san and the others were supposed to be here _before _us_, _right?"

Silence fell on them before anyone could speak. "V-Vee?" Italy finally went, a confused look on his face.

"You're right!" Germany exclaimed. "They were supposed to be here much earlier than us! But where…"

"And that's not all," Japan continued, "didn't you realized there was something familiar with that _Thing?_"

They all thought the _Thing _for a moment. _Its _skin was grotesquely grey and the body was freakishly small and fat but _somehow, its _body supported _its _head perfectly well. The eyes were the darkness' deepest black and the nose was thin like drinking straws. The claws and teeth were deadly sharp, making it look even gross.

It looked like an alien from some far away planet.

Maybe a friend of America's?

…_Huh?_

Germany gasped at the realization as Japan nodded. "Exactly, this must be America-san's stupid prank on us. He, and perhaps the others as well, are now hiding somewhere to scare us."

"He wants his boogeyman to scare us by trying to kill us?" Italy asked in disbelief before pouting, "That's mean! That boogeyman actually almost killed us!"

"Maybe _it_ needed to play like _it _means it," Japan shook his head in annoyance. He and his friend almost got killed because of America's _stupid _prank! He must have kidnapped Prussia while they slept and set up this whole scene of someone wounded before escaping.

How dare America! He made Germany worried!

"Ve! If America and the others are here, then let's go look for him!" Italy declared and finally opened the door, but then he screamed before falling and crawling backwards towards the others.

The _Thing _was looming over Italy and was making _its _way in.

"Good grief, we have no time to deal with _you_," Japan hissed before he and Germany pulled out their weapons.

~.~.~.~.~

While America, Russia and Canada searched the first floor for any supernatural beings, England, France and China were on the second floor. Two of them were impressed with the cleanliness in this place.

"This place is cleaner than I thought," France commented after swiping his hand on the wall.

_Japan wouldn't be interested in a place like this, _China thought before sighing, "This place is boring aru."

"I don't know; a big, large, empty mansion in the mountains seems to be _quite _interestingly scary, _non?_"

"Nah, the lights are on too brightly and this place is too clean, so I don't feel anything scary here aru."

While they debated on how scary the mansion was, England just tuned them out as he tried not to gag.

For some reason, he felt sick. This place made him felt uneasy, like everything – life, the energy to live, positive thoughts - was slowly being consumed.

"I'm-I'm going to go upstairs to see what's up there," he mumbled out before he dragged himself towards the stairs. He needed to either get out of this area or find out what was causing him to feel this way before he threw up.

"Are you alright? Need me to come with you aru?" China asked.

"If you want," England answered and trudged up the stairs before he turned to France. "Aren't you coming?"

"_Non, _I'm going to look around this floor a bit more," he answered before he turned on his heels and walked away from them. "I'll see you in perhaps thirty minutes!" he added and he disappeared around the corner.

Not caring about France at all, England and China went up the stairs and began to look around. If anything happened to France, his girlish French scream would alert them.

They were able to get into a library on the third floor. England felt even sicker but the amount of books amazed both him and China enough for him to ignore the sick feeling. They both mentioned Japan when they flipped through some of them.

"Did you send anything to Japan yet?" England asked as he placed the book back on its shelf.

"Can't. It seems that my phone can't get a reception here at all aru," China answered and read a Chinese kung fu move and laughed. He hadn't seen that move in _ages._

England took out his phone then, and frowned. "Mine too. This would be troublesome if Japan wants to come here."

"I doubt Japan wants to come here though," China said before sighing and placed the book back into its respective place. "I wish I was with Japan instead aru."

"Even I would prefer Japan over you."

There were other rooms, a piano room on the third floor and a bedroom on the fourth floor, but there was nothing to see in there (although England felt something in the piano room but couldn't put his finger on it). When they reached the second and last room on the fourth floor, England should have known that the source of all the uneasiness might be from that very room. Because when China opened the door, the British nation fully backpedaled and fell on the floor, staying away from that room as much as possible with a hand over his mouth and eyes shut tight. He could hear China saying something about a strange chair in the room before he yelped.

"England? H-He-Hey, England what's the matter aru?" China shouted and cautiously stepped towards England.

But England didn't hear him because his heart was thumping really loudly and he was too _disgusted _with what he saw. That room...to China, it was a really spacious room with some furniture inside. But to England, it was a room of corpses.

Even for just a second, he saw everything in the room. Mythical creatures' blood, every colour of it, spluttered on the wall and floor. He saw fairies' wings scattered along the floor with gnomes' and elves' torn clothes. He saw a rotten wizard's corpse being eaten by flies and – he blanched – a kappa's body parts sown along the floor.

China was on the floor with him now, slapping his face before he could regain his composure to even listen to his rambling. "You look pale. What's the matter, you hate this place or something aru?"

And England just answered, shaking his head in his sweaty palms and trembling a bit, "I never thought I would envy those who can't 'see'," to China's confused face.

England was about to say that they should leave before whatever killed those creatures got them, but when gun shots echoed throughout the mansion, they froze.

England swallowed the lump in his throat. "That…That was…"

"Wasn't that America?" China stood up, eyes wide as more gunshots were heard. "That…was a lot of rounds," he said seriously.

England was panicking now. America and the others were in danger! He got up and ran for the stairs, ignoring his weak legs' protest to moving. "Let's go, China!"

England and China rushed down the stairs, fear rising in the British nation. "But, wait! England!" China shouted while trying to catch up to the Briton. "How about we calm down and think rationally about this first? Maybe it was just Russia being stupid again!"

"We'll never know until we get down there!" England skid on the floor once he reached the second floor, not seeing France anywhere. Usually he would scream a bit (in England's memory anyway) and run up to the others for help. "Hey, France! Where the bloody hell are you?"

Silence answered him and China stopped behind him, panting. "England…calm down first," he said, speaking like an elder. "Maybe it really was Russia being an idiot again and now France is down stairs watching them."

England ran a frustrated hand through his blonde hair. He wasn't so sure about that though. There was _something _in this mansion that could kill mythical creatures. What if this _thing _was invisible to the others' eyes and attacked them by surprise?

_No wait, _England found himself taking a deep breath and trying to pull himself together like China said. _That wouldn't work, there are creatures that make mischief on humans, yes, but not _directly_. Judging by the brutal massacre in that room, it had to be _something_ that had to make physical contact in order to cause harm._

Yeah, that calmed him down a bit…somehow. It seemed easy to do that now for some reason. "Okay," he managed to say. "But let's look for France first," he added and China nodded to agree.

"I'll look for him in the rooms then; you just stay here to see if he comes back, okay?" China suggested.

"Sure."

England watched China head for one of the rooms before he sighed. He took out his grimoire and flipped through the pages of spells and magic circles. He didn't shake off all the fears and doubts yet and he felt like he needs to be ready.

He heard the door opening and closing, but he paid no mind, too concentrated on his strongest spells. But when he heard China's heavy breathing, he spoke up, "Well did you find him?" No answer. England wondered if China's old age really caught up to him, so he looked up and about to repeat what he said, but stopped when he was the Chinese nation's face. "H-Hey! What's with you? You look frightfully pale! And what's that in your hand?"

But all China did was hold up the material for England to take. He took it and realized that it was a piece of a burnt shirt. Half of it got burnt off, leaving only the back part of the shirt with a collar and one sleeve left.

He noticed that there were a few dried red splotches on it (one large, the rest were small or slashed), was it blood? Then his body went cold when he saw a name tag attached to the collar, written in a handwriting and language he knew well.

_**日本**_

_This…This is Japan's __shirt? Then…_England tried to think properly and make China do the same as well. "Y-You must be kidding, right? I mean, Japan can't be here…right?"

"Then why is Japan's shirt here?" China whispered. "Not only that, I made that for him and he wore it at the World Meeting today."

"Well…"

And then England got a handful of a freaked out China as he screamed, "This place _is_ dangerous! Something got Japan and he must be hurt! I," he stopped to run a hand through his hair, causing some of the strands to escape his hair tie, "I have to look for him! I have to look for him and take him home and heal his injures and-and-"

"Calm down!" England shouted and placed firm hands on China's shoulders. "Japan can't be here! We left before them, remember?"

"Oh, then why is Japan's shirt here?" China repeated. "Not only that, there's _blood _on it!" he glared at England as pieces started to come together. "Why were you freaking out over America and the others just then, huh? You must know something about this place, don't you!"

"Wh-What?" England was shocked when China pushed his hands aside and placed his own on England's collar, shaking him.

"Say it! What do you know?" China all but demanded now.

"I don't know! We came here because of America's stupid rumor, right? And even if I tell you what I know, you won't believe me!"

"But you know this place is dangerous, don't you?"

"Y-Yeah. Yeah, I do. But!" England raised a hand and placed it firmly on China's arm, "It is highly impossible for Japan to be here already! Were the clothes still burning when you found it?"

"N-No, it was in the fireplace in that room. The fire seem to be long dead already and-"

"You see! The fires already dead before you found it! If that's the case, then Japan was here _way _before us, which is impossible since we left before them at noon! Get it?"

China stared into England's eyes, which reflected his fear and confusion. "Then…Then that's too weird aru!" he shouted before letting go of England's clothes roughly. "If that's true, then why is Japan's shirt here in the first place? France is missing, America was shooting at something, you saw something that creeped you out…aaargh!" he screamed in frustration. "Let's go get the others then! We need to talk now aru!" and he stomped off down stairs, not looking back.

England looked at where China stormed off to before he sighed. The last time he saw China like that was when he snapped at America and himself. At least he didn't go crazy and break the walls this time.

England caught up to China downstairs and they both headed to their left. As they got closer to one of the rooms though, they thought they heard someone screaming.

"Hey, wasn't that…uhh…"

"Canada's voice?"

Already suspicious about the mansion, both nations ran towards the room and slammed the door open to rush into a living room connected to a kitchen. It was freezing and the lights were dim, but they almost jumped out of their skin when they saw something horrifying in front of them.

There was…a gross looking _thing, _snarling and looming over Russia and Canada as they backed up a bit.

"What the hell is _that_ aru?" China shouted.

England shot him a look. "What? You can see _it_?"

"Of course I can!"

Russia turned his head to them, a smile on his face. "Oh, about time you two came back," he said.

"Russia, wh-where's America and France?" England asked when he didn't see the annoying nation anywhere.

"Do-Don't know," Canada whimpered and held Kumajirou closer to himself. The bear was growling at the _thing, _his fur standing up.

"What…"

The _thing _roared and slashed _its _claws at Canada. He froze on the spot but Russia stood between him and _it, _taking the damage to his chest instead.

"Ru-Russia!" Canada screamed.

Russia remained cheerful as he ran a finger through his wound and licked the blood on it. "That hurts, you know," he mused before he took out his faucet pipe from his large coat. "You are going to pay for that, my friend."

"I-Idiot! As if your faucet can hurt that-" China stopped on his own when Russia delivered a hard, swift blow to the _thing's _arm and neck, causing _it _to retreat back a few steps. The other nations' jaws dropped when Russia started to hum.

"What…was…"

"Oh, it's just some moves I made up," Russia said in a matter of fact tone.

The _thing _shook _its _pain off before _it _attempted to attack Russia and Canada again. England quickly whipped out his grimoire and turned to China. "Let's give them reinforcement!"

China looked at England, as if saying, 'Are you nuts?' before finally pulled out his twin Taiji Swords when the _thing _delivered another blow, but Russia and Canada split up just in time to dodge it. "R-Right!"

China ran up to Russia and helped him deliver blows while England stood in front of Canada. "Stay behind me!" England shouted before he summoned up all the powers in him. He raised his hand at the _thing, _told the others to move before shouting, "_Hoata!_"

There was a suspenseful tension in the air…but…

Nothing happened.

_Silence…_

Everyone stared at England's stupefied face. The _thing _tilted _its _head while China screamed, "Now's not the time for your weird magic tricks aru! Whoa!" he barely dodged the surprise attack the _thing _threw at him.

"What the…? _Impedimenta!_" England shouted again but still nothing. "Uhh…"

"England!" the British nation snapped his head up and froze when _it _stood in front of him. The now wounded China, and Russia were knocked to the floor and were now groaning in pain as the _thing _raised _its _claws above the British nation.

"Get down!" Without hesitance, England ducked and felt something flew just past the top of his head. He heard a painful wail and looked up to see a…a large arrow lodged into the _thing's _eye?

England whirled around to see Canada had abandoned Kumajirou on the floor while holding a large bow and arrow in hand. The Canadian saw England staring at him, completely shocked that he – the _invisibly _quiet Canada - could wield such a huge weapon. It actually made him look quiet noticeable now.

The _thing _pulled the arrow out of _its _eye, the nations (except Russia) got creeped out as grey mud like substance started to ooze out of the wound.

"Gross!" China spat he got up with Russia's help.

Insulted, the _thing _turned to them and targeted China. The Chinese nation yelped and felt defenceless without his swords. But suddenly he remembered the move he read in the book he just skimmed through, and his body moved on its own accord before he noticed. Body in fighting position, hands turned into fists, he rushed towards the _thing _and punched _it _in the chest with quick speed multiples times before hitting _it _away from him and Russia (England grabbed Canada and they joined them) as _it _collided to the wall.

"Aiya!" China hissed as he shook his hands quickly. "_Its _skin is tough aru!"

Russia swung China's swords around before handing it back to him. "Then use these instead. And England, you should just stay back while we handle this."

England looked a bit miffed as the other nations turned back to the _thing_ as _it _got up again. As they fought (Canada was trying to get a good aim at _it _while _it _moved around), England began to wonder why he couldn't use his magic. He was able to use it this morning! So why?

Then he came up with a theory. Earlier, he felt everything was consumed in this place. Could it be that his magic was being consumed as well? No wonder he felt sick then, he was getting weaker!

A scream was heard and it snapped England back to reality. Russia and China were knocked to the floor again, and the _thing _was towering over Canada.

"YoU…" They all gasped. _It can talk? _"WOn't…Esc…aPe!"

"Canada!" They screamed and lightning bolts shot out of the _thing's _body. Acting on impulse, not thinking about the risk of perhaps over doing it, England shouted, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

His grimoire flipped open by itself and a pale blue unicorn flew out of the pages. It stood between Canada and the lightning bolts and it absorbed the attack before it rushed towards the _thing _to knock _it_ to the floor and then disappear.

Canada, wide eyed, stared at England. "Th-Thanks, England," he stuttered.

England panted a bit but he felt stable. "You're welcome."

They began attacking again. Russia was brutally whacking while China slashed quickly and Canada shoot with little hesitance at the _thing. _England protected them with his magic whenever the _thing _used that attack again.

But the battle didn't end yet. It lasted for perhaps thirty minutes, but to them, it was like forever. "Hiiiiiiiiiiya!" China yelled as he slashed the now bloody _thing _before jumping back to huff. "_Its _not dying yet aru!"

"With so much wound and blood loss already, _its _still standing?" Canada whispered in disbelief.

"This isn't going anywhere then," England grunted.

The _thing _whirled around and screeched, "DIE!" and the room plunged into darkness. The nations wondered what's going on but then they screamed in pain when a purple light flew through their chests.

When the lights came back on, China and Russia were on the ground, unable to stand up. England stood up while hissing in pain and Canada was trying to not cry as he tried to stand and fight.

He heard something growling in front of him and when he looked down, he gasped.

"Ku-Kumagorou!" The bear was growling at his master's attacker and jumped at the _thing _to claw at anywhere he could reach_. _"Kumagorou! Stop it!" he shouted and ran up to his bear. The _thing_ knocked the little nuisance away from _itself _and Canada caught it before he collided to floor.

The _thing _hissed and grabbed onto Canada's head, the Canadian yelped in fear as he got lifted off the ground. He heard England screaming at _it _to let him go but he stopped when he got captured as well.

Russia and China watched helplessly as the _thing _raised his arms apart, ready to crash the two nations' skulls together…

When it seem like it was all over for those two, a figure jumped over the two fallen nations so fast that they could only make out a white blur. A kick to the _thing's _face caused _it _to let go of Canada and England before the blur landed on his feet gracefully. "I won't let you lay a claw on my friends," he said in a serious tone and everybody gasped as they realized who it was.

"J-Japan?"

The Japanese nation looked at all of them slowly. "Well, it seems that most of us are here now. But can you just wait for a few more minutes?" he turned to the _thing,_ eyes growing angry (to the others' surprise). "I need to deal with this _Thing _first."

"Need any help?" Russia asked but winced at the pain from the wounds.

The _Thing _was staring down at his new prey while Japan stared at _it _back with his hard brown eyes. "No need. It seems like _it_ did done a number on you, huh?" he said and unsheathed his katana. "Allow me to pay _it_ back in kind for the injuries you all sustained. This is the prefect opportunity for me to unleash my wrath!"

At that moment, the _Thing _roared and lashed out at Japan. He dodged the danger and as the others watched in amazement, he came back and countered by slitting the _Thing's _neck.

"He got _it!_" They shouted.

"Not yet, not yet," Japan muttered and dodged another attack from the _T__hing, _but this time he jumped and landed on _its _head. Not wasting a moment, he plunged the katana into the _Thing's _forehead.

The _Thing's _wail from the pain was deafening to the others' ears. Japan jumped back down to the floor and watched as _it _slowly disappeared.

"Wow, _it _looks like Canada now!" Russia sang when the _Thing _disappeared completely.

"Just say _it _disappeared!" Canada groaned.

Japan sighed and sheathed back his katana into the scabbard and turned to China. "Are you all right, China-san?"

"Y-Yeah," the Chinese nation answered and got up with Japan's help. He eyed his little brother carefully, who was now in his World War Two uniform. "So you did come here aru."

Canada helped Russia back on his feet, although it was pretty difficult to do that since the Russian was one head and a half taller than him. England stood beside Japan and asked, "Japan, have you fought with that _Thing _before? It wasn't your first time, was it?"

"What are you talking about?" Japan asked him back after steadying and mending China's wounds with some white cloths. "You have fought it before too, haven't you? After all, you guys were the first ones to arrive here."

"You weren't supposed to be here yet!" China told him. "We have been here less than an hour aru!"

"What?"

"Yeah, weren't you supposed to be at the World Meeting with your friends, Japan?" Russia asked, looking as confused as the others.

"Italy-kun wanted to come after we waited for about three hours. Germany-san and Prussia-san came as well, and that took us another three hours…but…"

"But that doesn't make sense!" Canada said loudly. "It took us three hour to get here but how could you have gotten here so early? Don't you think it's odd?" he added.

They remained silent as they wait for Japan to answer. "I guess we have a lot of things to talk about. Let's all go to the second floor, I know a safe room where we can talk."

"Wait! One more question aru!" China shouted and shoved the burnt up piece of clothing in front of Japan's surprised face. "What about this then? What's with this burnt shirt of yours? Why are they covered in blood aru?"

They noticed Japan's face starting to go red as he stuttered. "Oh, you see, those are…tomato stains…" England' and China's face fell as he continued, "Italy-kun accidentally threw a tomato at me when we were fighting that _Thing _this morning…"

"Morning?"

"Yeah, I think it was in the morning. Anyway, the smell of the tomato bothered me a bit so I threw it in the fireplace."

"To-_Tomato stains?_" China finally shouted, letting out all his frustrations. "I thought you were hurt badly aru!"

"Yeah, I was. Speaking of which, let's go already. Italy-kun can heal you guys right up while we talk about the situation at hand."

As they followed Japan, they all wondered how Italy could heal them.

~.~.~.~.~

The remaining Allies had a confused look on their face. First it was Japan fighting skillfully against the _Thing,_ then they found Germany behind a large iron door doing God knows what, and now Italy was healing them using some bible power.

What was going on?

They gathered around the table in the room where the Axis rested last night. They burned the remaining stuff they didn't need into the fire, which kept them nice and warm. "Now, without a further ado, I'll begin explaining our situation," Japan stated to everyone.

They nodded and gestured to Japan to continue.

"Without receiving any message from you guys, Italy-kun decided to come anyway, so Germany-san, Prussia-san, Italy-kun and I came here. Once we arrived, I went to take a look around, but in the meantime, the _Thing _you saw before appeared and attacked them."

"Were…Were you all right after that?" England asked.

Italy nodded, looking quite serious. "Yeah, somehow. Fortunately or unfortunately, it seemed to be targeting me. But I'm good at running away, so I was able to escape."

China raised an eyebrow at Italian. "You were able to escape? Wow!"

"Eventually, while we didn't know the true nature of that _Thing,_" Japan continued, "we all got together again and spent the night in this room, with a sense of security because we had the key to it." He noticed the Allies confused look at the word 'night' but they didn't say anything. "We decided that one of us should keep watch and Prussia-san kindly took the duty. But maybe because of this sense of security, the three of us fell into a deep sleep…

"When we woke up, Prussia-san was gone. There was a trail of blood leading from the table to the outside…but…"

"The trail ended?" Russia asked.

Japan nodded his head. "After that we fought that _Thing _again, and then I went looking for him while Germany-san and Italy-kun stayed in another room. But instead, I found you guys."

Everybody nodded at the end of his story. Japan felt like he should ask, so he did. "I was wondering, but weren't America-san and France-san with you as well?"

"Yeah," England began and stood up from his seat. "The six of us came here because of America's stupid rumour and split up into two groups. China, France and I went to check out the second floor, while America, Russia and Canada looked at the first floor."

China nodded and took over next. "England had a bad feeling while we were on the second floor, so he and I went to check out the third and the fourth floor without France aru. When he got sicker and came back down to the second floor, France was gone and I found Japan's burnt shirt in this room. We wondered what had happened aru."

England gave China a hard stare before he continued. "We came back to the first floor and found Russia and Canada fighting that _Thing_. America disappeared already according to Russia and Canada."

"After you three left, that _Thing _came and knocked me and Canada out," Russia told them. "When we woke up, America was gone already and we went to look for him, but then we ran into that _Thing _again."

England became frustrated and growled, "Honestly, where did those gits go?"

Japan sighed. "I believe we should find America-san already and get out of here."

The Allies looked up at Japan. "What do you mean?"

"We just noticed this today, but that _Thing…_"

"Resembles a friend of America," Germany finished.

England, China and Russia got what they meant. "Oh yeah! Now that you mention it, it does look like that alien America has. What's it called again?"

"I believe the git's alien pet's name is…Tommy?" England guessed. He didn't get along with that ill-mannered alien well so he wasn't sure.

"Oh, that's right!" Russia exclaimed and an evil aura started to seep out of his body as he laughed. "So this was _all _America's doing! It makes sense, since he's the one who told us the rumor and made us come here in the first place."

"Well, America has gone too far!" Italy shouted. "So how about we all go and look for America now and get him to let us out?"

"Yeah!"

"You're all mistaken."

The quiet voice got their attention and they all turned to it. Canada was staring at them with a serious look while Kumajirou sat on his lap.

"You're all mistaken," Canada repeated. "That's not Tony."

They stared at him in silence as the fire cackled in the fireplace behind them.

~.~.~.~.~

_Survivors: 7_

_Missing 3_

~.~.~.~.~

**Maiden: Annn****nnnnnnd kill me for the crappy chapter!**

**Russia: Fighting that **_**thing **_**is no fun, you know.**

**Maiden: Whatever, I had a major brainstorming with this chapter****, it gave me a headache, argh…I'm going to sleep now…**

**China: So what now aru?**

**Japan: Wait until Maiden gets well I guess…**

**Italy: But if she keeps on writing this…**

**Germany: The RomaHeta fanfic won't be updated as much…**

***silence***

**England: She better start writing the next RomaHeta chapter!**

**Canada: But that's the chapter where I'm still evil…-_-"**


	10. 11H42M09S

**Fortune Maiden: Hello! It's me, the beta of this story! I get the top A/N to myself this time so I'll be doing the disclaimer. Singing Maiden does not Hetalia, Hetaoni, yada yada and I'm just the beta so neither do I. Also the delay for this chapter was my fault, so do not send any complaints to the author of this fic. Send them to me…I'll just have Belarus shred them up though ^^.**

**On with the fic.**

~.~.~.~.~

**11H42M09S**

Japan stared at Canada, blinking a few times before regaining his voice. "Are...Are you sure, Canada-san?"

The Canadian nation nodded his head, clear certainty in his violet eyes. "I live close to America, and I have met Tony several times before," he explained. "I'll admit they do look alike, but Tony would never attack America."

"At-Attack?" England gaped at Canada's words. "_It _attacked America?"

"Ye-Yeah, _it_ knocked America to the wall but he survived and began shooting at the _Thing. _It had no effect on _it _though…"

"So that's why we heard gun shots!"

"We tried to help," Russia added, "but then that _Thing _knocked us out in the end. Like I said before, they were gone when we woke up."

"I'm sorry, it was my fault really," Canada sighed and patted Kumajirou's head. "If I hadn't let my guard down, then maybe Russia wouldn't have tried to protect me and gotten knocked out as well."

"Oh, you weren't a burden!" Russia piped up happily. "But it was hard to fight while protecting someone. So how about this, thank me by becoming one with me, _да_?" Everybody cringed at that, but Russia didn't notice. "So anyway, now that we know what's going on, there are three nations missing and we should look for them. And now that we also know that America had nothing to do with _it_, we cannot feel at ease that the Tony-look-alike would go easy on us."

Japan nodded. "Yes, and please also keep in mind that in here we are only humans, so please be cautious."

"Got it!" They all said.

"Oh!" Italy suddenly gasped when he saw something shining in the fireplace. The other nations turned to him as he crouched in front of it.

"What is it?" Germany asked.

"The wooden box we threw in had something in it!" Italy exclaimed and tried to get it out of the fire with his bare hand, but he drew back quickly and waved his hand around as he cried, "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"Careful," Germany handed Italy a clamp to use. Carefully, he got the thing out of the fire and set it on his palm but then he dropped it as he shouted, "Hooooot!"

"Careful!" honestly, where did that serious Italy go?

Japan took out his handkerchief and picked up the item. His eyes went wide when he saw what it was. "It's a key!" he exclaimed.

The nations snapped up at Japan, eyes shining as they stared at the key in his hand. "What's it for?" Italy asked while blowing on his hand.

Luckily, the sticker on the key wasn't completely burnt off, so Japan could make out the words. "'I – Hallway Key'. Hallway?" There was a door to a hallway?

But the nations just cheered, "We have a new breach!"

Japan closed his eyes and smiled, before he threw the key into the air and caught it in his hand again. "Finding a way out was our priority, but first we must find our friends. If we are thorough with our search, I'm sure we'll find them. Those three are tenacious, so they have to be alive somewhere," he gave a smile to Germany then, who returned it with his own rare smile. He noticed Canada nodding in agreement and England just smirking and muttering, "Of course they are, that bloody frog and git."

"Friends, huh? That sounds interesting," Russia mused. "I was caught by surprise before, but next time I see that _Thing,_" Russia's violet eyes shone with the intent to harm, "I'll have a _lot _to thank for."

England stood up from the table. "Let's go then. I don't want to lose any more people."

"We'll split into three groups," Germany said to them, "it is too dangerous to go alone, so each group should have at least two people."

"There are a lot of rooms in this mansion," Italy pointed out. "Japan may have opened some of the doors with the keys he found, but we didn't check all of them. There might be more keys or clues in them."

"So we'll have to search all of the rooms and find the missing ones," China summed up.

"I found this weird piece of paper yesterday," Japan held up the said paper for everyone to see, "it might be a clue."

"Okay!" England announced and everyone gathered together and prepared for the mission. They all looked into this. The British nation was smirking as he rolled up one of his sleeves. "Now let's try to synchronize our watches and…_uuuraaaaaaaaaaahhhh_!"

"Wha-What?" Italy jumped back from the sudden scream.

"My watch is going insane!"

As the other nations checked their watches only to find the same thing, they gaped and shouted in confusion. Japan mentally facepalmed. "Yes, about that, you see for some reason-"

He was interrupted as everybody grew quiet when the door knob rattled once. Not sure if they even heard it correctly, they slowly turned their heads towards the door, which rattled again...and again...then the door was pounded on.

The _Thing _knew they were in here.

"So _it_ found us after all," Japan sighed. "This room is no longer safe."

"Was it ever safe?" England backed up a bit when the next slam was louder the last. "What are we going to do now?"

Japan held the key in front of him, before turning to his comrades. "My group will take care of _it. _Germany-san, Italy-kun," he tossed the key at them and Italy just caught it in his hands, "you will search for the room to that key."

"B-But-"

Germany took Italy's arm and pulled him to the wall near the door. "Got it."

"Then I'll fight with Japan!" China stood up and reached for his swords.

"Can I join you? I really have to thank _it _for _aaall _the trouble," Russia asked and readied his pipe.

The door was being pounded on again. England went over to Canada quickly. "Then that just leaves me and Canada. There's a room I want to investigate."

"Go ahead," Japan told him. Everyone looked ready (Italy looked a bit reluctant though).

"We'll meet you guys in the piano room!" England said; he and Canada got into position to run.

"Be careful guys!" Italy told them as he and Germany pressed themselves against the wall. The German gave the nod that they were ready.

Japan slowly made his way to the door as it was pounded on constantly now. "Well then, everyone," he placed the corresponding room's key into the lock, "I wish you luck," and he unlocked the door to allow the _Thing _to come hurtling in. Japan jumped back and landed on the table before signalling the others.

"Now!"

~.~.~.~.~

Germany and Italy raced down to the first floor before the _Thing _saw them escaping. Japan's group did a good job distracting _it_ so they were safe.

Italy was panting as he slid down onto the floor when they reached their destination at last. "Are you alright?" Germany asked.

"Vee...I'm fine, Germany," Italy said and looked back upstairs, a worried look on his face. "I hope Japan and the others will be alright though...maybe we should go back and help them."

"No, we have to accomplish our mission first. Japan can take care of himself. We need to understand this place in order to lighten up his burden, Italy."

Germany saw Italy's eyes looked downcast as he slowly lowered his head. _Maybe he's just really worried, _he thought. It took a moment until Italy finally stood back up and put on his cheery face.

"You're right," he smiled. "Germany knows the best, of course. Japan and the others can take care of that big boogeyman, so I shouldn't worry. But you know," Italy suddenly frowned and faced Germany seriously, "if we run into an even bigger one, let's run away, okay?"

"A bigger one?" Germany frowned at him. "What do you mean 'an even bigger one'?"

"Didn't you notice? That Boogeyman just then was a bit bigger than the ones we fought with before. And if we did kill one, there shouldn't be another one walking around after we killed _it. _And if _it_ was the same one, then _it_ shouldn't look different from the previous boogeymen. And also..."

He didn't notice Germany staring at him, completely stunned as Italy ranted on and on an on about his theory. It took a minute until he finally noticed. "Ve? Germany?"

Germany never thought he would say this, but, "Italy...that was a good observation."

There was silence between them. Italy was staring up at Germany with his brown eyes until he finally laughed happily. "Vee! Really?" Italy began to cheer and bounce up and down, oblivious to how Germany tried to calm him down.

It took a while for Germany to be finally able to hold the bouncy Italy down with his hands firmly placed on his shoulders. The Italian nation smiled at him, "I'm happy. It's not every day that I get complements from you, Germany."

He gently pried his best friend's hands off him (also smiling a "Viva!") and skipped down the hall leading to the Japanese room. Germany stood there for a while before following him. He wondered if this mature Italy would become permanent someday. He would no longer have a useless Italy in his daily life and everybody would be happy if that happened.

He heard a door being unlocked followed by a squeal. "Veee! It opened!"

They both went through the door together. There was indeed another hallway in front of them, and at the end, there was another door to their left. Right next to them on the left was another but smaller Japanese room.

They wondered if that door at the end of the hallway was locked or not, so they decided to find out. But when they took one step onto the floorboard, they heard something slide open.

They both turned to where the sound came from, and when the lights flickered on and off, both of them ran out of the room, screaming their heads off when the _Thing_ suddenly emerged from within the Japanese closets.

"There really is another one!"

"Run away! Just run away!"

Germany was leading the way while holding Italy's hand tightly. But through the confusion, he didn't even notice that he was running in circles in the larger Japanese room! He made a quick glance behind him, and saw that the _Thing _looked bigger than last time (Mein Gott_, Italy is right for once and it's _still _a bad thing!_). Germany wondered if he could fight the _Thing _alone while Italy escaped. It was better than if they both got caught and wouldn't have survived anyway.

_Italy will be safe. He'll find a safe place to hide and everyone else will look after him...right._

After making up his mind, he turned his head to his friend, but before he could tell him his plan, Italy's hand slipped from Germany's firm grip and he began to fall forward to the ground. Germany ran a few feet forward before he could stop himself. "It-"

Everything played in slow motion next. Germany saw Italy throw out his hands to the floor and let himself roll forward from the momentum. Once he got on his feet, Italy quickly balanced himself before he shot up and ran down the hallway with the stairs.

Germany stood there in complete awestruck until the _Thing _knocked him down and chased after the escaping Italian. Germany groaned as he stood back up, his head had collided to the wall when he was knocked down and he could feel it throbbing underneath his rubbing palm.

He looked down at his free hand, the one that was holding Italy's tightly. He couldn't understand how Italy's hand suddenly slipped from his grasp. It couldn't have been because their hands became sweaty from the constant running. Didn't his leather gloved hand prevent Italy from slipping or running away?

Germany debated this again and again, and there was only one possible conclusion in the end, which seemed impossible as well. But when he thought about it, it was actually the only possibility.

Italy didn't slip; he pulled himself away.

_I was so worried when that _Thing _chased after you!_

_Fortunat__ely or unfortunately, it seems to be targeting me. But I'm good at running away, so I was able to escape._

_Oh no…he wouldn't think like _that_,_ Germany though rationally before a single doubt added: _…right?_

His feet pounded against the wooden floorboards as he ran down the hall and towards the hallway to his left. Both the library and kitchen were empty but the door in the kitchen was (surprisingly) not locked. However, the small room filled with bookcases and a safe was deprived of Italy.

He slammed the door shut, swearing that he didn't care about what was in that room right now; all he wanted was to find Italy.

Germany rushed down the hallway again, only slowing down when he needed to make a right turn. He came to a halt when he stared at the two doors.

"Italy?" he shouted. He remembered Japan's description of the mansion and which rooms that were accessible. If he remembered correctly, there would be a low chance of Italy behind any of those doors alive…

"Ger-Germany?"

His heart stopped when he heard the voice. Taking a deep breathe, he marched up to the door that lead to the toilet and saw it open. A hair curl bounced into view, followed by a teary Italian's face.

Germany sighed in relief that Italy was alright. But then he quickly snapped out of it, stomped into the toilet and cornered Italy to the wall with his hands on both sides of his face.

"What were you thinking?" He demanded in a low voice.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Italy asked nervously.

"You knew that _Thing _was after you, yet you didn't think of the consequences of your actions and risked getting yourself killed. _Again!_"

"Vee!" Italy cried but Germany wasn't finish yet. "Why did you think risking your life was the a great idea? Did you think I was not strong enough to protect anyone? Even you? My training may or may not have taught you to think and move swiftly in a battlefield, but it wasn't supposed to teach you on how to escape and do something so reckless!"

"I-I wasn't thinking like that! Honest!"

Germany snorted at Italy words. "Then why did run away?"

"Because I was scared when our hands slipped!" Italy wailed loudly, he averted his eyes from the blonde. "Please, Germany, you're scaring me!"

Germany stared down at the Italian's trembling form, but he didn't move. "I have held you a lot of times Italy, and I know you couldn't have slipped away from my hand just because your hand became slippery in my gloved ones." Italy sniffled but wouldn't look up. "And now that I think about it more carefully, it didn't feel like our hands 'slipped', it felt more like you pulled it away from mine."

Their eyes didn't meet when he finished. Italy's hiccups and sniffles echoed around the tiny room. After waiting for a few more minutes, Germany now thought the useless Italy was much better than the mature Italy. He could get the useless Italy to admit his mistakes (even if he would do it again anyway). This mature Italy thought he did the right thing and wanted to get praised for it. And if he was waiting for that, then forget it.

He finally moved back; allowing some space for Italy to wipe away his tears with his hands. "If you do that ever again, your training will be doubled and I will add ten laps onto your schedule for a week."

Italy hiccupped again before he muttered, "Yes, sir…"

The trip back to the hallway with the small Japanese room was tense. Italy wasn't skipping happily like he always would and Germany still had the stern look on his face. When they reached the door that lead to the hallway, Germany reached back and grabbed Italy's hand, the grip was tighter than before, which caused the Italian to yelp.

"Just making sure you won't run away again."

They walked in and searched the room cautiously, not wanting another surprise attack from the _Thing_. It turned out the door at the end of the hallway was locked, to their disappointment. But they did find another clue; it turned out the closest that was still closed had a piece of paper like the one Japan found earlier in it.

Italy bent down and picked up the piece of paper and examined it with Germany. Instead of one green and one blue bordered rectangle, there were one yellow and one red bordered rectangle. Both of them studied it silently for a few moments, until Italy finally piped up, "It looks like the cross-section view of pasta!" He didn't notice Germany twitched at his words.

"Why?" he managed to ground out.

"Ve? You think it looks like something else? Well it doesn't look like a map…hmm…What is it…"

They continued to wonder what the rectangles meant. Germany couldn't think of anything else, so he decided that maybe they should compare the paper to Japan's one. He opened his mouth to tell Italy, but then he let out a (manly) shriek when something that sounded like the shrill ringing of a phone was heard.

"Ekk!" Italy jumped back quickly, their hands releasing. "D-Don't scare me like that, Germany!"

"S-Sorry," the German apologized and then he realized where the sound was coming from. "That sound…isn't it from your cell phone?"

"Ve?" Italy blinked before quickly digging into his pocket to get his phone out. The phone was indeed ringing. "Y-You're right. But why? Our phones can't get any signal here!"

"I don't know! Just answer it! We might be able to ask for help!"

"V-Vee…but it's a number-withheld call…" Italy murmured before finally answering. "_C-Ciao?_"

There was no answer at the other end, so Italy turned the phone to loudspeaker to see if he could hear better. When he did, both Germany and himself heard something that sounded like a piano followed by a weird voice saying "_La_" before it hung up*.

Germany and Italy stared at the phone as the end of call tone echoed around the room. "Wasn't that a piano?" Germany asked.

Italy gave a nod before he put his phone back in his pocket. "What does it mean…Maybe it was a prank call?"

"Who knows…Anyway, let's head back to England. Once we all meet up, we can piece this paper and Japan's together to figure out what it means."

"Okay."

~.~.~.~.~

The _Thing_ had _its_ eyes focused on Japan and the two other nations next to him. _It_ didn't notice the others running away as _it_ focused on _its_ preys and readied _its_ claws. At that moment China ran up to _it _and punched the _Thing _in the sides before using all his strength to kick _it _away from himself, and watched _it _slide away.

Japan, China and Russia took out their weapons. The Japanese nations had his talismans and katana all powered up and ready. When the _Thing _got up, _it _ran towards them and Japan held up two talismans, one to shield him and the others from the attack, and the other to throw onto the _Thing's_ head. _It _let out a shriek of pain and tried to pull it off as _it_ stumbled back.

"When did you learn that aru?" China asked his little brother.

Japan just smirked at China. "Oh, a while ago. I didn't know you can still do kung fu, China-san."

"Yeah, I was surprised myself when I used it aru."

Russia smiled happily at the two small nations. "You know, it's not often the three of us get to do something together. This is going to be kinda fun!" he sang.

"I just wish we would work together a little more harmoniously," Japan sighed.

"If you want the three of us to be all chummy and smiley, I have a sinking feeling aru…" China mumbled.

"I suppose you are right. A union like this is more fitting."

The _Thing _glared at them as they talked and readied _itself_ to attack. China prepared himself as well. "Well, if we live through this, I will treat everyone their favourite Chinese dishes aru," he whispered.

Russia hummed a happy tune before he replied, "I can't wait."

"I look forward to when we find everyone and escape then," Japan added, a small smile graced on his lips.

The _Thing _came running towards them and would have gotten them if they hadn't stopped talking already. China raised his twin swords and ran around to get behind the _Thing to_ slash _its _back. The _Thing _hissed and spun around to knock China onto the wall and made him loss consciousness.

"China-san!"

The _Thing _turned back to Japan and Russia and knocked them away as well. _It _turned to China's still form, and started to snarl. "YoU…"

Japan got back onto his feet and rushed up to the _Thing _to stop _it _from saying anything. But before he could reach _it, _Russia whacked his faucet pipe onto the _Thing's _head really hard, causing _it _to stop.

"That was a thank you gift for giving me that painful wound you gave me," Russia said before stepping forward and hitting _it _again. "That is for hurting my comrades," he hit _it _a third time, this time bashing away the claw coming at him, causing it to twist at an odd angle. "And that's for making one of them unconscious!" He shouted and smacked his pipe to the _Thing's _jaw. There was a sick, cracking sound and the upper and lower jaws were now misaligned.

Japan was distracted by the now even more disgusting face. Russia turned to him, a smile on his face. "Hey, Japan. Why are you so slow all of a sudden? What happened to the Japan that could kill the _Thing _quickly?"

Japan felt miff but kept a composed face on as he replied. "Well, it's because now that I know that America-san was not behind this, I can no longer kill _it _like before since I don't feel angry."

Russia hummed before he stepped back to escape the claw that was aimed for his head. "So you're almost as useless as England now."

Japan gripped his katana tightly in his hands, the talismans scrunching up under the movement. He quickly ran up to the _Thing _while shouting, "Don't underestimate me just yet!" and slashed his weapon into _its _chest dozens of times before pulling back to let the blood spill out. He stood back and readied his talismans.

The Thing glared at Japan, and then it tried to use its lightning attack. But the words that came out of its mouth sounded like something a crazy demon would speak in. So instead, _it _decided to claw at him with _its _good arm.

Surprisingly, the _Thing _could use both _its _claws well, so the hit to Japan's right arm was accurate and caused painful damage to Japan as he got knocked to the floor, his katana and talismans flew out of his hands in the process. There was now a palm sized bloody claw mark on his arm and he winced as he tried to stand back up.

Russia stood between the _Thing _and Japan, a blank expression on his face. "Japan, try to get China to wake up. I'll watch your back."

Japan just nodded and hobbled towards the unconscious Chinese nation. He heard the fighting noise between Russia and the _Thing _behind him. He knelt down and shook China a bit, whispering to him to wake up.

China didn't stir but Japan could see that he was breathing through the dim light. He tried to wake him up again, but heard the _Thing _trying to growl something constantly.

He turned around and saw Russia was cornered to the wall by the _Thing. _Japan quickly stood up and took out another bunch of talismans in his pocket, and prayed to give the talismans power. But before he could throw it at the _Thing, it _finally managed to finally say something.

"DIE!"

The room plunged into darkness quickly and Japan gasped. He quickly created a barrier around himself and China before the purple lights could get either of them. When he saw the impact between the lights and the barrier, Japan wondered what happened to Russia. Was he alright?

The lights came back on dimly and he saw the _Thing _moved away from Russia, who was still standing, but his head was bowed down and he leaned against the wall like it was his support. Japan feared for the worst scenario, but when he saw Russia slowly lift up his head and show off his violently violet eyes, he felt both relief and fear.

The room suddenly went even colder and Japan shivered. "Oh, now you've done it…" Russia's voice further chilled the dim room. Japan felt a cold breeze blowing through his hair, and he thought he saw snowflakes fall from the ceiling. Russia's dark aura started to surround him; it rose out of his body and started to materialize into something…or someone.

At that moment, China stirred and opened his eyes. He saw Japan above him and when he saw Russia's aura coming into view; he quickly shot his hand up and grabbed Japan to pull him to the floor as he shouted, "Duck!"

Japan was confused but then he saw the aura burst and a strong blizzard shoot out from it. China and Japan lowered their heads as the strong icy wind blew onto them and the wind screamed in their ear. They also heard the _Thing's _scream and Russia's 'Kol'ing.

Once it was over, the Asian nations looked up; the whole room, including themselves, was covered in snow. The _Thing _was frozen like an ice sculpture, with icicles dangling from _its _limbs.

Russia walked up to them and helped them up. "Oh, China! You're finally awake!" he exclaimed, his voice high pitched and childish again. He handed the twin swords back to his comrade before he continued. "You missed a lot while you were knocked out, but you can kill _it _yourself if you want to."

China looked down at his weapons, then at Russia and Japan. Russia might have been hiding it, but it was clear that he was hurt all over and Japan had a bloody wound on his right arm. China gripped his weapon tightly and waltz towards the _Thing; _he saw _its _eyes moved franticly as the Chinese nation got closer. He then suddenly jumped up and howled loudly, "Sorry, but we won't lose the second time!" before stabbing both of the swords into the _Thing's _forehead.

A loud moan came from the _Thing _as _it _stared to disappear along with the snow in the room. When the lights came back on, everyone sheathed their weapons and gathered.

"_It_ disappeared again," Russia muttered as he stared at where that _Thing _had been previously.

"It's weird how _it_ disappeared like that," China added. "I mean, we can't tell if we killed it permanently or not aru."

"Well, at least it won't pollute the environment," Japan sighed. He didn't want that disgusting _Thing's _body to rot anywhere on his land.

"I'm not so sure..." Russia hummed. "Maybe this will never end and _it _will keep appearing. This is getting kind of tiring…" he sighed and walked around the room.

China eyed the bloody wound on Japan's arm, a worried look on his face. "You're hurt."

Startled, Japan turned to China. "Eh? You mean this?" he moved the wounded arm a bit but winced from doing that. Noticing the Chinese nation's frown, he added quickly, "It would have been worse if you and Russia-san didn't fight with me! I could have died if I had fought _it_ alone."

"I was knocked out the whole time."

"Oh…that's right…" Japan fell silent. China left him and went to get something in his bag. "At…At least you warned me about Russia-san's attack before it was too late. I could have been frozen as well and you took out the _Thing, _so…oh?"

China was holding one of Italy's white flags that were left in the room and small bags of different types of dried up herbs in his hands. He gestured to Japan to follow him to the table and take a seat. He then ripped up Italy's flag into thin white strips before taking small amounts of each herb and put them together on one of the white strips.

"Your arm aru."

Japan lifted up his arm, wincing a bit when China rolled up his ripped up bloody sleeves to gently clean the wound with another white cloth. Once he was done, he began to wrap the fabric with the medicines around his wound. "These herbs are good for healing injures," China explained gently. "Maybe it will help speed up the healing process." Once he was completely done, China stood back up and sighed. "I can't believe I have to treat a nations wound as well."

Japan blinked as the Chinese nation walked back to his stuff, stuffing the bags of dried up herbs and the remains of the flags into his (Shinatty) backpack. He stared down at his now bandaged up arm before saying, "Thank you, China-san."

China turned towards the younger Asian nation, and gave him a small smile. "No problem." He then turned to Russia, who was now raising his pipe to strike something in a drawer. China gasped and shouted, "O-Oi! What are you doin-"

The sound of something being smashed interrupted him, followed by Russia going, "Oh?"

Japan slowly turned to Russia, but then something pale orange quickly flashed before his eyes when he moved. When it was gone, Japanese nation shook his head and looked around the room. Everything was white and a few of the things in the it were in different colours, but there was nothing resembling the colour he just saw.

"Russia, what did you do?" China spoke up, making Japan snap out of it.

"There was this clock that was moving like our crazy watches," Russia told them, a small confused frown on his face. "The tick-tock was getting annoying, so I broke it with my pipe. Sorry if it was a clue or something."

China promptly facepalmed while Japan blinked at Russia. "A clock?" he walked up to the big nation and looked into the drawer. He found the clock that the Russian broke. It was in pieces.

Japan frowned, now that he thought about it, the only clock he had seen in this mansion was hidden in the messy pile of books on the table in the library downstairs. _Were the clocks in this mansion hidden on purpose?_

"Speaking of clocks," Russia continued, "weren't our watches going crazy before the _Thing _barged in? We can't tell what time it is in this place because all our watches broke, right?"

Japan nodded silently. He lifted up his left arm and showed his watch to Russia. "Yes, they have been like that since we came in."

Russia bowed down to Japan's wrist level, staring at the watch intently. Japan felt nervous, because Russia might have wanted to smash his watch as well…along with his wrist.

"But Japan, your watch is working just fine."

Startled by those words, Japan looked down at his watch and let out a gasp. His watch was now actually running smoothly and read '11:42'.

"Why…"

"Aiyaa!" China's shouted in surprise when he looked at his watch as well. "Mine reads 11:42 aru!"

Japan and Russia whipped their head around when China ran up to them to show them the time. Indeed, his watch also read '11:42'. The Russian nation then looked at his watch. "Mine too!" he exclaimed. "I wonder why."

They all thought about it silently. China was the first to speak up. "We were supposed to arrive before Japan's group, but for some reason, we haven't been here for even an hour, they have been here for a day already."

"Our watches were acting funny as well," Russia added, "and so was that clock."

"There was another clock downstairs that was well hidden in a litter of papers and acted strange as well," Japan piped up. It might have seemed impossible but it had to be true. "The time flow in this mansion is not in order; that's why our watches were malfunctioning ever since we came here. But since Russia-san broke the clock in this room, our watches returned to normal. Could that mean the time in here flow is fixed now?"

"Only this room?" Russia asked

"Yes. Like I said before, there was another clock hidden downstairs. Perhaps only this room's time flow is fixed because you broke that clock. Here is my hypothesis: if we find and break all of the clocks in this mansion, the time flow will go back to normal."

"If we do that, then perhaps we'll be able to save the others aru!" China yelled happily. "Then we'll be able to get out of here!"

Japan nodded; knowing that he could find France and America soon relaxed him.

The sudden ring of a cell phone was heard throughout the room and surprised the three nations. Russia quickly went into his pocket and pulled out his ringing phone.

"It's ringing aru?" China gaped.

"We also fixed the reception in this room! That's amazing!" Russia piped up but when he looked at his phone, he frowned. "Or not. Still no signal."

"Whoever it is, we can ask them for help! Please answer it!" Japan's heart was racing. They could also get help now!

"I'll turn the loudspeaker on so that we can all hear it." Russia said before answering the phone. "_Алло?_"

There was only silence on the other end. The three of them looked confused until there was the sound of a piano note, and someone saying "_Sol_" before hanging up.

Hope plummeted back down to Earth as Japan inwardly sighed. _So much for telling someone we're here…_

China scratched the back of his head. "What was all that about aru? A bug?"

"I never heard of a 'phone bug' before," Japan said. "We just heard a piano, didn't we?"

"Yeah, and it seems to be the 'Sol' note," Russia stuffed the phone back into his coat's pocket. "Well, how about we go break all the clocks before we meet up with England and Canada?"

The Asian nations agreed and headed out the door to begin their new task. On the way, they ran into Italy and Germany downstairs. Italy almost fainted at seeing Japan's bloody shirt and offered to let him heal it but Japan declined the favour, since China's herbs stopped the bleeding and he would be fine in an hour or two. Russia and China also reassured him but Italy didn't seem too convinced but didn't say anything when Germany told him to let it go already.

After that Japan asked both of his friends to help them, which they gladly did. Together they retraced their steps to all the rooms they visited previously and destroyed the clocks. However, while Japan kept on destroying the clocks he found, he kept on seeing the pale orange flash after each break. But he just ignored them, they disappeared too quickly when he tried to figure out what it was.

~.~.~.~.~

England and Canada were standing beside the white grand piano.

"Okay, we'll examine this room before the others gets here," England told Canada. The Canadian nation nodded before he set Kumajirou down on the floor and lifted up the fall of the piano to look at the keyboards. England examined the books on the bookshelves in the room until Canada let out a surprised yelp.

"Oh, England! Look at this!" Canada pointed at the keyboard. England quickly walked over to him and saw that the white keys had different numbers on them. They were coloured either in red, blue, yellow, or green. "How weird…why would anyone do this?"

"Maybe that _Thing _was bored?" England shrugged and walked back to the shelves.

"No…I don't think so…" Canada mumbled quietly and he sat down on the stool and lifted Kumajirou up onto his lap. "Could these be clues? Do we need numbers for something?"

England was not listening as Canada continued to mumble to himself. "Numbers…they could be a code for something…Something that uses numbers…" his mind started to fill up on what numbers were used for. He might have been the quiet nation that nobody remembered, but he was the opposite of his brother, America. That meant that if America was the idiot, Canada was the smart one. Two brothers, polar opposites of each other.

Canada listed the things that needed numbers in his head. "Numbers…puzzles…security…for a security breach?" he shook his head. "This mansion isn't that high-tech…so…a safe?"

Somewhere at the back of Canada's mind, he heard England saying something about the books in the room were useless and that he would check the library next door. The Canadian absentmindedly said okay as he continued to think.

"Why would they write numbers on a piano? Could there be a code that needs fifty-two digits? ...No, that can't be right, then it would be pointless to paint them in four different colours…" he sighed and patted his polar bear's head. "Why does America always get us into troubles like these? Why can't he be more considerate, I mean…"

Canada heard the door swing open and closed, but he didn't lift his head and just muttered out, "Oh, England, is that you? I'm sorry but I haven't found anything yet. And also!" he piped up quickly. "We were told not to do anything alone, remember? So I'm coming with you this time." He turned around to where he thought England was, but his heart stopped instantly as he realized just who was exactly before him.

It was not England.

It was the _Thing._

Canada stiffened and hugged Kumajirou tightly in his arms. He may have been silent, but if there was anyone in this world who could hear his thoughts, he was screaming loudly on the inside.

_Wh-Wha-Wha-Wha…What… _Canada couldn't move. He couldn't lift his arms off Kumajirou to get his bow and arrows.

The _Thing _stared down at Canada for a long time before _it _began to look around the room and walk away. It stood a few meters away from Canada before it finally turned back to him.

_Wh-Wh-Why did this have to happen just when I'm all alone! _Canada screamed in his head. _Maybe the others were all killed? …No, this _Thing _looks a little bit different. _It_ looks smaller…but I didn't see the _Thing _properly back then…No! I mustn't think like that! Bu-Bu-But…_ Canada watched as the _Thing _came a little closer. _Wh-Wh-Wh-What am I going to do?_

Canada continued to remain still as the _Thing _moved around the room. He wanted to run like the wind but his legs were frozen. The _Thing _looked like _it _lost interest in his prey...or was it...

_Huh? _Canada tilted his head as the _Thing _walked to the far corner of the room. _I-Is _it_…seeing…me?_

"Ummm…can you see…me?" Canada asked quietly, ignoring his mind rapidly shouting '_What are you doing?_'; but the _Thing _didn't seem to hear him as _it _exited the room.

It took a moment for Canada to finally relax his muscles and let out a _long _sigh. "Kumasanrou, I don't know if I should be happy or sad about what just happened."

'Kumasanrou' looked up at Canada with his beady eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

The door suddenly opened again and Canada sat up straight. An irritated England walked back in and sighed. "It's no use. There was nothing that could be particularly useful."

"Really?"

England heard the weary tone in Canada's voice and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No no…nothing…I get it…since the time in this place is all odd, you didn't run into _it…_"

"Huh?"

"All I'm going to say is that _it _is not going to be coming in here for a while."

~.~.~.~.~

With everything done, the seven nations gathered in the piano room and started to report on their findings. When Italy came in, he was still sulky about Japan not letting him heal the wound but finally let it go when England warned him about using his powers too much. "Not that I'm jealous or anything, but really, you shouldn't over use them."

Japan told England and Canada about the clocks in the mansion that were connected to the time flow distortion. If they broke the clock ("Like how Russia-san did it," he pointed out), the time flow would be fixed and might get them closer to saving the others and escaping the mansion.

"We already destroyed all the clocks in the rooms that are accessible," Japan added and remembered the mochi on the fourth floor. It was still stuck in to the wall no matter how much they tried to pull (Japan had warned China about pulling it too hard, and he didn't even let Russia try). "Now there's only this room's clock left."

Germany took over after his friend finished. "We found a piece of paper that looked like the one Japan found." He took out the sheet and gave it to Japan. The Japanese nation stared at it before taking out the one he found and pieced them together. Now the colours went in the order of yellow, red, green, blue.

Everyone had a look at it as they all passed it around. Canada was the last one to get it and he blinked. "The colours look like the ones on the piano's keyboard."

"Ve? Really?" Italy asked.

"Yeah. I thought it was weird that someone…or the _Thing _would do that." He mumbled, before he piped up. "I think it's like this: there are four numbers that are supposed to go on this piece of paper and give us a four digit code. Each of those numbers are of a different colour."

"Oh, that's really observant of you aru!" China praised.

"I was observant as well! Right, Germany?" Italy asked his best friend.

The German nation just stared down at Italy. "Yeah, but it doesn't really help and makes us feel even worse."

"Why's that?" Japan asked.

"Italy noticed that the _Thing _we fought was not the same as the one you fought. There are more _Things _in here_._"

"What?" the nations shouted. Russia grimaced. "_More _of those _Things?_"

"I would prefer to know there was actually only one! What if we have to fight _two _or _three _of them at the same time? That's bloody insane!" England spat.

"Ve!"

"Everyone, please calm down!" Japan pleaded. "It's better to know than to be caught off guard when they show up together." Everyone became silent before grunting to agree. Japan sighed and continued where they left off. "Anyway, somehow we have to figure out which four numbers are correct out of all fifty-two white keys."

"That's insane!" England complained. Then the sound of his phone ringing echoed across the room. "Whoa! Sorry, it's my phone."

"Yours too? Russia's also rang earlier," China remarked.

"Ve? So did mine! Me and Germany heard a piano!" Italy exclaimed.

"Hey, so did we!"

"A piano, huh? Well, anyway, let's answer it." England pressed the 'call' and 'loudspeaker' buttons. There was silence until they heard a single piano note and a voice they did not recognize saying '_Re_' before hanging up.

"It really was a piano," Japan said as England put his phone back in his pocket. "But we heard 'Sol' from Russia-san's phone. What about you, Italy-kun?"

"Ve? Umm…the one we heard was 'La', not 'Re'."

"Only one note…" Germany whispered. "If there's one more, we could maybe match those notes to the piano."

"Yeah! Then we'll have our four-digit code!" Canada said in excitement. "But what would it be for? …A keypad? …A password? …A safe?"

"Ah, yes! I found a safe on the first floor!"

"Really? It might be for that then!"

"If that's true, then we'll finally make some progress!" Russia chimed happily.

"Yes," Japan agreed. "If that is true, then we'll soon be able to find America-san and France-san. Though I think they'll get mad at us and shout, '_You're late!_' for taking so long."

"What?"

"Huh, what are you talking about, Japan?"

Everyone stared at Japan silently. He looked around anxiously and felt uncomfortable under their stares. "Umm, did I say something wrong?"

China looked up at the big Russian next to him. "Russia…"

"Yeah, I know. It's okay."

"Pardon?" Japan looked at everyone, he was confused.

"You said 'something wrong'…was that on purpose?" England asked. "Not that I care to correct you but…poor Prussia."

"Prussia-san?"

"Yeah, why did you say America and _Fratello _France, Japan?" Italy asked, a confused frown on his face. "The ones that we have to save are Prussia and _Fratello _France. So why did you say America?"

"What?" Japan and Canada turned to Italy.

"Italy, what are you talking about?" Germany asked the Italian. "America came here as well, remember?"

"Ve?"

"C-Come on, you guys," England laughed nervously. "What's wrong with you?"

"That's funny, isn't America the only one who's missing?" Russia asked.**

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. "Only…America-san?" Japan shook his head to get rid of the confusion in it. "We…Well, America-san said at the World Meeting building that he wanted to come here…And then I said…I'd come with him…" _Why can't I think straight?_ Japan wondered before he continued, "so I came here with him…"

"Japan, you came with Italy,_ bruder, _and I," Germany reminded him sternly.

"Yeah, you came with us!" Italy backed his best friend up. "America didn't come and _Fratello _France got separated from Russia and the others!"

"You guys," China murmured, just as confused as the others.

"America did come here with us!" Canada insisted loudly, he was so confused and angry that some of them forgot about his _brother_. "America and France disappeared with Prussia, didn't they?"

England shook his head and waved his hand dismissively. "Okay, I accept that you said France separated from Russia, but America _did _come with us, Italy!"

"No, America's the only one that disappeared," Russia hissed. He didn't want anyone to disagree with him.

They all continued to argue over who was missing. The only ones that kept on insisting that _three _nations were missing were Germany, England and Canada. The others kept on insisting that only _one_ or _two_ were missing while the others didn't come at all.

"What is going on?" Japan muttered to himself, tired from the never ending debate. Who was right, and who was wrong?

~.~.~.~.~

_Survivors: 7_

_Missing: 2…3…2…3…1…2…3…_

~.~.~.~.~

**England: 1, 2, 3? What?**

**Singing****: I'm just acting like HetaOni Creator-sama, doing mind screws.**

**Japan: I thought she's famous for doing cliffhangers.**

**Singing: That too. *And if you're wondering why I have to put up the 'La', 'Sol' and 'Re' sounds, Fortune Maiden requested it, since she doubted **_**all **_**the nations could recognize the notes that easily. **And also, I don't get England's part in the video (see part 5-3 to see yourself), so I made only Italy, Japan, China and Russia having 'memory problem' and changed the dialogue a bit.**

**Russia: And **_**Алло?**_**(Allo?) means "Hello"~ But only when you answer the phone.**

**Singing: …Wait, shouldn't Italy say his translation before you? *turns to where Italy is***

**Italy: *in a corner* Germany was angry at me...**

**Germany: *in another corner* Italy must be mad at me...**

**Singing****: Good grief. *facepalm* I'll say it myself, **_**Ciao **_**means 'Hello'…and 'Bye' for some reason 0_0**

**I started Uni AGES ago, by the way. I finished this before I started, but you know, Fortune here had life caught up to her…I believe…**

**Russia: Everyone will be happy once they become one with Russia, da? (^J^)**

**China: Argh...**

**Canada: Why do fans think I'm paired with him?**

**China: Speak for yourself! Singing Maiden here seems to be shipping me with Japan aru!**

**Singing****: Look, it just turned out like that, okay? I like you two together as SIBLINGS! NOT to the level of shonen-ai! And besides, if you have seen the future parts and preview, I believe I have to show more of those siblings/parent figure/friends moments in here, because that's what the Creator of HetaOni-sama wanted.**

**Russia: Well, it will keep you away from writing anything that is beyond that for a while.**

***nations nodded***

**Singing****: …I swear, after I finish working on my fan!RPG fanfics , I'm going to torture you guys!**

**Nations: Like to see you try!**


	11. The 905310th time fix

**Singing: Another update!**

**Fortune: Beta work by me!**

**Singing: And we do not own Hetalia or HetaOni of course. I'm just a writer and she's my beta-reader~**

**Enjoy!**

~.~.~.~.~

**The 905310th**** time fix**

"What is wrong with everybody?" Japan heard Canada whisper as they all continued to argue.

He didn't understand why everyone (including himself) suddenly had all the facts mixed up. America did tell them about this mansion, so it would be illogical if he didn't come. But Italy and Germany were insisting that Prussia came with them, yet Japan recalled that he came with America and…

_It has such a desolated feel…Not bad…Not bad at all__._

Prussia's voice rang out in the back of Japan's mind, but it sounded so far away. Those words sounded so familiar to him that he felt like he heard it yesterday…But yesterday he came with America and after they entered the mansion, Japan was with Italy, Germany, and Prussia…and America was…

Japan blinked and rewinded those last memories. He came with America to the mansion, but then suddenly he was with Italy and the others. He shook his head. _That doesn't make sense at all! I'm sure I came here with America-san, but how did I end up with Italy-kun and the others?_ _Maybe America-san disappeared after that and I ran into them? _He once again tried to recall what exactly happened yesterday; did America really disappear once they entered the mansion? Japan recalled that he let America enter the mansion first, and then he was talking to Italy and the others inside…

_What happened to America-san? _Japan was becoming frustrated with this. He wasn't that old to forget his noisy friend, so why couldn't he remember where he went off to?

There was no use in continuing these questions which would lead one question to another non-stop. No one paid attention to Japan as he walked away from them and subconsciously went towards one of the drawers.

Japan remembered England and Canada saying they didn't get the chance to search the room completely before the others arrived. Japan opened the top drawer and found a clock running at an abnormal speed.

_Oh, here it is. _Japan took out his katana and aimed the point of his weapon at the center of the clock. _I should break this already. _He stabbed the weapon into it, letting the sound echo around the room as the clock's glass face broke and the hands came to an instant halt. The sound got everyone's attention and stopped their arguing.

"There," Japan let out a breath of satisfaction. "Another one down and-" the pale orange blur suddenly filled his vision instantly, surprising Japan. He was able to ignore them before, but this time, the blur was more intense than the others and was not gone as quickly.

Japan was starting to feel nauseated from it and he clamped his eyes shut. _Is this the enemies' trick? _He wondered, not daring to open his eyes.

"Here! It's here! Just like the rumours said!" a familiar voice shouted.

Japan instinctively opened his eyes and his jaws slacked at what he saw in front of him. The white Piano Room was replaced with a sepia-coloured scenery, with the haunted mansion looming above him and three other nations. Japan squinted at them, rubbing his eyes before double checking if his mind was playing tricks on him or not.

For some reason, a sepia coloured America, England, and_ another _Japan were standing in front of the mansion, all looking up at the building. The real Japan gasped loudly when he realized that he was actually seeing this. None of the nations at the front heard nor saw him though.

"Hey, America, how about trying to keep it down?" England suggested. The Japan between them looked at them and sighed.

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" America defended. "Right, Japan?"

"No comment," was the only reply he got.

Something clicked in Japan's mind (the one behind the nations). _Yes, yes that's right! It was America-san and England-san who came here with me! …Wait…England-san was there? I thought it was only America-san…_

The nations in front of him suddenly faded away, surprising Japan again, before they were replaced by a sepia-coloured Prussia and Japan.

"Is this it?" the Prussian nation asked. "Are West and Ita really in this place?"

The Japan beside him sighed. "Indeed."

Prussia turned to him, a cocky grin on his face. "You're thinking, 'This sucks,' aren't ya?"

While the Japanese nation stuttered in denial, the real Japan looked confused. _No, that's not it. The one who came here with me was... Prussia-san! We decided to come and pick Italy-kun and Germany-san up, so-_

_It has such a desolated feel…Not bad…Not bad at all__._

He stopped himself when Prussia's voice echoed in his mind again. He looked up at the Prussia still teasing the other Japan, before frowning. _No…this isn't the right memory either._

Those two nations faded away after Japan made that conclusion. _Are these traps set by the _Things? He wondered. _Are _they_ trying to confuse me?_

From there on, Japan saw himself coming to the mansion with different groups. America, England, and China. Then only with Italy. One time with Prussia, Russia and Canada. Next all the Allies were with him, and so on. There was a limitless series of who he came with and how many there were in the group. And each and every one of them, he believed that it actually happened but later denied it when the scene changed.

This was giving Japan a huge headache and by the time he saw himself with Italy, Germany and Prussia, his head was crammed full of these memories and he was not sure which one were really the real one now.

"Vee! It's really here," Italy shouted as he jumped up and down.

"I thought it was just a rumour. I never thought we would actually find it..." the Japan in the memory was surveying the building.

"It has such a desolated feel…Not bad…Not bad at all," Prussia smirked. Japan (the real one) stared at him in surprise.

"I don't think it's _that _interesting, _bruder,_" Germany rolled his eyes.

The Japan viewing this agreed and spoke at the same time with the Japan with them. "Me neither. Can't we just look at it from outside and then go back?"

Japan eyes went wide and he quickly clamped his mouth shut. He gaped at them for a while. The other memories in his head were slowly pushed aside in favor of this one. _This…This memory is…_

"Japan?" Italy appeared beside him and it made the Japanese jump. He then noticed everything went back to normal and was back with everyone in the Piano Room.

"Oh? Italy-kun?"

"You were standing here for a while after you broke the clock. Are you alright?" Italy asked.

"Umm…" Japan saw everyone was staring at him with worried looks on their faces. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Yes, I'm alright."

Italy smiled brightly at him. "Viva! I'm glad!" He tugged Japan's sleeve and they joined the rest of the nations.

"Anyway, as I was saying before Japan broke the clock," Germany began and turned to everyone, the piece of paper with the four coloured rectangles in his hand. "How about we just focus on figuring out this puzzle instead of arguing with each other? We're never going to get this done if we never reach a conclusion."

"Fine," England grouched.

"There are four colours that match the ones on the keyboard," Canada murmured and turned to the piano. "We still have to wait for one more phone call in order to solve the puzzle."

And as if on cue, Germany's phone suddenly rang.

"There it is," Italy whispered.

"Pick it up aru!" China urged him.

The German nodded, he pulled out his cell phone and put it on loud speaker. They waited silently, and as expected, a piano note was heard, followed by the voice saying "_Si_" before it hung up.

"That's four notes then." Everyone quickly gathered around the piano and stared down at the keyboard. They were studying it intently, like the answer was going to pop out any second since they got all the clues.

But…

"I still don't get it aru," China admitted.

Everyone else nodded as they agreed. There were too many colours that distracted them, and they weren't even sure which note was which! Where was Austria when they needed him? But Canada was the only one who wouldn't give up. He stared at the keyboard silently, trying to piece all those hints together unlike how everyone just expected the answer to jump out. A moment passed before he exclaimed, "I got it!" He turned to Germany and asked for the piece of paper. The German nation handed it to him and Canada quickly turned to everyone, holding it up for them all to see. "I know how to solve this!"

"Ve? Really?" Italy bounced up and down happily.

Canada gave him a nod. "Yeah, but Italy, I need your help."

"Ve? Why?"

"I heard from France that you used to live with Austria when you were young, eh?"

"Yep," Italy nodded.

"By any chance do you know anything about piano notes?"

At first, Italy had to think really hard to remember. "Vee…I know a little."

"Then can you point out the four notes we heard?"

Italy nodded and walked up to the keyboard. Everyone watched him as he slowly placed his fingers, one by one, onto the keys while muttering which was which. Once he was done, his fingers were on a blue four, a red two, a yellow five, and a green nine.

"You see, it's a simple code," Canada explained to everyone. "The notes that were played were these."

"So the answer is 4259?" England asked.

"Ah, there's more to that though. Look at their colours on the keyboard and on the paper. They are the same, eh? If we match the numbers with their respective colours," the Canadian nation took out a pen from his pocket and wrote the numbers down. Once he finished, he held the paper up.

5894

"Amazing aru!" China exclaimed.

"That was a great deduction, Canada!" England commented and patted on the young nation's back.

Canada couldn't help it but blush from the attention he was receiving from everyone. He always wished for this but right now he felt really embarrassed by it.

"Well then, let's head to that safe now," Germany suggested.

"I agree," Japan nodded and one by one, everyone filed out the door. They were all busy complimenting Canada. Too busy to even notice that they actually left someone in the room.

He stared at them as they all went out and closed the door behind them. A sigh escaped his lips; he knew the time in this room was not completely fixed yet, so they wouldn't notice him gone for a few minutes.

Silently, he ran his fingers over the keyboard, eyes lingering on the numbers for the safe. He let out another sigh as he opened his brown eyes. If anyone was there, they would have noticed how out of character it looked on Italy's face.

"They solved it after all," he muttered to himself as he placed the piano's fall over the keyboard. "How funny. I thought I had done everything right, but it was no use after all…I guess I really shouldn't have given them a hint." He leaned back against the piano, staring at the drawer that contained the broken clock. "But…No, never mind. I'm sure this is the right thing to do. I'm not making a mistake, right? Right.

"Yep. I'm not making a mistake. I'm not making a mistake at all! But I wonder if Japan will get mad at me…Ahaha," he suddenly laughed; it didn't sound carefree and cheerful, but bitter. There was something glistening in his eyes, but he shook his head to will it away. "Germany definitely will…He wouldn't want to be my friend anymore!"

Time was nearly up and everyone would soon realize he was missing. Italy straightened himself up before going towards the door.

"We're almost there…"

~.~.~.~.~

It was official. Poland had won the 'Extend the word 'right' in one breathe' competition between Korea. Romano's blood veins were getting more visible with each second that ticked by.

Lithuania finally got the guts to poke his friend in the ribs to shut him up, which just annoyed the Polish nation on his lap.

"Oww! Liet! Like, that was totally rude!"

"What you were doing was not nice as either, Poland!"

"But can you, like, even believe what he just said?" he pointed at the pissed off South Italy before he turned to everyone else with him. "I mean, honestly, who totally believed him?"

There was no response to the Polish nation's question. Romano really wanted to facepalm now but he had to restrain himself. He saw this coming. He knew it would happen.

He didn't see _this _happening though as Belarus suddenly appeared behind him and whispered coldly into his ear. "_Are you saying my _брат _is going to die?_"

Romano wanted to nod since his stupid mouth failed him, but that was pretty hard since Belarus' hands were around his neck _pretty _tightly (not because he was scared, _dammit!_).

"Belarus, as if you could believe that," Switzerland snapped at her. He wondered why he was dragged into this with his sister. "Nations _cannot _die. Not even Russia."

"But-But, what if it's true?" Ukraine asked as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Ita might be in danger…" Hungary whimpered, her grip on her frying pan tightened.

"Hungary, not you too," Austria rolled his eyes and sighed.

"How about not _you _too Austria!" Spain whined at his friend. "Do you really think that Roma would lie to us?"

"It's too unrealistic," Turkey snorted. "Nations can't die."

"I heard that from Switzerland already," South Italy growled at him.

"Roma would never lie! He's very honest!"

"Yeah, like honest about how you always-" Poland was cut off when Romano shot him a deadly glare and held his rifle in a threatening way. Poland froze, before he twirled his golden locks of hair in his fingers nervously. "Weeeeeeeeeell, it's true that Romano can't be _that _bored to lie to all of us."

"Still don't believe him," Korea muttered.

"Is Japan really in danger?" Greece wondered.

"If you're so worried about him, why don't you go check on him?" Turkey suggested.

"I would if I knew where that mansion was, you stupid old geezer!" Greece muttered angrily. No one noticed how Romano was getting angrier as each nation went off talking amongst themselves.

"A haunted mansion that can kill nations? Scary."

"Denmark, not you too."

"N't real."

"Sweden, are you sure?"

"I want to kick some monster ass!"

"Shut up, Puffin."

"Belarus, le-let Romano's neck go, please..."

"Where is my _брат_?"

"I think we should help them, _bruder._"

"But Liechtenstein..."

"I'm going to save Ita!"

"Calm yourself, Hungary!"

"Haunted mansions originated from Korea!"*

"_EVERYBODY, SHUT THE FUCK UP!_" Romano and Spain shouted together. Everyone, even Romano, stopped what they were doing and stared at Spain. He was completely mad, something the nations never saw before. "I said Roma wouldn't lie, and you still won't believe him? Sorry Hungary, I don't mean you too," Spain added quickly before he went on. "Guys think about it, Roma would _never _lie to us, and even if he would, he would never lie something as ridiculous as this." Romano frowned. "And just think what if he was really right about this? Aren't you worried about any of them?"

"I'm worried about _брат._"

"I don't want Ita to die..."

Spain nodded at the lady nations and continued. "C'mon, can't we just think, for a moment at least, that we are not nations, but humans who had fought before with their friends and family. Are we really willing to let them die?"

"But we're not-"

"Just think."

Everyone stayed silent. Romano stared up at Spain, completely amazed by how he got everything together...unlike himself. There was another thing to admire about Spain now.

Amongst the Nordic nations, Denmark finally jumped up, ignoring his friends' protests and shouted, "Where is this mansion?"

Austria sighed at last. "Fine, just because Italy is in this."

"That mansion sounded gross, so I am like totally going to paint it pink!" Poland declared and hopped off Lithuania's laps.

Romano suddenly felt relief wash over him, which he hadn't had since the beginning. He was about to tell them where it was, but then Finland asked, "Will we need weapons?"

Romano glared at the person who interrupted, even though Sweden was glaring back. Soon everyone was in their own little group again and in the end, it turned out _no one _had any weapons with them (save for Switzerland, and maybe Hungary and Belarus), so they all returned to their home to get them and prepare for the trip.

Frustrated, South Italy slammed his head onto the table and groaned, "Goddammit, I forgot about their fucking weapons!"

"Don't worry, Roma! At least they believed us in the end, right?" Spain tried to comfort him.

"Yeah, but it would have been better if they got their weapons first!" Romano mumbled into the table.

"They would have just questioned why before they flew back here. But at least we have our weapons ready, right?" Spain looked at his large axe leaning against the wall. He had planned to help France court some girls after the World Meeting, but now at least it would be used for something else. "All we have to do now is prepare ourselves for the trip."

Romano snorted but didn't say anything else. Spain sighed and ruffled his henchman's hair before he got up and he decided to get room service to bring their lunch up. As he walked away to get the phone, Romano perked his head up and looked up at the clock.

He sighed to himself. _Well, at least we convinced them much faster than I expected._

~.~.~.~.~

The safe clicked opened once the code was entered. A key was sitting inside it and Japan took it in his hand. The label read "**I – Study Key**". There were only two doors on the first floor that were still locked, so finding the room didn't take too long.

The key was for the door in the smaller tatami room. When they entered, they didn't waste any time gawking at the overly large study and just started searching for the room's clock and maybe a clue or two to find everyone else.

Japan and England skimmed through the books on the bookshelf while Germany and Italy searched the desk. China, Russia and Canada just stood back as others ransacked the two only suspicious looking things in the entire room.

Italy found a switch under the desk and switched it on, surprising everyone when the bookshelf suddenly shifted to the right to reveal a hidden door.

"Good work, Italy!" China praised him and Italy just smiled happily.

They went through the door and found themselves in a small, dimly lit cell room. There wasn't much room between the door and the cell, so everyone went into the cell and after Italy entered, he closed the metal door behind him.

"There's nothing in here," Germany stated when he surveyed the empty space.

Japan squinted in the dark, trying to see if they had missed anything. He walked around and his feet kicked something. Looking down, he noticed there was a key on the floor.

"I found a key!" he shouted and grabbed the object on the floor.

"What's it for?" Canada asked.

"It's-"

The room suddenly went black and a chill ran down everyone's spine. They heard the door behind the bookshelf being slammed opened and followed by quick heavy footsteps. The lights flickered back on for a second and they screamed when they saw the _Thing _standing outside the cell.

Everyone screamed and ran around in the dark while hearing the bars being rattled on roughly. Some of them bumped into each other, others tripped and got stepped on. They didn't notice that the _Thing _was not coming in until Russia shouted, "Wait, look!"

The lights flickered on and off in a frantic fashion, showing that the _Thing _was standing outside and glared at them through the bars, claws wrapped around them tightly. The nations gathered around at the back and huddled together.

"Wh-Wh-Why isn't _it _coming in?" Canada stuttered.

England, who was on the floor since his legs gave out when the _Thing_ kept on staring at them, saw something at the corner of his eyes and shouted, "That's why!"

Everyone turned to the cell door, and to their surprise, they saw a padlock keeping the cell door shut tight and, most importantly, keeping the _Thing _out. _It _was glaring at them, maybe hopping that they would all just drop dead.

The nations gathered closer, Canada trying to haul England back up while Russia hid his fears. Japan was in front of China, determined to protect everyone even if his right arm was not completely healed.

He quickly looked at his friend, Italy and Germany were to his right, the German was holding onto one of Italy's outstretched arms, while the Italian glared at the _Thing_. _Wait, glare? _Japan did a double take to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. But no, Italy was _really_ glaring at the _Thing intensely _while he outstretched his arms in a protective manner.

He was back into his serious mood again…but for some reason, Japan suddenly grew afraid of this Italy.

The serious Italy they all saw before still had a tinge of his usual laziness in it. But this Italy that was standing with them - no, standing _in_ _front _of them, glaring at the _Thing _with eyes full of hate. There was no trance of the Italy that everybody knew in those cold brown eyes.**

Japan saw Italy's mouthed something under his breath, it was too soft and too quick to be heard. The _Thing _growled at Italy, to Japan's surprise. Everyone else thought _it _was growling at them though_._

With a huff, the _Thing _stomped out of the room and closed the door behind _it. _A moment of silence passed through them before they all let out a huge sigh of relief.

"We're alive..." Germany breathed.

"I thought we were going to die just then aru," China shook his head.

"You're not the only one," England told him.

"That was so scary, ve!" Italy cried and clung onto Germany's neck, demanding comfort from the blond. "I thought that _it_ was going to turn us into mush and eat us up!"

Germany sighed and ran his hand through Italy's hair, trying to calm the brunette down.

No one noticed how Japan was just staring at Italy, a completely blank look on his face. Italy was back to his usual self, but it looked completely fake after what Japan had just seen. He didn't look scared when he glared at the _Thing. _He then remembered how his friend looked when he used his bible to fight the _Thing _yesterday. Now that he thought about it, the Italy that fought with the _Thing _yesterday and the Italy that was glaring at the _Thing _just then seem to act completely different from the normal Italy. A lot.

A person, even a nation, shouldn't be able to change so quickly in just two days. Japan was sure Italy was still acting like his old self during the meeting. But for some reason, he was suddenly acting more and more differently at an alarming rate, and it was really disturbing Japan.

"Now who put this here?"

Everyone turned to where England was as he stared at the padlock on the cell door. They gathered around him and that mysteriously appeared lock.

"I don't remember there being a padlock here," Russia commented.

"Me neither," Canada added.

Everyone else agreed. "So...where's the key?"

Italy quickly whipped his head around and pointed to the back of the cell. "There it is!" he ran to the back before anyone could turn around. They saw him bending down to pick up something and held a key in his hand.

Japan frowned. He was sure he didn't see a key there after the _Thing _came in. Because that was where they were standing a few seconds ago. _And wasn't Italy-kun the one who closed the cell door? _

Once the lock was unlocked, the cell door swang open. Everyone got out and returned to the study. China stepped out first, but then stopped and shouted, "Look!" Everyone looked at where China was pointing at and found a clock on the floor. Everyone gathered around it in a circle and Germany picked it up.

"So we found a clock…and a key," Japan was holding the key they found tightly and he slowly unfurled his fingers around it. The key was for a basement it seemed.

"So we have to go to the basement next," Russia summarised, before adding, "But first, we have to break the clock."

"But before that, can we sort out our memories first?" England asked. Everyone turned to him, a questioning look on their faces. "I mean…I'm not sure if any of you noticed but…have you guys noticed anything weird after we break the clocks?"

"Wait, you too?" Japan asked. Everyone began to turn to one another when it turned out that everyone but Germany had the same thing happened to them.

"Yeah, after a clock breaks, I saw this really weird blur of orange and then I get all these weird memories aru," China said to them.

"Really? I was sent to a place where I saw _myself _with some of you guys," Canada told them next.

"Same!" Russia gasped. "And do you feel like they actually happened to you before?"

"Yeah!" they all exclaimed together.

"They're not real."

Everyone turned to Italy, who was staring at them with a serious face. "I think the _Things _are trying to trick us, by getting us confused with all these messed up fake memories."

"Fake memories?" Canada asked.

Italy nodded. "These clocks make this entire place go weird, the time goes all messed up, so I think _they_ want to make us confused by showing us these 'memories'. So whenever we break one, we are forced to see them." He suddenly smiled at them and sweetly said, "But I think we should just ignore them, don't you agree?"

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment; Germany broke it by clearing his throat. "You're right. The enemy might be just trying to trick us. Even though I didn't get any of these 'memories', I advise that you all ignore it."

"Agreed," Russia nodded, which was soon followed by everyone.

"So," Canada began, "does anyone remember how this started?"

"Let's see," China tapped his chin as he tried to recollect what _really _happened. "We were in the Wold Meeting cafeteria, including America, France, and Prussia."

"America-san heard rumours about this haunted mansion," Japan continued next, "and the ten of us split into our World War Two groups. America-san's group went first…and they were…"

"It was America, England, France, Russia, China, and myself," Canada answered.

"Right, and then later I came with my group because Italy-kun wanted to go; so he, Germany-san, Prussia-san and I headed to this mansion."

"That's right," Italy nodded his head.

"This is when things get weird," England started up now. "I remember coming with you two and America," he pointed to China and Japan, "but then China got separated from us, not France."

"It's not real, right? Canada already said that you and the others came here with them," Germany asked.

"Because we got so many weird memories, we got them mixed up with the truth. And thus, we're drawing a lot of wrong conclusions," Russia explained. "And once you suspect something, everything else becomes suspicious."

"That's why we should ignore these 'memories'," Italy repeated. "From now on we should just ignore them whenever we break a clock. Don't believe them, okay?" his eyes were pleading as he said this.

Japan stared at Italy through the conversation. His behaviour was starting to become strange again. "Alright," he finally breathed out, which made Italy quickly revert back to being cheerful and smile a "Viva!"

"This is going to be hard aru," China grumbled.

"Okay, I'm going to break the clock now," Germany told them. "Ready?" Everyone nodded, before Germany gripped the clock with both of his hands, and snapped it in half.

Japan's surrounding quickly changed into a sepia coloured bedroom with a sepia coloured version of himself just entering the room and staring at a strange lump under the bed sheets. The real Japan blinked. _Didn't this happen yesterday? …I mean for real?_

The past...or fake Japan suddenly clashed swords with Prussia when he revealed himself.

"Whoa! Calm down, Prussia-san! It's only me!" the Japan in the fake past shouted. The real Japan gasped when he realized what this memory was. _Yes! This was when I reunited with Prussia-san! _

Fake Prussia blinked and saw that fake Japan took out his katana and was blocking his attack. "Ah. Japan?" he quickly retracted his sword. "Sorry about that."

There was a frown on the real Japan's face as he watched the scene play before him. _Why do I feel like something is out of place? _He watched as Prussia snapped and shouted about the encounter with the _Thing. Nothing wrong here… _

"What?" fake Prussia yelled and it made both Japans jump. "Ita is still missing? Don't tell me that the _Thing _had…"

_No…this happened…_

"Well, I have some food," fake Prussia said as he pulled out some mushrooms. "I found these while I was running, will these do?"

_No…it's not that…it was more like…_

"Prussia-" fake Japan began but the fake Prussian nation shushed him and hastily added, "Listen."

Japan blinked and slowly, he started to realize what was happening. _Something didn't happen I think…was it…_

_Thump…Thump…Thump…_

He knew those footsteps.

The door suddenly burst open and the _Thing _came in. Everyone in the room turned to the door and gasped. _That's right! I didn't lock the door!_

The _Thing _charged at the two nations instantly after _it_ took one step into the room. The Japan in the vision was frozen in shock as _it_ hurtled towards him.

"_Watch out!_"

Fake Japan was thrown face first down onto the floor and felt something warm and wet splatter onto his body. He winced when he heard a scream full of pain, and he slowly lifted up his head. He saw his hand dyed in both grey and red blood. Unwilling, he slowly turned around to face Prussia, and let out a shocked gasp.

The _Thing's _forehead was stabbed by Prussia's sword, whose chest was punctured by the _Thing's _claw.

"Pr..._Prussia-san!_" both Japans screamed when the _Thing _faded away and the albino fell onto the floor with a thud.

Prussia hissed in pain. "Shit…this is bad," he rasped in low breaths as his blood spilled onto the floor.

Japan frantically grabbed the bed sheet and lifted up Prussia's body into his arms. "Pl-Please hang on!" he shouted desperately and quickly tried to tie the overly large sheet around Prussia's torso. "I-I-I'll stop the bleeding with these sheets so…oh shit," he swore when he got their hands tangled by the sheet.

Prussia laughed, even though it hurt. "Oh calm down…I'm a nation…I won't die…ah…" he sighed as his eyes slowly dropped down. "But…my land…isn't there anymore…so I'm…not a nation…"

"Don't say that!" Japan angrily wrenched his hands out of the knot and tried to tie the sheet again. "You're not dying! You hear me? Please don't joke around at a time like this! You'll be alright, so just-"

"Hey…" Prussia looked up at Japan; his red eyes which always shone awesomeness in them were starting to fade away. His voice sounded breathless as he tried to speak. "Are…West…and Ita…okay?"

Japan stared at Prussia's face and felt uneasy. This was the first time he had ever saw Prussia looking so weak…and pleading. He dropped his now bloody hands from the completely blood soaked bed sheet. "Yes…both of them have already left the mansion. They're waiting for us, Prussia-san…so…please…hang in there…"

Prussia didn't answer him; he just stared aimlessly at the ceiling. When Japan realized this, he let out a gasp before chocking from the sudden emotion. He raised his hand, wiped the blood off with another bed sheet, and closed Prussia's eyes, sending him into eternal slumber.

Japan watched everything. He felt hopeless to just watch this happen before him and see one of his friends die. "Because I didn't lock the door…this happened…" he murmured to himself, he was shaking all over uncontrollably. But when a memory resurfaced in his mind, he shook his head. "But I did…I _did _lock the door…Prussia-san is just missing right now, that's all." He looked at the two nations in front of him. "This is a fake memory."

Once he declared this, the scene changed again. Japan was ready to deny another memory but when he saw himself with Italy, Germany and Prussia, who all looked dishevelled and huddled together at the center of a small square room, Japan jumped. _Wh-What is this room?_

"_Scheiße!_ Even though the four of us got together, our situation hasn't got any better!" Germany swore angrily. Japan and Prussia looked at him in worry as he went on. "Now we're locked up in here and that _Thing_ is after our blood!"

_This didn't happen before…or did it? No! I don't remember coming into any room like this!_

"West, don't be so pessimistic," Prussia tried to calm down his brother. He was trying to remain positive for everyone, even when everything looked grim. "What matters is that we're alive. Besides, with so many nations gone, maybe someone will come to rescue us."

But Germany didn't seem to be listening. He ran his hands through his untidy hair. "We…We're going to be eaten…one by one..." he mumbled, his voice was growing louder and louder as he continued. "We're probably going to get eaten one after the other! _That's what I would do if I were that _Thing_!_"

A sudden punch to Germany's face sent him landing onto the floor. Prussia stride up to his brother and lifted him up by the collar, slamming him against the wall. "That's enough, West!" Prussia shouted in his face, fiery red eyes focused on the terrified blues. Japan was shocked and tried to pull them apart. "There are still many other ways to get out of here! So don't give up that easily!"

Germany stared at his brother, completely awestruck. He let out a tired sigh. "You're right…sorry." Prussia let go and Germany slid down onto the floor. Japan kneeled down beside him to make sure his friend was alright. "I know I can't...think like that, but...I feel as though I'm back on a battlefield. But even if it were one, I should be able to keep myself together and protect you...But now…" he shook his head and screwed his eyes shut. "I want to change this…"

"You can't help it," Japan gently patted his friend's back. "You hate this kind of thing." Germany looked grim and nodded his head.

"Germany?" Italy's soft voice caught everyone's attention. They all turned to him, and the real Japan noticed that Italy had not once moved from his spot, his back faced a door as he continued with a small smile, "It's okay…_you'll_ all be okay. You'll be able to get out this time." Everyone turned to one another, confused. _This time?_ "And if you get out," he went on, his body started to tremble but he still forced himself to be cheerful. "Run straight ahead. Don't look back no matter what, and get time-"

The room suddenly went black and the sound of the door being slammed opened was heard. There was the sound of blades being drawn out from their scabbard before the lights came back. What everyone saw shocked them all. The _Thing _was holding Italy's small body in _its _claws.

"Italy-kun!"

"Ita!"

"Promise me…Germany…" Italy still managed to smile, but it looked sad, even as the _Thing _opened _its _big mouth and lifted Italy up towards it. "Viva!"

_Italy-kun is going to get…_ Japan panicked as Germany tried to reach for Italy...but it was too late as they heard a sickening crunch and the splatter of blood…

"_ITALY!_"

"Japan! Japan, are you alright?"

Somehow, Japan's eyes were suddenly shut tight. He forced them to open, finding himself on the floor with a distressed Italy on top of him.

"Italy-kun!" Japan shouted. Still thinking he was viewing the fake memories, Japan shot up from the floor and held Italy tightly in his arms.

"V-Ve?" Italy looked over at his friend, surprised at the sudden hug, from _Japan _no less_. _"Wh-What's the matter?"

"Japan! Remember what we said about the clocks?" Canada knelt beside them.

Japan blinked at them in confusion, and then slowly he realized what was going on. Japan let go of Italy and looked around his surroundings. He was back with everyone in the study, and they looked at Japan in both worry and confusion. "Oh…" he finally said, and suddenly felt weary. "I-I'm sorry. I remember…"

"Are you alright?" Germany asked. "After I broke the clock, you suddenly fainted."

"Re-Really?"

"Yeah, and when we all finished seeing those fake memories, you were still on the flooring," China explained. "You looked like you were having a nightmare, maybe the memories you see are a lot more intense memories than the rest of ours aru."

"What did you see? Do you need to rest a little?" England asked gently.

Japan gulped at the image of Prussia's bloody body and Italy being eaten. He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, I was just confused, that's all…But…why do you all seem to be fine?"

"Nothing happened to me," Germany shrugged. "I didn't get any confusing memories again. I don't know why, but maybe I'm just an exception?"

Canada laughed softly at this. "I'm jealous of you, Germany! In my case, it was so-so. I saw myself running away from that _Thing _with Italy, and coming here with America."

"Same!" China exclaimed, smiling in amusement. "But once I calmed down, I realised that was nonsense aru! They're not real!"

"But we'll have to go through a few more times," England groaned. "It's like we keep on seeing a really vivid dream. And every time we wake up, we have trouble separating the dream from reality; but once we calm down, our good judgement comes back. So Japan, next time you see those 'memories', just calm down and you'll forget it."

"I agree," Italy said. "I was so worried about you!"

But Japan didn't want to forget. Sure, he knew that Prussia was just missing, and could not be dead since he was strong. But he could not deny nor forget the danger that Italy was…or _will _be in.

"Umm…" he began, getting up with Italy's help. "Did any of you…see any rooms other than the ones we've been in so far?"

"Nope," Russia shook his head. "I've got a lot of memories, but they've all been of rooms we've been in so far."

"Yeah, same here."

"I didn't see any different rooms."

Japan sighed at everyone's answer. Looks like he was the only one who had seen something completely different. "I see…"

Italy leaned forward to look at Japan straight in his face. "Did…Did something happen?"

Japan and Italy stared at each other. The image of Italy being eaten flashed before Japan's eyes again, he wanted to tell them...tell _Italy _that he was in danger...but... "No."

He didn't seem convinced, but Italy let the matter drop. "Okay," he smiled softly before he joined up with Germany. Japan was still staring at him though. _When we break clocks, we get fake memories that make us confused and less capable of discernment…There's no question about it, it's only because I'm confused that I'm unable to think straight._

"Well then, are all our watches alright? Let's get to the basement."

_It's like seeing many__ animes and being shown so many things that you end up not knowing what is real…But if by any chance that room does exist…that means Italy-kun will…_

They began to leave the room and head for the last locked door on the first floor which they suspected would lead them to the basement. Japan was lagging behind with Italy in front of him, who would sometimes turn back to see if his friend was still following.

"Japan?" Italy finally spoke, turning back and walking backwards to face his friend. "Are you really okay?"

He didn't say anything. Even though Italy didn't keep on persisting him, Japan just couldn't find the ability to tell him. He _could _be in danger, but Italy would just insist they should forget it, even though it showed a place they had never been to before. But...the serious Italy acted so foreign to them...he...

"Italy-kun," Japan said softly as he stopped walking.

Italy's ears perked up and paid close attention. "Yeah? What's wrong?" he leaned towards his friend.

He stayed silent for a while, thinking whether or not he should really ask...but in the end, he asked calmly, "Are you hurt somewhere?"

Maybe it was just his imagination, but Italy's lazy eyes suddenly shot open, revealing shock and fear within the brown eyes before he quickly stared at the wooden floorboards below them. He didn't say anything for a moment, but then quickly answered, "No, I'm not in pain at all," before turning back and walked away from Japan to join up with Germany at the front.

Japan stared at him as he walked away. "I see," he murmured. "I'm sorry for asking such a strange question."

While everyone was complaining about how tired they felt from going through all these dangers, Japan zoned out and went into deep thought. _Everything we have seen after we break the clocks was decided to be fake memories. But for some reason, I saw a small square room which I never entered before. There was no need to show such a memory if I never went in there before...yet why?_

_I saw __something like a vision of Italy-kun getting killed in a small square room. He once again acted in a hauntingly mature way. He is really getting stranger every minute we stay in this mansion._

_...Maybe..._

He went past everyone to the last door and unlocked it with the key they found. He let it swing open and they all ventured in.

_Maybe they could be…__messages from someone?_

~.~.~.~.~

_Survivors: 7_

_Missing: 3_

~.~.~.~.~

**Singing: *Just to let everybody know, I am NOT 100% sure if Greece, Turkey and the Nordic nations are going to appear in the original HetaOni. I only assume they will since they were mentioned in the preview in the Extra video. Thank you to gemini_artemis (aka SoteAG) for the script about the Extra. **

****And I drew a picture of that scene! XD It's in my DA account if anyone is interested, link to my account is in my profile. I know this didn't happen in the original HetaOni but I just **_**had **_**to put this in when I saw the cell in HetaOni and became disappointed when it didn't happen like in Aooni. I mean, that scene was kinda freaky (close up on Blueberry is no fun).**

**Fortune: I really like that drawing~**

**Singing: Thank you, Fortune Maiden! But really, they kept that scene in the other versions of Aooni, so why not put **_**that scene **_**in HetaOni? -3-"**

**Japan: You can't wish for everything to go your way.**

**Singing: Yeah yeah. But dear God, the mental images as I wrote this...I cried and screamed as I wrote this! I was like "Damn, why are my fingers trembling now?" and then "…Must…continue…writing…Prussia's…death…OH SCREW IT! *cries*", and after that "I'm done…it…but now with Italy" and went on spazzing like the fangirl I am ever since.**

**And can you believe how long this chapter has been? It's longer than Chapter 12 of RomaHeta XD**

**Fortune: No, last chapter was longer.**

**Singing: Oh really? *checks* …yep, you're right…no wait…FF said RomaHeta Chapter 12 was longer by at least 1000 words 0_0…oh well. **

**China: I think you're going to increase your own chapters' lengths in the future. **

**Singing: Really, you think? =D**

**Fortune: But that will make me lazier with betaing your chapters lD**

**Singing: -_-"**

**Italy: Umm...I'm glaring? 0.0**

**Singing: Yep! Because a glaring Italy is attractive~**

**Germany: *silently approves* Oh, and '**_**Scheiße**_**' is a swear word. But I'm not going to tell you how to pronounce it or what it means!**

**Fortune: But **_**I **_**will~ 'Shy-sse' means 'Shit' )=3**

**Germany: FORTUNE MAIDEEEN!**

***Fortune Maiden runs off into the distance***

**Russia: So, when do we fight the **_**Thing **_**again, Singing Maiden? **

**Singing: Thankfully, not until chapter...*counts* chapter 12?**

**Canada: Good, I don't want to fight **_**it **_**again anytime soon.**

**England: Same.**

**Singing: Chapter 12 is when the Axis fights **_**it**_**.**

**Axis: WHAT? WE FIGHT IT FIRST?**

**Singing: And I just spoiled some readers who didn't watch the videos *pretty surprised by how much readers there are who didn't watch the videos***

**Anyway, review if you want this to continue!**


	12. Endless possibilities seen 1111111 times

**Singing: Singing Maiden here! I was really thinking of updating RomaHeta, but since HetaOni really wanted attention and I'm in China, I decided to force myself to finish this chapter. I changed the basement scene a little bit, but nothing big! Just the part with the locked door and the whole tearing the wallpaper up. Also thank you for all the wonderful reviews, we have reached **_**waaaaaaaaay**_** over 100 in my 6 months of absence (but didn't we only have 70+ reviews for the last 10 chapters?). I love you guys so much! XD**

**And message to Kletogirl:****  
****Thank you for the idea and I love your poem, but I the sad thing is, I might not be able to fit it in since I have planned out how the scenes would go. But I am sure others would love it, so how about you post it up on FF or maybe in the HetaOni communities on DA and share it with everybody else? And don't be embarrassed, it's embarrassing at first to show off your work to people on the internet but you'll get used to it ^.^ **

**I now leave this to Fortune Maiden!**

**Fortune: Thank you, Singing! Okay, first of, I actually worked on this _right _after RomaHeta Chapter XIX got beta'd! But…we have lives…as you know…**

**Singing: Yeah, I had uni (which is start again on 20.02) and taken to places T_T**

**Fortune: My school life went busy as well…-.-"**

**Maidens: We're soooo sorry on the delays!**

**Fortune: But now, for let's just enjoy this chapter! If you want more, remember to subscribe Singing Maiden, because whenever she updates HetaOni or RomaHeta, she'll put up a new poll for which one to be updated next! So don't miss the next vote, because RomaHeta WILL be updated next!**

**Singing: Thank you, Fortune ^_^**

**Maidens: We have no ownage of Hetalia and HetaOni, as usually. Remember that! Now enjoy! ^.^**

~.~.~.~.~

**Endless possibilities seen 1111111 times**

The first thing everyone found was a small room in the basement. They weren't sure what it was really used for though, because the room was so tiny. Everyone but Japan and Italy left to search for clues somewhere else. The two were able to find a key to a cell on the basement level, but there was no door they could use it for. There was a locked door at the end of one of the two corridors after passing the small room, but the key they found was not for that one.

"We have searched everywhere aru!" China complained after lifting up every single cushion on a black couch. At the end of the other corridor, everyone was now together in a living room with a black tea table and three long couches. They had been searching for perhaps another clue, a key, or a clock. But…"There is nothing here but these bags of herbal plants I found!"

"Keep searching! There has to be something else in here for us to open that door!" Germany ordered. Everyone groaned and continued to search every nook and cranny in the room for the fourth time. But it was a hundred per cent obvious that there was nothing in here that they could use.

"But what is there to search?" Russia whispered to Canada while they lift up one of the couches for England to search under. "Like China said, we _have _searched everywhere."

"Shut up. Or he'll make us search the whole mansion," England grumbled when he got back up.

Japan stared at them and sighed, before seating himself onto one of the couches. He fiddled with the key he found in his hand, while replaying what happened between him and Italy in that small room.

That room only had a single white rug underneath a table, and two drawers with a closet. Japan and Italy looked at each other before they began to search. It ended pretty quickly once Japan found the key.

"'_Basement - Cell Key_'…" Japan muttered to himself when he took out a key in one of the drawers. After searching everywhere, the Japanese nation concluded there were no clocks in this room. He wondered how many clocks there were in this mansion and hoped they didn't miss any. "Well, I guess this is all we can find in here…"

"Hey, Japan?" the Japanese nation perked up and turned around to find Italy standing behind him, hands behind his back while staring at his friend with a blank expression.

"Yes?"

"I have been wondering for a while now…" Italy began. "Have you been brooding over something?"

The question sounded a little hesitant but since Italy had a Poker face on, it was quiet hard to tell. Japan realized this was the serious Italy.

"Why do you ask?"

"Have you been brooding over something?" he repeated, this time much more confident and pushy. "You've been acting weird since you broke the clock in the study."

Japan tilted his head. Around Italy, he believed that everyone was getting fake memories, but Japan himself wondered if perhaps those 'memories' he and everyone saw were not actually memories, but possibilities. He saw the countless possibilities on what would have happened if he came with another group. He saw what would have happened if he had not locked the doors. He was even shown the vision of what was perhaps the _future._

But would Italy believe that? He looked dead set on believing they were bad things. "Nothing really," Japan assured his friend with a small smile.

But Italy's gaze started to harden and his smile strained. "Are you really sure? You can tell me anything, you know?"

"It's really nothing, Italy-kun…I'm really fine, so please…can you relax a bit?"

"Relax? Ha!" Italy laughed. "What do you mean? I'm always relaxed!"

"No…you're shaking."

Italy blinked rapidly and looked down at his body. Sure enough, he was trembling like a leaf and he went even tenser.

"Oh…" Italy bit his lip and quickly shot his head back up at Japan with a smile. "Well…I know you _are _brooding over something. It is about what we see after we break the clocks, isn't it?" Japan raised an eyebrow as Italy continued, "I told you, didn't I? They're _lies. _Not real. So forget about them already."

"Oh, are you so sure?" Japan challenged his friend. _Why is he so desperate for us to forget about those 'memories'? They could be helpful clues! Not a trap set up by those _Things. "They could be hints, you know? I was thinking that maybe they're messages from-"

"_NO THEY'RE NOT!_"

Japan stepped back at once from the sudden outburst, which echoed around the small room. His brown eyes were wide open as he watched an angered Italy stride up to him, face to face. And for the first time, ever since they met, Italy used his height to intimidate Japan.

"Just forget about them," Italy warned in a whisper. "Don't ever think up these strange things again…" he then stood back, smiling happily before walking out through the door as if nothing happened. Japan was left standing there, completely awestruck.

After that, he didn't even dare to look at Italy in the face again. He was sitting on a couch exactly opposite to Japan. Italy claimed to be 'too tired' to search for anything and Germany let him have a break.

"Why did you stop, Japan?" Germany walked up to him after searching for a loose floorboard (there were none).

Japan quickly thought up an excuse, not wanting to face an intimidating Germany as well. "Umm…I-I'm just still tired from…umm…seeing those…fake memories." He thought he saw Italy sigh in satisfaction.

"I see…don't over exert yourself then." Germany told him resumed he began his search.

The room stayed silent while everyone continued to search. Russia got the two nations on the couches to get off for him so he could lift the seats up one by one while China looked below them. Canada and England were knocking on every inch they could reach on the walls, hoping to find a hidden safe behind the wallpaper or something.

_Knock Knock…Knock Knock…Thunk_

"Hmm?" England raised an eyebrow, and he tried again.

_Thunk Thunk_

"Hey! I might have found something!"

Everyone dropped what they were doing (Russia literally did that with the couch he was holding after China got up) and gathered around England, who was at one of the corners in the room. The English man demonstrated that the wall sounded different from the rest by tapping on it.

Japan ran his hand over the wall, before he knocked below where England knocked it. _Thunk Thunk. _It sounded like wood. "What do you think?"

"Maybe a door?" Canada suggested.

Japan quickly rampaging through his bag to look for that piece of broken plate he found yesterday. "Only one way to find out." He held it in his hand firmly once he got it. He then poked the sharp point at the top left of the wall and sliced the white wallpaper, all the way down to their feet. Germany quickly tore it off and what they found behind it really was a door.

"Finally!" China mumbled.

They quickly went through it, going through a winding corridor before ending up in a place with two different paths. Italy and Germany quickly rushed up to one of them and declared that they would see what they could find while the others searched the other path.

Having virtually no choice, Japan and the others walked down the other path, which ended up as another intersection.

"So…right or left?"

"Right?" China wondered.

"Left," England told them firmly.

"Right it is!" Russia chirped and they turned to the right, ignoring how England was swearing about how Russia was a jerk in Old English.

There was a door left ajar in front of them, which made Japan really uneasy. There might be that _Thing _behind the door; ready to prance on them when they least expected it.

"Should we go in?" Canada asked, but no one heard him for at that moment Italy and Germany came back. They reported that they found a door which led to a small cut off section of a corridor with the locked door from earlier.

"We found a key in one of the locks!" Italy smiled happily and handed it to Japan, ignoring how his friend flinched back. "Here you go, Japan!"

Japan was starting to wonder if Italy was acting all innocent again just because he was in front of everyone. He placed the key into one of his pants pockets before he heard an annoyingly familiar "_Heeeeeeey!_" Everyone stayed quiet; they turned to the still ajar door. Did they hear that right? "Anyone out theeeere?"

Turning to each other, they quickly walked up to the door and rushed into the room. They were in a cell room, but this one was brighter and larger than the last one they were in an hour ago. And there were three people behind the bars.

"You!" they all gasped.

"You found us!" a quite beat up America whooped happily and punched his fists into air, before wincing and pulling them down.

"Finally!" Prussia growled and stood up from the crate he sat on. The Axis noticed that he had more injuries than before.

"_Bruder, _how did you get in there?" Germany asked him through the bars.

"Ask that later! Help us out already! We're locked in!" Francis told them and motioned to the cell door. He had a white cloth wrapped around his arm and he was bruised up like America.

"Don't you have the key aru?" China asked them.

"If we had one, we would be out already."

"Ve, didn't Japan find a cell key a while ago?" Italy asked. Everyone turned to Japan as he started to rummage through his pocket of keys. Somehow, he was made the key bearer in the group.

"Got it!" he said in satisfaction when he got the right one out. He went towards the door to place the key into the keyhole, but was shocked when he didn't find any.

"Give it here, it's on this side," America said and held out his hand. Japan placed the key in his hand quickly, letting him unlock the door from his side. When the three missing nations came out, America shouted in glee, "Phew! Thanks a lot!"

"How the bloody hell did you all get in there?" England huffed, which over powered the Canadian's voice next to him. "We were worri…I mean, wondering where you all were!"

"Well sorry, old man, but we had to avoid that _Thing, _ya know?" America told him. "The cell here was a great place to seek refuge, but not when you can't get out."

"It was a _miracle _that I was still alive!" Prussia cut in and turned to the Axis. "I thought I was going to die when you all slept away!"

"So, what actually happened while we slept?" Japan asked. "We found trails of blood when we woke up, so we thought you were…"

Prussia sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Well, actually about that…"

~.~.~.~.~

*Pulling out his awesomely rusty sword and slowly walking up to the door, he wrenched it open while swinging his sword down and hollered, "Sweet victory goes to the one who makes the first move! Go to hell!"

And there was the sound of blood being spilled to the floor followed by a high pitched squeal, "Ouch! What do you think you are doing?"

Prussia blinked and looked up. His heart that had been pounding against his chest suddenly calmed down after seeing France holding onto his now bleeding arm.

It took a while before he could speak. "Fr-France? Is that you, man?"

"Of course it's me! Wait, what are you doing here? And why do you look like you just saw a ghost? Are you alright?"

Prussia slowly knelt down onto the floor in front of France; his sword was his only support as he rested his head against the hilt and let out a shaky laugh. "So it was only you…only you…"

"Umm…I like to know what is going on but can you please take care of this first?" France held his bleeding arm in front of his friend but winced from the pain. "You're going to leave me with an ugly scar."

"Err…wait, hold on. I think I can take care of the bleeding with one of Ita's flags," Prussia led France into the room. The Frenchman looked around and saw the rest of the Axis sleeping peacefully, close together. France, as usual, was having dirty thoughts before Prussia growled, "Don't ya even think about it and come over here this instant!"

Pouting, France walked over to him and let his friend wrap a white cloth from one of Italy's flag around the wound. While he was doing that, France looked up at Prussia. "Really, what is wrong with you? It's not like you to look freaked out like that."

"Ya shouldn't say that with what's happening around here," Prussia told him, making sure the makeshift bandage was secure. He checked France out and frowned. "Wait, aside from the injury on your arm, why the hell are ya all fine?"

France raised an eyebrow, before he noted how Prussia looked. His old uniform was all wrinkled and there were blood on it. His white hair was even messier than before and those blood red eyes were now a bit pale on the Prussian Nation's worn out face. "Umm…what happened?"

Prussia's mouth fell and raised an accusing finger at France. "Don't act like ya don't know!" he shouted, forgetting that his brother and friends were sleeping close by. "Ya came here before all of us! …Wait," he blinked when as he stared at France with a confused look. "Ya did come here before us, right?"

"Umm…how would that work when you're here already?" France asked. "We just got here."

"What?" Prussia shouted again. "But we waited a whole three hours before we decided to come here! And it took us less than another three hours to get here!"

"_Mon ami, _from the World Meeting to here, it took us three hours as well…I believe it was three o'clock when we got here…"

"But we just got here around five!"

France blinked. Prussia didn't look like he was kidding for once, but he didn't get what was going on. "But…you seem to have gotten here before us…but you say you got here _after _us…"

"We've been here for a _whole day too!_" Prussia raised his voice louder. It was a miracle that the sleeping nations weren't stirred awake yet. "How could ya have 'just gotten here' when ya should have been here _longer than us?_"

"I don't know, don't ask me!" Francis almost screamed in the confusion.

"Where are the others? Are they with ya?"

"Yes…but we split up and…"

"Why the hell did you do that?" Prussia ran his hands through his white hair. "They'll be dead meat if ya guys split up! We have to go get them!" he announced and rushed to the door.

"Prussia, please, can you care to explain to me clearly about what is going on-" he walked out the door with the albino and when turned towards the dark corridor, France let out a gasp. He felt a sudden chill run through him when he saw a _horribly disgusting grey…Thing _standing in front of them.

"What the _hell_…" France uttered as he stumbled back. He didn't notice Prussia take out his sword as he smirked at the _Thing._

"Sweet victory goes to the one who makes the first move! _…Take two!_" he added hastily. "Go to hell!"

He jumped up and slashed the _Thing's _head quickly, making _it _stumble back and hiss in pain. France looked at his friend in shock. "Since when were you that strong?"

"I'm always awesomely strong!" Prussia told him in a matter a fact tone, but he noticed the _Thing _coming towards them again; grey blood oozing down _its _forehead. "Tsk, looks like it got tougher or something. My sword won't be able to deal good damage on that skin."

The _Thing _howled and instantly charged at them. Prussia caught France's sleeve and yanked them to the side to dodge the _Thing _as _it_ collided with the wall and caused the door where the others were to close.

France ran to the door while the _Thing _tried to regain _its _balance. He looked desperate as he rattled the door knob and tried to push the door open. "It's locked!"

"Damn it! I left the key to the room on the table! How the hell can they still sleep like logs in a situation like this?" Prussia complained irritably.

The _Thing_ shook _its _large head and glared at the nations in front of _it. _France stepped away from the door and took out his sabre. Even though it was original planned to be used for hitting on girls, it was still the real thing. "Here goes…" he was a bit wary on his sword techniques. He hadn't used it in _years _but this was the only weapon he had. He took in a breath and pierced the _Thing's _abdomen in one swift movement. The _Thing _groaned in pain for a second before _it_ knocked France to the other side of the corridor and the breath out of him.

"France!" Prussia rushed up to pal and hauled him onto his feet. "Ya alright?"

"Somehow…" the French answered.

"Ya have to aim for the head!" Prussia told him and stood in front. "That's where _its _weakness is."

"Oh, now you tell me."

The _Thing _walked up to them as he started to say, "YoU…"

France gasped just then. "Did _it_ just…"

"Yes, yes, _it_ can talk, now get over it!" Prussia muttered quickly and rushed up to the _Thing _again to slash _its _forehead. But he still couldn't deal enough blows to make _it_ weaker. "Damn it all! Just make sure _it _doesn't say anything or we're doomed! Without Japan's awesome barriers, we'll be history! Literally!"

France didn't know what to do. This was all too much to take in, but somehow, he stood up straight and readied his sword. It completely went against his natural instinct to run and get away from the ugliest _Thing _on earth, but somehow, he felt he _had _to fight against _it. _His grip on his sabre tightened as he glared at the _Thing. _"Right."

They fought together, Prussia dashed up to the _Thing, _with France close behind him. The _Thing _lifted up _its _claws and attacked, but the two members of the Bad Touch Trio were able to dodge most of it. Even so, Prussia got tired from the stress this mansion gave him and staying up so late, while France and the _Thing _were doing alright.

The _Thing _screamed out, "DIE!" making Prussia's head jerk up once the lights went off. France could be heard yelling in surprise right next to him before two purple balls of light formed and came towards them. Wasting no time, Prussia pushed France onto the floor, standing above him to take all the blows instead. He screamed in pain just when the lights came back on. France saw Prussia's back above him, arms raised to the side, before he collapsed to the floor with a thud.

"Prussia!"

The Prussian sat back up slowly, but his entire body was shaking badly. "Shit, this is bad," he closed his eyes tightly at the thought this would be the end. "France, just get out of here."

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to leave one of my best friends here to die!" France shouted in disbelief next to him.

The _Thing _glared at the two nations before _it_, snarling out a "YoU…WOn't…" At that moment, maybe through instinct, France's body moved on his own as he rushed towards the _Thing. _"ESc…aPe!" The lightning bolts came right for him, but surprisingly, France was fast, he was quick enough to run past them before they hit him directly. Prussia and the _Thing _were surprised by this as France continued on by jumping up high into the air, and spun around to get a hold of the _Thing's _head with his arms and legs around _it_.

"France!" Prussia yelled as the _Thing _shook _its_ head frantically. France just held on tightly, holding onto _its _head for dear life. During the struggle, his hand, which was holding onto the sabre, let go of the _Thing's _head, slitting the _Thing _from _its _throat to _its _eyes in process. The _Thing _roared in pain and thrashed about more as France gritted his teeth. Using the motion, he let out a scream as he plunged his weapon deeply into the _Thing's _head.

With one last howl, the _Thing _dropped to the floor with a thud and slowly disappeared before the nations' eyes. France landed where the _Thing _was, and stared at the very spot below him. Prussia, after his body could handle the pain a bit_, _slowly stood up and whistled. "I think your awesomeness level just went up, pal."

His friend didn't answer. Prussia titled his head at his friend's behaviour and slowly walked up to him. "Hey, ya alright?"

He rested a hand on France's shoulder, but it made the Frenchman jump. He quickly turned to Prussia with a stunned look. There was a moment of silence before he finally asked, "Did I…really do that?"

Prussia blinked at him. "Wha? 'Course ya did! Why do ya ask?"

France stared at the floor again. "Honestly, I didn't know what I was doing just then. My body just moved, as if it knows how to kill that _Thing_." He shook his head, a bit in disbelief. "I think I was just lucky."

"Well ya still won! Be happy about!" Prussia laughed and patted his back. "Now I can be at ease if _it ever _shows up again…" he was interrupted when he and France suddenly heard gun shots from downstairs, along with a few screams. They went pale instantly. Prussia stared at the wooden floorboards below them and back up at France. "Is there anyone downstairs?"

France understood what he meant. "That must be America…" and before he knew it, Prussia rushed as fast his body could allow towards the stairs, leaving his friend behind. "Prussia wait!" the Frenchman shouted as he chased after him. "We have to get England and China to help-"

"No time!" Prussia yelled as he ran downstairs, with France now close by. Once they were near the bottom though, they froze.

At the bottom of the stairs, there were two unconscious nations on the floor. At first France almost screamed when he saw Canada' and Russia's still bodies but Prussia covered his mouth, pointing out that they were still breathing…and that there was another _Thing _near the front door.

"_It_ knocked out _Russia_?" France breathed in horror when Prussia's hand left his mouth.

"And _it_ appeared right in front of us much stronger…" Prussia whispered.

"You sure there's only one in _Thing _in this mansion?" France turned to Prussia with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, don't jinx it, Frenchie."

Suddenly, the _Thing _lunged forward_, _but _it _missed as America dodged the attack.

"America!" Prussia quietly gasped.

"I think it's official that America is stronger than Russia now."

America slowly panted, his gun held tightly in his hands. "Jesus, I'm the worse Hero ever…" he whispered. "I can't even protect them…"

"We should help him," Prussia gripped his rusty sword but France held it down as he frowned at him.

"Are you crazy? You're still hurt!" France hissed at him.

"But America is hurt as well!" Prussia snapped back."

"You're the one who told me that we would die for real! Do you want to die!"

"Well do ya want America to die as well?" Prussia shouted a tad too loud. Everyone had their eyes on Prussia as he realized his mistake.

"_Mon dieu…_" France whispered as the seconds ticked by. "_Run!_" he dragged Prussia with him and they ran into one of the corridors. America, recovering from his initial shock of Prussia being here, followed them before the _Thing _could.

~.~.~.~.~

"We ran for the basement door, but then the _Thing _came in before we could lock _it_ out. Instead, _it _locked the door behind _itself _and trapped us. We ended up in here and the _Thing _had to give up on getting us when we locked _it _out of the cell."

"Then that explains how you could have gotten in here while the door was actually locked," Japan said. "The door was locked when my group arrived but it seems when America-san's group got here, it was unlocked but locked later."

"Er…what?" America blinked at the confusing explanation.

"Anyway, _bruder, _that was _really _smart of you to attack France. Whatever happened to 'Look before you leap'?" Germany questioned.

"Oh, c'mon, West! I thought it was that _Thing!_"

"But I'm glad you're all alive!" Italy clapped his hands together happily. "And _Fratello _France, you're amazing to be able to take down that boogeyman and save Prussia!"

"I still think it was luck though," France muttered his doubts.

"No, it's not luck! I'm sure!"

"Anyway, England, I have a very important question to ask you," America turned to his British friend and ex-brother, a serious and tensed look on his face. "Did you have some kind of grudge against Tony and made mutated scones just to spite him?"

"What the _bloody hell?_" England screeched, face beet red as he slapped America across the face, ignoring his ex-colony's 'Hey!' "As if my cooking is that bad!"

"To tell the truth, the _Things' _skin colour _does _look like England's cooking," Prussia muttered. "Especially the ass, it looked just like those scones you make."

Everyone couldn't help it but laugh as England screeched, "_SHUT IT, YOU TWATS!_" at the top of his voice in English. It just felt so nice to laugh after everyone was together, even though they were in a dangerous situation.

"Alright, that's enough, everyone," Germany was the first to stop laughing and get serious. "It is great that we are together again, but it is not over yet. We still have to search though this floor properly in order to get out."

Some of the nations groaned at this. They were back to the situation at hand. "Yeah, let's," England agreed reluctantly. "But how is everyone, you're all still hurt, right?"

Before Italy could offer to heal them, China had his bags of herbs out along with the ones he found earlier. "The wounds you three have should heal quickly with these aru. Ah wait…these might not be enough…Italy, can I use some of your remaining white cloths?"

"Ve? Umm…okay," Italy rummaged through his bag and pulled out a dozen of them out. "Actually, you can take them all, I don't need them."

"Italy without his white flags? That's new!" America laughed loudly, making Germany and Japan frown at him.

"Italy has changed a lot," Russia told him. "He can act seriously now."

"Yeah, remember what I said about him and his awesome Bible powers?" Prussia nudged the America's arm. "Ita's awesome level is awesome now!"

"Enough!" Germany shouted angrily and everyone shut up. "Let's just heal you guys quickly! We will also have to explain what has happened while you guys were away!"

"What's there to explain? We just need to find an exit, right?" Prussia asked.

"Actually, a lot had happened while the three of you were away," Japan muttered lowly. _The clocks for one…what they show us…and Italy acting suspicious…_

"I'm actually going to look around," England suddenly said. "You know, so then some of us have other things to do while they're getting treated."

"That's a good idea," Japan said. "I'll come with you."

"Me too!" Canada joined in.

"No, Canada, I need _you_," England pushed the Canadian towards America before glaring at the stupid Hero, "to 'explain' the situation to this yank in my place."

"I'll help," Germany volunteered generously.

"I'm going to go with Japan!" Italy declared but Germany pulled him back.

"No, you're staying here."

"I might need your strange powers if their wounds are serious aru," China told him while mixing the herbs together.

"I want to stay back," Russia admitted. "If a _Thing _suddenly comes in, I want to help."

"And I'll go with Japan!" America declared and stood right next to the said Asian.

"_America! What did I say just then?_" England yelled at him angrily. "_I do not want you around me and you need to know what's going on! …And you're still hurt, for Pete's sake!_"

"Aw, I'll get treated later. And Japan can explain everything to me. Right, Japan?" America slung an arm around Japan obliviously. The Japanese just sighed and muttered out a 'Yes'. "_Well let's go!_" America declared as he, Japan, and England exited the room. England was yelling at America while Japan just ignored them. The group walked towards the direction England suggested earlier, which led them into a tiny reading room.

"Just some bookshelves, a wardrobe, table and chairs," America muttered. Japan quickly made his way to the wardrobe, hoping for a clock or a key.

"Anything?" England asked. But Japan just shook his head. "Hmmm…there had to be more here…"

"What about that?" England and Japan turned to where America was pointing at. To their surprise, there was an old, wooden door, which looked different from the others, as the rest were black. They made their way towards it, and America pushed it open, revealing a dark tunnel with barely any light in it.

"Whoa…what's a tunnel doing here?" America whispered.

"We are in a basement, so this might be an underground tunnel," England reminded him.

"Well…shall we?" Japan asked. They went in quietly, feeling their way by placing their hands on the dark, rocky, walls. It was truly dark as they went deeper, but thankfully, just as they turned around a corner, they saw an orange light at the far end.

"Light?" Japan whispered, not sure if he was seeing it correctly. America instantly ran for it quickly, stopping to look up to his left before letting out a yell of utter joy. Surprised, England and Japan joined him to see what he found.

Hundreds of meters above them, they saw a large hole. There were trees being blown around by the breeze they couldn't feel, but instead, they felt the sun set's light shining down upon them…and a sturdy looking rope ladder.

"A rope ladder…a way out!" England shouted in disbelief before America hugged him in joy. Japan just had his hands over his mouth to restrain himself from making a scene in front of his friends. They could finally escape…

"I'll let everyone else know now!" England shouted as he ran back to the basement. Standing there for a moment longer, Japan nodded to himself before following England's example.

"Hold on, Japan."

The Japanese nations stopped and turned back to America, who gave him a blank look. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh? Whatever do you mean, America-san?" Japan asked, trying to hide everything with his blank expression.

"Haven't you found it odd," the Hero asked as he slowly let out a sly smile, "that I didn't ask you why you brought me along yet?"

Japan stared at him in silence, and soon he couldn't stop himself from laughing. "My, you have grown shaper, America-san."

"I've been reading the atmosphere a lot lately," America explained, shoving his hands into his bomber jacket. "I noticed how you and Germany didn't like it when I talked about Italy."

Japan let out a sigh to himself. "I'm glad then," he said. "It looks like I can tell you everything…"

~.~.~.~.~

Meanwhile, just as England entered the room again, he stopped instantly and looked around. He didn't tell the others, but he actually felt that there was something here. Not mythical creatures, but something that only he could feel and it was pulling him in…

Very slowly, as if he was in a trance, he walked towards one of the bookshelves and quietly removed some of the books to reveal what was hidden behind them. When he saw it, his eyes went wide open.

"A box with a magic circle seal…in _my _handwriting?" he pulled out the item, making sure he wasn't seeing things. But there it was, his hand written magic seal on the wooden box. "Now what is this doing here?" he ghosted his hand over the seal, which suddenly dissolved into to green magical dust and got absorbed into England's palm. A surprised gasp escaped from his lips as he felt a small, yet strong, magical force flow through his body. "This is…some of my magic is back!"

Lifting his hand into the air, he concentrated all of his magic powers at his palm. But as a moment went by, nothing happened, making him frown from impatience before forcing himself to let out his powers. It finally worked but a great pain suddenly ripped through his body, making him stop and kneel over. The box fell from his hand and bounced away from him.

"Argh…" he gasped painfully, trying to regain his breath. "I'm not all better yet…but it's a start…I can help much more now…" He stood back up just as Japan and America came back in. "Oh, you two sure took your time!"

"What about you? Weren't you just running back to tell the others?" America retorted back.

"Yeah well…" England blushed a bit as he turned away. "Let's just say I won't be a burden when we fight those _Things _again."

"Oh? How so?" Japan asked.

It took a while, but slowly England turned back to them and grinned. "Believe it or not, I got a bit of my magic back." An awkward silence fell upon them, before America began to laugh loudly.

"Oh, you…you're going to help with your Hocus Pocus?" he tried to ask between laughs. "Oh, sure, _that _works." **SMACK!**

Japan walked away from them quickly to pick up the wooden box off the floor. As he did, he heard there was something inside. Curiosity slowly got to him as he opened it, and found a clock inside.

"Ah! You two, there's a clock in here!" that stopped England from smacking America for good before he joined his Japanese friend.

"Now that's weird, why did my magic seal this clock inside the box?" England asked out loud.

"Eh?" Japan turned to him in surprise. "You found your magic on this box, England-san?"

"Yeah, weird, isn't it?"

"It is, but to tell the truth, when I came here, I also found my stuff here."

"Whoa! Really?" America asked, while rubbing all over where England hit him.

Japan took out a handful of talismans from his bag and held them up. "You see these. I use these to fight the _Things. _Before, I only had a dozen with me, but I found _hundreds _in the library upstairs." He paused for a second, before smiling fondly at them in his hand. "But you know what? I'm thankful. Even though I don't know why they're here, they helped me so much."

Both America and England stared at Japan silently for a while, before the American Hero smirked. "Maybe there's someone who left them here?" he joked.

"We might not know, since we're getting out of here soon," England shook his head softly. "Come on, you two, we should get going already."

"_What? _What about the clock?" America pulled the abnormal item out of the box. "Aren't we supposed to break them?"

"America, we're getting out of here soon, so there's no more need to-"

"Screw that! I want to see what you guys saw!" and with that, America snapped the clock in half before anyone could say anything. Instantly, Japan was surrounded by blurs of orange. The entrance of the tunnel formed around him, along with every member of the Axis. Japan sighed to himself as he watched the fake nations in front of him play out one of the possibilities in the near future.

"Alright!" Prussia cheered as he slowly walked further into the tunnel with the others. "We can finally escape!"

"Yeah!" Italy nodded his head happily. "I can't wait!"

"I believe Italy-kun can't wait to make pasta at home," Japan smiled beside them.

Germany, however, didn't seem to want to take his time. "You are all too slow. I'll just go ahead," and he walked away.

Just as the real Japan wondered where the Allies were, the fake Japan said, "I wish the others had come too…but they really like adventures a lot."

Italy sighed as he nodded. "Yeah…it's dangerous…but still…"

"Aaahhhh!"

Everyone looked up in surprise. That was…

"Germany!" Italy shouted in fear as he ran towards where his best friend was, with Prussia and Japan close behind.

"What happened? Did you fall over?" Prussia yelled.

The real Japan, even without moving his legs, found himself being pulled along with the Japan in the vision. Somehow, he knew this wouldn't be good and he didn't want to know what he was going to see, but he couldn't walk away.

When they reached where Germany was, Japan's heart sank. Fiery blazes burned the rope ladder to nothing but raining ashes in front of them. They fell over the Axis and the _Thing _looming over them.

"Oh God…" Italy whispered in despair. "Why?"

"And we just found the exit too…" Japan sadly murmured.

Prussia went up to Germany, pulling his sleeve desperately. "C'mon, West, we have to retreat and meet up with the others."

"America and the others!" Italy suddenly gasped, before running back to the basement.

"Italy-kun! Don't go alone!" Japan shouted as he and the others followed suit. The real Japan was forced to follow again when the _Thing _began to stalk them. Just as they rounded the corner, he saw Germany trip.

"Germany-san!" the real Japan yelled, but he couldn't stop as the other Japan went through the door. He watched in horror as Germany disappeared from his sight, just before he saw the _Thing _had _its _foot over Germany and heard a truly painful scream along with a sickening crunching sound.

The vision ended and he suddenly found himself in darkness. Japan's ears were still ringing from Germany's scream echoing in the tunnel and in his mind. "This is…what will happen in the end…" he whispered, not wanting to believe his strong friend would die soon. "But…no…perhaps if…if I do something when that happens…yeah…I'll call out to Prussia-san…"

Suddenly the orange blur came back again, forming the tunnel's entrance. He saw Italy come running past, before he saw Prussia and himself next. Germany came into view but then he tripped.

"Prussia-san! Wait!" Japan stopped the albino before he could run through the door. "Germany-san is…"

"West!" Prussia yelled and ran back to his little brother. He knocked the _Thing _back before _it _could step onto Germany.

Germany, however, just groaned angrily as he tried to free his ankle from something. "_Scheiße…_just go! I can't free my leg from this vine," he muttered as he struggled harder.

"Don't shit with me!" Prussia yelled angrily at him, tears slowly flowing down his face. "Why did this have to happen? When we finally found a way out!"

"_Bruder…_"

"Everyone else died!" Prussia cried out in despair, gripping his sword tightly as he trembled all over. He was really losing it now. "We're the only ones who are still alive! I can't take it…I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" and with that, he rushed forward, jumping up to end the _Thing's _life, as well as his own.

Japan went completely pale as he saw Prussia get killed again, right after he killed the _Thing. _His badly punctured and electrocuted body dropping to the rocky floor was the last thing he saw before the vision ended.

"If I call out to him, he would die too…and maybe Germany-san as well…" Japan murmured. He tried to think of another possibility that could make sure everyone could still survive. But… "What else…_what else is there?_" he shouted in frustration when nothing came up yet. He was running out of time to view these possibilities. He had to view as much as he could.

Suddenly, he got another idea. "I know, I can't let Germany-san fall over in the first place!" he exclaimed. "I have to do something before that can happen. If I do that, I'm sure everything will be all right!"

And right away, the blurs came back again, this time he was in front of the _Thing _and the burning rope ladder._ Yes! Right here! If I do something now-_

The Japan in the vision instantly ran up to the _Thing, _muttering what seems to be a Shinto chant (but Japan didn't hear it clearly), before he leapt into the air and slashed his arm forward, sending out what seems to be red kanjis and symbols towards the _Thing _and burn _it. This is the best scenario so far!_

But the _Thing _quickly recovered before both the Japans could react. The fake Japan got knocked back and the force left a huge dent into the wall, before he fell onto the ground.

"Japan!" Prussia and Germany yelled as they saw their friend might have broken a few bones.

_It's no good…_Japan thought helplessly as he made an observation. _The more I look at these possibilities, the stronger the _Thing_ becomes…Any more of this…_

"I knew it…" he heard Italy suddenly whispered. The nations who were still standing turned to him as Italy hung his head in shame and sadness. "I'm sorry, guys…looks like we couldn't make it again…_it_ got stronger than _it _was in the beginning…I can't do this anymore…"

"It…Ita?"

"What are you talking about? Just run away!" Germany shoved Italy back, but the Italian just stood his ground, not caring about anything anymore as he muttered, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake again…I'm sorry…"

"_ITALY!_" Germany and Italy didn't notice the _Thing _growled at them. Before Prussia could do anything, _it _screeched "DIE!", summoning not two, but ten balls of purple light at the two nations. There's no need to say what Japan saw after that.

"I would still lose my friends in this case…" he whispered in despair as his legs finally gave out. He stared into the darkness completely around him. "What can I do? We might as well not come here at all. But if we do that, I'm sure _you_ are going to show me yet another hopeless future, isn't that right?" he spat out the words in disgust. He felt like crying, but he was holding them back with all his might. "You'll only tell me about the worst ends in which no matter what choice I make, I'll end up losing someone!" he covered his face as he felt more hopeless then before. Maybe Italy was right, he shouldn't have thought too much on these possibilities, they were only bad news.

"What can I do? What's the best thing I can do?" he finally removed his hands from his face, his eyes looking on at the endless darkness before he found himself in the reading room again.

"Are you two all right?" he heard England asked beside him and America. It looked like he was on the floor again, with his talismans scattered around him. He must have had another episode along with America.

"Yes," he muttered as he slowly got up to pick up the fallen papers.

America stood up by himself. He looked like he was shaken all over from what he saw. "That wasn't as fun as I thought it'd be. So um…which one is real again?"

"Try to sort it out while we go back," England advised him. "If you still can't figure it out, ask Germany. He isn't being affected for some reason."

"Got it…by the way, England, you look unfocused," America walked up to him, a worried look on his face. He suddenly held up two fingers before the English gentleman's eyes. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Huh?" England looked baffled before he answered. "Two fingers obviously. We don't have time for this nonsense."

Once Japan was done regathering his talismans, they started to head back to the cell room. America and England did not notice how behind Japan was and how hard he tried to act like his normal self.

_Why must I make such a mess? Thanks to that, my friends are more likely to die. I just had to make it worse. I can't tell anyone or I might drag them into trouble._

_But…I can't do this alone…_

"Japan?" America called out to him, concerned. But Japan only answered that he was fine and put on the best reassuring smile he could make right now.

_I'm such…an idiot…_

~.~.~.~.~

_Survivors: 10_

_Missing: 0_

~.~.~.~.~

**Singing: *That whole scene is from HetaOni Extra 1, however I changed some parts and added a battle scene (which I had said should be in the next chapter but I decided to add it in as well). But DAMN YOU, FRANCE! WHY MUST YOUR SKILL HAVE TO BE LIKE A HEALER? And I doubt stripping in front of **_**Thing **_**would actually do anything =.="**

**Fortune: It could actually knock the **_**Thing**_** out though. Let's try it next time!**

**Singing: …I'll think about it. But so sorry for the crappy battle scene, Dear Readers *bows apologetically* But you have to admit, RomaHeta!France is different from HetaOni!France and Useless!France.**

**France: I am not useless!**

**Singing: Shut up, Italy number 3!**

**England: Haha! You are useless like Italy~**

**France: Shut up, you tasteless punk!**

***England and France starts fighting***

**America+Canada: Stop fighting!**

**China: They're such kids aru =_="**

**Russia: There there~ ^J^**

**Prussia: …Anyway, what else have I missed while I was away?**

**Japan: Nothing much…**

**Italy: Nothing! =3**

**Germany: …**

**Japan: But…just to let you know, we're going to die.**

**Maidens: *le gasp* Japan don't spoil the readers who haven't watched HetaOni! D=**

**Japan: *smiles* It's alright, isn't it? After all, this story wouldn't end on such an unhappy ending.**

**Singing: …You're right. In this story, a happy ending will appear.**

**Fortune: We cannot have an unhappy ending after all this!**

**Nations+Every fans of HetaOni: A MIRACLE WILL HAPPEN!**

**Maidens: Yes!**

**Japan: By the way, Singing Maiden-san…that last line…**

**Singing: ….Eh heh heh…let's see if anyone gets it…**


	13. 412 deaths in that room

**Singing: **_**I am a horrible persoooooooooooon! **_**T_T**

**Japan: I know, I know, you couldn't help it but update this.**

**Singing: No, I actually finished this with RomaHeta Chapter XXI, but due to Fortune Maiden having to help me with checking plot holes and grammars (I seriously think I am getting worse), I can't update RomaHeta until at least one fan/her give me the go! …And I can't get in touch with her. Me worry ;.;**

**Japan: …Oh…**

**Singing: And this week is stupid! No one would hire me for volunteer when they said they would, no one replied, my timetable became all screwy, internet being sh*t, I am at my deadline this month! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Japan: Calm down, Singing Maiden-san! 0.0 Just think of something positive!**

**Singing: …**

**Japan: …SMASH this Saturday at Sydney?**

**Singing: …Oh yeah :D**

**Japan: You will be singing?**

**Singing: Maybe…**

**Japan: The HetaOni fans would be happy you updated as well.**

**Singing: …Well…I **_**do **_**feel bad for only updating once in my two months break…**

**Japan: If they're happy, you'll be happy, right?**

**Singing: Just hope they don't mind this betaless chapter…**

**Japan: They won't, I'm sure…**

**Singing: …Well, let's stop ranting and get on with the chapter! Shall we?**

**Japan: Of course.**

~.~.~.~.~

**412 deaths in that room**

When the rest of the nations heard the news of a way out, they cheered around the cell room. Japan and Italy didn't look as cheerful as them but everyone just thought they were tired from the whole event.

But the real reason why Japan remained so reserved was because deep down, ever since he saw the inevitable fate of his friends, he decided to give into anything that was to come his way before the time comes. He assumed Italy had decided on that earlier when he saw those visions as well, he just didn't want to let others believe it.

America, now having completely lost his enthusiasm with everyone, suddenly shouted, "_Wait a minute!_" Everybody stopped and turned to him, with an annoyed 'what now?' look on their faces. "My goal here was to explore this mansion and play the test of courage with everyone! But all of you had your fun exploring most parts of this place, while _I _didn't!" Oh, shit. "Before we leave, I say let me explore this place a bit more until I am satisfied!"

"_What?_" Almost everyone shouted then. Canada however, just sighed exasperatedly.

"Please, just for a while?" Canada asked timidly. "You all know well that he won't stop when he becomes like this, eh?"

Japan felt a bit relieved at the offer. Okay, so he still had time to spend his last moments with everyone before going into that cave. That was mentioned in one of the visions he saw.

"Well, America's group can look around," Germany said. "We have to make sure that the rope ladder isn't rotten. My group will go ahead and see if there is any problem."

As everyone agreed, Japan wanted to scream at them; but his inner restraints of being polite held it in. He didn't want to face his friends' death so soon! And if that happened, that meant he couldn't help at all to fight off that _Thing _as his dominant arm was still injured! He cradled his head within his hand, images and sounds of their death played in his head along with the ones he just made up. Everyone else chatted on, and he didn't notice that some of America's group were planning to split up for a bit and-

"JA. PAN!"

He finally snapped out of it as Prussia stood eye level to him, fully annoyed at being ignored for so long. Before anyone could ask what was wrong, Prussia cut in, "Stay back, will ya? I want to have a word with ya."

"Umm…alright," Japan answered hesitantly, as Prussia turned to the other members of the Axis.

"West and Ita can wait outside," he smirked at them mischievously.

Everyone else didn't object to it. They left the room one at a time and it gradually became quite empty. Japan wait behind Prussia, who had his arms crossed and ruby red eyes fixed on the others as he waited for all of them to leave. Once the door _clicked _closed, he turned to Japan with a serious expression. "Alright, what's eating ya?"

Japan blinked at the question. "What do you mean?"

"I haven't been through it yet, but…" Prussia played with the words around his head for a bit. "Ya see things, don'tcha? When the clocks break." When he saw Japan stiffened, Prussia knew then he was on the right track. "C'mon, spit it out."

Japan didn't expect that Prussia would pry the subject out of him. It must have really shown all over his face. "I'm sorry," he finally uttered lowly, his left arm starting to hold himself together. "I was trying not to show it."

Prussia nodded understandingly. "Ya can tell me the details later. Just tell me the most important parts."

Japan bit his lips and held himself tighter, his head bowing down as he felt weak. This wasn't like him, but he felt so…tired. He wanted some sort of comfort, even if it was a little bit. But since talking about it wouldn't change anything around him, why should he share? Asking Prussia for help led him to his suicidal death in one of the visions he saw. "I'm…not sure what it means, but…" Japan began slowly. He swallowed down his uneasiness before he forced himself to go on. "From now on... if I make a choice, I'll lose someone," Prussia blinked at this but didn't say anything. "And if I follow a different path to save them, I'll lose someone else…I've tried several options, but it was no use… The more I tried, the stronger the _Thing_ became. I can't do this alone any more…"

"You can't beat _it_ _on your own?_" Japan snapped his head up, surprised by the sound of Prussia's insulted tone. "Then how the hell did ya do it until now?"

Japan was a bit confused by this reaction, but he went along anyway. "When it was necessary to fight…I beat _them_ with Italy-kun and Germany-san… and with you. I also fought alongside Russia-san and China-san-"

"Hah!" Prussia laughed in a mocking manner as he slapped his hand over his face. "Why did ya stop there?"

Japan jumped at the question. "I-I'm sorry?"

The albino just shook his head as he walked up to him. "Ya tried several options, right? But did ya talk to anyone about it before you tried them? Do you really think you can come up with a solution all on your own when this fight involves so many of us?" Prussia lifted his hand off his face, showing off his usual smirk.

"Umm…"

"Ya should have said something before!" He patted Japan's head and ruffled it until it was a mess. When Japan slapped his hand away, the Prussian let out a laugh as he turned away from him. "But I'm glad ya told me! Now no one will have to die!"

"What?" Japan gapped at him, "Wait a min…Prussia-san!"

"_What?_ I'm sleepy!" Prussia snapped at him as he reached for the door knob. Japan couldn't understand _why _he could still act like himself after explaining what would certainly happen in the near future. "I spent all night keeping watch. C'mon, let's go!"

"Listen to me!" Japan yelled desperately, catching up to Prussia. "If-If we go to that place, Germany-san will-" he paused when he realized what he had just done. _Oh no…I said it and now Prussia-san will be the one… "_Ah, I mean, you would be risking your own life…and possibly Italy-kun's-"

A finger flick to his forehead made him stop rambling at once. Prussia just stared at him blankly while the Japanese rubbed away the pain. The finger that was used to hit Japan then pointed at him in a mock, yet serious, warning. "State your opinion precisely and concisely," he stated. "Ya think too much. That's why you're forgetting something very simple!"

Japan blinked at this. "Something…very simple?"

"First ya remembered one thing! When you're that worried about stuff, ya should tell people. Ya have to let us work together and give yourself some breathing space," Prussia explained, watching Japan to make sure he understood what he meant. However, he was just staring at him in confusion. _Well, at least he heard the message and out of his depression a bit, _Prussia thought as he sighed. "I'll give ya points if ya remember one more thing," he smirked and left Japan behind in that room.

As Japan stood there alone, he thought up his options again. But they remained the same and there was nothing new that could make a miracle. _Since I've glimpsed at so many possibilities... I'm sure that _Thing_ has gotten stronger. With an enemy that grows progressively stronger... What can I possibly do? _He thought as he felt the pain in his chest again.

He shouldn't have talked to Prussia about this. Nothing had changed.

Germany walked back in a few minutes later, wondering if Japan was ready yet. It took a while before Japan was willing to say yes. As they slowly walked towards the exit (feeling that there was no rush), Germany started to scold Prussia for making Japan feeling downer than before. However, all Prussia said was that he tried to cheer him up but the Japanese was too dense to even understand it.

Italy walked beside Japan, silent as he watched them fight. "They're at it again, huh?" he asked at last.

Japan didn't turn to him, but he answered anyway. "It seems like it."

Italy turned to Japan, tilting his head a bit as he asked another question. "You saw something bad in those fake memories, didn't you?" Seeing no point in hiding it, Japan just nodded. The Italian let out a sigh. "I told you not to think about them, didn't I? They're fake memories."

"Yes…but both you and I know they are more than that, right?"

They were silent again as they reached the reading room. Italy stopped walking along with Japan, while the German brothers continued on. Italy and Japan stared at each other for a moment, before the Italian answered blankly, "It won't change anything, even if I answered or not."

Japan sighed to himself. "I see…" He then allowed another silence envelop them.

"Do you…regret anything, Japan?"

Japan turned to Italy in surprise, who was staring at him in worry. There was a slight hint of the serious Italy in there, but there was also the usual Italy as well. "I…" he started, completely lost of words.

"I don't think you should regret anything right now. Because you know what happened in these two days?" Italy smiled sadly at him. "You found out China does care about you. He even thought you were dead after seeing your tomato stained shirt, and took care of your arm's cut." He closed his eyes and craned his head towards the ceiling. "I was right then; brothers do care about each other no matter what happened between them. I was right."

Japan just stared at Italy, and before he knew it, he felt tears running down his cheeks as he smiled. "Yes, Italy-kun, you were right. You were right about everything," he whispered.

Italy still smiled at him as he walked up to Japan, and gave him a comforting hug. "Vee, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier," the Italian said with his usual soft voice.

The Japanese just shook his head. "No, it's alright. I shouldn't have talked to you like that in the first place," he sniffled, couldn't really hold it back. For the moment, it felt nice to get comforted, even by the Italy he once knew.

"Hey! Aren't ya done yet?" Prussia yelled from the cave's entrance. He and Germany had been standing there for a while. Japan pulled himself away from Italy, recomposing himself to look decent.

"Are you ready?" Italy asked, serious again. Japan took in a deep breath before just nodding his head. Together they joined the two brothers.

Prussia stretched out his arms in the air as he exclaimed gleefully. "Ah, we can finally escape! At long last…"

"Yeah," Italy said with a slight smile. "I just wish the others had come too."

"America-san does love adventures a lot," Japan sighed as he went into the cave.

Germany, who was ahead of the group, let out an impatient scoff. "You are all too slow. I'll just go ahead," and he went off just like that.

As Italy and Prussia whined about the blonde's attitude, Japan felt himself tremble again. _There's not much time left. Why didn't I try to call out to him or physically stop him? _He gritted his teeth at how much he hated this. In his mind, the images of what would happen kept on playing in his mind, he saw how he tried to stop the strengthened _Thing, _Prussia's death along with Italy' and Germany's, and him trying his best to stop _it _from harming anyone._ The enemy is stronger too. I can't stop _it_ myself…_

He replayed how he tried to kill that _Thing, _but just ended up getting hurt. He replayed how Prussia killed that _Thing _before his own death. He smiled slightly. He hadn't noticed it before, but Prussia back then was pretty amazing to be able to kill _it_ off in one go. Too bad he was by himself.

Japan sighed at this…

…But then…

All of a sudden, but also very slowly to be realized completely, a thought came into his mind. Prussia's fight against the _Thing _in this cave was played out again. But this time, he saw the rest of it. He remembered how Prussia could kill that _Thing _easily in the second floor bedroom in his vision. Japan then quickly compared the two visions of the Prussian's battles. It was weird that he didn't notice this, but when Prussia fought, he seems to be much stronger when he fought in the cave than when he was in the bedroom.

Japan frowned at this. _Our enemy is definitely stronger. Whenever I glimpsed a memory, its strength and speed increased greatly…But it wasn't... just... the enemy..._ He then quickly remembered how he could summon those Shinto chants and burn the _Thing _in the last vision he saw.

Japan put all these small facts together, along with his own experience with the ones he fought with. He wondered how he could use all of this to fight the_ Thing_…

_Maybe…what Prussia-san was trying to say was…_

"Aaahhhh!"

Everyone looked up in surprise. That was…

"Germany!" Italy shouted in fear as he ran towards where his best friend was, with Prussia and Japan close behind.

"What happened? Did ya fall over?" Prussia yelled.

Japan, now feeling lighter than before, rushed past both his friends. He immediately skid to a halt when he stood by Germany, who was staring up in horror as the ashes of the burnt rope ladder rained upon them…and the _Thing._

"There _it_ is," Japan whispered, glaring at the _Thing_. He felt Germany tugging on his arm, telling him to get away.

He heard Prussia laughing beside him. "I see now. This is what ya meant."

"Come on! Just run!" Germany tugged on Japan's arm harder, but the Japanese wouldn't budge. Not just yet.

Italy trembled a bit, gulping down his fears as he shouted, "Together! If we run, we can still make it!"

"_Ja!_" both Prussia and Germany answered, and Japan just nodded in agreement before all of them ran.

While they ran, Japan almost past everyone else. _Our enemy may be tough, but I'm still one of the fastest here. I can't do this alone. However..._

Just as Italy and Prussia rounded the corner, Japan stopped right after Germany tripped. _Now! _"You two! Wait!" he shouted before Italy and Prussia could get through the cave's entrance. "Germany-san tripped!"

"West!" just as Prussia yelled and ran back, Italy looked completely surprised at this turn of event. The Prussian leapt over his brother in one swift move, and did a triple slash at the _Thing _toback off, preventing _it _to step onto the fallen nation. He stood in front of the _Thing_, giving _it_ a death glare if _it _even _dared _to come closer.

Germany, however, just groaned angrily as he tried to free his ankle from whatever was holding it. "_Scheiße…_just go! I can't free my leg from this vine," he muttered loudly as he struggled harder.

Italy, however, ignored Germany and crouched down beside him. He began to try and set him free.

"Oi, Japan!" Prussia shouted back at the one who wasn't with them. "Have ya got your answer yet?"

The Japanese nation just stood there in silent, but he steadily lifted his head high, showing off an unusual gleam in his eyes as he answered. "Yes." He began to walk up to them, as thoughts of berating himself began to fill his mind.

_Why did I think I was alone? Didn't I come here with everyone? _

_Why did I think I was alone? Didn't I fight along with my friends and family?_

_Why did I think I was alone? Didn't we all work together to find the way out?_

_Why did I think I was alone? Didn't I ask for America-san's help in case anything happens?_

_How foolish I was. I was never alone!_

_Prussia-san was right. I have forgotten the option to tell everyone. Because of my narrow-mindedness, I was too preoccupied with solving everything by myself and didn't pay attention to everyone else around me in those visions. I didn't see that my friends had gotten stronger too. And all the options I took were me taking the situation upon myself or only notifying one of my friends. But those actions were nowhere near sufficient in order to change this supposedly inevitable fate._

But now, as Japan stepped forward, his determination completely returned. He raised his left hand and pulled off the bandages around his now fully healed arm, discarding them onto the floor behind him. He then took out his katana, letting the sound of his weapon sliding against its sheath echo in the dark cave as he confidently proclaimed, "This is my answer! The enemy is stronger, but so are we. If we all join forces, we can defeat it!"

Prussia gave Japan a smirk and a thumb up. "Ha! About time ya figured that out!" he turned to his little brother next, looking a little annoyed but it was not a serious one. "Oi, West! Is this really the time to wipe the ground?"

Germany suddenly felt his ankle was set free. Italy was staring at him in concern as he offered his hand to help the German up. "I'm sorry. Are you okay, Germany?"

"Italy…" Germany whispered in astonishment as he stood up. He turned to his friends with him; all were giving him heartening smiles. Gritting his teeth together, he angrily took out his whip and whipped it onto the ground as he shouted, "You idiots! Why did you come back?"

Prussia just smirked wider as he turned back to the _Thing. "_Ya want to know why I came back?" he asked. "Because there's no reason why I wouldn't help my little brother!"

The _Thing _had enough of their little moments as _it_ yelled out "DIE!" Japan instantly took out the talismans in his bag and summoned up a barrier around them. The purple lights hit against it before he quickly dispersed the shield, letting Germany and Prussia run forth and attack the _Thing._ Germany jumped up and went for the _Thing's _head, but _it _blocked his whip with _its _arms easily. Instead, the weapon wrapped around the _Thing's _wrists, but that didn't slow Germany down. He landed behind the _Thing_, pulling _its _tied wrists back with his whip and making _it _fall to the ground.

The _Thing _growled, slowly standing up before _it_ ran towards Germany to bite off his head. But then _it _stopped when Prussia suddenly appeared between _it _and the blonde nation. He had a cocky grin on his lips as he danced from side to side, with his awesomely rusty sword over his shoulder.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! If you want to die," he challenged just as the _Thing _lunged for him instead, "_then step forward!_" he swung his sword out and slashed the _Thing _multiple times, deep in _its _face. The _Thing _hollered as _it _stumbled back after Germany released _it_.

"Booyah!" Prussia sang in glee. Germany was also having his own amused smirk at how the _Thing _got pissed at them.

"Both of you, step back!" the German brothers did as they were told. They looked up and saw both Italy and Japan had charged up their weapons. "_Rallentare!_"

A burst of blue energy suddenly came out of Italy's bibles, and went straight for the _Thing. _Upon impact, the _Thing's _howl _sloooowly _slowed down as _it _stumbled back.

"It will only slow the _Thing _down for a while!" Italy shouted as he quickly tried to whip up another spell to help everyone. "Attack while it last!"

"Got it! Thanks!" Germany and Japan ran forward and attacked together. Even as the _Thing _tried to utter a spell, the attacking nations prevented it splendidly. Japan was able to stick the talismans onto _its _head, feet, abdomen, and feet, making _it _immobile while Germany held _it_ down securely with his whip.

As _it _screamed, Prussia crowed in triumph and jumped into the air, readying his double cross slash. But after all the attacks _it _took, the _Thing _instantly snapped, and launched _itself _at the Prussian when Germany couldn't help it but retracted his whip. A headbutt to Prussia's entire body made everybody gasp, and watch in shock as the albino flew through the air and landed _smack _against the wall.

"Prussia!" Italy screamed, ceasing his concentration on his current spell and switching quickly to another which could aid the Prussian's bruises. But the _Thing _took this chance to attack. And at the worst second too, as Italy's spell to slow_ it_ down vanished. _It_ instantly stood above them, glaring straight down at the Italian as _it _lifted _its _claws towards him.

"Italy!" Germany and Japan watched in horror as _it _grabbed around the brunette's neck and hoisted him up into the air. Italy struggled in _its _tight grip, gasping for air. Germany flung his whip forth, but it only managed to wrap around the _Thing's _throat and pull against it.

"Let him go!"

The _Thing _only snarled, ignoring the whip around _its _neck as _it_ continued to strangle Italy tighter, making him let out a breathless choke.

"No…" Japan began, feeling another despair running through him. But then that despair quickly turned into rage, making him shot forward with great speed. "I will not…" he gritted his teeth together, roaring loudly in anger, "_I will not let anyone die!_"

He leapt up, flipping the katana in his hand downwards and let in plunge into the _Thing's _unguarded head. The _Thing _howled and let Italy go, Germany catching him before he hit the ground. While Italy forced himself to breathe properly and get to Prussia's side, the _Thing _turned to Japan while clutching _its __bleeding_head.

Japan only glared back at _it, _noticing how _it _was still barely standing after _its _weak point was hit. "I will not let you have your way," he whispered as he sheathed his katana back into its holder, letting himself just stand before the _Thing _unprotected. Slowly, while ignoring Germany's frantic shouts, he lifted his arm into the air, lowly muttering the Shinto chants he heard in the previous vision. He knew them, he was sure of it. Red kanji and symbols appeared one by one around Japan in a circle before the _Thing_ began to attack him.

At the very last second, Japan released his powers and sent the powerful words at the _Thing_, impassively watching as the spell burned _its _body upon impact.

The _Thing _moaned in pain just as Italy finished healing Prussia. They watched in amazement with Germany as Japan rushed towards them, yelling, "Let's just get out of here! We can't physically defeat _it_!"

"What, but-"

Japan shook his head and just explained to Prussia. "More of _them _will appear even if we defeat one. I am also worried about America-san and the others, so we have to go, _now!_"

"Ah, alright then!" Prussia hoisted himself up. Together, the Axis ran for the door, ignoring the _Thing's _weak, yet enraged growl.

"Italy? Are you alright? You look pale."

"Ve? I'm fine, Germany. Let's just keep going."

Japan was only half listening to them, feeling both excited and anxious as they ran. _Yes, we have changed our fate in the cave but it is not over yet!_

They passed the reading room, and quickly turned right, intending to get away as far as possible. Prussia instantly reached for the door knob, but it was pulled away as Russia came through it and bumped into them.

"Oh, you're back," Russia said in surprise. France was right behind him as he peeked over the large Russian in curiosity. "What's the matter?"

"We can't use that exit!" Japan blurted out. "It's been burnt down! We have to run now!"

"Oh, so we can't use it anymore?" France asked in surprise. "Too bad. Let's just get away now."

"Where's everyone else?" Germany asked in haste as they set off again.

"China and Canada are in the corridor after the next room," France explained. "And America with England in the room after."

"Ve? The one me and Germany found and unlocked together?"

"Yeah, that one."

They found China and Canada in no time. The elder urged them to hurry into the next room where America and England was. When they came through, England was shocked to see the rest of the nations entering in a rush. Prussia gave a quick explanation and the English gentleman just replied, "You can't be serious! Just when we thought we were finally going to get out!"

"Lock the door aru!"

Japan jumped at the order but did what he was told quickly. He took out the key Italy had given him and locked the door shut with a hurried _click_.

America walked around the room, a little impressed by how the small room could still have some reasonable space for ten nations in it. "Wow…so we're all assembled in this tiny room…" he whispered as he stood beside another door with England.

Japan just sighed in relief and huddled together with his group at the center, letting himself fall to his knees and bow his head. _Thank God...Thank God! Oh, dear... For a moment there, I really feared we weren't going to make it. _He almost wanted to cry in joy.

"_Scheiße!_ Even though we're all together, our situation hasn't got any better!" Germany swore angrily. "Now we're locked up in here and that _Thing_ is after our blood!"

"West, don't be so pessimistic," Prussia tried to calm down his brother. He was trying to remain positive for everyone, even when everything looked grim. "What matters is that we're alive. Besides, with so many nations gone, maybe someone will come to rescue us."

Japan's eyes blinked at those words. _How odd…it feels like…I heard those words before..._

"And also," China joined in, placing his hand on Germany's shoulder as reassurance, "we still need to connect the time we spend here with the time outside." The Chinese nation's hands suddenly turned into fists, saying the last words out in a bit of annoyance. "We have to keep breaking the clocks aru."

"Yeah, that's the best shortcut," the Russian joined in next, his voice sounded solemn as he went on. "Except we'll need all our strengths somehow…You'll probably agree with me, but…we're tired. Not from fighting the enemy, but from running away all this time."

But Germany didn't seem to be listening. He ran his hands through his untidy hair. "Maybe…Maybe escaping really is impossible…We're going to be eaten…one by one..." he mumbled, his voice was growing louder and louder as he continued. "We're probably going to get eaten one after the other! _That's what I would do if I were that _Thing_!_"

A sudden punch to Germany's face sent him landing onto the floor. Everyone gasped as Prussia stride up to his brother and lifted him up by the collar, slamming him against the wall. France and China tried to pull them apart, while everybody just watched, especially Japan, who finally noted how tired and dishevelled everyone looked.

_That's right. Germany-san said that and Prussia-san was mad at him…and then…_

"That's enough, West!" Prussia shouted in his face, fiery red eyes focused on the terrified blues. "There are still many other ways to get out of here! So don't give up that easily!"

_What is it? What am I forgetting? _An awful feeling started to stir at the bottom of Japan's stomach, as if warning him to remember quickly. _Remember…Remember! If I don't…_

Germany stared at his brother, completely awestruck. He then let out a tired sigh. "You're right…sorry…and thank you…" Prussia let go and watched Germany slid down onto the floor, a little confused on what his little brother meant. "For what you did earlier. This time, I intend to make it up to you for saving me…" he shook his head and screwed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry I was such a burden."

_I'll regret it…I will regret it if I don't remember…_

"Germany?" Italy's soft voice caught everyone's attention. They all turned to him, and Japan noticed that Italy had not once moved from his spot, his back faced the door near America and England as he continued in worry, "But Germany, it's okay."

"No," Germany cut him off as he stood up tall, staring at Italy with gentleness in his eyes. "If I can't protect my allies when I have the chance, then my training was pointless. At least, I shouldn't be such a burden to you."

"Huh?" Italy blinked at him but his best friend went on, "I'm sorry to you too, I shouldn't have yelled at you back then. You've been fighting well up until now, without running away at all. I really appreciate it."

Italy just blinked at him, complete shock was on his face. Everyone in the room was surprised as well, for they have _never _seen someone praising Italy, especially from _Germany_, for something other than his cooking skills. All Italy did was utter, "Um…thanks…" He suddenly smiled, yet it looked sad, as he went on, "But you know, I think we can definitely get out now. You see, this is the first time that…"

Everyone noticed Italy started to shake, the smile was faltering as he slowly bowed his head to hide it. "Italy, what's wrong?" France slowly stepped forward, concerned.

"You're shaking," Canada added.

But the Italian just shook his head, as his trembles got worst. Even at this stage, he still tried to sound cheerful. "Please…Please…if you get out, just keep running. No matter what, don't look back, don't forget about me, don't blame me, don't cry, and get time-"

_Time…_

The sickening feeling in Japan finally surfaced fully as he looked around the room in haste. Upon the horrible recognition, he swallowed the lump in his throat as he slowly looked at the key Italy had given him.

And that was when he finally noticed what the sticker on the bow said.

**Basement – Small Square Room**

"_Italy-kun!_"

Everyone jumped at Japan's sudden uncharacteristic outburst when he shot back up onto his feet, terror clear on his face. But they only saw that for a brief second as the room suddenly went black and the sound of the door being slammed opened was heard. There was the sound of weapons being drawn out before the light came back. What everyone saw shocked them. The _Thing _was holding Italy's small body in _its _claws.

"What?" America gasped near the door the _Thing _just came through.

"Italy-kun!" Japan shouted again.

"Ita!" Prussia shouted as China stumbled back.

"Italy!" France and Canada yelled next.

Italy still managed to smile at everyone, even though he was clearly sad, with the tears running down face. "It was scary…but…but…it was fun," he smiled brighter then, even as the _Thing _opened _its _big mouth and lifted Italy up towards it. "Viva!"

"_ITALY!_" Germany finally yelled, as he watched with everyone in horror as the _Thing _started to close _its _jaws around Italy's head.

~.~.~.~.~

_Dead: …_

~.~.~.~.~

**Singing: *crying sadly* REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR WHAT I SHOULD UPDATE NEXT! POLL IN MY PROFILE! T_T**


	14. 1:13am

**America: Alright, Singing, uncool! What about RomaHeta?**

**Singing: The poll had a tie, and since RomaHeta was updated last, HetaOni is next.**

**America: But what about meeeeeeeeeeeeeee D:**

**Singing: Oh, you should be glad I let you have your heroic moment in this chapter instead of what's happening in RomaHeta!**

**America: But the faaaaaaaaaaaans!**

**Singing: Don't give me that. Once the next chapter of RomaHeta is out, I'm going to get flames for it!**

**America: …Why? B3**

**Singing: …No comment, because that is a spoiler. Let's just do this. Don't own Hetalia nor HetaOni, and also never, **_**ever **_**look up Hetalia Episode 23.5 *still traumatized* Oh, and Fortune Maiden is currently busy, plus she was traumatized by Episode 23.5 too.**

**Fortune: *finally done…but* Creepypastaaaaaaaa! WTH!? T_T Also I'm sorry if I suck at this betaing work because it might my fault!**

**Singing: You know I'm the one making your life hard, so it is mine.**

**Maidens: Anyways: Enjoy~ :) **

~.~.~.~.~

**1:13am**

"_So, what did you want to tell me, Japan?"_

_The sun's setting light shown down upon both America and Japan in the tunnel. The raven haired man eyed the young nation before him, taking in how he looked. A little bit of a mess, might some bruises under his clothes from fighting the _Thing _earlier__, but the Japanese nation wasn't sure. America still had his dynamic aura around him, and would be able to fight in any condition._

"_You still have much strength left, don't you?" Japan asked, a serious look on his face._

"_Yeah, I'm still a lot stronger than you guys," America rolled his shoulders back for a second, before suddenly letting out a few quick punches._

_Japan closed his eyes, smiling. "In that case…" he began before looking up at America, in confidence and trust, "Why don't you try being a Hero?"_

_At this, America's eyes gleamed. "Wow, now that's an interesting idea! Tell me more!"_

~.~.~.~.~

_After leaving the Axis alone in the cell room, America's excitement suddenly turned solemn, catching everybody off guard. He had China quickly check for his injures. Luckily, they weren't as serious as he thought; there were no open cut wounds present, only large bruises. After having to strip and let the eldest man rub some smelly herbal ointments on his back, America spoke quickly of what he was really planning to do before dragging England into another room, and telling everyone else to prepare themselves. Once they were alone, America didn't waste a second and ordered his former brother to quickly gather up all the magic powers he had._

_England wasn't really happy about America's attitude. But he was also curious as to why the other blond suddenly demanded to see his magic. Not wanting to lose face, England took out his grimoire and concentrated his powers into it, summoning them. Unbeknownst to him, America was watching intently on England's every move._

_It took a while, but light surrounded the British nation, his entire being glowing as he held onto all his powers tightly. However, it was getting tiring, and fast too, so he had to stop at once or he would experience the pain again._

"_Bugger!" he gasped after finally able to catch his breath, collapsing onto his knees. "Just as I thought, I can't use my powers fully!"_

_America didn't say anything, much to England's surprise. The English gentleman looked up, and saw America only staring at him blankly, arms crossed and nothing else._

_"__England," he finally said, the tone in his voice didn't sound natural at all._

_"Wh-__What?"_

_"__You can only stop the_ Thing _for two seconds if you summon all your powers now?" England's temper suddenly flared up, and he stood on his feet to get right into America's face._

_"__Shut up! Don't make that sullen face like Japan did!" he shouted angrily. "You don't really believe me, do you? You still think I'm strange…"_

_America's expression didn't change as he pushed the other man back. "So? Can't you try doing better than that?"_

_England glared at him, not sure why America wasn't cracking one of his unfunny jokes about him at the moment. His personality didn't sound right. "I don't know," he admitted, looking away in defeat. "If you want to defeat _it _that badly, I can get more serious and hold on for a bit longer. But I might pass out right after. B-But still…I can try doing it in three seconds at most."_

_America was silent for a moment, but he let out a sigh that sounded completely unimpressed. "Didn't you get it when you saw my 'Japan face'?"_

"_I thought it meant, 'That's harsh'." England growled lowly._

_Slowly, America shoved his hands into his pockets, swinging back and forth one his heels once, in thought. "England," he said again in his unusual tone._

"What now!?_" the elder snapped._

_America's eyes narrowed, before holding up his right hand to show two of fingers. "Two seconds is long enough," he then only left one finger left up, "to save the life of a nation…you know?" He didn't stop when England blinked at him. "Sorry, but if you really do pass out, I will carry you on my shoulders and run. So," he offered his hand out to him, a small sheepish, yet Hero-like, smile on his face, "would you be…my backup?"_

_England stared at him, not really able to grasp why America was acting like this. But he…he was suddenly so…he finally noticed the little colony he used to care for was not just sprouting heroic nonsense, but was dead serious about saving someone. Someone's life. For real. Trusting someone else to support him completely. He really was going to give it his all._

"_Talk to me," he said the instant he clasped his hand into the American's._

~.~.~.~.~

_After America and England left, the rest of the Allies were left in the room with the black couches. They all sat and faced their allies in silence. Russia placed his hands together, leaning back as he began. "So, it looks like Italy could be in danger. America said that we have to be ready to fight right away, _да_?"_

_France nodded. "That's his plan in the first place."_

"_But we are getting out of here soon, aren't we?" Canada asked timidly. "We shouldn't be worried anymore. Italy…and us as well, won't die so quickly in that short time frame."_

"Non_." France shook his head and stared at the Canadian beside him. "As long as we're still here, we must always think of ourselves as ordinary people. We can die…at any time."_

"_It'd be such a bother if I died!" China slammed his palm onto the black tea table in front of them. He huffed in annoyance, but quickly cooled down as he added, "But I can't just watch a fellow nation die and do nothing about it either aru!"_

_Everyone else agreed to this. "It's settled then," Russia said. "We have to be ready to fight at any moment, because we don't know where _it _will come from."_

"_We can't use that exit, huh?" China asked._

_Canada sighed and patted Kumajirou's head. "If we can, that will be our first priority. I never thought about the possibility of dying right after we found the exit. But even if we don't die, I have a feeling that we won't be able to get out of here so easily. And if by any chance we can't use it at all…"_

"_That's a sign that Italy is in danger," France finished lowly. "It's very likely that _it _will come back, so shouldn't we be careful with the doors and such?"_

"_That's right. I'll be waiting in the closest spot," Russia offered. "I may be really fatigued, but I can try to shield him."_

_At that moment, France tuned out what the Russian was saying, his mind wandering off and thought of a very young nation he once knew and ended. _Italy dying…You wouldn't let that happen, would you? I can't take your place to protect him, but I can still try to do something… _He clutched his hands into fists, one of them over his heart._

"_France, where will you stand?"_

_France gave them a determined look, leaning forward as he offered his own plan. "I think I'll also wait as close to Italy as possible. Maybe our enemy will retreat upon looking at my beautiful face," he added with a laugh. The others just rolled their eyes but they did show a bit of amusement._

_China stroked his chin as he tried to think up anything else they needed. "You two are already close to Italy…and if we add Japan and the rest of his group, they have him covered for sure. However, I want to surprise _it_," he smirked at this. "I'll hide when the fight starts, and when _it _doesn't even know it, I'll strike!"_

"_Then I want to be with you! I don't want you to hide alone! That would be dangerous, eh?" Canada smiled shyly at him._

_Once they felt that everything was falling together nicely, France clapped his hands together. "It looks like America is working over some strategy with England already. And I think it is time to check up on how Italy's group is doing."_

"_I'll come with you," Russia stood up with France and they headed for the door. "You two go and tell America we're ready. Oh, and also give him this," he handed Canada one of his spare pipes. "Once we see each other again with news," he giggled childishly, "be prepared."_

"_Yes!" Canada answered instantly._

"_You can count on me aru!" China slapped his chest proudly._

_France brushed some strands of his hair back, a hopeful look on his face once they headed off._

~.~.~.~.~

The Allies didn't exactly see this happening. They didn't expect that the _Thing _would come through the other door. They thought they would be chased, not being ambushed from another entrance! Not only that, Italy acted as though he _knew _it was going to happen. Japan may have mentioned this, but actually seeing Italy so out of character at his expected defeat blew them off a moment.

But thankfully, Italy was wrong.

The Italian, still in the _Thing's _clutches, slowly turned his head around, eyes wide, to discover the _Thing's _mouth had a metal pipe jammed between the roof of _its_ mouth to _its_ tongue, preventing it from chomping down on his head. _It _groaned in surprise and anger, and both of them saw who shoved it in there in the first place.

America clung onto the _Thing_'s neck tightly, trying to hold his now badly grazed arm up to keep the pipe in place. "That…kinda hurts," he managed to say through the pain.

"America!" Canada stepped forward but Russia held him back.

"Wait! You'd better not move!" he said when he saw what England was doing beside the _Thing._

America gave a sly, cocky grin at the _Thing_. "Sorry, but Italy is my atmosphere-searching partner. You'll have to settle with eating an iron pipe!"

The _Thing _immediately dropped Italy onto the floor and proceeded to try to wrench the annoying nation off _it. _Canada, Japan, and China screamed for America to get down but they were cut off when he shouted, "England!"

The _Thing _snapped _its _head around, finally noticing the Briton was flaring up with magic around him, the power concentrated into his grimoire. "Yeah! That's more than enough!" he let his power loose and the pages of his magic book were sent flipping about. Lifting his hand up, he loudly shouted, "_Impedimenta!_"

America reacted fast by yanking the pipe out from the _Thing's _mouth before jumping down to the floor. Before _it_ could even move, thick, long, golden stems of thorns flew out of England's grimoire, and, as fast as lightning, they wrapped around the _Thing' s_body, immobilizing _it_.

"No…way…" Italy whispered from where he was dropped, still in a stupor from what was going on. America suddenly came up to him, pulling him up before pushing him back to where the Axis stood. Legs still not working properly, the Italian stumbled a bit, but Germany and Japan caught him instantly.

"_Let's go!_" America shouted, throwing the pipe to the floor before pulling out his pistols.

"Italy! Are you all right?" Germany asked frantically. But Italy didn't answer him; he was still staring at the event playing out before him.

Prussia, not wanting to miss out on kicking the _Thing's _butt, pulled his sword out with France. "Get ready! Let's attack together!"

"I'm ready to go anytime," China proclaimed as he got into his fighting stance.

The rest of the Allies were set, except for England, who looked exhausted and was going to collapse any second. His legs wobbled till they gave out, but America instantly caught him, before quickly carrying him in his arms to the furthest corner of the small room. "England, you did great! Just rest," the American whispered into his ear once he settled the English gentleman down.

England just blinked wearily, trying to get up but groaned. "Sorry…I'll leave…the rest to you…" was all he said before he passed out.

Germany pushed Italy to where England was, not wanting him to fight in the state he was in. The battle began once the _Thing _began to move again, but _it _was still slow since the remains of England's golden magic still wrapped around _it. _China took this chance to run up to _it_, giving it a swift high kick to _its _chin, followed by his Taiji swords slash to _its _chest.

America lifted the safety off his guns and fired once at the _Thing_. After _it_ got hit in the left shoulder, he fired another to the right, then another to the neck, and finally a rapid fire up _its _head. Before he could reach the forehead though, the _Thing _protected _itself _and let the bullets dig into _its _arms.

Once America had to stop and reload, the _Thing _whipped _its _arms down and screamed, "DIE!"

The nations gasped when darkness engulfed them completely and the purple balls of light appeared. Some screamed in panic while others shouted at them to get ready once they shot towards them. They came at great speed and made an impact instantly. The _Thing _blinked, making a bemused sound when _it _heard no sounds of pain from _its _preys. But when _it _found out why, _it _growled.

When the lights came back on, there was now a barrier of thick ice separating the nations and the _Thing. _Before _it _could react, the ice quickly melted away, revealing Russia in front of everyone, his eyes glowing a violent shade and was not smiling at all. "YoU…" At that very moment, France and Prussia stepped forward and cut the _Thing's _sides in a flash to shut _it _up.

"Go for it, Japan!"

"Don't let _it _have a chance to fight back, West!"

Germany, with his whip out, stood beside Japan. With his talismans and katana fully charged, he threw one of the strips of paper at the _Thing's _forehead. _It _howled once the talisman was stuck onto _it_, giving Germany a chance to rush forward and smack his whip's end at the _Thing's _face twice.

Canada loaded his arrow onto his bow and aimed it at the _Thing. _But _it _then snapped _its _eyes open and growled. Stomping up towards the shy blond, knocking Germany and Japan out of the way, _it _swatted Canada towards Italy.

"Wha-?" Italy's breath was knocked out of him when Canada collided onto his body. They gasped when they landed on top of England, before trying to stand back up. But the _Thing _was already above them.

"_Oh, no. _Not this time," America snapped and readied his fully loaded guns, shooting at the _Thing's _neck nonstop. "You're not getting England _nor _my little bro again!"

The _Thing _wasn't bothered that _it _was getting wounded rapidly. _It_ reached out for both of Italy' and Canada's heads, but then a howl was heard before a white bear sank his teeth into the _Thing's _arm.

"Kuma-!" Canada began to yell, but the bear held on fast even though he was flung about. Kumajirou let out a feral growl before roaring and bit off a chunk of flesh off the _Thing_'s arm. The _Thing _howled and reached out for the little nuisance. But Kumajirou countered with a swipe of his clawed paws and deflected the attack.

France, taking this chance, came running and stabbed his sabre into the _Thing's _back. _It _hollered from the pain, and with a final fling, _it_ got Kumajirou off and into the air. There was a loud smack when the bear's head met the ceiling.

"No!" Canada screamed just as Japan ran forward and just caught the bear in his arms. He slid down onto his back and let the momentum slow him to stop just beside Canada and Italy, kneeling beside them.

"No…" Canada whimpered as he patted his polar bear's body. Kumajirou was breathing faintly and his head started to bleed rapidly. "Kuma…"

"Italy, quit spacing out!" Germany yelled at him as he went in to attack again. "Heal them!"

Italy jumped but briskly took out his bible. Concentrating everything he got and putting them into the open pages, he shouted, "_Riavvolgere!_"

The bear flinched as the blood slowly disappeared. Canada let out a sigh of relief as not only was he himself was feeling better, but his small friend would be alright too. He almost forgot that if they could get killed in this mansion, then Kumajirou could die too, normal bear or not. And even though they always forgot each other, they were still friends.

"Who…" the bear spoke and crawled onto the blonde nation's lap. Canada lifted him up and held him close, happy to see his long-time friend was well again. "I want to help."

"No, don't," Canada said softly, hugging the bear closer, letting the bear paw his shoulder in annoyance. Japan smiled at them but quickly drew back to the battle at hand. The _Thing _was preoccupied, blocking the attack Germany, Prussia and France aimed at _its _forehead, and none of them were letting down as they attacked the _Thing_. America, Russia, and China circled around _it_, waiting to attack anytime.

"Shit, with them jumping around, I might shoot them instead!" America spat.

"And _it _just won't drop _its _arms aru!" China added before having to jump back when France was thrown at his direction. He looked at the Frenchman by his feet. "Still hanging in there?"

"_Oui._"

Japan bit his lips. He had to get back into battle. But now that he had a better look at the _Thing_, _it _was actually more bulky and larger than the ones he fought with. Nearly a quarter of the room was occupied with just the _Thing's _body. This had to be the hardest battle yet.

"We need to distract _it_," Kumajirou suddenly said. Japan, Italy and Canada looked at him, surprised. "We need to ambush _it_ somehow."

"Then, I'll…" Japan began but Kumjirou shook his furry head.

"No, you have fought this _Thing_ many times, haven't you? _It _must know all your moves."

"But…this one is different from the ones we fought earlier."

"You never know," the bear shrugged.

Italy gulped and leaned forward. "Then how about I-"

"You just want to die," Italy and Japan flinched at those words. Kumajirou blinked at them once before looking up at his owner. "Want to be like America?"

"Eh?" Canada gaped. "Wh-Why would I-"

"You can be noticed," the bear looked back at Japan. "How about we try something new?"

Germany and Prussia were flung back and slammed onto the wall. America took this chance to shoot another round of bullets at the _Thing's _blocked forehead. Russia and China quickly stepped forward to attack next and gave everything they got. But it was no use. The arms were always in the way. Germany stood back up and flung the end of his whip out, letting it wrap around the _Thing's_ arms, and began to pull.

_Its _arms wouldn't budge however; they were stuck in place. Prussia, America, France and Russia rushed to Germany and joined in, but it was no good. China ran to the back and leaped to stab the _Thing's _neck, but then _it _snapped _its _head around to yell "DIE!"

The room became dark and, instantly, the purple balls of light formed and flew towards the nations, hitting them square in the chest for there was no time to block them. Their breath was completely knocked out of their body from the force before they fell to the floor or onto a nation, unable to stand.

The lights flickered back on, and the _Thing _glared at them, snarling lowly as _it_ slowly turned to Italy. The Italian gulped and backed away a tiny bit, his face trying to remain calm and collected as he watched _it _come towards him.

"I..ta…" Germany gasped, watching the _Thing _advance towards Italy, step, by step. Everyone on the floor tried to rise, but it was no use, their bodies were too heavy. America stared helplessly as not only Italy was going to get hurt, but England too.

While being too preoccupied with worrying about those two nations, the third nation who was with them rose and came running up towards the _Thing_. He had his fur rimmed hood up, covering his face completely, as he leaped and aimed at _its _head with the pipe America had used earlier.

"Canada…" America muttered, because he could recognize that coat anywhere. At first he was anxious for his brother's safety, but he quickly became pale when the _Thing _blocked the pipe easily and just swatted the nation away. America cried out as he watched the nation slammed onto the door _it _came through.

The _Thing _growled at him, to see if he dared to get up. For a second, Canada just lay still on the floor. Everyone cried out for him to get up, cursing their bodies for not working properly.

As everyone watched him, they saw the Canadian's mouth slowly twitched into a smirk. Theyblinked in confusion for a second, before all of their jaws dropped to the floor when Canada suddenly sat up, his hood falling back and revealed his hair that was _raven black_.

"Oh, did you mistake me for someone else?" the Personification of Japan asked as he clutched onto his shoulder blade, wincing a little from the impact earlier. "You should have known, the real Canada-san is sometimes…"

"Invisible to your eyes!" the _Thing _jerked _its _large head up and around, only to come face to face with a white beast savagely roaring at _its _face_. __It _jumped back, but the beast held onto _its _head, clawing and ripping _its _entire face out. The nations, who were able to see the whole scene clearly, froze on the spot.

"Move, Kumajirou!"

The white beast growled once before jumping down, leaving the _Thing's _face horribly mutilated and blind. Everyone turned to where the voice came from, and saw in front of Italy, the real Canada had been standing strong and tall with three arrows loaded into his large bow. With no time to waste, he fired, all the arrows at once, instantly lodging them into the raw flesh of _its _head.

A suspenseful moment passed, everyone was watching the _Thing _stumble back. Japan took this moment to move out of the way and squat next to China as they waited. The _Thing_ let out a final groan as _it _slowly disappeared from everyone's sight.

Canada, now panting heavily, was trying to realize with everyone else on what he had just done. "We…We defeated it?"

Kumajirou, now fully returned to his normal size, was beside his owner's feet, patting his knee. "You defeated _it_, Canada. Well done."

Canada looked down at him, before smiling a bit. He put down his bow and lifted the bear, hugging him fondly in his arms.

Prussia, out of everyone else on the floor, was the first to speak. "I'm…I'm so awesome…"

Everyone turned to Prussia with raised eyebrows, but America just burst out, "As expected from a Hero's brother!" Silence loomed over them for a second, but one by one, they all began to cheer, despite their bodies' limited movements. They all laughed, except for Italy, who just awkwardly giggled amongst them.

Soon, America stopped and let out a sigh. He turned to where England was, frowning. "Oh, we have to heal England."

Italy jolted a little, and instantly stood up. He summoned up his bible's powers and cast _Riavvolgere _one last time. Everyone felt their energy returning, but this time, not completely. The members of the Axis thought it was strange until they saw Italy once again fell onto his knees, panting harshly and clutching his chest.

"Italy!" they all rushed up to him, Germany letting Italy's head rest on his shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. Everyone else stood back, watching the Italian anxiously.

"I'll be…okay…just need to rest…" Italy smiled at them reassuringly. "But…England…"

Germany looked up at the still unconscious Briton at the corner. America was already beside him, making sure he was still breathing and not hurt. "Is he alright?" the German blond asked. "I don't really know what he did, but it looks like he used a lot of his energy."

"He's fine!" America brushed it off, proceeding to carry England on his back. "He just needs to sleep a little and he'll wake up in no time!" he stood up and turned to everyone. Observing them and considering their next move, he frowned. "I just wish we could get him somewhere better to sleep…"

China hummed, bringing up his hand to his chin. "That's a more pressing matter," he admitted.

"What if another one comes and attacks us while we are asleep?" Russia added. "The way we are, I don't think we can continue fighting for today."

Unlike the Axis, the Allies had only been here since the 'afternoon'. No one knew how long they had exactly been here for, but to them, it felt like it was the end of the day. The atmosphere grew heavy, some of them slumping back against the wall, wishing for just one night of rest. A comfortable bed, and a bit of food in their stomach with some refreshments would do them well too, but that was asking too much. Because out of all of those, the most important thing was to be sure that the _Things _wouldn't attack them.

Germany watched them all, contemplating on what to do. He remembered the closet in the second floor bedroom. Maybe… "I see," he muttered, before carrying Italy in his arm in bridal style (and ignored the squeak he made with everyone's stares as best as he could). He turned to them all, face remaining blank as he announced. "I'll show you the way."

Japan stared at him. "Germany-san…you know of a place we can…?"

"I've experimented with it several times, so I think it's alright," the German blond shrugged. "Japan, you know that thick door on the second floor?"

Almost everyone knew what Germany was talking about. They were very bewildered, wondering what the strict blone was thinking. Japan blinked at him, unsure as he answered. "Oh…Yes, I remember."

"Let's go there." Germany made his way towards the door the _Thing _came through, muttering under his breath, "Finally, I'm going to be of some use too."

Italy gaped at him, turning back and forth between Germany and everyone else who were still standing back as he tried to wrap his head around what was going on. "Um, listen!"

"Quickly," Germany interrupted when he turned back. "We may have defeated _it_ for now, but it's very likely that _it_'ll come back again."

"Er, right," Prussia mumbled as they slowly followed. "Yeah, let's just go."

No one talked as they all trudged through the basement. Italy felt really uncomfortable and couldn't help it but fidget in the silence. He turned to America, watching the nation carrying England on his back calmly, despite the injury his arm sustained. "Umm…Um…America?" the American looked up at the Italian, an eyebrow up to show he was listening. "Thank…" Italy gulped and tried to muster up his bright smile. "Thank…you…" he uttered lamely in the end.

America eyed the Italian for a while. The corner of his lips twitched slightly up as he said, "I think you should practice your smile a little more. You can't say that with that face."

Italy's smile faltered instantly and he quickly turned away, having nothing to say anymore. Prussia watched the two in front of them, hands behind the back of his head. Eventually, even though no one said anything, Prussia slowly heard the sound of a little girl snickering. It echoed at the back of his mind in a mocking manner, before…

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**YOU ARE-**

"Shut up!"

The outburst made everyone jump and turn to Prussia, now suddenly looking paler than usual and clutching his chest in fear.

"What's the matter?" Russia cautiously asked on everyone's behalf. Prussia looked up at him, ruby red eyes wide.

A bit abashed, he muttered, "Oh…S-Sorry…" He looked away for a second, before turning his eyes back at them in hesitance. "Er, did you just hear-"

"Did something happen?" Japan asked next to him. Prussia gulped once, before finally shaking his head.

"N-No, it's nothing. Really, I'm sorry…" was all he said before they continued to their destination.

~.~.~.~.~

The weather girl said that tomorrow there would be a chance of occasional heavy rain. No need for that to be said since before the sun had set, heavy rain clouds appeared straight away. Everyone decided to stay indoors then, where it would be warm and they could go out when it cleared up a bit the day after.

But not everyone agreed to that and was outside right now.

Unlike the rest of the nations, Romano and Spain were quickly setting up the tent just as the wind started to get stronger. None of them were willing to talk. Spain knew they shouldn't since talking would just aggravate the impatient Italian more than enough already.

Once they were done, the Spaniard checked his cell phone, remembering what they had promised Austria. If they were so insistent on going out already in the incoming rain, then by all means, they could go. _But _they could _not _enter the mansion until the sun had risen and when the rest of the nations came over. That, or they could call him when Italy and the others came out.

Spain sighed and pocketed the cell into his pocket, getting ready to go inside the tent to rest. Of course they wouldn't go in. Not yet anyway, according to Romano. He turned to where his little henchman was, staring in silence.

"Let's get some sleep, Roma."

The young nation didn't answer him, but he eventually came around. Before he entered with the Spain though, he turned back and gave a final glare at the haunted mansion.

~.~.~.~.~

At first, everyone was sceptical of Germany's sanity at this point. There was no way they could all – ten fully grown male nations – hide inside a closet space.

France just raised his eyebrows while everyone else looked doubtful after the German opened the iron door and carried Italy into the darkness the space held. They could hear footsteps…which slowly died down.

"Come on up," Germany's voice suddenly shouted, making them jump in surprise because there was a slight echo. No one moved, no one dared to, until America, heaving England on his back a bit higher, took the initiative and headed inside. Still a bit hesitant at first, Japan followed next, then followed by Prussia and France, before the rest also began to move. One by one they headed inside, feeling a little cramped but were surprised that the closet space was pretty deep. One of them could have cracked a joke that they were heading into another world if China didn't complain about someone stepping on his foot, causing Japan to not pay attention to what was in front of him and trip on the stairs. Not only that, the rest of the nations landed on him and formed a huge nation pile.

"Ouch!"

"Get off!" they all started to struggle and push the one on top of them off, arguing on watch where their hands were touching. Japan was squashed more between the heavy nations and the wooden stairs.

"Ah! That's my hair you're pulling!"

"Stop touching me there!"

"Hey! Who pinched my butt?"

"That was me."

**SLAP**

**SHOVE**

**PUSH**

**KICK**

"So…who's on top of me?"

Russia's question made everyone pause instantly. Whoever was on the top of the pile backed off immediately, quickly followed by everyone else in haste. Japan was relieved to be finally able to move and breath. Before anyone else could continue, light suddenly flooded the small space, temporarily blinding the nations after their eyes just got used to the brief darkness.

"Sorry. I just found the light switch," Germany appeared from above the staircase, through what seemed to be a trap door. But no one heard him when they heard America let out an utterly surprised "_Oh my GOD!_"

Everybody quickly headed up, curious to see what America was surprised about this time. Once that all made it to the top and into the light, they all held their breath at the sight. The small trap door they just went through…actually lead them to a place that was a like huge house.

…No…

…It was actually more like…a sanctuary.

It was spacious, _very _spacious, for just ten nations. Ten warm, comfortable beds laid out in two rows to their right. To their left there were two huge wooden tables, large enough to hold a wonderfully grand feast. Jars of water, sacks of flours, salt, and grain, along with vegetables, fruits, and herbs were placed against the walls before them. There must have been a kitchen behind the door or around the corner.

"Germany…" Russia finally broke the silence, though still in disbelief. "Did you…"

"What the heck is this place aru?" China finally yelled and stepped forward to look around the place more clearly. Prussia joined him and they began to raid one of the sacks. The albino found potatoes while the other found more herbs he could use later.

"Awesome! What is this place? Did you make it, West?" Prussia turned to his little brother with a beaming grin on his face.

"How did you do this?" France asked, impressed.

Germany shrugged, although he couldn't hide the tinge of blush on his face that showed how proud he was. "That went over better than I thought," he admitted, before he let himself smile when he turned to everyone. "Everyone is here. I'm relieved that we didn't lose anybody. And I'm glad that we made it here on time."

They all agreed to this, some of them clapping themselves on the back to praise on surviving today. Italy, now able to stand on his own, ran up to Germany and hugged him around waist, burying his face into the German's chest.

"Thank you…" he whispered softly, trembling a little with sobs.

"Ugh…"

America turned his head back and saw England was slowly stirring in his arms. "Oh. You awake?"

England opened his eyes slowly, staring at America before he noticed his surroundings. He almost fell off if the American wasn't holding onto the back of his thighs firmly. "Wh-Where the hell am I?" he shouted once he got a hold of America's shoulders. "Don't tell me we…got out?" he blinked at the question, not sure himself. He examined the place and everyone's condition before he sighed. "I guess not…"

Germany gave him a half heart smile, before turning to everyone again. "We have much to talk about. However, our first priority now is sleep. We had better sleep first and talk later."

"Yeah, if we try to talk now, I won't get _anything_…" Prussia yawned the last word out in a drawl.

"I'm hungry too, but…" China pouted a little, "I want to sleep first. Let's just do some basic healing and then sleep aru."

"Oh, you want me to help?" Italy asked, but everyone looked at him, unsure.

"No, Italy," the elder replied softly. "I believe you've used too much of your ability today. There are enough herbs for me to use to patch everyone up. After that a good night's rest will make everything better."

"You did what?" England shouted in alarm, getting off America but still needed him for support. "Didn't I tell you to not use so much?"

Italy cringed and hid behind Germany. China glared at the British nation, huffing. "You're the one to talk! Wasn't that spell you used back then drained all your energy? And it was my fault really, I asked him to heal the three idiots earlier and then he had to heal all of us after the battle. He even had to heal us after our first encounter with the _Thing! _He was doing it for our sake aru! Just like you did back then!"

England stepped back, looked away and didn't say another word. America glared at China for a second, before deciding to take England to one of the beds for tonight.

China noticed the bloody graze on the American's arm, pursing his lips before quickly taking out the herbs needed and some bandages that was in the drawers. "Now, America," he said to the young Hero, pushing him down on one of the beds as he observed the wound. "Didn't you get hurt when you thrust that iron pipe into the _Thing's _mouth? Give me your arm; I'll take care of it."

"Ah, that's right," Germany pointed to one of the shelves behind him, "there's some first aid kit on that shelf. Feel free to use it. Those who don't have any problems, sleep. There is no need to keep watch. I've already tried it countless times."

Japan turned to him in awestruck. If he didn't get it before, he now understood why Germany had always been so insistent on staying in the closest. He made a note to ask about it in more detail later.

Italy suddenly grabbed onto both his best friends' arms, smiling brightly as he laughed, "Vee! Germany! Japan! Sleep next to me! I'll sleep in the middle!"

Both his friends stared at him, not sure what to say. Japan tried to laugh and smile. "Yes, of course. It's been so long since I lied down a little."

"Hmm, then I guess I'll sleep next to West," Prussia sulked beside them.

"I'm so tired too…I don't need anything, so I'll go ahead and sleep," France stretched his back and made his way to the beds, ready to just drop dead on it.

"After this, I'll go to sleep, too. My back hurts…" China muttered as he finished cleaning up the American's wound.

The rest of the nations stood around the sanctuary and waited. America asked if he could take a shower before China dressed his arm up with the herbs. The elder didn't object to it, and began to work on Germany next.

Canada and Japan sat beside each other, finally able to drink some water to quench their thirst. Kumjirou was asleep on Canada's lap, snoring peacefully as the Canadian spoke softly. "This place is above the ceiling of the second floor," he saw Japan looking at him in surprise, so he giggled a bit. "I have a good sense of direction, so I can tell."

Japan nodded in understanding. "Yes, even our enemy wouldn't guess where we are."

"Indeed," the Canadian smiled and stretched his arms up. "I'm so relieved. Germany is quite amazing."

At this, Japan turned to the said nation, studying his face silently. "His face is glowing; he probably doesn't even realise it."

As Canada laughed, Russia came to join them, sitting across the table with his own glass of water. "Isn't it amazing?" he asked with a childish grin on his face. "It should be interesting to have all of us sleep together."

Both the small nations shivered a little but managed to remain calm in the big Russian's presence. "Yes, though the circumstances are unfortunate," Japan replied.

Russia blinked at him innocently, before his body leaned over the table, the smile on his face wider than before. "When we get back home, do you want to do this again? I'm sure it'll be noisy, and warm, and fun!"

Japan wanted to protest, but Russia's idea didn't sound…bad actually. After everything they had been through, didn't they deserve a nice break? After they got out of the mansion, their bosses would expect them to get back to work after long absence. Bust just a few days couldn't hurt.

And after being with each other through such a situation, they were not really just nations, right? They had been through actual life and death moments, so just returning back to the way they were normally didn't seem possible.

Russia and Canada stared at Japan, waiting for an answer. The Canadian wanted him to say something first, and was shocked to find Japan chuckling to himself. "Indeed. I look forward to it," he said with a genuine smile.

Russia let out a happy 'Yay!' and began to think up of things to do. Canada, shyly, added in his own thoughts into the discussion. Japan tuned them out for a moment, turning to where he had last seen Italy.

The Italian was nowhere to be seen, which was a bit strange. Once China finished with Germany and made his way to the group, Japan excused himself and looked around. In less than a minute, he found Italy in the kitchen, preparing the next day's meal.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Japan asked.

Italy looked up at him and smiled. "I'm making something for us to eat tomorrow. It can't be pasta, but you'll still like it," he chirped.

"Is that so?" Japan looked at the dough rolled by Italy's hand. "I look forward to it. I'll give you a hand later."

"No no, I'm fine on my own!" the Italian said before pushing Japan back out, trying to be careful not to get too much flour on Japan's uniform. "There isn't that much food, so I'll be fine. Viva!"

Japan turned to him, but Italy just shooed him away before getting back to work. Shrugging, he turned around, only to run into Germany.

"What's the matter?" the blonde asked. "If you want to sleep, just go to your own bed."

"No," Japan said a bit hasty. Germany raised an eyebrow questioningly, but Japan just shook his head before he asked, "Did you do all this on your own?"

Germany looked flushed again, scratching the back of his head as he answered. "Well…When I first came here, it was almost completed, so…maybe it is more correct to say that someone else made it."

Japan nodded, looking around the sanctuary again. "This place alone... It must have taken months, years."

"Maybe…yeah," Germany cleared his throat to collect himself. "To be honest, when I first came here, I had a feeling that I had to finish this place. Even though when I thought we would get out of here in a few hours yesterday, I felt the need to finish it." He shook his head sadly. "I couldn't even help you back then, I keep on making up pathetic excuses to stay here, and I'm sorry for that."

"Oh no!" Japan exclaimed in alarm. "You had your reasons! And because of that, we are now safe here!" he sighed. "Now, after the last battle, I feel useless."

Germany was surprised at this. "Now don't say that!" he almost yelled. "You found and saved everyone! So you're not useless! No one is useless! Not even…" he stopped, looking up to look at the Italian behind Japan before whispering, "not even Italy."

Japan turned back slightly, but nodded. "Okay, I understand."

Germany nodded back, pleased. "Oh, I just remembered. The room in the back has bathrooms and bathtubs. I tried making them in Japanese style."

Japan blinked, and now he couldn't help but show a very pleased smile on his face. "Ah, that makes me very happy. I'll go and take a bath."

"Yes, that will help with the fatigue," Germany patted him behind his back and let Japan head off.

Japan made his way to the bathroom quickly. But even after what Germany said, he still couldn't help it but feel a little unreliable. Really, not only Germany, but America was more useful than him. He had to thank America later for what he had done. And England as well, for risking his life to save Italy.

He quietly entered the bathroom, and was even happier with the work that was done on it. Just like Germany said, there were tatamis on the floor, sliding doors made of glass, and cabinets for the bathers to put away their clothes in. However, instead of a single large bathtub for them all to share, there were instead four bathtubs that were separated into cubicles. One of them was already occupied as he passed by, with the clothes sewn on the floor.

Silently, he gathered them up, and just realized they were actually America's. Making his way to another cubicle, he began to strip down to his underwear and tossed his dirty clothes with America's into the basket, hoping to wash them right after a nice soak in the tub. He proceeded to remove the remains of his article, but then America slammed the sliding door open, grinning broadly as he stepped towards Japan with only a towel covering his lower region.

"Phew! I was drenched in sweat!" he exclaimed before shaking his head like a wet dog.

Japan eyed the wet patches below the American, griming at how the tatami was ruined, but he shook it off quickly. "Oh, America-san, thank you for what you did for Italy-kun."

"No problem, buddy!" America gave him a thumb up. "I'm up for anything! No need to thank me!"

But Japan shook his head. "No, ever since I broke the clock and would not consult with anyone, I became so preoccupied with another matter that I completely forgot about our little talk. But certainly, both you and England-san are heroes. You even told him and all the others."

America sighed, but still managed to keep his grin up. "Yeah. When we took refuge in that room, England hadn't said anything, had he?" Japan gave it a thought. True, England didn't say a thing after he locked the door back then. "He said he was going to do some kind of spell or something, and if by any chance there wasn't enough time, I'd have to buy him some. And there really wasn't any time!" he exclaimed all the sudden, getting really animated with his good arm as he continued. "So I attacked with this iron pipe Russia handed to me earlier, and when the spell was done, it succeeded in slowing down the _Thing _for a while!"

Japan nodded at this. "That's why you both stood waiting at the back. Everyone else also acted quickly. Telling them beforehand turned out to be the key. Again, I thank you," he bowed lowly as gratitude.

"And _a__gain_, you don't need to thank me!" America cried out, a slight annoyance in his voice. Japan looked up in surprise. The blonde pursed his lips before speaking. "It's just…I don't want to lose any of my friends. This place really is dangerous, even for all of us. And you must have noticed it too, that Italy is hiding something."

Japan frowned at this, silent. "Indeed. Everyone has noticed it by now. I hope he will tell us tomorrow, though…"

But somehow Japan doubted it. Italy was so submissive back then to the fact he was going to die. And when he realized that his fate had changed, he was in total disbelief. He may be acting cheerful like before, but he still didn't seem the same. The new Italy, determined to keep the _Thing _away from them, yet would let himself die in _its _hands. It didn't make any sense why he acted so strange so soon.

America seemed to have read Japan's thoughts. "I wonder if he really will," he mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "He has that determined face. As if he thinks that ordinary methods won't work…unless he dies…"

"Yes, it is just as you say," Japan felt sad as he said this. "I can't help but think that he looks like someone who has been standing all alone in a faraway place for a very long time."

Both of them remained quiet, but America smirked and offered his fist to Japan. "Then we have to run over there and catch him."

Japan stared at the fist in front of him, but he soon laughed and gently placed his own beside his American friend's. "Definitely. We will all catch him. Together."

~.~.~.~.~

While everyone else outside the bathroom were distracted, Italy stood by the door, listening on America' and Japan's conversation.

~.~.~.~.~

_Survivors: 10_

_Missing: 0_

_Dead: 0_

~.~.~.~.~

**Singing: Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd we're done! Now what should I update next! Go to my profile to vote!**

**America: Wait a minute!**

**Singing: What now?**

**America: How come Canada's Heroic moment is more awesome than mine?**

**Singing: Simple, I wanted to see what I can do with the two Canada's appearance near the end of the battle.**

**America: …What?**

**Canada+Japan: *shows America the end of battle in Part 8***

**America: …Where's Japan?**

**Singing: See? :3**


	15. The 114th betrayal

**Singing: Urgggggggggh…I don't wanna write this…even though I wrote most of the parts before earlier chapters orz **

**Fortune: Urgggggggggh…I don't wanna beta this…that and I am very busy with college and technology hates me orz**

**The Maidens: We so fail at life! (~TAT)~|~(TAT~)**

**Japan: (._.")…Umm…they do not own us Hetalia characters and the HetaOni plot. Now everyone, please enjoy this chapter…**

~.~.~.~.~

**The 114****th**** betrayal**

_The rain outside was falling heavily to the point it pounded into their ears. Germany and England paced around the room while Russia and China stayed near the door. Italy, sitting away from everyone while reading his bible, did not say anything. No one even dared to speak, actually. Not in this situation that was getting worse as the minutes passed._

_The door to the room was suddenly slammed opened, making Russia and China jump and bring out their weapons. They brought it up to who they thought was their attacker, who was actually Prussia._

_Hands signalling them to stand down and closing the door, everyone quickly crowded around the albino, anticipating for some news. But as Italy got closer, he noticed the gloom looming over the Prussian nation, and the absence of a certain Asian._

_"Prussia! What happened to Japan?" Italy cried in fear._

_Prussia didn't look at him, or at anyone. He just turned his head slightly away in guilt as he spoke in an unusual soft manner. "He fell asleep…very…deeply."_

_Realization smacked them in the face and left them cold. China stumbled back, shaking his head in disbelief as he uttered, "No…no…" He fell onto his knees and clutched his head, screaming out in misery, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Russia was beside him in an instant, holding tightly onto the now breaking down Chinese elder in his arms. His face contorted, showing grief as he could not summon up his usual smile. "So…now we're the only ones left," he whispered._

_The remaining six nations grieved on the loss of another nation, who was a wonderful friend, and also a beloved brother. Italy was able to get himself into a seat behind him, but he looked like a rag doll slumping down from being abandoned._

_"Mother of…!" England gritted his teeth and slammed his fist onto the wall, trying to not wail like China. He couldn't lose it now, he held it in when they lost the ones he cared about and he was damned to even think about breaking down now! He had to remain strong, for all their lost loved ones, in this time. "We failed again!" he yelled in disgust. "What are we going to do? We've got the key. But now-"_

_"When we've lost so many?" Germany finished. His voice didn't harsh, but it was gentle enough to interrupt England. The German took a deep breath and shook his head. "I can't," he simply said._

_Russia looked up, staring at everyone before looking back at China's trembling form. "_Да_, there is no point."_

_Prussia nodded at this. "I agree. Let's leave this key to our next selves."_

_At this point, Italy couldn't hold back. He clutched the bible in his hand while getting the key out of his chest pocket in another. He looked at it in his hand, after finally being able to get it, it was…too late…_

_A sob was heard and the German brothers turned to look down at Italy's slowly quaking form. His head was bent down, the brown bangs covering his face as he clutched the key in his hand. "I'm sorry…" he whispered._

_Germany and Prussia felt distressed at this. They quickly went up to Italy, kneeling closely in front of him. "Italy…"_

_"Yeah, Ita, you didn't do anything…" Prussia assured as best as he could._

_But Italy just shook his head. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "It was me…It's my fault. Because I…because I…"_

~.~.~.~.~

Italy woke up with a start, blinking rapidly as he listened to his frantic heart beat and the rain hitting against the walls outside. He ran his hand through his forehead, feeling it wet with cold sweat. He tried to calm down, slowly taking in deep breaths. As the minutes passed, he could hear all types of snoring within the darkness but it took a while for him to comprehend where he was.

"A dream," he finally whispered. He growled at himself for letting sleep taking over him in the first place and turned onto his side, curling himself into a ball under the blanket. _I guess it wasn't quite a dream, _he thought glumly, clutching the fluffy pillow tightly in his arms._ I hate this…Even here, it's affecting me._

_It's because I remember so many things…Maybe it's a backlash? Is that what they call it? I'm beginning to forget the memories from long ago. _He choked back a sob, shutting his eyes tightly to stop himself from crying. _When did I first meet Germany? What was the alliance that bound us? When I was little, I made some kind of promise to someone, didn't I? Maybe I'll be able to remember if I can get out of here?_

To Italy, those were only merely questions that wouldn't be answered anytime soon. He couldn't ask anyone about them here, or they would be suspicious. _But then again, they are already suspecting me in many things. Yesterday was unexpected at all, why did the events didn't play out correctly? Everything is a mess now…or is it? I sort of expected one of us to die in that cave back then. And I was saved from the _Thing_ eating me! It doesn't make sense! And now they have seen too much! They must really hate me now…_

_…But…they're still alive…right?_

_…Everyone is still breathing…right?_

Italy opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the darkness around him. He quietly sat up and scanned around the room. He counted the nations that were present in the room. On the other side, there was Canada, yes; France was here, so was England and America (at this point Italy let out a breath of relief at seeing the four together and alive). Russia was at the end and he was still breathing. Now on Italy's side and to his left, Prussia and Germany was still here. Italy sighed, wondering if Germany was thinking he was even weirder now that he didn't sneak into his bed and demanded a good night hug from him. Suddenly he heard a slight movement to his right, making him almost jump out his skin. He turned around and saw Japan was just moving a bit to get more comfortable in his bed, before falling back to sleep instantly.

_Good, Japan is still moving. Thank God, _he smiled as he watched his friend sleep next to China. Pushing the thick blanket off him, he got out of bed and put on his boots. _I didn't know this place existed,_ he quickly began to tie the shoelaces. _And I really didn't think that I'd still be alive…_ he frowned at the thought as he tightened the last lace. Getting up, he went and checked the clothes Japan washed and hung up. His blue jacket was still a little damp, but it would have to do for now. His bible was on the table, beside the keys Japan had in his pockets. The small silver and bronze keys all gathered together into a small pile.

Quietly, Italy searched through them and took one, then the book before heading to the trapdoor. After he made sure no one was awake at the moment, he opened it and quickly headed downstairs._If I've come this far, the next thing to do is…_

He gulped at the plan, which did not sound good at all.

~.~.~.~.~

Romano woke up with a start, blinking rapidly as he listened to his frantic heart beat and the rain outside hitting against the tent. He ran his hand through his forehead, feeling it wet with cold sweat. He tried to calm down, slowly taking in deep breaths. As the minute passed he could hear soft snores within the darkness but it took a while for him to comprehend where he was.

"A dream," he finally whispered. He growled at himself for seeing one of those dreams again and turned onto his side, curling himself into a ball under the blanket. _It's not really a dream, _he thought angrily, fisting his hands._ I hate this…after coming this close, it's still affecting me._

_What are you doing now, Veneciano? Did you just have a flashback? How many of those have you faced?_He gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes tightly to stop himself from crying. _Why must this happen to you? Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me when you had the chances to? Did you really plan to carry the entire burden alone?_

To Romano, those were only merely questions that wouldn't be answered anytime soon. The Northern Italian wasn't even here to answer them anyway. _Stupid, idiotic, pasta loving _fratellino_. What is happening now? Did anyone die yet? Please don't do anything stupid again!I don't want it! After coming all this way…_

_…But…now that I think about it…_

_…Was what I saw…recent?_

Romano opened his eyes, sitting up before getting out a flashlight and a notebook. Not wanting to wake up the Spaniard beside him, he quietly scanned through the many notes he had made under a day. He read through the list of dreams he had, and, before he knew it, he frowned. Tonight's dream was different from the ones in the past. Usually there were deaths or anything that was similar with the other dreams. Like how they found a clue, a key, or something useful. But tonight's…well, it seemed to be more vivid and the events in them were completely different. Tonight he saw the clocks were destroyed quickly, the fated moments of death were adverted twice, and a large spacious room where they were all safe.

_What does it mean?_ Romano wondered, hand on his forehead. Hearing Spain shifting beside him, he quickly wrote down all the information in haste. _Something must have changed,_ he thought as he circled the number of clocks destroyed. _It better changed, or so God help me…_ He shut the notebook at once and went back into his blanket. The rain was still falling heavily as he shut his eyes.

_Now that I've come this far, all I have to do is wait…_

That's all he could do for now. Observe and wait.

~.~.~.~.~

Italy couldn't fall asleep since then. Last night's nightmare and tension kept him awake. It was just…unsettling; to be reminded again and again of their situation, and the place he now stands. Plus, if he falls asleep, it would cause more problems, for him and everyone.

He tried to act natural during breakfast. He should, as he was glad that everyone was well rested and fully rejuvenated early in the morning. Even their most server injures from yesterday were gone. Their clothes were completely clean and dry, making them feel more refreshed today.

"Well," Germany stated after stuffing the last of the Italian's delicious cooking. He eyed Italy, Prussia, Japan and China, who sat with him on one table before turning to the rest on the other table. "Shall we begin our conference now?"

Russia patted his tummy and let out a quiet burp. "Sure. I'm full and I don't feel tired anymore, so be my guest."

"Italy's food is really good," China complemented after finishing his salad and wiping his mouth. "He's been working so hard; I'm impressed aru."

Italy giggled at this. "Thanks!"

"Well? Who's going to speak first?" France looked around the room from his end of the table. Everyone was willing to hear anything, really. If it had to do with how to get out of here, theories on this mansion, or even what was on their mind, they were going to listen.

Germany cleared his throat, ready to conduct the meeting himself. But a hand shot up in the air, catching everyone's attention. "Yes, Canada?"

The Canadian lowered his hand, taking a small deep breathe and setting his violet eyes onto America, who was sitting across his way. "America," he started steadily, "this all started because you wanted to come to this place. But you have nothing to do with the _Things_, do you?" everyone was baffled by the bald question. "Is it safe to assume that it's just a coincidence that _they_ look like Tony? That's all I want you to confirm."

America didn't seem affected when he answered blankly. "Hm? Ya think they look alike? I don't think so, though…But, I definitely have nothing to do with _them_."

"Yeah?" Prussia asked, lifting his feet onto the table and leaned his chair back. "Then, if we are to believe you, we're in even bigger trouble."

The whole group agreed to this, and just like that, was ready to move on. But America gazed at them, a little bit of discomfort forming in his chest. He looked back once at the nations on the other table. "You don't blame me?"

It was quiet, but they all heard it. Everyone turned to him questioningly as Japan asked, "What do you mean?"

America let himself look guilty as he gazed at the hands on his lap. "It's pretty much my fault that you guys got dragged into this. If I hadn't bugged any of you about it, none of this would have happened. I thought…you'd blame me more. I'm rather disappointed. But it's okay for you to get mad at me now."

They stared at him silently, and America waited patiently for the awful words that would be thrown at him.

There was a sigh. "Is that really what you think?" China asked as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

"You really have hamburgers for brains. Stop spouting nonsense," England stated beside Canada.

America blinked at them, they didn't seem mad at all. Upon seeing this, Canada sighed and explained. "Well, sure, this may have started because of you…but we're the ones who went along with it, eh?"

France nodded, his blue eyes calm while they fixed onto America. "_Oui_. We could have chosen not to come, but we chose to come with you."

"You're the one who laid out the rails, but we're the ones who chose to walk on it. It's not your fault," Russia added gently, his smile was very forgiving as he said it.

America gawked at their answers. He turned to the other table, and saw Germany and Japan silently letting him know that it was alright. Prussia just gave him an 'It's all cool' shrug while China just waved it off that it was fine. Italy stared at him with unblinking eyes, not hinting anything to the American Hero.

America pursed his lips together, lowering his head, eyes hidden under his bangs. "I see. Thank you. If you say so, then I…"

"There's no need to say sorry," Germany interrupted firmly. "That's why we need to work together. By joining forces like never before, we'll make it through."

"Yeah!" Prussia crowed. "We have to work together like we did yesterday! If we stick together all the way, nothing can stop us!"

"Yeah!" China cheered.

"I agree," Japan said.

America, England, France and Canada gave each other encouraging smiles while Russia laughed. "Sticking together and not letting anything get us down, I think that is a good way to fight, _да_!"

"Hey!"

The sudden shout that came from Italy sounded agitated to everyone. He was even trembling, eyes furrowed and teeth clammed tightly as he met everyone's gaze.

"Wh-What?" Germany asked cautiously.

Something seemed to have Italy snapped back to being slightly normal. His anger was gone, yes, but still looked different. "Can you listen to me?" he asked as soft as he could. Ears started to perk as he continued, "There is something…something I want to tell you."

At this, everyone went tense. "S-Sure, go ahead…" Japan said, eager to coax Italy into finally opening up.

Italy gulped and nodded. "Then, can you all come with me to the basement? If we're not there, I can't talk."

Prussia leaned back towards the table. "The basement? Can't you just talk here?" he asked, but all he got were glares from Germany and Japan.

"It's really important, so…please," Italy looked down and began to fidget. "I feel I'll only be able to talk if we're there."

Everyone turned to one another. Well, Italy's behaviour had been bothering them since yesterday, and now that he was willing to confess on what was going on, they were happy to listen. But still, the way he acted…it didn't sound right, should they follow him?

Germany seemed to think it was okay. "Hmph. I see. Then let's all head down there. But before that, I also have somewhere I want to go."

"Where?" England asked.

"The cave that was discovered yesterday. I saw something lying on the ground, but I couldn't pick it up at the time."

Japan nodded. "Alright. Let's all go together then."

"Yeah!" Italy exclaimed, standing up a bit too hastily. When everyone's eyes were on him, he shrunk back a little. "Th-Thank you…"

~.~.~.~.~

Romano couldn't fall asleep since then. Last night's nightmare and anxiety kept him awake. It was just…disturbing; to keep on seeing them again and again, and the place now Italy stands. The sun had fully risen above the land, but he couldn't get up. Even if he wanted to Spain's arms were around his waist in a grip lock.

As much as he hated it, he would have to wait until Spain stirs and roll over. That would be when he would jump on top of the Spaniard and order him to make breakfast before getting his ass moving already. He needed to study those dream more thoroughly and fast.

~.~.~.~.~

"It's dark down there," Prussia reminded his brother. He, China, Canada and England decided to stay back to keep watch in case the _Thing _decided to drop in on them. "Be careful."

Germany, leading the group, gave him a nod and headed into the cave. Once in, they could feel the coolness of the outside world after the recent rain. At the end of the cave, the light from outside had dampened and chilled the place, almost making it feel unpleasant.

The Axis was in front of the rest of the Allies, all scanning around in the dimness. They were actually a bit bothered with the chill and the slight darkness, because what if the _Thing _was hiding here right now? A sudden attack now would catch them off guard no matter how prepared they were right now. Hopefully they would find what Germany was looking for soon, whatever it was since he never mentioned it. America was about to ask a question, but he ran face first into the back of the bulky nation's still form.

"_Hey!_ What's the matter, dude?" America exclaimed, adjusting his gasses. Russia, Japan and France looked up at the standing still nation, none of them noticed that Italy had left them and kept walking forward.

"Um?" Japan tilted his head slightly as Germany gazed down, squinting. "What is the matter, Germany-san?"

"Nothing." The reply was suspiciously quick. Germany scowled before he crouched down and felt around the hard, rocky ground. "I mean, well…while we're here, I also want to remove the obstacle that made me fall over yesterday."

"You tripped?" France asked.

"_Ja._"

Japan looked around. Even though the visions from yesterday didn't happen, Japan thought the thing that made Germany trip was troublesome. It was that entire thing's fault to create the possibilities of his friends' death. "I see. That's a good idea. Someone could trip over it and get hurt," he frowned as he looked harder, his eyes not completely use to the light yet.

"Да, it would be bad for anyone if they trip over it while running away from the _Thing _here," Russia commented.

"Exactly, but…it's odd," Germany sounded confused, yet somehow scared as he continued to feel for the ground. "I can't find a single vine or stone."

America and Japan blinked at this, their feet sliding against the rocky ground subconsciously. They couldn't feel anything but its slightly bumpy, yet not cracked hardness. Nothing rolled under their feet too.

"_Whaaaat?_" America voice raised an octave, backing up an inch. "What the hell, it's like a horror movie! Stop saying those things!"

"Well, it's a little dark here. Did you look properly?" Russia asked, slipping a bit closer to America.

"I'm sure it was right here," Germany insisted, squinting a bit at the darkness. "But there's nothing. No obstacle. There is no stone, no vine, nothing. There's nothing that even resembled what tangled my foot and held me down. One could even think there was never anything to begin…with."

Somehow along the conversation, the lighting in the cave went even dimmer and was followed by eerie silence. All of them began to have a mental image of something creepy as hell and it had something to do with their legs. France laughed nervously, rubbing his stubby chin as he couldn't help comment, "Ha…ha…it's like someone tripped you and wouldn't let you move."

Germany jumped at this, his breath made a sharp hitch as he turned to him, startling everyone. His eyes were wide and mouth agape as he tried to speak. "A-Actually…I only assumed it was a vine, but…" he gulped down the large lump forming in his throat, "now that I think about it…well…"

"What did you think it was then?"

Germany and Japan almost fell back when Italy suddenly appeared behind them, eyes staring at Germany intently for him to continue.

"It felt…like…" the hair at the back of Japan' and America's began to rise up as they listened to Germany, "it actually didn't feel like something tangled my foot…it felt more like…_someone…_had grabbed me…"

And that did it, imagination or not, the chill in the cave made America feel a slight brush against his leg. He let out a shrilling scream at the sensation. "_Eeeek! Stop! Stop!_" he shook his head frantically, clutching his ears and eyes shut. "Let's stop talking about this! _There's nothing here!_ Can we go now?"

A pair of hands suddenly, but in a slow manner, grabbed the Hero's shoulders, rubbing against them slowly in an uncomforting manner. "Grabbed…it's like…a hand sprang up from the earth and grabbed your ankle," Russia giggled in America's ears.

France, needing someone to take away his fear, also started to tease America by suddenly grabbing onto his ankles, "And tried to drag you into the earth," he whispered before giving them a sharp tug.

America screamed again, the sound echoing around until they were out of the cave. England and Canada rushed in when they heard and froze when they saw America babbling gibberish. "What the bloody hell is going on in here?"

Germany began to groan. "Aaaargh! Look, it could have just been my imagination! Let's just leave!"

America was already zooming out the cave before Japan could even sweatdrop. After England and Canada stared after the fleeing American, they turned to the group questioningly, but Japan just shook his head. "Let's…Let's just go, really. Let's go to the place where Italy-kun will talk to us…"

"Hm?" Italy looked confused for a second. "Oh, sorry! Um, I'll talk in the cell room. So let's go."

"Understood. Now, let's just forget about this incident and go to the other room."

"Please," Germany and France said in unison.

One by one, they all left the cave. Italy passed Germany but he was stopped when the blonde asked, "What have you been looking for?"

Italy looked up in surprise, paling. "N-Nothing!" he didn't sound convincing and Germany saw through his move.

"What's this?" he reached behind Italy and felt something in the Italian's hand. Italy made a protesting sound but Germany already had it in his hand. It was a piece of metal, palm sized and shaped like a 'U'.

"Ah, so this is what I saw. It might be useful, so I'll take it with me," Germany said before slipping the item into his chest pocket. "Come along now, let's go."

"Right…"

~.~.~.~.~

After Spain finally woken, he was busy making a quick breakfast. While he waited, Romano went over his notes. He skimmed, yet concentrated, on the words, while referring to the diagram from time to time. He gave it a few taps, before he frowned and started to count something off in his fingers.

Romano blinked, looking at his held up fingers, before he counted again, this time slowly. Spain called out that breakfast was ready but Romano didn't hear him, he was completely frozen. The Spaniard called for him again, but this time he was interrupted. He and Romano were startled by an echoing scream from the mansion. The Southern Italian suddenly stood up and dashed towards it, ignoring Spain's yells as he glowered at the deceiving building. He stopped at the gate, catching his breath and letting Spain catch up. After a moment, still ignoring Spain, he reached out for the handle to open the gate…

~.~.~.~.~

"Before I say anything," Italy spoke calmly, yet he fidgeted as everyone watched him. Most of them waited anxiously for him to open up and finally know why he was acting so weird yesterday. "I have a favour to ask of you. You see that wooden crate inside the cell?" he pointed to the item that Prussia sat on yesterday.

"Yeah. What about it?" China asked.

Italy fidgeted again, looking up at them with puppy dog eyes. "Can you open it for me?" he asked cutely. "I can't open it, and I want to see what's inside."

Italy may be acting relatively the same now, but that request caught them completely off guard. Japan almost floored from such a request, it was sort of anticlimactic.

America stepped forward, his earlier fears totally gone and replaced by his Heroic features. "Then I, the Hero, will open it!" he declared before rushing into the cell. The rest of the Allies, excluding Russia, followed close behind him, eager to see more of America's blunder after what happened.

Before Canada entered with them, he turned to Italy. "What's in that crate?" he asked. Italy just frowned and lifted an eyebrow.

"Er... Hope?"

The ones near him stared at the Italian, before he went back to fidgeting. There was what in the crate now? "Huh?" they heard American exclaim in confusion. "_What the hell?_ It won't open at all!"

"You're pathetic. Give me that aru," China took the large wooden box away from America and gave it a try. But to his astonishment, it wouldn't budge a millimeter.

France studied it for a second. "It looks like it's fixed to it."

"Maybe it's locked?" Russia asked when he entered with Prussia. But the French man just shook his head.

"No keyholes or switches."

"Let me see that," England pulled the crate towards him. But before he got a good look at it, Russia just snatched it into the air, out of England's reach.

"Let me try!" Russia sang happily when he saw England's angry face. Putting it down on the ground, he tried pulling the lid open. But to his, and everyone's surprise, the largest nation present couldn't open it as well. "Huh? This is odd."

"We need more man power then!" America concluded. He and Russia tried again, before quickly followed by Prussia. "Hnnnnnnnnngh!" they all went.

Germany sighed at the sight. "Let me try," he called out but no one seemed to have heard, all too busy trying to pry the lid open and argue how it should be done. He took one step into the cell, but felt a slight tug at the back of his shirt. He turned around to see it was Italy, looking up at him nervously.

"Germany?" the Italian asked quietly, looking up at his blue eyes with his brown.

Germany looked concerned. "What is it?"

The Italian gazed away. "Remember that metal piece I found?" he mumbled the question loud enough for his best friend to hear. "I think it may be some kind of clue. Can I take a look?"

The rest of the nations' shouts and yells slowly started to fill the room as Germany stared at him for a second. Still acting quiet, Italy was being observant on clues right now, and Germany saw no harm in that. "I don't think it's much, but…" he pulled the metal piece out of his chest pocket, and handed it to Italy. He watched his friend curl his fingers around it, slowly bring it to his chest as he bowed his head.

"…nks."

"…Wha-"

Even though the nations were nearly reaching their loudest volume, a sudden movement at the corner of their eyes caught their attention. Germany was falling backwards, an appalled look on his face. They thought they were attacked, but the room was still lit up brightly and the temperature was nowhere near chilled. It was when they heard the cell door slamming shut did they noticed someone was missing from their group.

Italy was separated from them, standing outside the now locked cell, face fallen into a dark like mood. He stared at all of their shocked faces in disinterest, not saying a word as he stepped back, holding up a key in his hand. Japan noticed it first, and it sent fear down his spine when he grasped for the pocket where he stored all the keys they found.

Even without looking, he already felt one of them was missing.

"Italy…kun?"

"_Italy?_"

Italy didn't say anything, instead he made his way to the center of the room. "Hey, America," he began when he turned his back towards them, "why don't you say it?"

America gasped. "Italy!"

"Say it. In front of everyone," the Italian ordered loudly. "Who lured them here?"

China blinked and rushed to the cell bars. "What are you talking about?" he shouted.

"America?" Russia turned to the Hero questioningly. America didn't say anything, but fisted his hands and refusing to speak.

Italy sighed at this. "By the way, there's nothing in that crate. It's empty. Sorry."

They all gapped. "It can't be…" Canada whispered, shaking his head while gripping Kumajirou tightly in his arms. His gentle violet eyes stared at the crate, before they sharpened when he turned back to the Italian "What's the meaning of this?" he demanded in a loud voice.

"Hey, America, what's going on here? What are you hiding?" England angrily shoved America's shoulder. He just admitted he felt bad for bringing them here in the first place, but he was hiding more? And along with Italy?

"Huh?" Italy turned his head to them, eyes slanted as he stared. "Aren't you going to say it? Why _not? Read the atmosphere for once!_" his voiced lashed out, his body suddenly turning to them. He was not the same Italy they all knew, nor was it any of the recent nervous, awkward, submissive, defensive, and mature Italy they saw yesterday. He was mad, angered, eyes glowing into an unnatural shade of brown compared to his sweet ones.

Germany finally got up and gripped the iron bars tightly. "Italy! Open this door!"

"Aww!" Italy smiled at his best friend. "But if I open it, you'll get mad at me. Then again," his face instantly fell back to being mad, "you already are."

Germany flinched. "Son of a—!" before he could finish, Prussia rushed up to him and tried to calm him down. He turned to the once cute Italian standing away from them, red eyes fully confused.

"Ita…"

Italy didn't even hear him, he turned back to America, still keeping his mouth shut. "Aren't you going to say it? Fine, then," he drawled in annoyance. He placed his right hand on his chest, the other spread out gracefully as he announced loudly and proudly. "You see…"

~.~.~.~.~

_Before the day of the World Meeting, Italy had ran away from another one of Germany's trainings. He somehow ended up in a nice town and they had a gelato shop. While eating the treat, he spotted a group of four high school students gossiping amongst themselves. Being so close, it was easy to listen on what they were saying, and it brought him interest. _

_"A haunted mansion?" he said out loud when they left the stop. He hummed at the memory of going through all the nations' horror movies months ago, and began to pout. "Even though we're in peace nowadays, I never get to play or have fun with the others much…" he looked at where the students once sat, and began to grow a little jealous. Having fun with your friends…day in, day out…almost every single day of their lives. How nice._

_He sighed, wondering what to do when he himself stepped out of the gelato shop. He really wanted to go, since he heard the directions on how to get there from here. It was North…or East from here…either one. But how would he get someone to go with him? They would probably wave it off if he asked._

_"Oh, I know!" he exclaimed suddenly. "I'll tell America! If he tells the others about it, maybe they'll all get interested." He laughed in glee as he started to skip down the street, before taking a huge bite out of the gelato in his hand._

_"I'm so clever!"_

~.~.~.~.~

There was silence as Italy's words sank into them. He relinquished at the sight of them finally knowing the truth for once. "Yes. I'm the one who told America. About this place. And then America immediately went ahead and asked you all to come check it out."

Everyone turned to America, his hands still in first, but now his head was now dropped in defeat. "Th-Then…" Japan whispered.

"Right. It wasn't America who started it. It was _me _because I told him. That's why you're all here in the first place," Italy explained, glaring at Japan with disgust at finally catching on what he meant.

"You told him? You're kidding, right? Why?" England yelled, taking a step closer to the bars.

"No reason in particular," Italy shrugged. "I just happened to hear the rumours about this place too, and then I told America. You will listen to him more if it came from him," he smiled as he put away the cell key into his pocket, and it mocked them.

"Why did you lock us up here?" France whispered lowly, eyes staring at Italy in disbelief still.

"Hmm?" Italy turned to him, the smile grew smaller into a frown. "Because you would get in the way, of course. You'd gang up on me and ruin all my plans. So, just stay there for a while, okay?"

"You're bloody kidding me!" England had enough; he whipped out his grimoire and lifted up his free hand at Italy. "I'll just—" a pain ran through his body when he tried to conjure up a spell. America and France had to catch him when his legs gave way a little. "No…my magic isn't…"

"Ah, that's right!" Italy clapped his hand and made a small bow to the English gentleman. "Thank you for saving me back then! You were really helpful!" he stood back up straight with a happy smile. He headed for the door, chirping, "Well, I'll be going now. Thank you for finding this for me, Germany," he held up the metal piece and waved it around, watching how Germany's face contorted deeper into rage. He placed it away and took out his bible, before turning to America next with a bright smile. "You, too, America; thanks for everything!"

America's sky blue eyes didn't show any emotion when he stared at him. He left England in France's hands and headed towards Italy. Italy had one hand on the door knob, and he waited patiently to hear what the so called Hero finally had to say.

Once America got close enough, he simply said this: "You really should have learned how to smile a little more naturally."

It was for a brief second, but Italy's smile faltered. America didn't back down as he continued, "Did you forget what we just said? The one who laid out the rails…yeah, it was you. But I chose to run on them. I could have chosen not to, but I chose to get on those rails. And we all made that chose." He took a deep breath in, watching Italy steadily. "No one thinks it's your fault."

Italy couldn't hold up the smile for long. He didn't understand. Why wasn't he angry at him. He was free from holding the burden of being the one who started it all, so he should be angry now, saying it was _truly _his fault.

Italy turned to everyone, and his eyes grew wider from confusion. Why were they staring at him. Just a moment ago they were shocked and angry, yet why were they looking at him with sadness and pity? No anger, nor hate. Why? He just betrayed them and locked them up in the cell! They should take it as a way that he would feed them to the _Things _in any minute!

They should…they should be angry…

"Italy-kun!" he jumped when Japan rushed to America's side, his hand pleadingly reached out towards Italy to take. "Please, open the door! You don't have to do this alone! We can all…" he breathed in, not wanting to ruin the feelings he was trying to convey to the Italy that must be standing so far away from them, all alone. "We can all work together! To get out of here!"

"Italy!"

"Ita!"

"Italy!"

Their voices shouted and yelled at him, but it still didn't sound mad. They were...Pleading. Begging. Soothing. Coaxing him to stop what he was doing, and that everything was alright.

…

_No…_

"We can't," he turned away from their fallen faces.

"Italy!"

Italy looked up and turned to Germany. It didn't matter anymore; whatever they saw in him, it didn't matter. Sweet or serious. Submissive or in rage. They were not going to change his mind on what he planned to do next. And nothing was that simple, they couldn't be so forgiving after what he had done. "I'll tell you one more thing," he finally said. "The _Things_ are after me. That's why no matter how many of us are gathered together, _it_ will target me and attack me first." They all blinked at this and he sighed softly. "That's why I tried to keep close to the doors as much as possible, though it was a little pointless."

Japan stared at him sadly. _Indeed, he would sometimes step a little away from us..._

"This ends here," Italy announced as he opened the cell room door. "I'll make this the last time. If I come back," he turned back to them, a regretful smile on his face when his voice finally gave away, "give…me a good scolding." With a final summon for his brightest smile, he let out a "Viva!" once he stepped out the room.

The door was slammed shut just when Germany began to shake the cell door furiously. "Italy! Italy! Come back here, Italy!" he shouted with all his might. Prussia tried to pry him away but the German just pushed him back.

"Italy-kun!" Japan cried, lowering to the floor while the others watch them silently.

Germany banged his forehead at the bars and let out a final, furiously distressed cry.

"_ITALYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_"

~.~.~.~.~

The sound of Italy's footsteps lacked its usual energetic cheerful sound as he walked. It was just the sound of dull thumps of his boots on the white wooden floorboards below. He kept going forward, never looking back nor showing any sign of regret for what he had done.

But…

Once he was far away from the cell room, the feelings he had hidden away inside the depth of his heart were slowly bubbling up to the surface. He started to slow down when he reached the reading room, just realizing the tears that were silently running down his cheeks. He accidently let out a sniffle, and it caused him to collapse onto the floor, making him letting out a wail from what he had done.

"They're really mad…" he cried while clutching the bible in his hands close to his heart. "Everyone was mad at me…and Germany…Germany was so scary!" he yelled out and sank his head to his chest, holding the book tighter. "I'm sorry…_I'm so sorry!_"

He stayed like that for a long time, crying and regretting, finally being able to let out how he felt. It caused him to lose track of everything. How long he was there. What he should be doing. Remembering his task. He just couldn't shake off those feelings which he had thought were buried away a long time ago in order to fool everyone; but no matter what he did, in the end they showed up. He was lucky that he didn't completely break down in front of everyone, or his whole plan would have been ruined.

"Vee…" he finally breathed out once he felt exhausted. He rested against a wall for support. "But I can't stop now…I have to look for another one of these," he took out the metal piece in his pocket, along with the cell key. "After this, everything will be over…I just need to find it…"

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ING_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Italy screamed, dropping the items in his hands when the shrilling sound just came out of nowhere and he began to cry from fear. "Germanyyyyyyyyy! Japaaaaaaaaan!"

No one answered him as the sound went on. It took a few seconds for Italy to remember they weren't here. "Oh, right." He looked around for the source of the noise, but then, to his surprise, he realized it was the cell phone in his pocket that was ringing.

"Wha…?" he fished it out and held the device in his hand, wondering who was calling him and _how _was that possible in the first place. He checked to see if there were any signals, which there were but a very weak one. He then checked who was calling, thinking it was one of the nations back in the cell trying to reach him. But when he saw the caller ID, his breath came to a halt.

It took a moment before Italy remembered he needed to answer the call. "Umm…_C-C-Ciao…Fr-Frate- _"

"IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The shrill shriek of an angry Italian voice coming from the phone made Italy cry out in surprise, sending it into the air and fumbled between his hands as the caller went on in a rant. "E 'giunto il momento Dannazione avete risposto! Che diavolo hai fatto, figlio grande e grosso una-"

Finally getting a hold of the phone properly, Italy gapped at the device with awe as he quickly answered it in Italian. "Ve? What? Is it you? Is it _really_ you? You are _Fratello _right?"

"_Of course it's me!_" Romano's voice once again screeched from the phone. It was then Italy decided not to place the phone near his ear now. "_Who do you think – Ack!_" There was the sound of the phone being fought over and two voices yelling. But Romano was the loudest as he went, "_Spain! Get the hell off me! …No you can't! Give it back or I'll-_"

"Ve? _Fratello _Spain is there too?"

Italy winced back when he heard the old, but _oh so_ familiar sound of Romano's infamous headbutt to Spain's stomach and the body slumping down to the ground. "_None of your business_," Romano huffed out, indicating it was safe to place the phone close to the ear now. As Italy did that, Romano spoke again, "_Veneciano…were you crying just then?_"

Italy froze for a second, before he quickly wiped his tears away and try to act cheerful again. "Ve? Of course not, _Fratello. _What made you think that? Viva!" he then mentally kicked himself when he said that stupid phrase. There was no reason to say that to Romano in the first place, but it was an old habit now. Before Romano could question it, Italy slowly asked a question. "Hey, _Fratello, _can you fill in for me at work tomorrow?"

Romano didn't say anything, but he let a "_Huh?_"

"And the day after tomorrow, and after that…and forever and ever…can you?" he murmured sadly, letting his head fall against the wall beside him. Silence consumed them as Italy sat still on the floor, waiting for an answer. There was a whisper from the phone but he couldn't hear it. "What?"

"_I said fuck no!_" Romano screeched again, really losing it again now. "_I am not doing your fucking share of work if you're still fucking alive and acting like the fucking idiot you are! So get your fucking ass out of there and take care of it your-_fucking_-self!_" he stopped to catch his breath, but Italy raised an eyebrow when it sounded too rasp and fast. Was he…crying? "_You…_" he began again, but then electromagnetic static sounds interfered what he was saying. "_…a real…to think that…_" and the line went dead just like that.

"Ve? _Fratello? Fratello!_" Italy cried out but no answer. He stared at the phone in his hand, noticing that there were barely any signals received now. "Ve…" he sighed but let himself smile a little. "He sounds like he's alright…it had been so long since I heard his voice…" he mused quietly to himself as he fondly held the phone to his chest. "But…he sounded like he knew I was here…does he?" he frowned at the question, which was a mystery to him as he collected the bible, the metal piece and the cell key and got up. He only placed the phone back into his pocket. "Oh well, he's alright…I wish I could go back home…" he whispered in sadness again before he began to walk into the cave.

~.~.~.~.~

"Fuck! It got cut off!" Romano threw his cell phone onto the ground and prepared to stomp the life out of it, but he was stopped when strong pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Calm down, Roma! Don't take it out on your cell phone!" Spain reasoned hastily but the younger nation wouldn't listen. They began to struggle around for a while, wrestling on the tall grass bed and dirt road. But this time Spain could contain the South Italian's rage. It took a while but the Spaniard got him to calm down in his arms.

They collapsed onto their backs, all they could hear were their panting breathes in the eerie silence around them. Romano licked his lips and laid his head on Spain's chest. "God…my brother is such a pain in the ass…" He finally said. He felt Spain's hand on his head, patting him as comfort. "And those bastards are taking their sweet ass time. Why aren't they fucking here yet?"

"Language, Roma. Language," Spain whispered soothingly.

Romano shook his head impatiently. "I can't wait any longer." He got up, helping the boss as he did. Both of them looked up at the deceivingly evil mansion looming over them.

Romano stepped towards the front door, hand reaching for the door knob. "Veneziano…" he said once he got a hold of it. "I'm coming now."

~.~.~.~.~

_Current players: 10_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_New players: 2_

~.~.~.~.~

**Singing: Ummm…*looks over at the nations in the cell***

**Nations in cell: *depressed***

**Singing: Epp! *looks over at Italy***

**Italy: *depressed***

**Singing: Hauuu…*looks over at Spamano***

**Spamano: *depressed+trying to remain postive***

**Singing: Hmm… *looks over at readers***

**Readers: *spazzing like a HetaOni fan should***

**Singing: Gah!**

**Fortune: Let's not talk today, shall we?**

**Singing: *sigh* Fine. Although I wonder if more people will choose HetaOni now…I mean…**

**Day 1 of Poll: HetaOni - 6; RomaHeta – 1**

**Final Day of Poll: HetaOni – 8; RomaHeta – 5**

**Fortune: We'll see…*pats shoulder***


	16. Unexpected number of guests

**Note from the Maidens**

**The Singing Maiden and Fortune Maiden do not own Hetalia characters nor own HetaOni. They are just fanfic writers and helped with betaing. _It would be nice if you leave some reviews as it would help the Maidens feel like they're doing something right in this fandom and not letting any readers down_. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: To those who do not/did not watch the videos, please remain absolutely calm till the very end. **

~.~.~.~.~

**Unexpected number of guests**

The door was locked.

Spain stared at Romano for a brief second while he just stood there, unmoving. Gradually, the Southern Italian's body trembled, gritting his teeth as he let out a furious kick at the offending door and screamed "Chigi!" before walking away.

"Eh? Romano?" Grabbing his battle axe against the mansion's wall, he looked at the door. "If it's locked we could just try to break in."

"Fat chance it will break down that easily! They would've tried that already in the first place!" Romano turned back and gave Spain the dirties when he still stood there. "C'mon, bastard, I'm leaving you!"

Spain quickly ran up to his little henchman, following him as they rounded the corner. He looked up at the mansion in awe. It didn't look that bad, to be honest. "Are you sure this is the right place, Roma? I mean, it doesn't look haunted at all."

"Yes, I have seen this place a million times to remember what it looks like," Romano adjusted the strap on his shoulder to get the assault rifle sit on his shoulder properly. He took out the notebook, flipping through the pages of blue inked scribbles and notes written in haste.

Meanwhile, Spain's fascination on the place soon turned into getting the creeps once they walked further to the back. At the front of the mansion was clear and tidy, no trees nor over grown grass were seen to indicate anything suspicious But when they reached the back, he felt a malicious aura when he saw there was actually a dark swampy wood hidden away from sight.

"Okay, now it looks haunted."

Romano scoffed at the comment when he stepped in. "At front they look all innocent, but in the end, they don't bother to hide all this." He flipped through another page and hit the back of his hand on it. "It should be around here somewhere."

Spain raised an eyebrow. "What is?"

"An entrance," Romano showed him a map drawn into his notebook. It was a rough sketch, not great in detail but there were notes that hinted there should be something here and there. There was nothing on woods though. "I drew this up and if I remember correctly, there is an entrance that allows us to get in without getting our hands dirty."

Spain blinked. "Like a back door?"

Romano rolled his eyes. "I wish. It's some kind of hole that leads underground into the mansion's basement. Those bastards use it to trick anyone who found it. There's a rope ladder but it's burnt out already."

Spain nodded in understanding. They made their way through the ever growing thick woods, trying to catch any sound or sight of other movements. According to Romano, the _Things _could come outside and attack them as long as they are within the fence's proximity. Everyone was surprised that Romano knew all of this, even though he never stepped into the mansion himself. They were curious, but a handful of them knew why. Spain was one of them, and he wondered how Romano must had felt to know all of this just so suddenly and faced them continuously.

"Oi, bastard."

Spain blinked and stopped beside Romano. His head was down, green eyes gazing away from the Spaniard's curious ones.

"I may have asked you all to come here with me…" Romano said in a low voice, "but I'm warning you, you might die here. If Veneziano dies, there might be no way to turn back. I know you trust your skills with your axe and I told you the _Things' _weak point, but your body would be just a normal person. Our regenerating abilities would be weaker as well…heck, it's as if they were gone when we went through the gates, so…"

A hand came in contact with the top of Romano's head, rubbing it gently with reassurance. The Italian blinked at the gesture, looking up at Spain's green eyes, sparkling with determination.

"I understand; I already know the risk and that this won't be like our battles and wars between nations. We've all chosen to take this path on our own," Spain grinned at the young nation, giving him a wink, "and you're not changing my mind on helping out."

Romano stared him, a light tint of blush on his cheeks. He turned away with a huffy 'Chigi' before he began walking again. Spain just laughed and followed him.

After a moment passed, Romano finally arrived at the area where the hole should be. He looked up at the sky that was now partially grey with clouds, hiding the sun. Romano grumbled how the heavens weren't even trying to help him and began to pace around the area with Spain, hoping this was the exact place the hole was located.

The examined behind every single bushes and shrubs for a while, but there was nothing. Romano started to lose hope at this, and banged his head against a huge rock he found. Crappy drawing skills and impatience were the only things he had to rely on to find Veneziano, no matter how useless they. But even here, they failed him.

"Goddammit," he muttered and leaned against the dark coloured rock. Spain looked at him with pity when he stood up. The Italian groaned and pushed himself off the rock, ready to try again and search at another place. But he stopped midway. Beneath his hands, it was just a cool, dark rock, yet why did it send shivers down his spine? He slowly turned his head back, eyes trained on it before he let himself gasp. This rock…it was just like the ones the cave was made out of!

Romano stumbled around it, eyes growing wide when he went to the back. There, behind the rock, which actually melded deep into the ground, was a large hole. When Spain went beside him and gasp in shock, Romano understood. In the memories he had, the hole didn't have anything resembling shrubs around it, there were only trees. But it could be hidden by something else, like rocks, big rocks. And with this, the _Things _could recognize where the hole was hidden. Maybe _they_ planned this for when those who successfully escape with the rope ladders, _they _would ambush them from above.

It felt like time had slowed down, yet their hearts beat rapidly as they looked down at the hole. The sun began to show itself behind the grey curtains, letting its rays shine down on their back and into the hole.

And at the very bottom, bathed in light, there was someone pacing around in anxiousness. His body was trembling, breathing coming out in nervous 've's. Romano's heart rose when he saw him, his teeth gritting together tightly to hold in a joyful smile before he yelled out…

"_I found you, Veneziano!_"

The man below flinched at the voice; his body ceased functioning immediately when his brain recognized it. He hesitated; not wanting to believe what he heard was real. His head began to move up its own accord, against his will. When he looked up, his eyes grew wide in horror when he saw who it was, shinning against the sunlight.

"What?" Italy mouthed, his head shaking in disbelief when he stepped back. "_Fra_…Wh-Why?"

"Good thing the front door was locked, so I was just loitering around here with nothing to do," Romano casually said, looking away. There was a moment of silence, and the older Italian didn't like it. He quickly leaned his head deeper into the hole, eyes ablaze with emotion as he screamed. "I finally found you! What the hell have you been up to?!"

"Ita! Thank God you're okay!" Italy's eyes grew wider when he realized Spain was here too. "You can't stay down there all alone. Where are the others?"

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Italy yelled at them, terror running in his veins as he took a step back. "We didn't ask you to come here!"

"We came because we want to!" Romano snapped at him, watching Italy cringe back. The Southern Italian knew he would get confused, but he couldn't stop himself from yelling at him after finally being able to see his little brother in the flesh after so long. "What did you do with the clocks? Did you break all of them?"

At this, Italy's blinked up at them. He came closer to the center of the hole, eyes wide. "How…How did you know about that?"

"Just answer me! Did you break the last clock?!"

But Italy didn't listen; he began to frantically shake his head. "It can't be…You weren't supposed to know about that…What are you even doing here in the first place!?"

"Roma, I know you're happy to see him, but don't get too excited…"

Romano just shoved the Spaniard to side and told him to shut up. He stood up, glaring. The rope ladder was tied to two boulders beside his feet, so maybe he could lower himself as best as he could before he would jump in. "Veneziano! I'm coming down right now, so don't move!"

"N-No!" Italy yelled desperately, hands on his head while he stared up at them pleadingly. "Don't come here no matter what! Go home! _What are you doing here? How…How did you know!? You're not supposed to be here in the first place!_" the last words came out as a screech, finished when he collapsed onto the ground, energy drained. Romano just stared at him, annoyed with how stupid his brother was for not realizing why he knew to begin with. He stood back, hands on his hips as he commanded:

"Say my name."

Italy looked up tiredly at his brother, uncomprehending for a while. "R-Romano…"

"No!" Italy cowered at Romano's voice. "My _full_ name!"

The Northern Italian blinked up at him, his mouth moving wordlessly to form the words. Realization came up to him, making his eyes wide as he finally said it out loud.

"Italy…Italy Roma…no…"

Romano was very satisfied with the answer. He slowly leaned back into the hole, a thumb pointed to his chest. "Yeah, that's right. I'm Italy too! I don't know everything you remember, but I do plan on carrying at least a little of that burden on my shoulders! You haven't been alone all this time! You've…" he swallowed at this, trying to make his voice calm down a bit, "broke quite a few clocks, haven't you?

Italy nodded at him. "Y-Yes…but still…how…"

"The flow of time got fixed," Spain reappeared beside Romano, smiling gently. "That's why we were finally able to get here. Not just us, you know? The others are also coming to help too!"

"I fiiiiiinally found you, Veneziano," Romano drawled out lowly. His eyes were venomous green, yet they didn't gleam in his usual anger and they actually blurred his vision a bit. "I've been trying to find you for ages…couldn't find you…the phone wouldn't work, and sometimes I felt these shocks, like half of me had disappeared, every single time…" he glared at his brother. Those memories, and the pain he felt was still fresh in his mind and body. Whenever he tried to come here…and just realizing that it was too late to do everything… "Veneziano…You…You… IDIOTA!" he cried out, letting out tears he didn't know he had held back fall. They fell down into the hole, and dropped onto Italy's cheeks.

The young Italian raised his hand at the wetness, his mind not fully with them while Romano ranted just then. _I wasn't able to bear it…when they became too much, several of my memories flowed to Romano and he came looking for us..._ he shook his head angrily. _Why did they have to come here now? Why? Even if something happens to me, if my brother can take over for me, it would be alright…but now—_

_No! _his head snapped back up. _I've already came this far. I can't get confused. I just need to finish this and save everyone!_

"Veneziano?"

Italy stood back up, his head held high as he looked up at his elder brother's face. "I'm sorry, _Fratello_. I have to go. I'm sorry, but... just go home!" was all he said before he ran off, ignoring Romano's angered shouts once he was through the cave entrance.

"You bastard! Wait!" Romano leaned forward. His hands that were gripping the very edge of the hole slipped when a loss rock below him gave way, startling him as he jolted forward. "Ack!"

"Roma!" Spain caught him before he fell head first into the cave below. Both of them stared down, listening to the loose rocks hitting the ground below as they wondered what to do. Romano made up his mind to go in but Spain was holding him back. "Hold on, Roma," the Spaniard gently pushed him away before looking for the rope ladder Romano mentioned earlier. He found it. "I'll try going down the ropes first, and you just wait here, okay?"

Romano looked sceptical. "Can you really use this?" he asked, remembering the dream he had last night. "They're burnt so they won't reach the bottom…"

"I think it'll be alright," the Spaniard gave it a sharp tug, finding them pretty strong and firm. "The Boss will go down first, so wait just a moment!" Without waiting for an answer, he climbed down slowly; the rope didn't seem to give way under his weight. "It's fine. The ropes aren't even rotten—AH!" he was half way down when his leg didn't find the next brace, causing him to lose his grip on the rope and tumble to the ground. He fell with a thud when Romano peeked further into the hole, stunned.

"_Spain?_ Are you okay?!"

Luckily he didn't hit his head, nor broke any bones. His axe was still in perfect condition, despite the fall it took and being under an unharmed Spanish nation. Spain groaned in pain as he slowly sat up, his eyes caught sight of the remains of the rope ladders, which were just ashes. "Oh no, the ropes are burnt halfway down…ow."

"H-Hey!" Romano yelled out louder, but he didn't sound angry. The Boss looked up at his small, worried expression above. A small smile on his face as he said, "Roma?"

"Y-Yeah?"

The smile grew. "I'm so glad Ita is all right," he told him. Romano stared at him, a bit dumbfounded, before he huffed with puffy cheeks. Spain chuckled at his demeanour. "I'll see if I can find something to use instead of the ladder," he called out as he stood back up. "Wait just a moment."

"Al-Alright," Romano stuttered softly, forgetting that he was not likely finding anything down there that could help. "Don't take too long, or I'll get down there myself. A-And…" he just realized his face became tomato red, so he hid it away behind his bangs, "be-be careful…"

Spain blinked at him, surprised for a second but he quickly let out a cheery squeal. "Oh! Are you worried about me? That makes me so happy!" he laughed in glee, completely ignoring the raining rocks and dirt Romano was throwing at him in irritation. "I'll be right back, so just wait right there!" was all he said before he left the Italian's sight.

The atmosphere was unpleasant to the Spaniard, but he kept going just as his hand gripped the axe behind him tightly. It made him uncomfortable, yes, but that was what he had to expect when he got here. He had to find Italy soon, and hopefully the others as well. Italy might be heading back to where the rest were, so getting them and knowing he and Romano were here to help should be quick. Also they would need a ladder. This should be done by the end of the day.

Spain's foot kicked something on the ground when he entered the surprisingly white, clean reading room. He looked down and saw a key by his brown boots. He picked it up and read the sticker on it. "_'Basement - Cell Key_'…is Ita there?"

~.~.~.~.~

Japan, Prussia and China let out deafening cries as they desperately slashed their blades against the iron bars. The sound of them clanging against them stung everyone's ears, but the bars wouldn't give out, nor had a dent in them. Prussia and China stopped to study the damage, but Japan wouldn't give in. He tried again, rebounding as his katana made contact but he tried no matter what.

"Japan…" Prussia muttered as he watched the Japanese nation swiped at it again. He knew the Japanese was desperate, he wanted to get out and catch Italy. They all do. But the blows they were giving to the bars weren't working at all. China pursed his lips and reached out to Japan, stopping him in his track.

The short raven haired man turned to him, and met the gazes that told him to just give up. But Japan didn't want to. Not now after they knew Italy was alone out there and the _Thing _could kill him. "It's…no use…isn't it?" he asked feebly.

Russia went up to them, unhappy. "We can't just use brute strength…well I can't if a certain German wouldn't help," his eyes glanced at the now defeated German slumping against the cell door. "Too bad. I don't know what he is planning to do, but we have to go after him quickly."

"But," Canada whispered, "we can't get out unless someone with the cell key opens it from the outside."

"'Someone'_...'someone'?_" they all turned to the now trembling English gentleman, his back towards them. Before they knew, he suddenly turned around and shouted in Canada's face, with his arms raised into the air. "Everyone is in here! You all walked right into his bloody trap, you morons!"

"_Hey, back off! _You did too, y'know!" America defended just as angrily. He glared at the Briton in aggravation when he venomous green eyes locked on his sky blue ones. "We all didn't know Italy could pull off something like this, so don't go shouting at us!"

"You should have known! You should have known he was capable to do something like this…given how he had acted yesterday and all, it would be no surprise if _you knew _he knows about this place from the beginning!"

"But it still doesn't make sense!" Japan exclaimed, breaking them apart. "I don't…Italy-kun's actions has been…"

Prussia grimaced with him. "I haven't seen any of Ita's weird behaviours but after hearin' West on how he tried to sacrifice himself to save him…should have known Ita was actin' suspicious and not just from growing up…"

"Is he on our side or the _Things' _though?" Russia wondered out loud. "He wants to sacrifice himself to save us all, but he just lied and locked us in here."

"I don't even know anymore…" China muttered beside him. "I mean…he suddenly acted so serious yesterday, then he began to act like a villain…and just then he seemed to be conflicted with how he should act…aiyaaa…my head hurts aru…"

No one needed to hear that out loud. Confusing, this was really too confusing. Japan thought yesterday was bad enough when countless possibilities of his friends' death occupied every part of his mind, but this had to be the worst yet so far. One more unexpected twists and he was going to snap.

"Whoa! What is this? What are you all doing?"

"Shut up, Spain-san!" Japan suddenly yelled. It took a few second for him to realize what he just said and that the nations with him were more focused on the cheery brunette that was bouncing up and down outside the cell after bursting through the door.

"Someone…showed up...aru," China muttered lowly as they watched Spain going from one end of the room to another, a curious look on his face as he stared at all the nations inside the cell.

"Huh? What? A zoo? A _world _zoo? Do not touch or feed the nations?"

"I can't believe it…" France's left eye twitched when one by one, they all noticed the cell key was in Spain's hand. "Is he for real?"

"Oh, I just remembered! By the way, don't you guys have a ladder or anything like that? Roma—"

"_Spain! Open this cell!_" Germany's voice suddenly exploded along with the now rattling cell bars he was gripping on. The nations jumped back and almost sent to the floor at the German's sudden revival. But even though he was shaking the bars madly, they still wouldn't budge.

"Ack!" Spain yelped, confused. "Wh-What? What do you mean? I mean, didn't Ita come this way?"

"We'll explain the situation later! Just open the cell door first! Please!" Japan yelled desperately. His legs were hopping from one to another just from itching to get out and catch his Italian friend.

~.~.~.~.~

Italy racked his brain to focus after he found himself drifting back to what had been happening lately. He hated all these sudden changes; it wrecked his pace completely. After coming so close, fate had to make it more difficult and miserable for him. His mind was even replaying the words everyone yelled at him too, making it even worse.

_Sorry, but Italy is my atmosphere-searching partner. You'll have to settle with eating an iron pipe!_

"They didn't need to save me. Getting themselves out should be their top priority even when I'm in grave danger," Italy hissed under his breath after he left the library. The other metal piece, the other half of the key he needed, was not here. He remembered he hid it with America somewhere a long time ago, but the question was where.

_You really should have learned how to smile a little more naturally._

What everyone was doing was unnecessary; they were making it hard for him to keep track of what it was important to remember. Smiling? Italy had to snort at this. If he smiled like his usual self, he wouldn't be taken seriously. But then again if he acted serious, they would suspect him, so not a good idea either way.

_We can all work together! To get out of here!_

"Oh. It's probably on this floor…But it's not in this room," Italy suddenly exclaimed out loud when that thought invaded his mind. Dismissing Japan's previous pleads along with the other voices echoing in his head, he exited the first bedroom he searched and continued to the next.

…_I do plan on carrying at least a little of that burden on my shoulders!_

"Stop it…" their voice was getting persistent, almost driving him insane. He didn't need this. He didn't want any help from anyone. It was his own fault, so he would take care of it himself. No one would get hurt. It was the only right thing to do.

…_You…You…_

"I know I'm an idiot!" Italy suddenly cried, forgetting what he was doing midway and his brother was not here to begin with. "It was my fault and I'm planning to fix this myself! So shut up and go home already!"

_The others are also coming to help you guys too!_

Italy growled when he wrenched and threw the drawers to the floor. "You're more worried about everyone else; you wouldn't worry about this stupidly useless Italia…"

_Italy-kun!_

_Ita!_

_Italy!_

"No! Stop it!" he clutched his eyes shut and covered his ears, dropping the book and the metal piece in the process. But he could still hear the voices and the hammering of his rapid heartbeat.

_Italy!_

_Ita!_

_Italy-kun!_

"I'll be alright! You'll all be alright! So stop it already! _Why are you still screaming at me? Just stop it! Leave me alone!_"

…

…

…

…_Are you…_

…_hurt somewhere?_

His eyes snapped open. That question, which caught Italy off guard yesterday, made his breath caught in his throat. Somewhere in his heart, he knew there was a deeper meaning behind those words, but he refused to believe it and decided to hear the shallow meaning it held instead.

"I've finally got everyone together," he whispered softly. "I'll definitely get them to escape…" yes, that was the correct choice. They wouldn't get hurt nor killed because of him.

But because of them, he was alive.

If he wasn't alive..._It could be all over already._

Italy slowly straightened himself up. His brown eyes stared blankly at the last bedroom he was about to search in before he turned back to the door. His hands fidget nervously and he looked down at them. "If I went back…they wouldn't get mad at me…would they?

"I'd say I'm sorry, and they would yell and scold me," he winced at that very possibility, no way, he was not going back. However the previous voices from started to resurface and somehow encouraged Italy to continue, "and then…they'd…hug... me…and I'd hug them...and they'd also say 'I'm sorry'…"

Even though it sounded like wishful thinking, his arms were already around himself as he began to whimper and cry. This was stupid. He was crying again, just like his old self and he couldn't stop. All this new changes just made him more confused, and now he realized he made the most stupid moves ever. The reason he survived was because of everyone. They didn't argue on who was right, they just put down their differences and worked together for this to happen. They were able to break the two supposedly unbreakable fates of death.

And what did he do?

He betrayed them. They were willing to listen to what he had to say and coax him to reach out for their hands. But he refused, thinking they were worthless. But really, they were not. Their kindness…Their friendship…Their strength…was…

"All this time…Really, all this time…I…" Italy wiped away his tears and gathered the items he dropped. He slipped the metal piece back into his pocket and held the book tightly in his arms. Taking a deep breathe, his eyes shone with realization on what he must do. "…with them… from here…we can…"

The lights flickered off and a cold breeze blew in. Italy was startled for a mere second before he whipped open his weapon and got into his battle stance, ready to fight for his life.

But when the light came back on, his heart sank. For before him, blocking the door, was an _entirely _different _Thing. It_ had to lower _its_ body in order to fit inside the room. _Its _arms and legs were so muscularto the point they could squeeze every single drop of blood out of any beings. _Its _torso was indestructible to anything that would try to injure _it_, making this fight clearly difficult.

"Oh…" Italy couldn't help it but back away in fear. His fierce determination was diminished into nothing when the humongous _Thing _slowly came towards him, grinning as _it _saw _its_ main prey cower.

Once his back was on the wall, Italy couldn't help it but whisper silently, "Ger…ma…"

~.~.~.~.~

Romano sat at the edge of the hole, arms crossed while listening to the nations below him on what happened so far. He nodded once in a while, listening carefully on what happened this time in full detail. At the end of it, he gritted his teeth together in irritation. "That idiot…" he growled lowly. "I didn't know he could be that stupid."

"What? You already get what's going on?" France blinked at how unfazed the eldest Italian nation was.

Spain turned to his pal and gave him an awkward smile. "Yeah, I don't really get it either, but it looks like he shares some memories with Ita."

Everyone blinked in surprise and looked from Spain to Romano, bewilderment plain on their face. Canada stared at the Italian and gulped. "Does that mean he understands the situation better than we-"

"Oi, Spain! Did you find something to get me down there?!"

"Oh..." Spain blinked for a second, before he started to laugh sheepishly. "I forgot."

No one bothered to see how pissed Romano looked in that second. Japan cleared his throat to break the tense silence. "Well, we don't have time for that. First, we'll go after Italy-kun, so France-san can stay here with-"

"_Fuck you all! I have enough of this! Stand back!_"

Everyone looked up just in time to see Romano standing up. Forgetting there was a rope ladder to lower himself more, he bent his knees, preparing to jump. Spain opened his mouth to yell at him to stop, but it was too late. Without turning back, Romano confidently jumped in and joined them in the hell hole.

China and Canada screamed as he came falling down towards them. Once he was halfway down, his face showed a second of fear when the ground came closer and closer. France, Spain and Prussia leapt forward at once on instinct and caught the Southern Italian in their arms. A collected sighs of relief, along with America's crow of '_Nice catch!_', were heard after Romano was lowered onto his feet, wobbling a bit.

"Are you okay, Ita's Brother?!"

Romano didn't answer instantly, but he shook his head to snap out of it. "Y-Yeah…I think so…"

Now that no one needed to stay back and look after the Italian, they could all move out. "Now, how about we split up into two groups to look for Italy?" Canada suggested. "America, England, France, Russia, China and I can start from the basement, while Germany, Japan and Prussia can start from the top. Romano and Spain can come with us and…"

"Wait a minute!" Romano had his hand up, his voice loud and clear. "I'm going with the German bastard!"

"Eh? Roma-"

"Call it whatever you want, brother instinct or whatever, but I think I have a better chance to find him. But it is a good idea to split up and look. Spain, you can go with the bastard of Allies because I think it is actually safer down here. You still have the cell key too so you can all hide in there if you guys were ambushed."

"But what about you, Roma-"

"I don't need you to fucking baby sitting me right now, find Veneziano first before worrying about me. Trust me, you'll regret it the day he dies, bastards. Now let's get the…whoa…" Romano's stumbled a bit when he started to move forward. He tried to stay still but the world was spinning around him.

"Are you feeling dizzy?" England asked. "Do you need to lie down?"

Romano shook his head stubbornly. "No! I'm fine! Now let's go!" He took another step forward, but he was wobbling again. He silently cursed under his breathe for getting so tired all of the sudden and he didn't know from what. From the adrenaline or from what Italy was going through. The latter thought gave him shivers just as he lost his balance and fell forward. He gasped and prepared for the impact, but it never came. Germany had caught him just in time before he smacked onto the floor.

"Let's just go," the German said while supporting Romano around his shoulder. As they all moved out, both Germany and Romano didn't say anything, having a silent agreement that finding Italy was their top priority and they shouldn't waste any time. Romano had to scoff at this. No one may know about it, but he actually has a hidden respect for the Potato Bastard for actually looking out for his little brother when he wasn't around and he was thankful for it. There was hate towards him, yes, but still had respect for him and that was all.

After the Axis left the basement, Romano scanned around the place. Bright, clean, tidy and simple, just like in Italy's memories. As they walked, he lifted some of his weight off Germany and took out his notebook again, hastily flipping through the pages for the information he needed.

"Umm…Romano-kun?" The Italian lifted his hand up, silencing Japan. He continued to skim through the pages, until he found what he needed.

"You said something about finding a metal piece earlier?" the blunt question caught the Axis group off guard but they answered 'yes'. He ran his finger through the hastily written words, before stabbing it. "I might know where the idiot is, come on."

"Eh?" was his only reply as he headed off without Germany's help. They stood there in shook for five seconds before Romano turned back when he reached the stairs, annoyed.

"Oi, hurry it up already!"

They didn't respond, but they slowly began to snap out it and followed him. Prussia, between Germany and Japan, whispered to them. "One: what the hell is in that little book; and two: he seems to know his way around here too well."

"He really knows too much," Japan replied, still startled. He had a glimpse in what the notebook had, and, if he wasn't mistaken, it contained rough sketches of layouts and notes on the mansion. "Romano-kun must have really gotten a lot of information on what has been happening here." _And they all must be from Italy._

"Will he share with us on the info?"

"We'll see," Germany said under his breath as they went upstairs. Romano flipped through another page before he speed around the corners, only to stop in his tracks. The rest of the group joined him, wondering what was wrong but let out gasps from the sight. One of the bedroom doors was opened, and they heard some disturbingly loud sounds in there, like something was being flung around and the sound of liquid spilling onto the floor.

They ran for the room and straight through the door. What they saw was much worse than what they had heard or imagined. The clean bedroom, once bright, neat, innocently white, was stained with red and grey coloured blood everywhere. The white walls and the light wooden floorboards were dented and shattered from whatever impact it took. Furniture was tossed and wrecked, reduced to nothing but splinters and chunks that were scattered on the light wooden floor. The carpet that was once cream was dyed into a colour that was not its own anymore, and was crumped and wrinkled at the far corner of the room.

And on the other side of the room, was a _Thing_ that was larger than any of the ones Japan and the others had ever faced. _It _seems mutilated to the point of being entirely disfigured and unrepairable, yet _it _was still standing.

And _it _was towering over a slumped over, blood soaked Italy.

"Oi! Fuck face!"

The _Thing _snapped _its _head around, showing _its _horribly wounded face and let out an astounded sound when _it _saw the Southern Italian aiming his assault rifle at the _Thing's _forehead.

"Leave. My. _Brother. __**Alone!**_"

Before anyone could react, a gunshot was heard and the bullet buried deep into the _Thing's _head. _It_ groaned once, shocked to be attacked at the very moment of _its _triumph. _It _leaned back, slowly falling down towards the injured Italian. Germany and Japan screamed for Italy before they and Prussia and Romano lunged themselves forward, grabbing whatever part of Italy they could get a hold on and covering him with their bodies.

They braced themselves, holding onto Italy tightly as they waited for the _Thing _to crash onto them. There was another groan, but the _Thing _never fell on them. They waited and waited, until Japan finally hesitantly lifted his head up, blinking when the lights came back on to its fullest, showing the _Thing _had disappeared from the ruined bedroom.

They were startled from a weak laughter coming from below them. Looking down, they were met with an exhausted Italy, smiling at them with tired eyes. "You…found me," he breathed, before sighing and collapsing into their arms completely.

"Italy!" Germany pulled the small boy up into his arms, laying his head onto his lap just as the others fussed over him.

"It's… you, Germany…and _Fratello _too…" Italy laughed quietly at this, "…even though I told you go home, you…"

Romano snatched the bible and a wooden stake Italy must have used as a weapon out of his hand. He furiously glared at him, tears threatening in his eyes. "Why…Why didn't you run?!" he demanded loudly, ignoring Prussia and Japan and shoving them away. "Why did you have to be an idiot!? You should have waved your white flag like you always do!"

"Waving that…wouldn't have saved anyone," Italy let out a pained sigh, closing his eyes. "That's why I decided to do all I could…"

Japan pulled out a bag of herbs and bandages China had forced him to carry in his pockets. It wasn't much but it would have to do. Prussia took the herbs and carelessly smeared them on the most visible wounds he could see, not caring if he was doing it wrong or not. "Italy! Can you move?! Just keep breathing!"

"Th-There's still time!" Japan blabbered under his breathe again and again, trying hard to remain calm. He pulled the bandages and hazardously wrapped it around one of the treated wounds. "I'll stop the bleeding, so please hang in there!"

"Just stop it!" Romano cried. "Why do you always have do things alone?! Take a look around you!" Romano sucked in a deep breathe, trying hard not to cry like everyone. "Shit…When you wake up, I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Aww…but if I sleep…I'll…" Italy's giggles sounded depressing to their ears. He stared up at Romano, his brown eyes were dimming slowly by the second. Silently, he reached out for his face, which the elder brother took and held closely to his lips, sniffling pathetically as he watched Italy. "I…missed you…I wanted to see you so badly…but I guess…that was wrong of me…because now you're here…and you're going to die…"

"No!" Romano and Germany yelled together. The Italians looked up to see the blond trying to control his emotion, yet his icy blue eyes betrayed him as he began to rant loudly, "No one is going to die! We all said we will figure this out together! You have done well to this point but you must let us help you! Whatever…" he breathed in to calm down, "whatever you're hiding, you can tell us! Don't stress yourself from taking care of all this! We can help!"

Italy blinked at him, and let out another quiet laugh. "Yeah…you…can…I should have…but I'm... so tired…" his hand began to slip from Romano's. "And it really…hurts…What am I…going to do? I haven't…yet…"

His eyes finally closed just as his body went limp. Germany and Japan let out horrified gasps and Romano was going to let out a blood curdling scream. But Prussia raised his hand to calm them down, while his other hand was holding Italy's wrist. "Thank God," he murmured. "He's still breathing. I was scared just then…"

They all sighed in relief at this. Japan stared at Italy's sleeping face before standing up himself. "Let's go back at once, there are more aids there. Prussia-san, let's call the others back. Germany-san and Romano-kun can carry Italy-kun back to the room and continue tending to his injures."

"Sure…Sorry," Romano let out a hiccup before he straightened up and wiped his eyes. After Germany carefully lifted Italy with his arms, the Southern Italian followed the stoic German to the safe room. Prussia and Japan watched them leave, silent until they left.

Prussia placed a bloody hand on Japan's shoulder, his lips pursed as he exhaled a breath of air. "Did Ita…actually fight that _Thing _on his own?"

All Japan did was shook his head, completely wordless. All he could do was stare at his hands, which was drenched in his friend's blood

~.~.~.~.~

…

_…To the me who lives at some point in time…_

…_and who isn't alone…_

~.~.~.~.~

Everyone was gathered around the bed the unconscious Italy was occupied in. Germany and Romano had stripped him down to his underwear and were as clean as they could make him since the blood wouldn't stop dirtying the bandages. His body was in fact covered with them, only a few parts of his skin were seen untouched. The only thing that told them that he was still alive was the slow movement of his chest and his faint breathing.

The two beds beside him were occupied by Germany, Japan, Prussia and Romano. Germany and Romano had their hands holding Italy's tightly (Romano with only one due to him gripping his notebook and the bible). The rest were standing by, China being closest to Japan while Spain close to Romano.

"He's covered in injuries…" America muttered stupidly. It was true though, no one had ever since the once known weak Italian so beaten up before. Seeing him like this had to be pointed out no matter what.

France turned to him and sighed. "He fought alone. It's only natural."

"I heard that it was much bigger than before," Canada said uneasily, hugging Kumajirou tightly in his arms. "But... he wasn't surprised at all, was he?"

"He already knew?" Russia asked.

"We should think…" China nodded solemnly. "If you think about it, he never once ran away from any battles after we got here. He was able to move swiftly, yet, strangely enough, know what should be done next. It could explain his sudden change in emotional strength too. But the thing is, he could had gotten all this just after coming here."

"Yeah, it must be accumulated and then finally taken shape in order for that to happen. But in reality, that would take countless of these situations to finally obtain," England shook his head, his voice nonchanlent as he continued. "But we can't really be sure. We have to hear it from his own mouth."

Prussia snapped up at him, his eyes glaring. "What are you sayin'? We can't just demand that he tell us everything as soon as he wakes up. Do you really think he would tell us just like that!?"

"If we don't ask him, we'll never know, will we?" England replied simply, with agreeing nods from America, Canada and China. "We should at least try to interrogate him, even if it proves to be fruitless, it is better than nothing."

"I disagree," France disapproval came as sharp as a knife. "If we all approach him when he's already so weary, he'll only feel cornered."

"And look at him!" Russia added in with his own concern. "Do you really want to ask him questions after what he had gone through? He might not tell us everything, so we should at least respect him and wait."

"That's rich coming from you!" China scoffed, eyes disbelieving. "So you want us to keep going like this, with us in the dark and only him in danger?" he 'tsked' at their simple mindedness. "I still think we should interrogate him."

"And how long would we have to wait exactly?" Canada challenged. "We don't have much time left. If it's the only way, even if we have to be a little overbearing—"

America interrupted his brother when he eyed the Southern Italian near him. "Romano, you know something, don't you? Can't you tell us?"

There was silence when everyone anxiously turned to him. Romano didn't say anything, he just stared down at his little brother's sleeping face.

Spain placed a worried hand on Romano's shoulder. "Roma?"

"I do know," Romano began, breathing in. "I don't know everything, but I know more than you do."

"Then…"

"But, knowing the truth, I also understand my brother's decision," his bangs covered his face to avoid the leering looks most nations threw at him. "I can't just tell you something that he's so desperate to hide. I'm sorry."

"But this isn't only about him!" England snapped. "All of our lives are at stake! What are we supposed to do now?"

"Sorry. I don't know either."

"You can't just leave us in the dark and risk all our lives! That is irresponsible!" America leaned forward and yank the Italian back, ignoring his protesting curses. When the American tried to grab for his notebook, Romano gasped and tried his best to keep it away. "You came here, knowing what is going, and want to save us! And the best way to save us now is to spill everything you know! Hand that over! It must have something important in there!"

There were struggles, with England and Canada coming in to help America. But after taking one step, they, along with America, were shoved away by the angered Bad Touch Trios. Prussia and France had piercing glares while Spain held onto Romano tightly in his arms. "Leave him alone! I don't know what to do either, but you're being too harsh on Roma! Give him a break!"

"Why can't you understand the situation we are in, you git!?" England yelled. "You came here to help too, so you should be helpful and give us what you morons know!"

"If we weren't here, Ita would have been dead! Be thankful for that now and just wait until he will tell you what you want to know!"

"There's no time! Don't. You. Get it?!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to the source of the shout, only to see Germany's hard eyes boring into Italy's sleeping face. Romano got out of Spain's hold and leaned over his brother, green eyes set on the German across the bed. "Potato Head, what do you think? Should we interrogate him or wait for him to talk when he's ready? I want your opinion."

There was no reply. All Germany did was breathe in and out as slowly as he could, eyes still not taken off Italy. Japan turned to him. "Germany-san?"

Silence was still there answer, but the German slowly relaxed, but his hands still held Italy's tightly. "I…More than to interrogate him, or to wait…more than anything, I just want him to wake up first. And then if he wants to talk, I will listen, and if he doesn't want to talk, I won't ask him anything. That is all I want. Just that. Because…I think we should trust him."

Everyone was still after Germany's words. Prussia sighed and leaned back, eyes fixed on the blonds behind him. "Yeah. After all that, even Ita has learned a thing or two, right? When he wakes up, his opinion will be important."

"Indeed…" Japan nodded. "Let's wait for him to wake up."

America, England, Canada and China were reluctant, but they were overly outnumbered, so they had to agree. Right after everything settled down, Germany blinked and stood straight up, gaping down at Italy.

"Italy!"

Romano stood up next, gasping. "He's waking up!"

Everyone all crowded over him, some getting on the bed to get a better look. A suspenseful moment passed as they watched the Northern Italian stir, eyes slowing cracking open.

"He's awake."

"Are you okay? Hey."

"I'm so relieved," Japan gratefully sighed. Italy-kun, do you know where you are?"

Italy stared at them, eyes blinking in slow motion and totally blank. Romano suddenly gasped in shock and leaned closer to Italy, eyes wide in fear and realization, which startled the nations. "Veneziano?"

"What's wrong?" China asked uneasily.

"Ita? What's the matter?" Prussia asked gently.

Italy still stared at everyone, his mouth moving almost wordlessly. "…r…"

"Hmm?" Germany leaned in closer, an ear above Italy's lips. "I'm sorry, Italy. We couldn't catch that, can you say it again?"

The Italian sighed softly once, before breathing in to talk louder.

And everybody regret hearing it.

"Who…are…you…?"

~.~.~.~.~

…

…

…

_Memories lost: All_


	17. Let's try this again

**Singing: I can't bring myself to beta this properly****…I just…can't…while and after listening to 'This Is Where I Fall'…sorry…**

**Fortune Maiden will beta this after she's finished with the previous two chapters.**

**Enjoy.**

~.~.~.~.~

_The only thing I remember vividly…_

_To the point I can't breathe…_

_Is when we first came here._

_Even when everyone was trying to think of a way to escape…_

_I did nothing to help…I had to be protected like an idiot…_

…

_That's why everyone else got hurt._

_And I was alone._

_One after the other…_

…_They lost their lives right before my eyes._

~.~.~.~.~

…_10…_

~.~.~.~.~

**Third floor - Piano room**

Italy's eyes were filled with tears. His body was trembling no matter how much he tried to stop them. His hands were clumsy, fumbling though his backpack for something, anything, to help.

He heard his friend laugh emotionlessly. "I'm sorry…Italy-kun…but it looks like this is the end of me."

Italy head snapped up and met Japan's nearly dead ones, trying to hold back a sob. "D-Don't say that! Wait just a minute! I'll make bandages out of this flag and stop the bleeding!"

Japan gently shook his head; a kind smile on his face. At the moment, his body felt numb, even when the blood drained out of the huge hole in his stomach and painting the white floorboards red. "No…no, it's too late…There is no time." He looked up to where he thought Italy was, lifting up his hand to reach out. He found it, grasping for it before closing his eyes and sigh. "Please…just leave me here… and go find the others…Fortunately, they've forgotten…that I came here. Please, leave me…"

"I can't do that!" Italy snapped. This couldn't happen. This couldn't be happening! "Just…Just…I'll make bandages right now! Please! Don't go! Don't go, Japan-"

"Italy-kun."

Italy blinked at the firmer, yet strained voice. His hiccups turning into sniffles when he whispered, "Wh-What is it…?"

Japan's eyes remained closed, but there were still strength in Japan's grip on Italy's. He tried to smile bigger but it was getting too much. "You don't have your white flags any more…do you? …You have already used…all of it…to make bandages for everyone else."

"No! No! I do! I-I do have them! Look!" Italy reached back with his free hand and pulled out one of the strips of white cloth he just ripped. His lips were trembling as he presented it in front of Japan's face. "I just made it! I'll help you right now!" There was no immediate answer from him, and the Italian began to panic, cries getting louder as he pleaded. "No..._No_, Japan! I'll do anything! I'll do anything!I won't hug you anymore! I won't cry from anything! I won't take off my clothes whenever you're around! Please! Please just hold on a little longer,_ Japan!_"

Japan's eyes cracked opened a bit, making Italy smile as he grasped both his hands onto Japan's. Eyes unfocused, the raven haired man whispered, "Italy-kun…you are so…very kind. But even though my eyes are dulled, I know that you are lying."

Italy's heart dropped just when Japan pulled his hand back, letting out a final sigh. "It is so…frustrating. Till the end…I wanted us to…get out…together…"

There's a dull thud when Japan's eyes closed again. Italy stared at him with petrified eyes, the tears silently running down his face. He reached out with a shaking hand, touching the Japanese cheek. They were still white, yet he couldn't feel the warmth like he always gets whenever he greeted him with a hug.

That was when the Italian finally realized his friend was leaning very still against the leg of the white piano, slumped over and would never be awake again.

~.~.~.~.~

_…9…_

~.~.~.~.~

**Second Floor - Fireplace**

The three nations lying on a stained in blood white sheet were breathing weakly, unable to move. In front of them were two other nations, thankfully alive, as they waited for the thing called Death to take them.

"Sorry…This is where I fall…aru."

The sobs from Italy were almost drowning out a weak giggle. "I'm glad we could make…a new breach…at least."

France smiled at Russia's words, before reaching out and patted Italy's head. "Come now, Italy…don't cry; just go. If you stay here, that _Thing_ is going to show up again."

Italy looked up at France's bleeding face, his eyes catching Russia's and China's as well, and let out a choked cry. He shook his head stubbornly. "But…"

Prussia pulled the boy back by his shoulders, trying to not look at one of his best pals' horrible wounds. It was…not beautiful for the eyes as France would put it.

"Prussia?" Unwillingly, the albino turned to the French, feeling his heart almost breaking at how France's voice pleaded to him with his fading blue eyes. "Will…Will you take care of Italy? He's fast on his feet, but it's hard to fight that…_Thing_."

Prussia sucked in a breathe, his hands gripping tightly and making Italy wince. He thought he was going to die before everyone else since he was not really a nation anymore, but now he was proven wrong in the worst, possible way. He gritted his teeth, not wanting to face the reality of this horrible outcome. "I…I know," he held back his tears, lively red eyes stared straight into France's cold ones. "I'll do it. You can count on me."

France smiled, muttering something quietly before he closed his eyes, intending to rest…yes…just rest.

Italy blinked. "_Fratello…_France?"

When there was no reply, Russia quickly cut in before the Italian could even cry again. "Go. Don't let our efforts be in vain," he ordered. Italy and Prussia didn't make a move as they stared at France's still form. "Really, you're so slow on the uptake. Just go…you don't want to stick around any longer…"

"If you stay here…you're only going to get in the way," China scolded. Even though it sounded weak, it still stung Italy's heart. "Just get away from here already aru."

Italy shook his head, not wanting to move anymore. But Prussia pulled him by the arm onto his feet. "Let's go, Ita. We have to get out of here."

Italy shook his head again but Prussia was already dragging him by the arm towards the door. He let out a distressed whine, turning back to Russia and China, his free hand trying to reach for them to come along. But they didn't move, they just lay there and watched Prussia and Italy leave the room.

China turned to Russia, an eyebrow cocked up as he said, "You really are perfect for the role of a villain."

The Russian laughed at this. "You're quite the actor yourself."

Silence enveloped them for a while. There was nothing left to do for them. They couldn't do anything anymore, but just wait for the end. As the seconds went by, China suddenly remembered something horrible, making his body slightly tremble from it. "I…I" he began as he tried to get up. But it was no use, his body wouldn't move. "I have to find…Japan…quickly…While I got all sluggish here…I forgot…again…"

Russia hummed, not turning to him. The Chinese man was still worried about his cute little brother, how nice. The ash blond Russian glanced down at the scarf he wore, spotted with blood here and there. Now that he thought about it, he didn't need to worry like China. Ukraine and Belarus were safe at home, and the Baltic nations must be having a swell time with Poland. They didn't know he was here, yes, but at least they were safe from harm. And he still had China with him.

He turned to the Asian with a happy smile on his face, but it quickly fell. China was limp, his head turned towards him, making the black bangs covering his half opened eyes. Russia frowned, turning away and letting a tear run down his face.

"Even in this place…" he muttered sadly, eyes closing slowly. "Even here…I'm all alone…yet again…"

Unbeknownst to him, Italy was behind the door, silently watching as Prussia waited.

~.~.~.~.~

_…6…_

~.~.~.~.~

**Fourth Floor - Bedroom**

"Yeah, we'll be fine," America laughed at the Italian looming over him, ignoring the stabbing pain on his side. "Just get outta here and bring reinforcements or something."

Italy shook his head; his eyes were on America below him, soaked in blood as well. "It will be too late then! Even you will get hurt beyond help-"

"It's fine. And besides," he closed his eyes, leaning on one of the beds between him. Two nations were already occupying them, eyes closed as they rested. "I want…to do these two a favour…and stay with them."

Italy sniffled, trying to stop himself from crying again. Before he got here, Canada was stabbed in the heart by a knife after fiddling with a lever in the room, instantly ending his life. Following the shock of his death, the _Thing _attacked them from behind. Both England and Kumajirou got killed after trying to protect America, but they brought the _Thing _with them to their deaths. Now as they lay on their beds, England's hands folded neatly over his chest while Canada hugged his dead polar bear close, they could have been passed off as just sleeping if it weren't for their blood stained clothes.

"America…" Italy tried again, watching him with pleading eyes. But the American just opened his eyes and smiled a sad smile at him. The sky blue eyes that were so determined and bright, were brimming with tears.

"No," he muttered weakly, "that isn't it. They can't hear me anymore, so I'll tell you in all honesty…" with his head bowed, he reached out for England' and Canada's hands, holding them firmly. "I want to stay with them. Till my last moment," he let out a laugh. "Because both of them are so important to me…and I failed them. That is the least I could do as a failed Hero.

"And you know what?" he suddenly piped up, making Italy jump at the sudden change of tone. America laughed again and showed him the biggest, reassuring smile he could make now. "I can't even move anymore! This is my last moments as the U.S of A and I regret nothing! And my last words to you are these! I wish you luck and get the hell out of here now!"

Italy almost fell backwards when he stepped back. America laughed at his clumsiness, all the way until Italy was out the door and his footsteps faded away into nothing. America smiled softly, staring at the carelessly half closed door as he lied back against the wall.

"Stay safe…Italy."

~.~.~.~.~

_…3…_

~.~.~.~.~

**First Floor…**

Italy stared incredulously at the thing in Prussia's hand as it was offered to him.

"We got back the key," the Prussian said as he dropped it into Italy's open palms. When it hit his skin, it felt so much heavier than the ones he held onto before. Again, there was blood on it, both in red and grey. He looked up at the last two bloody nations in front of him and began to tear up.

"Hey, stop crying," Germany ordered, yet it lost all of its sternness. "We risked our lives and went through so much trouble to get it back. You should be happier."

"Why did you lie to me?" he sniffled, to his own surprise, in anger. "You said you were only going to take a look around…"

"Ah, yes," Germany slightly glared at his weak and helpless friend. "Well…it's probably for the same reason you didn't tell us that everyone else is dead."

Italy gasped and looked up in guilt. "You…knew?"

Prussia snickered at the look on Italy's face. No one was paying attention though. He gradually stopped, smacking his lips together before turning to his brother sitting beside him. "Well now…West, why don't we take…a little rest? I'm really tired after all that fighting…"

Germany was silent for a second, but he replied with a nod "You're right, _bruder_." Italy's eyes went wide when the German stared at him with tired eyes. "You can go ahead…I'll…catch up with you."

Italy shook his head. It was too much. Way too much for him to handle. Eyes all red and puffy from the constant crying, he flung himself onto Germany's chest, clinging onto him tightly as he cried into it. "No! No more!" he ignored Germany's weak attempts to push him off. "I can't do this anymore! I'm staying with you two!"

Gradually, Germany gave up, letting his hands fall beside him. He stared down at the top of Italy's brown hair, listening to his pleas and sobs. He tried to muster up a smile, and it came out tiny as he stated, "Anyone…who…disobeys…will run… ten…laps…"

At this Italy flinched back, cowering and whimpering at his best friend's threat. Prussia snickered as he teased, "If you don't…hurry up…he'll keep adding even more."

Italy just sat there, deciding which one was the better option. He shook his head, eyes shut tight as he shouted in the loudest voice he could muster though his tears. "Fine! I'll run! I'll run ten laps! I'll run as many laps as you want! But I'll run away! I'll run far away and you'll never catch me! But then…Germany…" he accidently let out a sniffle when he opened his eyes, smiling playfully through his tears. "…you will have to run to catch me…okay?"

He waited for a reply, being hopeful. He waited and waited, until he saw a slight movement at the left corners of his eyes. Prussia was slowly sliding to the side and leaned on Germany's shoulder, a smirk on his face and eyes open, yet they seem lifeless. Italy blinked, reaching a hand out to touch the albino. Like Japan, he was unpleasantly cold to touch.

"Prus…sia…" Italy slowly turned to Germany, eyes closed yet smiling. He was still as a stone, yet as limp as a rag doll. Italy shook his head as he reached his other hand out to him too. " Ger…ma…ny…"

The instant he felt his skin, he froze. The realization that out of all ten of them, he was the…

~.~.~.~.~

…

_Only 1 survived._

~.~.~.~.~

_Even when I followed different paths…_

_No matter what I did, they still left me._

_If only I hadn't heard those rumours._

_If only I hadn't told America._

_…_

…_No…_

_This is no good._

_I just have to try harder._

_What was I supposed to say next again?_

_Whose life was going to be in danger next again?_

_What…do I have to do next again?_

_How many more times will I be allowed to make mistakes?_

_How many more times will I have to tell the same lies?_

_How many more times will I have to watch my friends die?_

_I made them so many promises._

_But when we met next, they had forgotten all about them._

_We had finally learnt to get along._

_But when we meet again…_

_They were all back to normal._

_But I don't want them to forget!_

_What can I do?_

_What do I have to do?_

_How can I get them all out of here?_

…

_Aaah! It's hopeless!_

_It feels like my head is going to burst!_

_I want to try harder!_

…_And harder!_

_And harder!_

_**And harder!**  
_

…

…

…

_But…_

_I'm so…tired…_

_…so…very…tired…_

~.~.~.~.~

**Let's try this again**

Italy closed his eyes tightly as Romano washed the shampoo out of his hair. He heard his brother (_He is my brother, right?_) let out some colourful strings of swears as he delicately went over the almost healed cuts under his hair. He was surprised that he could heal that fast in the first place.

"Okay," the Southern Italian said as he turned off the shower head and placed it beside him. He took a small towel and a bar of soap, lathering it well in his hands before gently scrubbing the cloth onto Italy's back. The young Italian didn't say anything, just letting Romano do his work.

"Does it hurt? Do you want to do it yourself?" he asked when he went over a closed wound. When Italy only shook his head, Romano pursed his lips and continued. He was thankful that with everything they have here, Italy's wounds healed quite well if not all better. It had been hours since he woke up, each nation taking turns to look after him, some feeding him while he was bed ridden. Most of them didn't say anything, and neither did Italy, they all just stared at each other silently when they were with him. And now, after finding the wounds had stopped bleeding but had stained the sheets quite well, Romano decided to wash his brother up. No one protested and Italy just went along with it without a word.

A knock was heard and both the Italian brothers turned to it. The fogged up glass of the sliding door showed a silhouette behind it. Romano got up, ignoring how parts of his clothes were drenched before he slid it open, meeting Japan, who was holding a bundle of blue clothes in his hands.

Both the nations didn't say anything, feeling awkward all over. Finally, Japan cleared his throat and placed the clothes in the basket beside his feet. "Italy's clothes are all dry and patched up now. Just letting you know."

Romano only nodded. "Thanks." He turned back and was about to slide the door shut, when he saw Italy's eyes trained on the Japanese nation behind him. Japan noticed this, and froze as he stared back, not knowing what to do.

"Umm…ah…hello…Italy…kun…" he murmured gently. There was no reply, not even a reaction, as Italy continued to stare. Japan sighed, straightening himself up before turning away.

"Mi…" even though the voice was quiet voice and brief, it almost made Japan trip over when he stopped in his tracks. He and Romano turned around and faced the Northern Italian, eyes alarmingly large as they waited. "Mi…Mister…Japan…_?_"

Japan blinked at his words, utterly speechless. Romano scratched the back of his head, huffing silently before turning back to Italy and closing the sliding door. But Japan still stood there, feet planted onto the tatami below him as he replayed Italy's words again. After a while, he shook his head and exited the bathroom.

All the nations outside were gathered around the tables, still like statues before Japan finally came out. All of them got out of their chairs and rushed up to him after he shut the door, eager to hear what he had on Italy.

"How is he?" China asked first.

Japan turned his head away, trying to find words. "He seems…better. Romano-kun is looking after him."

Canada rubbed his arms, looking away uncomfortably. "Do you think he has…amnesia?"

England turned to him, arms folded and shaking his head. "No, it looked like something a little different."

Japan sighed and leaned against the wall behind him. "Yes, it is similar to what I was like when we had just broken a clock."

Prussia titled his head. "What do you mean?"

France cleared his throat, turning to his friend. "Don't you remember? When they break a clock, most of them would get a lot of strange memories and get them all mixed up."

"That's right," Japan nodded. "Italy-kun, like me, must have also gotten so many of these memories and they pushed him to the limit, both physically and mentally." He shook his head in grief, wondering why he didn't notice that yesterday _and _getting all these so suddenly right now. "He got saturated with them. If anymore memories pour in, he will only reject them."

"Reject? Reject what?" America asked.

"The memories themselves," everyone turned to Spain, face blank as he explained as best as he could. "That's what Roma said, it is how it usually is. But Ita still tried somehow and now…the line probably turned into dots, scattered into different places in him."

"You mean his memories are all still there?" Germany went up to him, his voice trying to remain calm as he went on "So, if he tries thinking about them, they will return in time?"

Japan sighed again, not liking how Spain had proven his theory was correct. "Yes. The proof of that is that he immediately…if tentatively…called my name," he muttered the last part in dejection.

"Tentatively? What do you mean by that?" Russia inquired.

"Well…er…"

Everyone jumped when the bathroom door opened; Romano came out with Italy holding his hand timidly. The Southern Italian tried not to glare at them when they gawked at him and his brother. "Sorry to keep you waiting," he said.

"Uh, no, that was…um…pretty quick," America mumbled, looking away. His eyes zoomed everywhere but, to his fear, eventually landed on Italy. He clasped his hands together, letting out a murmur of jumbled words before he stared into Italy's face. "Are you feeling a little better now, Italy?"

Italy stared at him, silent as everybody watched. When he opened his mouth, his tone was nearly timid if not emotionless. "Yes sir. I am sorry about all that. I am feeling a lot better so I am fine now."

"'Sir?'" Prussia glanced at America, getting a 'I-dunno' shrug from him. He turned back to Italy, lowering himself to the Italian boy's eye level. "Er, Ita? Ya do know who I am…don't you?"

"I do," he pointed to the man in front of him. "You are Mister Prussia. The Japanese over there is Mister Japan. And they are Mister America, Mister France, Mister England…" he named everyone, one by one, leaving Germany the last. But before he said anything, Italy blinked and stared at the blond German intently. He tilted his head, eyes squinting as he uttered, "Hol-"

"Hm?"

"Oh, er…" Italy shook his head and muttered under his breathe. "And he is Mister…Germany."

Everyone turned to one another, worries written all over on their faces. Germany stepped forward, hesitant to reach out for his friend. "Italy? What's wrong with you?"

All he got as a response was the Italian cowering behind his brother, his body slightly quivering. Spain patted his back, eyes on Italy. "Isn't he kinda like…" he tried to find the right words, forcing them onto the tip of his tongue, "like…talking like he was…when he was a kid?"

Romano looked up at both of them and crossed his arms, letting out a sigh. "Give him some time. He's recovering, but his memories are still kind of jumbled up and it's confusing him a little."

Everyone turned to one another, bothered. "Of course," Russia said for everyone. "Just take your time, Italy."

"Y-Yes, sir," the Italian stuttered. "I'm sorry."

Japan nodded and placed a hand on Romano's shoulder. "And you stay with your brother, Romano-kun. You seem to know what you are doing."

"Ah…yeah, about that." Romano awkwardly scratched his head, looking away from everyone. Italy and Japan stared at him, noticing the uncertainty on his face and the way he clutched his notebook in hand. The Southern Italian gulped, eyes slowly returning to look into the others. "I've been thinking all…with how things are right now, maybe I _should_ tell you what is going on after all…I mean, there's no other choice now, right? And…"

"No, wait," everyone turned to where England was standing. He, America, Canada and China looked uncomfortable; especially the American as shameful aura surrounded his entire being. The British gentleman cleared his throat. "I appreciate the sentiment, but we really shouldn't have forced you to talk without considering Italy's feelings."

America hummed loudly, almost jumping up and down from the nerves. "Yeah, we were being jerks and we're sorry for that. _I'm _sorry for that."

"Just take care of your Italy," Canada smiled gently. "If there's really no other way, then we'll ask you again."

"There are many other things we have to solve too aru," China added lightly. "Maybe he will remember something while we're having a meeting. We can wait."

Romano blinked at them. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. After what happened hours ago…Closing his eyes, he took a deep breathe, before letting it out gratefully. "I see… Alright. Come on, Veneziano." He suddenly took his little brother's hand and led him to the beds. The young Italian let out a surprised yelp as he was dragged away, trying to get out of his brother's grip. "You need to go to sleep! You're still tired. Come here already."

"B-But…"

A hand was placed on his shoulder, startling him to a halt. Germany looked down at his friend, his light blue eyes gentle. "It's alright. If there's no other way, we'll ask you. Until then, be at ease."

Italy stared at him silently, a little bit shocked but nodded, quietly saying, "Okay…" before following Romano to bed.

Once they were out of sight, France sighed. "He's really…worn-out."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "_Да_. He probably pushed himself too hard already," Russia said softly, eyes on the wooden floor below his feet. "He must have kept telling himself that he could try harder to protect us."

Japan closed his eyes, half hoping that was not the case. After Romano' and Spain's arrival, the Southern Italian's presence here had actually confirmed one thing in his mind: Italy had no evil intent against them. That much was certain, but he still held so many secrets to hide. He intended all of this to end by his own hands, but why? If he wanted to protect them all, why must he do it all by himself and with such tactics? "Let's think about what would be the best course of action from now on."

Everyone agreed again and began to sit themselves around the two tables. America looked up from where he was sitting to Germany. "Um, I've been wondering…" he began and pointed to the German in question. "Germany, what was that thing that you gave to Italy in the cell room?"

Germany blinked, before digging through one of his pockets held up the mentioned thing. "You mean this? It's a piece of metal that he found in the cave but I took it off him before we went into the cell. Incidentally, while Italy's clothes were getting washed and mended, I have it with me again."

Canada stared at the item in Germany's hand. "May I see it?" the big nation nodded and let him hold it in his hand. Canada turned in around, noting the size, shape, and colour it had. "It looks pretty ordinary, just a 'U' shaped metal that fits into my palm. But," he handed back to Germany, "judging by the way Italy acted it must be something necessary to escape."

Spain stared at the piece next, humming. "Maybe it's some sort of key?"

"A key?" France blinked at his friend's words. "But keys aren't usually shaped like this."

"And that's the point!" he pointed to his friend in a matter-a-fact manner, pouting at not being taken seriously. "In other words, the keyhole is also hidden or you have missed it!"

"Seriously?" Prussia raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!"

While thinking with a hand on his chin, China stood up from his sit. "We must have missed it…that might be possible…" Everyone turned to the Chinese man in question. "It's either he haven't checked much more thoroughly or we didn't look into it in the first place."

"But we have searched every room," Japan said.

"No, _you _did. We didn't. Like America, France and Prussia for example. They were in the cell the whole day yesterday. You might have missed something while looking through the accessible rooms before you found us too."

"But I _have _checked every part," Japan insisted, a little bit put off. China tilted his head, and began to think.

"Okay then, were there any places weird while you searched aru?"

Japan covered his mouth with his fingers, trying to remember all the rooms. The piano room? No, that was checked over and they got a code for the safe already. Library? Done that, all books and had a lot of his talismans lying around. The basement? That crate Italy lead to was suspicious, but were they ready to go back yet? The weird room with the mochi?

"The mochi!"

The way short raven haired man exclaimed and slammed his hands onto the table almost made everyone topple out of their seats. Japan's brown eyes were wide as everyone stared at him questioningly.

"The…what?" America asked.

"Oh yeah, there was one of those cute little white fluff balls that Japan and Estonia have in their houses," Prussia stared at the young Hero intensely. "Now that I think about it, you look like that thing, has something like glasses around its eyes and just as chubby."

America didn't know how he should respond to that, and when he did, England put his hand his mouth to stop him. "Where is this mochi?"

"Its stuck in the room on the fourth floor, the one with the weird chair." All of the sudden, England was fully pale and his body started to tremble. Even when Canada tried to ease him calm down, it didn't work. "Umm…England-san?"

"Wasn't that the room where you got all sick and pale aru," China asked. He remembered how England suddenly fell to the ground and kept himself away from the room, like it was full of evil and it was coming out to get him.

England tried to relax his breathing, gasping before setting a hand on a worried Canada's. "I'm…fine," he gulped. "Yeah, that's the room. That room gave me the hardest time since it was the source of all uneasiness I felt."

America sat straight up, eyes in fright and worry as he spluttered, "Are you alright then?"

"Yeah…I've gotten used to it…unfortunately."

Japan was pursing his lips together, eyes trained in thought as he declared. "How about this? We all split up into two groups; one to stand by here and watch over Italy-kun, and the other to search the room on the fourth floor."

"Oh, I'm fine with either one," England said before standing up and checking the time. "But I might as well stay, it's almost dinner. I still feel bad for Italy and he must be hungry, so maybe I should cook-"

The sound of chairs scrapping against the wooden floor and everyone suddenly leaving their seats surprised England, especially when they came up and stirred him far _away _from the kitchen. "_England-san!_ Let's search together! _By all means!_" Japan blurted out in uncharacteristic franticness, while trying to smile politely as usual.

"What? But I-"

"I'll stay and cook!" China suddenly shouted and grabbed France by the shoulder, hugging him close to his side as he grinned in an unconvincing manner. "France, you can stay too!"

"Oh! Of course!" The French gushed, before letting out a dramatic gasp. "Oh, look! The kitchen is full now! You can search with the others!"

"But more of us have to stay!" England yelled in slight anger, trying to get out of everyone's grip on him and staying put. "Only you two and Romano looking after Italy, that won't help at all!"

"It won't help if you all don't just _shut the fuck already!_" a pillow was thrown at the British nation, hitting him surprisingly hard in the face. Everyone turned around to see Romano glaring at them, with teeth bared at them, as if daring them to make another ruckus.

Prussia inched away, hands slightly over his heart. "I'll…stay too," he sat himself back down by the table. "I'm not feeling very well actually…"

"I'll stay to look after Italy too," Spain turned to the pissed off Southern Italian, followed by Germany.

America counted the remaining group. "Okay, then Russia, Canada, Japan, and England will do the search with me. The others will stand by."

"Alright! Let's quickly do a thorough investigation on that room!" Canada suddenly exclaimed and they all pushed England towards the trapdoor. Even though he didn't say anything, the Briton was very mad, wondering what was wrong with everybody.

To put it simply: no one wanted food poisoning.

_Especially _if it there was the possibility that it could cause brain damage.

~.~.~.~.~

**Singing: Other than me whining for reviews and that even though this chapter is short yet heart breaking, I made a Tumblr account, so any questions, wanna hear my thoughts on the chapters *fingers points to my list of accounts around the internet* thesingmainden. tumblr. com…and for real life+me squealing over some stuff just use kiki-kai…That's all! Don't forget to vote!**

**Love you~ ^3^**


	18. How many times had he done this?

**Singing: …Did I make anyone cry in the last chapter? Because we had another exploding amount of votes for HetaOni o_o**

**And also…anyone noticed that this HetaOni fanfic has more words than the RomaHeta fanfic? 0_0**

**…**

**Well enough of my random derpiness! Time to get a move on with the story! And no beta reader this time too! Sorry, tried to do it myself though ~.~**

~.~.~.~.~

**How many times had he done this?**

"Kol kol kol," Russia laughed as he stabbed the mochi's cheek with his finger, watching it squirm under his gaze. "It's so pudgy! Just like America's face!"

"Out of my way! It's my turn to look at it!" America pushed himself in front of the Russian, both in eagerness and annoyance. Japan, England and Canada sweat dropped at how the aura around the American Hero overpowered Russia's dark aura, and the way his and the mochi's blue eyes sparkled. America made a loud impressing humming sound as he got closer and closer to its face. He finally broke out into a grin and gushed, "Have you guys ever seen such a revolutionary creature? It's_ fantastic_! Just look at it!"

"Can you two just pull it out already?" England rubbed the bridge of his nose. Before coming into the room, he was still uncomfortable with the amount of magical creatures' corpses occupying the room. He insisted he had to dispose of them, even though it might not allow them to completely rest in peace. It took a while, but he finally got all of them out of his very own sight.* Out of his sight, yes, but the feeling remained.

America gave them a heroic wink. "Leave it to me!" he grabbed the mochi's sides and began to pull, however, to everyone but Japan's surprise, it wouldn't budge. Frowning, the American pulled harder, grunting with the mochi's squeals.

Russia watched them with a smile. Quietly, he crept behind America, arms slowly wrapping around his torso before locking them tight. He let the American go 'Huh?' before yanking the blond back sharply, cackling at how he and the mochi screamed it was stretched all the way from one of the room to the other.

"AHHH! Stop it! You're going to rip it apart!" Japan and Canada cried in fear while England yelled at him. The Russian pouted at them, but let go, watching how America and the mochi snapped forward and slammed face first into the wall.

"It just wouldn't come out!" Russia said to them, humming as the others watch the crashed up American twitched from the impact. Canada was the first one to snap out of it and sat by his brother, looking at the mochi curiously.

"How did it get in there so tightly in the first place?" he wondered while patting the poor white blob gentle. The mochi cooed and nuzzled against the gesture.

"I'm more surprised that the _Thing _didn't kill it yet," England muttered from where he stood. "There must be something special about this creature."

"Maybe, but we might never know until we can get it out," Japan sighed, sitting by Canada to caress the mochi too. "Sorry, but we'll think of something. Just wait a little longer, okay?"

The mochi nodded its chubby face before they hid it behind the drawer again. America stared at where the mochi was, tapping his chin with his finger while in thought. "Well that went well."

"Is there anywhere else that was strange to you, Japan?" Russia asked. The raven haired man lowered his head, trying to think. To be honest, there were many rooms, so remembering all of them precisely was difficult. Where else was it was not searched thoroughly?

"Um…I think I know of a place," everyone turned to England in question, who was scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "It's just a feeling I had earlier and I'm not a hundred percent sure if there's anything in there, but I think we might as well have a look."

"Oh. Where?"

Everyone stared at the British nation, waiting for his answer. He was pursing his lips, gulping a lump in his throat, before answering.

"The crate in the cell room."

~.~.~.~.~

Romano caressed Italy's bangs gently, watching his little brother's eye lids dropping lower and lower. He knew the Northern Italian was trying to fight off sleep but he must rest. Thankfully, China somehow pulled off in making a sleeping remedy for the stubborn Italian and he was going to doze off any moment now.

Italy looked up at his brother, eyes almost closed and tugging at his clothes uselessly. A hand came forth and pulled his hand off.

"Sleep, Italy," he heard Germany said and was out right after that.

~.~.~.~.~

America and Russia had dropped the wooden crate outside the cell, where the rest of the group waited. Japan noticed how England tensed as eyed the crate carefully.

Russia heaved a sighed, wondering out loud, "Earlier Italy said that there was 'hope' inside this box. What did he mean?"

"If he was doing that for our sake…" Canada said softly, hugging Kumajirou tightly in his arms while burying half of his face into the bear's white fur, "he must have deliberately arranged 'a hope to escape' when he locked us up in the cell."

"Oh, how deep. But he said that the box was empty," America reminded them. "Maybe it was just a trick to lock us up?"

Japan shrugged. "Probably."

"Ah, but can you see hope?" Russia asked childishly. While everyone gave Russia a look, England knelt down beside the crate and inspected it. His hand roamed on its surface, feeling a slight sensation running up his arm. Raising his eyebrows, he looked underneath. "I knew it." Everyone turned to him just as he flipped the entire crate upside down, revealing a magic circle drawn on it. "Another one," he muttered.

"What is this?" Canada asked.

"Oh, sorry," England turned to him apologetically. "You probably won't get it, but this…" he hovered a hand over the circle, careful not to dissolve it like last time, "has some of my magic in it. Yesterday I found another like it too…I wonder why though?"

"Your magic?" Russia blinked. "You mean this belongs to you?"

"That's the thing. It's not mine. The one I found yesterday was on a small box and I haven't seen that before either. I have never even come _here _before." England furrowed his thick eyebrows together. "Give me a minute. I can lift this spell."

He placed his hand on it, making the magic circle quiver under his touch before dissolving into bright green dusts and making their way beneath England's skin. Once he drew in a breathe, there was a faint _click_.

"Hm. It made a sound," Russia crouched down beside it. "Let's try opening it?"

"Oh! I wonder what it could be! I hope it's ice cream!" America laughed, reaching for the crate.

_…_

_…the…y…_

Everyone stopped moving. America looked up. "Hm?"

Japan seemed to have heard too and looked around. "What was that?"

"You heard something as well?" England raised an eyebrow and perked his ears to listen more. It was faint, but he knew it was there.

Canada suddenly screamed, startling everyone. His violet eyes were wide and his mouth was mouthing something speechlessly as he pointed a trembling finger at the door behind them. Acting on instinct, everyone turned and faced the door, weapons drawn in their hands. But when they fully turned around, they froze on the spot when they saw who it was.

"Wh-What?!" Russia gapped at the fading in and out figure before them, whose arm was wrapped around his wound on his waist but blood still dripped to the floor none the less. The rest of them were just as muddled, as the person before them was…

"_England?!_"

_…_

_…and…it!_

"Why is he…Why am I…there?!"

"Shush!" Japan threw his hand out in haste while his other held a finger up to his lips. "He's saying something!"

He was right; the faint sound was coming from the ghost like England, mouth opening and closing as he continued to mutter. Everyone, including Russia, was getting creped out by this, until he finally yelled, "_My future self who is watching this!_" his voice echoed in the room and made everyone as still as statues. "_There is no time to explain much. If by any chance Italy dies, find the journal! In return, you'll get his memories as well as my life!_ _Go back without fail! Go back in time!_" Everyone glanced at each other, wondering what he was talking about. The British nation's ghost form was fading more and more, almost gone before he finished with, _"Sa…Italy…_"

He was gone, leaving them as fast as when he appeared. America gapped at where the ghost was. "Huh? Where…Why did he-"

"He…I mean, _I _must have ran out of magic, so I became too weak to stay and leave the message properly…what's going to happen?"

"You were pretty worn-out," Russia agreed. "But he said 'future' you…so you left this?"

"What? But I never-"

"He said something about a journal," Japan interrupted, gathering everyone's attention. "Real or not, that vision of England-san seems to know a lot. The journal might be a major key to this whole ordeal. But the part about time…"

"'Go back in time'? Why would we need to do that?" America asked, before his eyes went wide in fear. "England, you're not going to-"

"Of course I'm not!" the English gentleman snapped. "My magic hasn't fully returned yet, so don't expect me to pull something that great!"

Canada stared at them, lowering his eyes as he murmured, "Didn't Italy said something about 'time' yesterday too?"

Everyone fell silent, again with Italy being connected to this. When England slowly shook his head and insisted softly "I really have nothing to do with this…" they got more confused than before. What does time have to do with anything here? Were they really supposed to go back in time in some way if Italy was in danger or just simply continue with destroying the clocks? Was the journal the key to making the whole thing faster?

Japan groaned and slid his katana back into its sheath, before crouching down with his head between his knees and hands clutching his hair. Why must it be so complicated?

"Oh. There's something in the crate after all!"

They all instantly turned back to the mentioned item, eyes affixed on America bring out two things from inside.

"It's a clock. The usual thing," Russia said casually, but when he saw the other item, his eyebrows were knotted together. "And that is…"

"A letter," America finished while flipping the envelope around, lips perking up at the blankness it gave. "It has no address…"

Japan eyed the thin paper carefully, before he silently reached his hand out for it from where he sat. America gave it to him without a word. The Japanese studied it in his hand, eyes blinking a few times before nodding and slipping it into his pocket. He would give it to him later.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Canada asked, staring at the small clock.

Japan stood up and dusted himself. "Well, it's only a suggestion, but…why don't we break it?"

"What?!" America exclaimed in horror, to everyone's surprise. "Wh-Why?"

"Well, it might help us. Yesterday I saw us possibly dying in that tunnel and Italy-kun getting killed in that small square room. Somehow, I have a feeling that it is hiding the clue that the ghost of England-san just gave us."

Everyone gapped at him. "Why didn't you say so earlier?!" England exclaimed.

"There really was ever a chance. And if we break the clock, time will be fixed, so it's a good idea to do it"

"But…" England snatched the clock out of America's hand, already charging up a ball of magic in the other.

"Alright. I'll break it."

"_Wait!_"

England forced the magic ball into the clock, and the instant it went in, it shattered into pieces. And like always, Japan was surrounded by a frenzy of orange blurs, spinning around and around before they quickly formed into a sepia coloured version of the blood stained bedroom where Italy had fought with the giant _Thing _earlier.

It was exactly like earlier. Except there were changes he couldn't believe his eyes were seeing. He was already here with the Axis, except Romano wasn't with them and they were all injured badly if not sever. America, England and France were with them, but they were in the same shape as them. All of them were on the floor or against the wall, helplessly watching from a far as Italy stood his ground, holding onto two broken pieces of wood while glaring at the _Thing._

"No!" Japan gasped in horror, hands over his mouth as he dreaded for what would happen next.

"Son of a…get away from here Italy!"

"Just go! Please! Go!"

But Italy just shook his head. "I can't…if I run away…you will all…I can't let it happen…"

"This is horrible! Even with so many of us fighting together, we still can't defeat it?!"

Japan blinked, turning to where the voice came from. He was sure he saw the fake America in front of him, yet why was there another America _behind him_, staring in disgust at the scene?

"A-America-san?"

The America jumped before turning to him, eyes wide and mouth a gaped. "Japan? You can see me!?" the Japanese nodded in silence. "So, you're the Japan who was with me when we broke the clock, right?"

"Y-Yes. Yes, I am! And now Italy-kun is…Everyone is…we have to help them!"

America gazed at him silently, his eyes showing pity as he shook his head. He walked up to a kneeling France, bring up a hand to touch him, yet it went right through the older blond's head. "I don't think that's possible," he murmured softly, watching Japan's distraught face. "We're transparent, remember? We're only supposed to watch quietly."

"No!" Japan didn't want this. They had already saved Italy, so _why _was fate being cruel by showing him another death scene of something already passed? Wasn't Prussia death enough before? _Why?!_ _What is it trying to tell me!?_

"Shit!" the two nations turned to the Prussian on his stomach, hands in fist. They noticed one of his legs were in an awkward angle, twitching slightly whenever he tried to move it. "My leg…is broken…ugh…! Move! Please just move!" he cried, a tear running down his face.

"Italy!"

There was a brief second when Italy gazed at his closest friends, but the rest of the time his eyes were focused on the _Thing_. There was only a growl before the _it _charged towards him, with Italy quickly following with a loud holler. He leapt into the air, hands holding the make shift weapons tightly as he aimed them at _its _weak point. The _Thing _yelled "DIE!" and the room went black. Seven purple spheres of light formed, and they all flew towards the same direction. A chill went down everyone's spine as they heard Italy let out a pain filled scream, before it was followed by a sickening stab. A moment of silence had taken place, before the lights slowly flickered back on, revealing the outcome of the battle.

Italy's body was jittering; blood was flowing out of his mouth and other parts of his body. His feet were against the _Thing's _torso, trying to stay up while his hands were fisting the broken pieces of wood tightly, not letting go even if they were plunged deeply into the _Thing's _forehead. A low groan was heard as Italy laughed in triumph.

"_Its_ weakness…is _its_ forehead…" his bright brown eyes turned cold as he cackled at the _Thing's _face. "Too bad…_I win again!_"

The lights came back on fully and the temperature returned to normal just as the _Thing _disappeared. Italy had already jumped off, staggering a bit while holding onto one of his more horrible wounds. Everyone was calling out to him, but he didn't answer them, only saying things like, "_Fratello _France, your injuries…are you okay? Japan is still breathing too…Thank God. America…you can still move a little…right?"

Japan shook his head at this, falling to his knees and cried. America clutched his head in frustration, letting out an angered roar. "Stop it already! Please! Not again! This time it's Italy?!"

"Italy…kun…" the wounded Japan whispered weakly, trying to reach out for his friend with his hand. He couldn't move, his body was just too sore and battered to do so. When Italy smiled at him, he suddenly collapsed onto his face. Everyone exclaimed in distress, yet Italy continued to laugh.

"I did it! …I saved everyone! Everyone is alive!"

"Italy-kun!"

Italy laughed at his Japanese friend in joy, not bothering to move. "Haha…your injury looks serious…but you're alive, so you'll heal when you get out. Thank God…Thank God I became Ryuuzu…"

America and Japan looked up at this. "Ryuuzu?"

"I'm so glad I did it…I'm so glad…" Italy repeated endlessly, his face in total bliss. "No one died this time…and I was useful…even though we had to come here the second time…I'm so glad this happened! It's so much better…than the first time! I wasn't useful to you all back then! …Even if it's my turn to die here…I'm so glad…"

"Just stop it! What do you mean!?" Germany barked from his place, but not from anger. America and Japan were listening intently as they watched. "The second time? You're not making any sense!"

Italy laughed at him. "Of course you don't. You guys don't remember what happened at all." He stared at the Germany, a smile on his face as a tear fell. "You see…I went back in time. Everyone but me died in the first time we were here…and I didn't want that…I had to get you all out…even if I…"

Mouth a slack, Japan stared at his fallen friend. France was shaking his head, fist slamming the wooden floor painted in his blood. "You…You idiot!" Italy laughed at this as he went on. "You didn't have to get us out! You had to get out _with us_!"

Italy's eyes glimmered yet he continued to smile. "Yes…I'm an idiot…I'm an idiot to get you all involved in the first place…" his smile slowly fell, eyes dulling as he added, "That's why I shouldn't get out and just rot here…"

"I-Italy…"

The Italian turned back to Germany, slightly surprised that the Germany was on his knees, using them to inch himself closer to him. Italy giggled at this, hand reaching out for him. The blond took it, grasping it tightly before weakly pulling him up to his chest. The whole room began to go into disarray, as everyone yelled at each other to do something. Move, call someone, when would the others get back, do something, _save Italy_.

Italy watched them, before laughing again. He looked up at Germany, his brown eyes brightening as he pointed at them. "Can you hear it, Germany? I can hear their voices…I was all alone back then…but now you're all alive! I'm so happy…I'm so happy! Are you happy, Germany? I was useful this time! Aren't you proud of me? Hey, Germany!"

All the German could do was stare down at his dying friend. He didn't know how to answer, didn't even know what to do at all. Nothing could prepare him for this. All he could just do was hold onto him tightly against his body, while grasping onto his hand. "H-Hold on, Italy…I know! I will make a place for you. The best place for you to rest at ease…"

"Really?" Italy beamed at him. "Will you make lots of beds…where everyone can rest? And then I'll peacefully rest…between you and…Japan…?"

"Yes…but you have too-"

"And a biiiiiiig table too! Where we can all share and have a wonderful feast from around the world! I also want a place…where we can all cook…"

Germany nodded, hands tightening. "Yes. Definitely. So Italy…just…please…" Germany let out a huge breathe, trying not to cry as he barely whispered, "please…don't go…"

Italy stared at him, blinking slowly at the request. He wasn't sure if he heard it right in the chaotic sounds around him. Yes, he must have heard it wrong, there was no way Germany would want him to live after what all this. But…

"Ger…many…?"

Germany sucked in a breathe, startled at how quiet his best friend's voice became. He held his closer, his ear over the Italian's mouth. "Yes, Italy?"

America and Japan were crouching next to them, eyes wide to hear more. Everyone's voice was blocked out and they could hear a chocking sob. "I…" Italy began, trying to hold back his tears but couldn't, so he let them all out while clinging onto Germany's hand and uniform. "The truth is…I don't…I don't want to die here! I wanted to escape with you…but that's really asking too much, right? You all hate me for this, right? After what I did…I shouldn't wish for it…right?"

It was then America and Japan realized the voices around them were not being ignored, but it was everyone had stopped yelling and watching the two silently. Italy continued to cry, ranting within his last short breathes. "It's my fault…everything is my fault…and yet I still want to escape with all of you. That's horrible, isn't it? Do you…do you hate me, Germany? …After…all I…did…?"

Germany shook his head, couldn't believe what he just heard. He opened his mouth to say something, but all of a sudden, Italy's hand in his lost its strength. A horrible moment passed as he looked down at Italy's still face, face stained with blood and tears as he stared aimlessly at nothing.

"I…taly?" Germany shook him once. No response. "Italy?" Another shake. Nothing. "Italy…Italy!" The Northern Italian's head rolled to the side, eyes still affixed in the same place and body as cold as ice. Germany shook his head, drawing Italy close as he yelled, "ITALY!"

"No…" England shook his head. "No…"

"Crap…" Prussia forced himself to crawl on his hands and knee, ignoring the pain shooting up his body after seeing his brother losing it. He turned to the Japanese against the wall, red eyes wide to see how emotionless Japan was being. "Japan, can ya move?! Take the others outside! West is out of control!"

"Italy! Italy! Stop screwing around! Your eyes are open! Quit playing dead!"

France made it to Germany first, placing a hand on his shoulder. But when he saw Italy's dead body, his mind went blank. "No…Italy…"

"West! Calm down! France, what are you doing?! Snap out of it!"

The Prussian was surprised by how the French was trembling, lips quivering and slowly losing his strength. A moment passed before he ignored his pal and pulled his little brother back. But Germany easily shoved aside, not caring what was going on around him as he tried to get Italy to wake up. "West! Calm down!"

America was beside them, the next one to try and pull the German and the Italian apart. Before Germany could push him aside, Prussia locked his arms and together with America, dragging him as best as they could away from Italy. There were deafening hollers from the blond German, hurting everyone's ears and heart as it echoed around the room.

England tried to push his emotions aside, getting up and limping to the only quiet nation in the room. "Come on, Japan, let's leave. Your injuries are the worst."

No answer.

"Japan?"

There was a blink, before a sad smile on the Japanese tired face. "I'm sorry…" the Asian said in dismay. "It's been a very long time since I lost a friend…I don't know…how to react…" he shook his head, a silent teardrop running down his cheek. "I feel sad…but also angry and hopeless…along with emptiness…I don't know how I should feel. But I can't stop these tears…"

But the real Japan knew. He was already crying into his hands again. All those feelings that the other Japan felt was the same to him and he had to let it all out. He couldn't even stop, after seeing his friends die endless in these visions and the worst has to come from his always cheerful friend.

"Japan…" he ignored America's hand on his shoulder. He just didn't want to move nor want to face anyone. "Japan, we have to leave. Besides, it would only make things worse…"

"I don't want to go!" Japan blurted immaturely, but he didn't care. "Real or not, I want to stay with them! I want to stay with Italy-kun!"

"Even so, we can't stay! We're leaving already!"

Japan snapped his head up, seeing the room moving while his legs were planted firmly on the floor. He turned to where the other Japan was, who was already up and heading towards the door with England and America, with them closely following behind.

"No…" Japan turned back to where Italy and Germany were. The Italian was now lying unceremoniously on the floor while the German was wrestling against France and Prussia. Somehow France had regained his senses and Prussia was holding his ground from the floor. They were getting further and further away from them. "No!" Japan tried to go back, but it was no use. He reached his hand out, trying to grab them from the distance. "Prussia-san! Germany-san!" he called out desperately. America silently watched him, not moving to help. Japan's eyes caught Italy's dead ones, and their eyes were locked onto each other. "_Italy-kun!_"

~.~.~.~.~

Italy's brown eyes snapped opened and he jolted up into sitting position. He ran a hand through his hair, gasping for air as some of his memories came back. He looked frantically around, spotting the thick book he always carried before grabbing at it and bringing it close to his chest.

He couldn't believe how much he had forgotten. And at the worst possible moment too! His brother and Spain were now involved and he didn't know how to help them! If he couldn't remember anything else that was helpful, he was useless! He had to do something now or it was too late!

But should he do it himself? Or ask for help? Everyone was so nice still, but after what happened in the past, it should be a big no or everything would go even worse from here. A groan escaped from Italy's lips.

…Maybe he should try again.

"Veneziano?"

The Italian looked up, seeing Romano, Spain and Germany coming up to him, worried. No one could blame them, after all he caused so much trouble for everyone.

"Viva!"

He just hoped, even though it was not likely, there was some sign on what he should do.

~.~.~.~.~

"Are you okay? If you want, you can lean on my shoulder."

Japan had calmed down decently after they left the room. He tried to be sophisticated, but he still looked completely drained from what he just witnessed. He looked up at America, eyes more dull than before." I'm…I'm fine…" his eyes wondered down slightly, and saw something that surprised him a tiny bit. "What about you, America-san? You're clenching your hands too tightly to the point they are bleeding…"

America lifted them to his face, watching a drop of blood drip to the floor. "It's nothing," he said, eyes downcast. "This is why I didn't want to break the clock…I can't do anything to help here…" he clenched his teeth together and slammed his fist against the wall behind him. His voice sounded like it was strangled as he muttered, "What the hell…Someone always…always…"

They didn't say anything, just staying still while ignoring the nations in the vision making a fuss. Russia, China and Canada had met up with them just outside the door, shocked to hear about Italy's death. Japan didn't want to hear anymore, he had enough already.

"Oi, Canada, what's that book in your hand?" they faintly heard the other America asked.

"Oh, this? I found it in the library room. Er…actually, it seems to be…more of a journal than a book…"

Both the real nations head shot up and snapped to where Canada was. There was definitely a book in his hand, yet it looked strangely familiar. It was dark and thick like a…like the one…Both America and Japan rushed to it to get a better look and gasped.

"America-san! That book!"

"That's Italy's bible, isn't it?!"

The Russia in the vision took the book and opened it. "There's something strange about it though. Look at the first page…here! Look at the name here!"

Everyone stared at the page the Russian gave them. The page was full of illegible writings that didn't seemed to make sense to America and Japan. There was one word and a name they could make out, and their heart almost stopped beating.

_…Ryuuzu…_

_…Italy Veneziano…_

They all silently stared at the page, too nervous to even soeak. England slowly took the journal and ran his hand over the page. "This doesn't seem to indicate the owner of this journal. It kind of looks like…a contract." His eyes focused on the words, trying to decipher them. "It says…"

"Oh crap!" Japan turned to America, surprised to see the blond slowly disappearing. Looking down, he saw his own body was getting transparent as well. _I'm going back already!? No! I have to stay just a little longer—even if it's just for a few seconds!_

Before England could utter another word, the sepia coloured visions vanished, leaving him on the white floorboard, trembling. Russia was beside him, eyes wide in worry as he shook the Asian.

"Japan!"

"America! You're awake!"

The Japanese nation blinked a few times, slowly sitting up with the help of the Russian. His legs felt too weak to move, so he just sat there, looking around the white cell room. He turned to where America was, surrounded by England and Canada, and bowing his head in shame.

"We're…back?" he asked shakily, gritting his teeth in growing frustration. "If only we could have stayed a little longer…"

"You should relax," Kumajirou said, noticing how worried Canada looked. "You're very pale."

Japan gulped, thinking back to the journal. In fact, his mind went back to everything that happened in the vision. He ignored how tragic Italy's death was, not wanting to get too occupied with it again, but the facts he left in his dying words. "That was actually…the second world…?"

America flinched at the reminder. Russia, Canada and England stared at them, confused. "What did you say?"

"Those visions we saw…they are not fake nor visions of the future…they were our past experiences of what happened in this mansion!" Japan looked up them desperately, brown eyes wide from the horrible truth. "_They are o__ur memories!_"

The yell almost deafened everyone who listened. America shook his head, bringing his hand up to mess with his blond hair. "If that's true…then…what this world? How many times have we…been through all of that?!"

"World? …What?" Canada asked them.

"You mean how many times have we came here?" Russia asked. "This is our first time, right?"

"No! It's not! We've been all wrong! We've…Ugh…" Japan held onto his head tightly. "Don't you see!? It makes perfect sense now! This is the reason why England-san's magic and my talismans were here when we have never set foot in this mansion! I think the herbs that we found were actually China-san's personal ones he brought too, because we left them here whenever we rewound time!"

"Stop! Just stop for a minute!" England shouted. "What do you mean rewinding time? That's absurd! Don't you think we would all remember if we were involved with it? Because those who rewind time would remember what had happened. And I certainly do not since I am the only one who is able to do it! If I had my full powers, of course."

"You're right, England…" everyone turned to the American. Japan watched gloomily at how America's bangs covered his eyes. "We weren't involved…and only one of us did it…and it was definitely _not_ you…"

Japan shook his head, not wanting to believe it. He clutched his eyes shut, wishing that the truth were lies, they were too horrible to be real. _Italy-kun…please tell me…please tell me you're not so deeply involved in this…_

Japan felt a tear run down his cheek when a mental image of his Italian friend appeared in his mind, back facing him. Japan just watched him as he slowly turned to him, with the serious look on his face, before smiling brightly and let out a "_Viva!_"

That one, single word rang out in Japan's mind. It echoed along with those other times Italy said it.

Viva…

It means 'Live your life…'

Viva…

It means…

…

_…Live…_

Japan suddenly let a pained cry just as Italy's past 'viva's turned from cheery to anguish pain inside his head. All those times, they weren't silly noises but hidden messages for them to live. That time when they want to come here for 'the first time'. That time when he told him China cared for him. Reuniting and encouraging each other to escape. Telling him to stop thinking about those visions. And just for them to keep living. Just live…live and not to worry about anything, just let Italy carry all the burden and pain for their sake.

Everyone in the cell room stared down at Japan as gasped for air, while clutching his chest. It hurts. The pain of despair he felt yesterday was nothing like what Italy must be carrying. He finally got the idea of the truth, and it stung him so painfully, almost making him insane…

And if they had been going through this so many times…

"Japan?"

Japan remained silent, not looking up. America gently stood up, staggering forward before crouching down, a hand rubbing his Japanese friend's shoulder. It took a while for Japan to snap out of it, but he finally uttered something.

"Even though I know he is safe…I want to see him. I want to see Italy-kun."

~.~.~.~.~

**Singing: Oh my gosh…I…can't write this…I seriously can't write this *CRYING IN THE CORNER***

***Anyway, this may sound awkward, but after rewatching and reading Ghost Hunt, also finishing Corpse Party: Blood Covered, I want to change what England sees in the mansion after I finish writing HetaOni. Instead of dead bodies of magical creatures, just the spirit of the past victims of the house, and a lot of them gathered in that room…somehow England is like Masako and John from Ghost Hunt, and Ayumi and Naho from Corpse Party. But that will happen mostly after I finished HetaOni…**

**England: Wait a minute! Why am I the girls!?**

**Singing: One you're not that much like the monk or the miko, the closest is the priest + spirit medium! Two I think I over did it with the magical creatures' corpses! …Besides, I think you can feel and sense ghost too.**

**America: And the Guardians!**

**Prussia: JACK FROST!**

**Singing: GUYS SHUT UP ABOUT THE GUARDIANS! I'LL WORK ON IT AFTER I FINISH EVERYTHING ELSE!**

**Prussia: Work on it now!**

**Singing: *throws plans and draft of chapter 1 at Prussia and America and watches them chase after them* Seesh! XI**

**Japan: So anyway, Singing Maiden-san, how much do we have left?**

**Singing: Hmmm…a long way to go anyway, so it might take another year to get done…**

**China: Don't count on it with your grad-**

**Singing: *froze…before crying loudly***

**China: ?**

**Japan: Now you have done it! =_= Please leave a review and vote on what to update next. Have a good weekend and a Happy New Year, everyone.**

**From everyone+Singing: Yeah! Have a Happy New Year! :)**


	19. How many times everybody was together?

**Singing: Okay, first of all, I like to thank everyone for the reviews. I'm getting better with myself and know I'm doing this right and definitely ****_not _****killing this by adding too many cheesy words and WTF scenes that is not HetaOni related. You guys are awesome, I love you all. And if I can, I want to huggle you all from all the love.**

**Also, I noticed that this fanfic has been getting into the more communities. I noticed this before, but I just checked again on whim and saw more recent ones. For anyone interested, here are the following, ascending by date added:**

**09/11/2010: ****_Dark Insanity_**

**22/05/2011: ****_Keep It In The Palace: ChuNi/NiChu_**

**30/06/2011: ****_The Best of the Best: Axis Powers Hetalia_**

**28/10/2012: ****_Nothing But the Very Best_**

**07/12/2012: ****_The Lovely World Of Hetaoni_**

**What's with the two communities with 'best' in them? That's too much! 0/ / /0 'Nothing But the Very Best'? Pleeeeeeeeeeeease *going to faint***

**_And_, there's a fanart for_ this_ HetaOni fanfic, it's Russia****…**omg, seriously? WHY IS THERE A FANART!? *faints*  
tabbycat1212. deviantart art/Oh-Now-You-ve-Done-It-318968155  


**Oh, and one more thing. I'll try to update as fast as I could before the 27th of January when I go overseas...I'm going to miss internet ****accesses (I think I'm starting to get Tumblr and almost can't live without it…), so expect around…3 updates (for any of my work). I'll also be nice, for the last update of HetaOni this month I'll try to post up RomaHeta too ****_if _****HetaOni is still more in demand.**

**Now enjoy this chapter, dear readers********…and OMG we broke 100k words! X'3**

~.~.~.~.~

**How many times everybody was together?**

The iron door opened without a sound, letting the nations creep in silently. Japan, after regaining enough of his strength, was walking at front with the rest of the group following behind. He focused his eyes at the trap door above the stairs, going over the conversation they had earlier.

~.~.~.~.~

_"Will he say anything?"_

_Japan blinked and looked up, staring at the back of the Russian's head. Russia was nice enough to carry him on his back while England and Canada supported America (Kumajirou was also on Canada's back). Japan had his face buried into Russia's scarf and almost fell asleep if the big nation didn't say anything._

_"What do you mean?" England asked._

_"Well," Russia turned to everyone, with Japan watching him silently, "if what America and Japan said is true, that we have been coming here again and again without knowing it, that means we need confirmation. Sadly, only Italy knows anything about it. And if we try to say we know, he might deny it and continue to insist those memories are fake." He sighed and looked at Japan. "Will he say anything?"_

_Everyone stood in silence. Canada shook his head. "We can't ask him now! He lost his memories!"_

_"But slowly regaining them," Russia reminded him. "We can ask him what he knows any time we want. But the thing is…"_

_"Will he say anything," Japan repeated with a sigh. "In the vision…I mean the past, he told us what happened easily. But that might only be because it was the second world and we were all alive." Japan looked away as a horrible feeling washed over him. "It might not be as easy anymore. We are still stuck and repeating this event again and again, he must have hardened up to become what he is today."_

_England gasped, green eyes wide. "Of course…with the way he acts and keeping his distance from us, those are symptoms on what happens to the ones repeating time endlessly!"_

_"_What? _You serious?" America gawked at the British nation._

_"You should know, didn't you and Japan watched that weird anime with a little girl repeating time to save someone?"_

_"Are you talking about Higurashi or Madoka?"_

_"Anyway!" Japan cut in. "I don't really care if Italy-kun tell us anything or not, because if he does us," he paused as he watched them, "then what?"_

_Everyone looked at him. "What do you mean?"_

_Japan tapped his fingers on Russia's shoulders, trying to think of how to say it. America stared at him and nodded. "Are we only asking for what is going on? What about his feelings?" Japan nodded at him. "Yeah, I get ya. If he did repeat time…and keep on watching us die, it would be quite hard for him to spill everything…God," he hissed in a loathing manner. "I am such an asshole for even thinking about forcing it out of him."_

_"You're not the only one," England and Canada reminded him._

_"I really want him to tell us, but it would be difficult__…it is a very delicate topic which he might never be willing to tell us._" Japan blinked at this. No wait, that was not true. There was a time when Italy wanted to say something to him, but couldn't, wouldn't. Maybe if he tried saying those words again, in a more clearer phrase…but would his words be enough?

_"I feel really bad," Canada murmured. Kumajirou pawed at his face. "We would be insensitive to ask him. We're the ones he tried to protect…and he's doing it by himself…"_

_Japan snapped his head to him, eyes wide as they slowly glowed brightly._

_"That's it!"_

~.~.~.~.~

Japan placed his hands on the trapdoors and turned to the others. They all gave him a nod in confirmation, so he pushed them open and ascended the rest of the way. Prussia and Germany were at the table while Spain and Romano stayed with Italy near the beds. Everyone turned to him after the rest of the group followed.

"We're back," Japan greeted softly. Italy got up, ignoring Spain' and Romano's protest, and stood beside his Asian friend. Japan hesitated and everyone was tense. The only visible injury Italy still had was the fresh bandage wrapped firmly around his forehead, the front hidden by his brown fringes. His eyes were trained on Japan while holding onto his book tightly. Swallowing his nervousness, Japan smiled slightly, "Hello… Italy-kun."

Italy stared at him, not speaking for a moment. But finally, he broke into a bright smile. "Ve! Hello, Japan!"

A sigh escaped from everyone's lips and they began to go on with their own business. America and the others stood behind, waiting. "Italy-kun," Japan breathed. "Thank God…You seem to be doing a little better. As does your memories."

Italy laughed nervously at this, slightly scratching his bandaged head. "Yeah. Sorry for all the trouble. I still don't remember everything, but…" he closed his eyes, "things are falling into place. I talked a lot with _Fratello_…so I've started to remember things little by little."

"Oh, you're back!" China called from the kitchen, peeking at them with France. "The food will be ready in a moment, so you can sit down and wait."

"Thank you, we will do that. Italy-kun, do you have a minute?"

Italy nodded. "Yeah, sure."

While Italy led the way, Japan shot everyone else in the group a look. Once they saw it, America went and talked to Germany and Prussia, Canada and England with Spain and Romano, and Russia with France and China. Italy and Japan were far away from them, all the way to the left corner of the sanctuary, near the bathroom. There were extra wooden seats, so they each sat on one before they began.

"You see, Italy-kun, I have a letter for you," Japan took out the said letter for his friend to see. Curious brown eyes staring at it quietly, Italy reached for it but Japan didn't hand it over. His eyes were watching Italy's expression carefully. "But before I ask you to read it out loud…Italy-kun, how much do you remember about this place?"

Italy blinked at him. After a while, he let out a sigh. He turned away from Japan and stared at the wall at other side of the room in a distant manner. "I remember…about half of it, I guess…But I'm not sure if I should tell you anything."

"That's okay. But it is all the more reason for you to read this," Japan gently placed the letter into Italy's hands. "I haven't read it myself, but I'm sure you'll find it helpful."

Italy placed his book onto his lap and stared at the letter. The envelope was blank, so he wondered how Japan knew it was for him. But there was something familiar about it. He opened it and took out a paper filled with words, all written in…

"It's my…handwriting…" Japan watched him silently as he began to read in a soft, quiet voice. "'_To the me who lives at some point in time…and who isn't alone…_'"

_…Once again, I made some mistakes, and also some progress. And meanwhile, I finally, but slowly, began to learn to rely on my friends.  
__I was constantly afraid that everyone would blame me for dragging them into this, and that they would hate me, or be appalled at me, or get mad at me, and leave me…But then I was told that I had the wrong idea. They were very mad at me. It hurts so much. Not that they hit me, but it really hurts. I finally figured it out, but I can't pass this memory on to my next self, because unfortunately, I'll lose my life yet again.  
__That's why I'm writing this letter. Say thanks to England. And tell them the truth. I'm sure they'll get mad, but it's not that they hate you or think you're a pain. Why didn't you rely on your friends sooner? What are friends for? That's what they told me, and that's what they're going to tell you now too.  
__I'm sure I'll cry. And then…and then…_

Italy let a choke and decided to stop reading all together. This letter was the sign he was hoping for, but was it even the right one? Just tell them so easily…was it that simple? They would hate him for it, he was sure of it. It was so hard to believe they would…

"You know, Italy-kun," he turned to his friend, surprised to see Japan smiling gently at him. "I've been thinking all this time, wondering what we're going to do now…What do you want to do?"

"Er…" Italy turned away, nervous. "In…Investigate some place, or…"

"No, no. I meant once we get out of here," Japan almost had to chuckle at Italy's confused face. He seemed to have never thought about it. Ever. "I've talked about this with Russia-san and Canada-san, about how we should have a party at my house or something like that."

"At your house?" The light in Italy's eyes seemed to have returned slightly upon hearing those words. "That sounds like fun!"

Japan nodded in agreement. "I also have to work till late, so everyone should arrive late at night," he explained. "I'm sure we'd all be tired, so I think we should sleep soon afterwards on that day. I have a kitchen garden. I could get up earlier than usual the following morning and go there to pick vegetables."

"_Hey! That's a nice idea!_" Italy jumped when America suddenly appeared in front of them. "I'll try to get up early and help you too!"

Japan chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Thank you. When we come back from the garden, we will make breakfast."

"That's my cue!" China placed the last dish on the table and went up to them. "America can wake up those who are still sleeping!"

"Yes. And then…well…maybe we could all go out somewhere?"

"The amusement parks!" Prussia practically leapt up to them, his cocky grin large on his face. France was right behind as he loudly exclaimed, "Those amusement parks at your house! Disneyland! Sea Disney!"

"Well," France brushed his blond hair back, "I suppose Big Brother can refrain from hitting on everyone at least for that occasion."

Japan smiled at them. "I'm sure a day or two won't be enough. Oh, yes, we could go shopping."

"Yes! I want to look at the suits!" England came up to them with Russia, who was giggling in childish delight.

"I want some clothes to wear while I'm at Japan's place. What is it called again?" the Russian titled his head for a moment. "Yukata? Let's all buy one!"

There were nods from everyone. Japan turned to Italy. "And when we go back to my house, we'll all have a banquet."

"A feast with a lot of food from all over the world!" Canada called out while coming over. "Let's see, what should I make?"

"Pancakes!" Kumajirou shouted beside him feet.

"Hamburgers!"

"Scones!"

"Vodka!"

"What do you think, Italy-kun?"

Italy almost freaked out at how everyone stared at him expectantly. All the attention made him want to hide, but when he felt a hand on his shoulder, feeling some of his nervousness disappearing, he murmured, "Um, well, I'll…make… pasta and pizza…"

"I'll contribute with beer and wurst," Italy jumped when he found out it was Germany's hand on his shoulder.

Spain and Romano was right beside him in a second. "And then we'll all sleep together in a huddle!" Spain cooed at Italy lovingly, making him giggle a bit. Romano smacked the Spaniard's backside of the head and pulled him away.

"Yes," Japan began, "I'll lay out the futons in the other room. You can go to sleep whenever you like."

"Sounds interesting," Romano crossed his arms. "Hmm…what should we bring as a gift? Maybe we should send it beforehand, don't you think, Veneziano?"

"Yeah!" Italy exclaimed happily. "We'll bring the best ingredients—lots of them!"

"It'll be fun. Really fun," Japan laughed softly, slowly dying down as he turned to his friend. "That's why, Italy-kun…"

"Yeah?"

It was unexpecting when Japan slowly took one of Italy's hands, grasping it tightly as he turned to everyone with determination in his eyes. "That's why we all have to escape. With everyone who is here, without losing a single one."

No one said anything, they were all very still. Italy was the only one who dared to look at them, just noticing how close they got during their conversation. "Yeah," he said dully. Everyone looked at him worriedly as his eyes wondered back to the letter, letting out another, "Yeah" when his eyes read the last sentence.

_I'm sure I'll cry. And then…and then…_

_Look around yourself._

Italy blinked, his eyes narrowing at that one sentence. He slowly lifted up his head, and his eyes grew wide. They were close to him, yes, but were also watching over him in worry. There was a small realization when he noticed it. They were worried about him…his friends were_ worried_ about him. They weren't going to leave him…and Spain and Romano came to help…

He didn't notice a tear was rolling his cheek until Japan wiped it for him with a handkerchief. Italy turned to him, seeing Japan in quiet an alarm. "Italy-kun? Why are you looking down? Do you still feel unwell?"

Italy shook his head hastily, not look up at any of them. His hand that was still holding onto the letter scrunched under his hand as he fought off his uneasiness. "No, I'm fine. Really, I am! But…actually…" everyone listened attentively as Italy slowly raised his head, slightly quivering while biting his bottom lip. "There's something I…want to tell you…"

"Aaaargh! Damn it! What are we going to do, Roma?!"

Everyone let out an annoyed groan and threw their arms into the air. Italy thought they were surprised by Spain's sudden outburst but really, they were just miffed that the air headed Spain had to ruin the most important moment! Japan wouldn't even mind plunging his katana into the Spaniard right now.

"What is it now?!" Romano snapped at him.

"I forgot to tell Austria and the others that we found Ita!" Spain panicked from left to right, taking out his cell phone in his pocket. "Ahhh! He's going to be mad at me!"

"Wait…what?" France raised a hand up, slightly dreading what his friend just said. "Austria? And did you say 'the others'?"

Every nation present began to pale at the words, the annoyance they felt slowly turned to the dread France felt. Prussia looked at his friend, letting out a slightly nervous cackle. "Don't tell me…"

"Almost everyone who came to the World Meeting are here."

Everyone's mouths dropped open. That was unexpecting for them. Italy was slightly taken aback at how many people were coming to help them…or giving him the lecture of his life.

"After you guys left, Roma threw a fit and gathered everyone. He was really desperate to save Ita, you know," Spain laughed just as Romano's face became red. "I'd never seen Roma being that honest before!" he squealed in delight, poking at the Southern Italian's tomato shaded cheek.

Romano slapped the finger away and bitched slapped the boss. "Shut the fuck up, asshole! What's wrong with swallowing my pride to save my brother?!"

"Yeah! You're right, Brother Dearest!" Prussia purred into the older Italian's ear, even when a chair was thrown at his face.

Italy stared at his brother in awe. "_Fratello_…I…don't know what to say…"

Romano calmed down slightly, taking in huge breathes. He lowered to his brother's eye level and patted his head. "Don't get me wrong, I just want you to come back…I don't want you to go through that again."

"But even if they want to call, it won't work, right?" Russia asked and fished out his own cell phone. "There's no signal here and…huh?"

"What's wrong?" China asked.

Russia pointed at the device in his hand. "Signal…There's signal! It's weak but still!"

"Are you kidding?" Everyone grabbed their cell phones, unlocking, flipping or sliding them open. There was only a single small bar of reception on the screen, but that made them cry out in surprise and joy.

"I guess since we fixed the time a bit, our phones also work at least a little, right?" Russia asked them.

And as if to prove him how right he was, Spain's phone let out a shrilling ring. His eyes shot up wide in fear when he saw it was from Austria. He glanced at his friends, who were being asses by trying to _not _laugh at their friend's predicament. Others, however, like America, England and China, let loose and doubled over in laughter.

"Good timing!" the elder of the nations was clutching his stomach. "I'm sure we'll be able to hear his angry voice even from here aru!"

"_Alright!_ We'll all watch Spain get an earful of it!" America whooped.

"Put it on speaker! We want to hear everything!" England added.

"_Oh, Dios_. Roma, can you answer it instead?" Spain pleaded.

"Just answer it already."

There was a pout on Spain's face at how blunt his little henchman was. "Fine." He pressed answer and put it on speaker, before gulping and stuttered out, "_Ho-Holla_. Long time no see."

"_Yes. Long time._"

Most of the nations had to refrain themselves from laughing while the others just stood back and watch Spain sweat in fear. "H-How are you?"

"_I'm fine, thank you._"

It was clear Austria was _not_ fine.

"Well, um…I'm really sorry that I forgot to call you! I was with Roma and um…many things happened when we found Ita so we couldn't…"

"_Yes, yes. There is a mountain of things I want to say to you. Or a lot more than a mountain, actually. _When Romano didn't contact us, I was worried sick, you fool!"

The scream of anger was more like a blast of anger right into the ears which almost made everyone deaf. But Spain just blinked at the phone in hand before turning to Romano questioningly. "Roma?"

After shaking his head to get rid of the Austrian's screaming effects, Romano just turned away, huffing out an, "Idiot."

"_Italy, I know you are there. You can hear me, can't you?_" Everyone instantly turned to the said Italian, surprised his old caretaker was calling for him. "_Come down for a bit. Look outside from the window._"

"Oh, o-okay," Italy got off the seat, instantly raced for the trapdoor. While he wasn't looking, Japan's eyes were wide, looking up at everyone else as they all thought of the same thing. Italy was acting by himself and they were so close to make him open up.

"Wait! Don't go by yourself!" Canada was the first one to snap out of it and ran up to catch Italy. The Italian saw that the Canadian was frowning in disapproval, making him uneasy before it quickly turned into a kind smile. "Let's all go together."

Before Italy could have anything to say about it, everyone started to follow suit. England stepped up to the two, concentrating on the Italian's situation before he added, "Wait. Don't walk in the front," he pushed Italy back to the Axis, they were behind him and France. "You're being targeted, aren't you? Go behind me."

"Eh? B-But…" Italy gasped, but stopped when he felt Germany's arm around his shoulder.

"Everyone, get into a position where you can attack and protect Italy easily," Germany firmly ordered. All the nations began to move around the base, figuring out where they should stand. Italy just stared at them, completely dumbfounded.

"How about all those who can do long range attacks be at the front and back?" Japan suggested. "That way they can have a clear view of the enemy if _they _ever appear."

"Yeah. Let's just do this quickly, or else he won't stop his bitching," Prussia muttered, standing beside Italy in a second. "Then again, I don't think he'll be able to see us very well with those bars in the way."

"_I'm still here, Prussia._"

In the end, Romano and America stood at the front of the group, reading their guns before they all headed down the trapdoors. After they made it into the second floor bedroom, Japan and France came out next. Germany and Prussia followed closely behind and had Italy squished between them, no way for him to get hurt as Spain and China was behind him as well. Russia and Canada came out last as the group headed out of the room.

"Everything seems normal here," Russia muttered once they all made it out, noting the lights were on and the temperature was alright. The sun was already setting outside and was shining its orange rays through the barred windows. France and England rushed forward to two of them and looked outside.

"Oh! This is interesting…" the French said, a grin creeping up onto his lips when England stepped back like he was blown away.

Italy stared at them curiously. "What? What are you two looking at?"

Prussia peeked behind his pal, and let out an appalled yell. "Holy Fritz, this is…this is…!"

"What?" Italy was getting anxious at the reactions. One by one, the others went ahead and took turns to look out the windows. Every one of them had different reactions from the last, but they all had a big grin of their faces.

"_Italy?_" the voice from the phone made Italy remembered he was still holding it. Jumping slightly when Germany turned to look at him, he brought up the device as Austria continued to talk in his stern voice. "_I've heard of what you've done to some extent. Not very laudable, was it?_"

Italy whimpered slightly. "I-I'm sorry…But I—just—"

_"You're far from being a fool! You're an outright idiot! Do you have any idea how worried Romano was!?_" Everyone turned around to see Italy beginning to quake in fear. Germany and Japan rushed to his side in an instant, steadying the poor boy as he already began to tear up.

"H-Hey, you don't have to go that far," Germany said into the phone as Italy let out a sniffle, but fought back his tears. Japan gulped at this. The way Italy was being, he was closing up and out of reach again if they didn't do something quickly.

Prussia swooped up in front of him, eyes glowing a stunning shade red as he cackled in his face. "Nooo! Rich Boy's right! Keep talking!" the Prussian suddenly grabbed the Italian's arm and dragged him to the window. He ignored the yelp that came from the boy as he encouraged. "C'mon, Ita! Take a look out the window!

His head was shaking frantically while his heels tried to dig into the floor boards. His eyes were shut tight as there was no way he was facing Austria's wrath along with the rest of the nations that came to spite him. There was a gentle shove at him back, making him turn back to see Germany and Japan smiling at him reassuringly that it wasn't bad. Yeah, right. His best friends were going to enjoy how Italy was going to get lectured.

Italy quickly shut his eyes again. _Ugh. I knew it! They're mad at me! _he thought as he got closer to the window. Everyone else silently stepped back to let him through._ Well, of course…it's my fault…they didn't mean what they said…_

"Italy…" Germany's voice was soft in his ears. Japan gave his arm a light tug, coaxing his friend to open his eyes already.

"Look," he said gently, finally making Italy crack his right eye open slightly. He saw Austria, already glaring at him with his cell phone close to his ear from below. And–

"Oh!"

The next thing he did was unlock the window in order to stick his head out and look. He kept his book under the arm holding Spain's phone as he held onto a bar in his way. He could feel a nostalgically refreshing breeze and smell the after rain while staring as far as he could in the sun's setting light. Outside, there were nations below him, some walking around or just standing by in different places. There were tents set up outside the fences proximity, weapons in most of the nations' hands as they prepared them. Austria was the closest to the mansion, head still held high while glaring into Italy's brown eyes with his purple ones. There was a loud shriek, making all the nations, one by one, look up and see Italy gapping at them. They began to run over, all gathering near Austria to wave, yell out or just stare at the Italian.

"Everyone…" Italy whispered in awe, blinking at the sight.

"_Italy!_"

Straightening up, Italy answered, "Y-Yes?"

"_I don't approve of your idea to try to solve everything on your own. However…_" there was a pause, all they could hear were the loud voices of the nations trying to say something into Austria's phone. Italy gulped as he watched Austria close his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them and smile proudly. "_You really did your best._"

Italy's legs almost gave out. He was just too astonished for words. The nations behind him began to gather around at other windows, all looking out. Only Germany, Japan, Romano and Spain were with him as he continued to look on.

"_The whole world has come to help you, but unfortunately, we couldn't find a way to get in,_" Austria sighed in dismay, but still keeping his smile up. "_We'll have to support you from outside, however frustrating this may be._"

"Whoa, look over there!" England suddenly exclaimed at the window next to Italy's. "Aren't they the Nordic Five? And over there are the…"

"The Neutral Siblings!" America and Canada shouted in unison from behind.

"_Сестра_…and even Belarus are here!" Russia gasped next to them.

"Greece-san…and Turkey-san…" Japan whispered quietly next.

China looked down at the Asian waving enthusiastically at them. "Even Korea is here aru," he said with a slight smile.

"There's…_Gott…mein Gott_! I can't believe it, almost everybody is here!" Prussia yelled in joy, jumping and pumping his fist into the air constantly.

Italy could only nod in response, watching everyone else waving. He couldn't recognize all of them at once, but…they were here…they were…

"They are here to help us!" Romano smacked the back of Italy's shoulder and smirked. "Like we just said, Spain and I tried to gather as many of the nations as we could and they are willing to help! We all really want you guys get out _together! _We're here to _help!_"

"_Ita!_" Italy almost chocked on a dry sob when he saw Hungary waving enthusiastically beside Austria, yelling into his phone. "_Sweetie, we're here to help you! Please come out!_"

Italy nodded again, trying to find his voice without breaking down in tears. He had to stay calm and not act like his useless self. "I…"

Japan stared eagerly up at Italy. "Yes?" he encouraged.

"I'm…" Italy smiled slightly, only let out a sniffle as he uttered, "I'm all un-alone."

He heard Austria chuckle in approval. "_Indeed! You should broaden your horizons! Also, you should come home soon. The cakes are getting cold!_" the laugh from Italy was music to everyone who heard. "_But first you have to come out safe and sound. We're also doing everything we can here. It's rather uncanny, everyone agreeing so much with one another._"

"It's a unity warning," China declared.

America laughed at him. "It's so true! We can never get anything done together when we have a meeting, and yet now we've started working together!"

"Well, of course!" Spain beamed at him, coming over the slap a hand on the young American's back. "Even though we fight and don't get along…we're all fellow nations."

"You're right," Canada agreed shyly, before it was overlapped by everyone else's.

While listening to their words, Italy smiled softly. "Yeah…" he murmured without turning to them. He just couldn't keep his eyes off the nations outside. So many of them…willing to help…and want them all to escape…including him…

Everyone here had been so kind to him, patient to wait for Italy to recover. After what he had done…how could they still be like this to him? And they were still being kept in the dark. For so long, in fact. He felt guilty for not telling everyone the truth earlier.

Slowly, Italy placed his hand onto his head, feeling the bandage wrapped around it. _I still don't have all my memories back…But I think I can still answer most of their questions…_

"Veneciano?" Italy blinked, finally tearing his eyes away from the world outside and turn to Romano, who watched him in worry. Italy smiled reassuringly before muttering a '_Grazie_', to his brother and into the phone.

Everyone was still enthusiastically chatting about this unexpected turn of event, all of them already gathered close together behind him just as Italy cleared his throat. They calmed down and turned to him, eyes questioning as they watched. Even the voices from Spain's phone stopped. "Guys, I'm sorry for making you wait," he finally announced as he turned to them fully. The nations all gasped in surprise, not only because the serious Italy was back, but this time his eyes didn't show despair, betrayal, or any anger, it only showed determination and the hope for trust. "I will tell you everything. Everything I remember."

The Axis all flinched back. "Italy…" Germany whispered as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. But all Italy did was smile like he did to Romano before turning back to everyone. "I will tell you everything from the beginning, so this could take a while. But still, I want you all to listen."

They all stood there in silence, not knowing what to say. After a while, China suddenly grinned at him. "Well it's about time aru! Go ahead and tell us already! Don't hold anything back!"

"It'll be a quiz!" America pointed at Italy, both energetically and seriously.

"I've been waiting to hear that, Ita!" Prussia cheered, giving him a thumb up.

Japan nodded his head. "Yes, please do tell. We want to want to know the extent of it."

At everyone's encouraging words, and reassuring gesture, Italy sighed. "_Grazie_. Thank you."

"_Well then, we'll head back for now,_" Austria's voice suddenly came up from the cell phone. "_If anything comes up, please call me._"

"Will do," Prussia said. "You guys better be careful!"

As soon as the call ended, Italy looked down, tapping his finger on it and muttering, "Now…the beginning…where should I begin really…"

"Umm…how about the very beginning?" Japan asked. "I will ask on behalf of most of us here, but…this isn't the first time we came here…is it, Italy-kun?"

Italy turned to Japan in shock, not believing that he would suspect that much already. "Ah, I was wondering about that," Russia suddenly joined in. "He and America said we have gone through this several times."

"What does that mean exactly?" Canada pressed softly.

The Italian bit his lips, hesitating for a while before he finally let out a long sigh. "Yeah…you're right," he admitted, thinking that this time was truly different time compared with all the others now. "We've been through this several…no…we've been _repeating_ this several times before…ever since the end of the World Meeting."

~.~.~.~.~

**Singing: The Truuuuuuuuuuuth…is all out in the next update! Review and vote for what to update next in my profile and have a wonderful day!**


	20. I want to escape with you…

**Singing: Okay, I'm horrible. I know. But hear me out. I actually finished this when it seemed HetaOni was winning in the poll. _But_ I was shocked to find RomaHeta won by _one _point on the last day. Of course, I had that chapter written out half way, and I even finished it last night on the plane (_I have only slept for two hours...TWO HOURS_), but then guess what? I read over it, it had too much HetaOni reference with the other horror games I have been playing, so I had to rewrite the entire chapter. So, dear readers who wants RomaHeta, please wait a bit longer and I _will _update RomaHeta next time. And depending on which story had the most review, I will update that next until further notice.**

**Also, I will beta this when I have time. Sorry for the errors TwT**

**So anyway, enjoy!**

~.~.~.~.~

**"I want to escape with you…"**

Japan bit his lips. "I knew it."

The nations all turned to one another, shocked and confused at what they were hearing. Romano silently stared at Italy as the young Italian gripped the thick book tightly in his hands.

"So," America went on, slightly hesitant, "what happened the very first time?"

"How this started," Italy said softly to himself, before nodding. "Okay." He took a deep breathe in, closing his eyes to stay calm as he began. "Before the World Meeting, I snuck away from Germany's training and arrived at the town near the mansion. There, I happened to hear rumours about this place." He turned his head away slightly, innocently tapping his index finger on the book's cover. "I…thought it sounded interesting, so I told America about it. Right after that, he told the rest of us."

"Yeah, no difference so far." Canada elbowed America to keep quiet.

"Which is everyone except me and Spain," Romano pointed out. "This really is our first time here."

Italy nodded at this, smiling as if reminiscing a distant, foolish memory. "We were going to have fun. So much fun. But once we arrived and opened the door…there was that _Thing _inside.

"We all ran in different directions and I got lost from everyone. I was so scared and had no idea on what to do. I wanted to find someone as quickly as possible…" he paused, slowly looking depressed as he turned to Japan. "After a long time, I found you, Japan. I was really happy to see you…but…you died in front of me."

At once instant, Japan's legs gave out and he fell backwards, as if he was blown away from the revelation. China and Prussia caught him at once, the eldest of the two looked just as distraught, unable to believe what he just heard as well. Japan kept his brown eyes on Italy as he opened his mouth like a fish. After a while, he stopped and just shook his head in misery as he felt horrible to let Italy see him at his worst.

Italy sighed before he went on. "Until then, I had completely forgotten that Japan had come along. There was a gap, as if something had been erased…"

"Maybe you're still…" Canada whispered, but Italy shook his head.

"No, I believe it might have always been like that. Because while I was thinking that there was something wrong with my memory," his eyes suddenly affixed onto one of the nations, turning to the next, as he said their names. "China…Russia…_Fratello _France…Canada…England…and America were killed one after the other…By the time we could finally escape, Prussia and Germany were also killed…and I was the only one who was still alive."

Italy watched everyone's reactions. Some staggered back, others remained still on the spot. The only ones who weren't affected at all were Spain and Romano. America had slammed his fist against the wall, cursing under his breathe while Canada tried to calm him. England and Russia glanced at one another silently, a glooming frown on their faces. China pushed Japan back up, coaxing the young Asian that it was alright and they were all well now. Prussia shook his head in disgust, turning to the young Italian in pity. Germany was the only one who didn't move at all, he was like a statue. The only thing he did was tighten his grip on Italy's shoulder, nothing else.

While France slowly tried to digest the information, he realized something vital. "You were…alone…"

At this, they all snapped back to Italy, who could only offer a small, yet sad, smile. "I was supposed to get out, but I felt too hopeless and angry. I just wandered around without knowing what to do…hell, I couldn't even think straight, so I smashed and broke everything I saw. And before I knew it, I was in the library. That's when I found this."

He unfurled his hands on the book he held and lifted it up for all to see clearly. China frowned at it. "That's the bible you've been carrying, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it kind of looks like a bible, but this is actually a journal," Italy told them as he began to flip through the pages. "When I opened it, it had the name of its previous owner written on it."

"It reads 'Ryuuzu no Ko', right?" Japan asked next.

Italy nodded and shut the book in a snap. He lowered it and gazed at the brown cover. "There's a part after this where my memories get a little fuzzy…I'm not really sure if that's how it's supposed to be though…But I remember I was going to throw it away. However that _Thing_ found me and I ended up running away with the journal still in my hands. And at last…I got out…alone…"

~.~.~.~.~

_The outside world was dark and was raining harshly by the time Italy stumbled out of the mansion. His eyes, now lost all its innocence and cheerfulness, stared dully at the surroundings, as if trying to comprehend where he was. _

_"I got out…" he whispered softly, taking a few shaky steps forward, one at a time. He didn't care that he was now soaking wet and chilled to the bones. He couldn't even feel the rain beating down on his numb body. "I'm…the only one who survived…the only one who got out…"_

_He stopped walking and stared up at the sky. He saw lightning striking down at the distant end of the forest, soon followed by a low rumble of thunder. "I shouldn't have been able to get out…" another thunder was heard but all Italy could focus on was his uncontrollable anger as it boiled to the surface. _

_"What…the hell?" his voice spat. "This doesn't make any sense. This has to be some sick joke. Out of everyone, _I'm_ the only one left!?" he turned towards the heaven above, eyes flaring up as his rage finally at its fullest. "What the hell!? _What the hell!?_"_

_A flash of lightning hit the mansion behind him, yet the loud crash of thunder didn't even faze him one bit as he continued to glare at the sky. But when he heard a slam of a door opening, he spun around and saw the _Thing_ emerging from the mansion, _its_ shadow strongly contrasting against the lightning's flash._

_Italy gasped and ran as fast as he could towards the gate. He could hear the _Thing_ closely following behind, but he just ran. If he ran, he would live. If he ran, he would survive. If he ran…_

_He would be alone._

_"Stop!"_

_The _Thing_ flinched back at the sudden outburst, shocked that _its_ final prey came to a smashing halt before the gate and stood up to _it_. There were past victims who dared to face _its_ kind head on, but _they_ just killed them nevertheless. Yet, for some reason, the _Thing_ had to stop to listen to what this prey had to say._

_"I won, alright!? You couldn't catch me!" Italy ignored everything his mind was telling him to do, he was just so mad, so annoyed, so disgusted by this, he wasn't going to leave and forget everything that happened here. Eyes still flaring from every emotion he felt, he jabbed his thumb into his chest and proclaimed in a loud, clear voice. "The moment I step out of here, you'll lose! There's nothing you can do once I take a single step back! When I get out of here, this place will be destroyed, you know! As a nation, I will guarantee it!"_

_Italy watched the _Thing_ for any reaction. He didn't see any but he laughed and mocked _it_ still. "Doesn't that make you frustrated? Huh? I'm your last trophy after all. And you know what?" Italy's eyes shut tightly to stop the tears threatening to pour out with the rain as he yelled at his loudest. "You lost to the guy whose only redeeming feature is his __**stinking fast feet**__!"_

_The _Thing_ still didn't move, _it _just listened to the Italian's anguish yells before watching him slump slightly forward, wet bangs dripping and hiding the nation's face. _It_ believed he was done; he had finally given up and wished to join his friends._

_"…back…"_

_The _Thing's_ eyes opened widely, noticing the journal gripped in Italy's hand as he shouted, "_Take us back!_ You can take us back in this warped space, can't you? If you do that, why don't you eat me first?" there was a pause as Italy blinked, a confident smirk creeping on his lips as he slyly taunted, "If you can even catch me, that is."_

_That provocation stung _its_ pride and _it_ took a step forward. Italy thought he heard _it_ growl and saw something at the corner of his eyes glowing brighter and brighter by the second. But he didn't care at all, as he let the light engulf everything around him along with another lighting flash when he cried out one last time:_

"**TAKE US BACK!**"

~.~.~.~.~

"The next thing I knew, I was in the World Meeting with you guys. I still had the journal in my hand…so I knew I had gone back in time and became the owner of this journal. The proof that I turned into Ryuuzu is that my name was written at the front and it was written by the previous owner that he was the only one who could go back in time."

"So, instead of escaping, you went against the _Thing _and bet your life for another chance to start again in order to save us." Germany shook his head, couldn't believe what he was hearing while he wiped his now worn down face. "You really are an idiot. I would have wanted you to escape."

"Yeah, you're right. I am an idiot. I was even stupid enough to go against your threats on making me run ten laps if I didn't listen to you."

The Allies may have looked confused, but the members of the Axis weren't as their mouths fell a gap. Prussia and Japan turned to the German's now paling face. He let a rasped gasp, shaking his head in disbelief. Italy smiled at him, telling him to forget it as he went on.

"The second time, I didn't want to come back here, and I tried to stop America. But it was too late; nobody listened to me…and, no matter how many times I go back in time, I can't go back to before I told America about this mansion. The ten of us always come here, even if the groups change. Always."

"So that's what the visions of coming here with different nations are all about. We kept coming here in various patterns," Russia concluded.

"That's right," at the back of Italy's mind, he wondered if anyone noticed that they have seen or might have thought up countless of those memories to realize they did, in fact, came here more than 'a few times'. "They are actually real to begin with because they are all of our past memories from different…time. Timelines. Time loops. Worlds. Whatever you want to call it. They're all from those…I didn't want any of you to know, because…"

"We understand," Japan said. "Please go on."

"Right. And even when I tried to stop you all from coming here, none of you believed me. Like in the second world, England, America and China died even when I warned all of you. So–"

"_Hold it!_" Everyone almost jumped out of their skins at America' and, surprisingly, Japan's sudden outbursts. Both the nations looked like they had seen a ghost as they gaped at the Italian.

"What…What is it?"

America waved his finger around frantically and jogged on the spot, muttering under his breath as if trying to form a proper sentence. "In…In the second time…loop…I survived…didn't I?"

Italy blinked at him. "What?"

"Yes, it is just as America-san said," Japan told him as calmly as he could. "It is difficult for me to say it, but…Italy-kun, you were the only one who…in the room right behind you…the one where you fought the _Thing_."

The calm, serious expression on Italy's face broke, completely alarmed as he spun around to the indicated room. He started to breathe in heavily, almost hysteric before he slowly turned back to the others, pointing at himself in question. "I'm…I'm the only one who _died_?" his voiced squeaked at the end as he shook his head. "But that's…impossible!"

"Maybe you're just confused due to repeating time so many times?" England offered, but Italy shook his head frantically.

"The second world wasn't the same as the first one, but I still remember it perfectly. There's no way I can mistake it!"

"But you said it yourself!" Japan argued.

"I did?" Italy clutched his head to think clearly. His fingers desperately dug into his hair and the bandage around it when he couldn't remember. He took a deep breath in once, letting it wheeze out. "Okay, I did open up before to you all like right now, but there was no way I could have died! If I did, we wouldn't be here in the first place!"

All of them were taken aback by that statement. Something clicked in Japan's mind that contradicted with everything he saw in his past memories. "No, you did die. In fact, you have died several times before."

"It's true," Romano offered grimly. "I…know you died several times before, Veneziano. It happened."

Italy's jaws slacked to the ground. "H-How…How can that be? I'm still here and we are still repeating this! No one else can do it but me!"

They could see how serious and certain Italy was, nobody could question it. But still, if what they saw was really their memories, completely intact, how were they here in the first place?

"England-san?"

England shook his head in denial. "Not me! My powers are weak when I come in here and I would remember if I did rewind time in the first place!"

"But that makes Italy the only one who can go back in time. That wouldn't fit…or would it?" Russia questioned.

"But we saw it when we broke that clock!" America insisted exasperatedly.

"Where was that clock?" Italy inquired in haste.

"Remember there was a crate in that cell? The clock and the letter were inside it."

"There was something inside that crate?!" Italy gawked at this.

"It looks like I'm the one who sealed it. My past self to be exact," England explained.

Spain stared at the frustrated Northern Italian in concern. "Ita, maybe you really haven't got all of your memories back yet? And that's why you remember things differently?"

Italy was about to argue again, but Canada went up to him and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Yeah, we can't expect you to remember everything all of a sudden. But we got the gist of it at least, eh?"

France flicked his hair back. "To sum it up, we died the very first time we got here and Italy went back in time to change that. And Italy is the only one who can keep going back until all of us can get out."

As everyone agreed to that, with Italy finally forced to let go of the matter, Japan was still in doubt. Romano stood next to him, feeling the same as the stoic nation. "How could they dismiss such a large inconsistency?" the Southern Italian hissed under his breath for only the Japanese to hear. "There are still a lot of things that doesn't fit too."

"It will take time," Japan whispered back. "Italy-kun still haven't fully recovered, maybe he will remember the reason why he is still here if we wait."

"We _can't _wait! The longer we stay here, the more dangerous this is going to get!" Romano ran his hand through his dark brown hair in frustration. "Goddammit, I can't figure it out with the memories I got…"

"Don't think too much about it."

They almost jumped when Spain suddenly appeared behind them, a reassuring smile on his face. "Just think of it as something else. Like that red stains on your clothes are only tomato juice. It couldn't have been anything else."

Japan almost sweat dropped at Spain's reasoning. Romano gave him a 'Seriously?' dirty look before scoffing and turning away. "Well," he began in a mutter, "for now I guess it's enough that we figured out this much. Besides, they are little less troubled now."

Spain nodded cheerfully and patted his henchman's head. "Good boy."

An angry swat was his returned affection. "Sh-shut up! Stop treating me like a kid!"

Japan laughed at the two's antics, feeling a bit calmer. But still, there was another thing that troubled him. After everything Italy said, he still hadn't said anything about his feelings. His intention, yes, but nothing else. Right now the young Italian was doing so well to open it and it would be the best if he said those words now. Just a little push, but not too sudden for him to withdraw himself…

"So, Italy, how exactly do you go back in time?"

England was already asking away and moving on. Italy scratched his head with a single finger as he tried to explain. "Er…well, it's not like my journal's power. Instead there's this huge grandfather clock somewhere in the mansion. All I have to do is rewind it and we're back at the World Meeting."

"What do you mean somewhere?" China asked. "Isn't it in the same place?"

"No, it always moves to another place after I go back in time. At first though it moved so that I could escape and try to save everyone." Italy held onto the journal tighter in his hands. "Whenever someone dies, I would go find it. I have to do this in order to insure you will all escape."

Japan raised an eyebrow at this. "You mean for _everyone_, right?" he pressed as me moved closer. "Surely you're including yourself as well?"

The question was almost like his worst fearful nightmare, because Italy suddenly flinched and backed away from everyone, quickly lowering his head to avoid their confused eyes. "I…well I…umm…" he stuttered in heavy breathes.

Japan saw the opportunity was closing and quickly rushed in to grab onto Italy's upper arms. The young nation snapped his head up in fear as he saw how desperate Japan looked, making him want to hide away from everyone's eyes.

But the grip tightened slightly around his arms, ensuring that the Italian wouldn't go anywhere and know he could not withdraw and ignore the question. But Japan had to be quick, he knew it, that was why his mind was trying to think up a proper way to approach him in the best manner. Right now he could only think up of one way that seemed to be the best choice, but that time he didn't know what was happening and Italy denied it.

_…Maybe…_

"Italy-kun, do you remember the question I asked you earlier?" Japan asked while keeping his brown eyes firm on Italy's.

"Q-Question?" Italy repeated weakly.

"I asked you if you were…hurt somewhere."

There was a moment for Italy to try to recall that event. "Oh, yeah. I remember."

The grip on Italy's arms loosened a bit as Japan gently smiled at him. Italy blinked at the sudden change of emotion, wondering in worry at what was happening next. "I guess I will have to rephrase my question," the Japanese started softly, "for it was not clear back then. Italy-kun, are you ready to hear it?"

There was hesitation, but Italy found himself replying meekly, "O-Okay…"

Japan took a deep breathe in, letting a tensed silence engulf them. Everyone watched the two, not daring to move as they waited. The smile on Japan's lips slowly dropped as he uttered the question loud and clear. "Is there somewhere you want to be?*"

The reaction was the same as back then, but this time it only showed fear and lasted longer on Italy's face. He quickly ducked his head, holding the journal tighter to his chest. "Japan…"

Without any warning, the hands left his shoulder but the journal was taken away. He let out a protesting gasp as his hands shot out for it, but they were quickly held by Germany and Japan. Their touch was gentle, yet firm, and it didn't hurt Italy at all. He looked up and saw, now only his friends, were looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Please…Please answer, Italy," Germany whispered softly.

And just like that, Italy felt another one of those guilt trips coming back to hit him. Yet they seemed different, and he never felt it like this before. It hurts and was bringing him to tears, but the pain was not so horrible to the point he wished he died from it. It was actually urging him to lift his head high to tell them what he really wanted, even if it sounded selfish and that he was likely to have no right for it. Not only Germany and Japan, everyone was here for him – Prussia, the Allies, Canada…even his brother and Spain, as if they were waiting for him to finally say something.

"I…" he began, a tear breaking from its hold and ran down his cheek. "All this time…I wanted to be with you guys…It hurts, but I couldn't stop trying…and yet I couldn't find a way…t-to make it stop, either…

"But maybe I can tell you now?" he asked more to himself then to them all. "The truth is…I wanted to be with all of you too. I wanted to..._I want to escape with you…_" the last words came out barely as a whisper before he bit his lips and closed his eyes tightly to hold himself from crying. He was prepared for what they would do next, he saw it coming…

"Yes. So do I."

Italy's eyes shot open and looked up at everyone again. All of them looked at him so reassuring that it made the guilt as the sole survivor, and the thoughts of them leaving him, saying he was selfish, having no right to live and was the one to get them into this entire mess to begin with; were quickly fading away. Germany' and Japan's hands held onto Italy's more tightly than before, silently telling them that it was alright.

And then…for the first time in forever, Italy finally cried his entire feelings out and let himself collapse into his friends' embrace when they pulled him in.

"Ahh! You two made little Ita cry!" Prussia yelled angrily, but a quick smack to the head from nearly every nations present made him pipe down.

"_Bruder_, this is a serious conversation…" Germany glared at him for a second before holding Italy tighter, patting his head as he continued to wail.

In truth, everyone wanted to cry. To know that there was someone that they always knew as weak and useless, and thought of as a traitor before, was actually working so hard to protect them while making them believe that everything was alright by taking the whole burden. So dedicated when they regard him nothing near as a reliable ally…

But what made Japan, along with everyone else, truly shed a tear was…they have finally did it.

They have finally reached out and caught up to Italy.

"Anyway!" America finally shouted after Italy calmed down, reduced to only hiccups as he tried to wipe away his tears. "We'll all live and escape together! The last time you had to rely on that clock was literally the last time! _Got it, Italy?_"

"Yes, and no objections," England grinned, as he took one of America's usual sayings.

While Italy looked up at them and nodded his head quietly, they suddenly heard the sound of a door being swung open, followed by loud footsteps. The lights began to flicker on and off as an eerie, cold breeze blew pass them.

"Well, everyone," Japan calmly began, "it looks like our discussion will have to end here. We have a visitor."

Everyone turned to where the sound came from; most of them had a blank look on their faces as they saw a _Thing _came out of the room at the opposite end of the hallway.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_" Spain's scream made everyone jump in surprise and turn to him. He was shaking badly and was stepping back while holding tightly onto Romano's shoulders from behind. "What the hell is that _disgusting monster_!? Don't tell me that's the _Thing _you have been telling me about, Roma!"

"Stop screaming in my ear!" Romano screeched while trying to pry Spain off his body. Suddenly, the door behind them slammed opened and another _Thing _came out.

"Aaaaaah! There's another one!" Spain retreated away from _it, _scared yet kept Romano away from _it_.

"See, now that's a natural reaction," France pointed out, remembering his 'first' encounter with one of the _Things _in this hallway_._ "I always wondered why I never screamed bloody murder back then. I suppose we have been through this so many times that we've got unconsciously used to it."

"That's how it is when ya see it for the first time! Stop worryin' about it and fight!" Prussia told him loudly as he took out his awesome sword and pointed it at one of the _Thing _in front of him.

All the nations nodded to themselves, and one by one, they took their weapons out, in furious anger. "Well then, shall we?"

~.~.~.~.~

**Singing: *Okay, I'll say it here for everyone to understand! I will try and give you all a Singing Maiden's Japanese lesson now!**

**1. Are you hurt somewhere? – どこか、痛いところはありませんか？****(Doko ka, itai tokoro wa arimasen ka?)**

**2. Is there somewhere you want to be? – 貴方の、居たい場所はどこですか？****(Anata no, itai basho wa doko desu ka?)**

**So, noticed anything that seems the same? …Like the part where it says 'itai'? It can have two meanings but it all depends on how it is written, because '痛い' ****means 'hurt', while '居たい' ****means 'want'. The first sentence could have the same meaning as the second sentence as well, but the '痛い' ****confirms it as hurt. Rephrasing it to the second sentence makes much more sense.**

**Hope this helps!**

**Oh! And also, I had people asking me what's with the chapters' titles. Like do they have any MEANINGS?**

**…As a matter of fact, yes? :D**

**Since I won't be using them anymore, here's what the following chapters actually mean :)**

**_Prologue - 0000_****  
At first I tried to use as many time formats I could think of, and this one came out just perfectly. It's ****_before _****Chapter 1, so it can be Chapter 0, thus the many zeroes. Also, thanks to Fortune Maiden, she pointed out that there is a movie that is related to 12:00 AND it has time loops in it. Coincidence, huh? XD**

**_Chapter 1 - 12:01pm  
_****So after the prologue, which is 0000, Chapter 1 starts. 0000=12:00pm. By adding the 1 minute in it (which represents Chapter 1), it shows the story is now in motion and it will go on…until the creator of HetaOni says 'stop'.**

**_Chapter 2 – 15:52  
_****The Axis waited 3 hours for the Allies to message them from the previous chapter, then it took them around an hour to get to the town. 15:52=3:52pm. The '2' represents Chapter 2.**

**_Chapter 3~8 – Unknown Time No: 38249243, Unknown Time No: 38249304, Unknown Time No: 38249325, Unknown Time No: 38249336, Unknown Time No: 38249367, Unknown Time No: 38249008.  
_****Ooooookay, these ones were tough. Because when I started this part, I just remembered the time in the mansion was screwed up! And I don't want to use random time numbers, because that sounded too simple…but then I thought maybe I try something different? I applied Italy's repetition on time and how the time in there was never clear. Thus you have to wonder…"How many times has time repeated and was not known?" Not only that, every time you enter a room, time messes up again. So I thought…"It would be a lot…I mean Italy might not have caught on with the clocks at first, plus, how many times 10 nations move from one room to another? A lot!" Thus, the big random numbers.  
I typed in the first few numbers my fingers typed, but the last one number of the title always represents the Chapter's number (E.g: ****_Chapter _****3****_ – Unknown Time No: 3824924_****3)  
And since America's group arrived before Italy's, I decided to make the Unknown time to step back a bit =P**

**_Chapter 9 - 11H42M09S  
_****This is when time gets fixed in this timeline. I decided to use something else in this so I used this format. 11:42 was mentioned in this chapter so I wanted to tie it into this. And since I wanted the number 9 in there, I placed it in the 'seconds' section :)**

**_Chapter 10 – The 905310th time fix  
_****I…got lazy in this, I admit…but time wasn't fixed ****_completely _****so I decided to try the 'How many times' thing again. Note how the number is smaller than the 'Unknown Time No.' it might have taken a while for Italy to get it [poor guy :(]  
The number 10 is at the end again.**

**_Chapter 11 - Endless possibilities seen 1111111 times  
_****I could have placed the '1's in there fooooooooooooooooorever, but no, this is how much I can use. Japan might have seen it many times, or why would he have fought the ****_Thing _****by himself? That was one of the tedious things that always happen whenever they're in the cave. It is forever like this, Always seeing it. Always losing it. It is endless.  
11 is hidden all over the title's number.**

**_Chapter 12 – 412 deaths in that room  
_****'4' sounds like death in most Asian countries, that's why I applied into this chapter along with the Chapter 12's number.  
That room does have death, the Death of Italy. But that can't happen too many times, even if Italy ****_must _****have died in many more ways than just in the 2****nd**** timeline and in that room. But if time was rewind so many times, maybe ****_this _****much has happened.**

**_Chapter 13 – 1:13am  
_****Back to '1', when everything wasn't so stressful. It was getting late by the time they made it to the sanctuary and healed as well. 13 is in that time…but now that I think about, isn't it lucky I landed on 13? Because it showed peace in the end, making everyone think 'Oh, it is safe' but instead…it's a trap. 13, you never gave me anything good when it's 'Friday the 13th' ಠ****_ಠ**

**_Chapter 14 – The 114_****_th_****_ betrayal  
_****See, after 13, it lied that everything else was good. And now Italy, who may have just started to act as a traitor to protect everyone, betrays the nations. I said started because Italy, to me and maybe some of you readers out there, might have seen Italy as Rika from Higurashi. She did questionable things which turns out she was trying to help her friends, even when they were near the edge of danger. Italy just started…because he was grasping for hope and was being desperate near the end, that's why I used such a small number to show he started to lose it.  
14 is easily seen in the title. **

**_Chapter 15 – Unexpected number of guests  
_****This is where everything starts to break. No more numbers, no more 'How many times this happened' numbers. Romano and Spain just caused the pattern in the story to crumble, thus this is 'unexpected'. I'm still into Umineko, and since they entered something like a 'game board', they became the new players/'guests' of this story.**

**_Chapter 16 - How many times has this happen?  
_****More shattering of the pattern in the story. And now we wonder 'How many times did this ****_really _****happened'. It's getting to Italy's Truth in HetaOni as well. When they realise this was done before, they ask the question. Thus, I placed it up as the Chapter's title. **

**_Chapter 17 – How many times has everybody got together like this?  
_****And this is the breaking point! Not only has Romano and Spain entered the board game, so had the other nations. All willing to break free of the 10 (but now 12) trapped nations and set them free. This is truly unexpected and since they never got along and rarely helped with each other this much before, this is the Chapter's title.**

**_Chapter 18 - "I want to escape with you"  
_****…Some of you may not know this but the game's actual title is 'HetaOni – I want to escape with you.' This speaks a lot…and it was what Italy wanted when the Truth finally came out…*sniffle* Excuse me…something is in my eyes! Just remember to vote for what to update next since I updated RomaHeta as well! *runs off to prepare for going overseas***

******…**

**thesingingmaiden , tumblr , com / post / 41501212253/bad-quality-is-bad-since-i-didnt-have-time-to (replace ',' with '.')**


	21. A New Alliance

**Deceiver: Look who's baaaaaaaaaaaaack? Happy New Year, guys!**

~.~.~.~.~

**Twelve humans**

_The way they all fought._

Japan hissed when his katana was deflected by the _Thing's_ huge claw, but he quickly used his talisman to protect him and his closest friends when _it _shot another round of purple balls of energy. He didn't miss a beat, instantly dispelling the barrier to let China and Russia attack.

_The way they moved._

France instantly dodged and spun around to slash at the other _Thing _in front of him, eyes narrowed when he got _its _side and blood splattered on his clothes. He didn't care, he just yelled at his best friends to take action at once, with America, Canada and England as support.

_The way they could withstand the pain from battle._

Too bad that Prussia and Spain got knocked back and were slammed against the wall all the way across the hall. Grunting, Prussia rubbed his head, sure his skull was cracked opened this time. He glanced to his side, only to pale.

"Oi…Spain?" he tried to say when he saw the Spanish nation unconscious, bleeding from the head.

_The way they all reacted. _

Seeing the fallen nation, Italy quickly ran up to him, praying it wasn't too late. Germany quickly flogged at the _Thing _when _it _tried to attack the Italian, with Romano quickly shooting _it _in the knees before following his brother.

_All of this…All of this!_

They all roared with fury, frustration fuelling their power as they dealt blows after blows against the _Things. _What France said before the battle was correct. They were too used to this. Fighting and knowing when to make their moves, withstand the pain before quickly getting back up to counter the incoming attacks. This should have taken them many years to get used to, but on the day they all step foot into this mansion, or coming back once again, they were all accustomed already. How many times did Italy have to do this for them to insure they all escape…and watch them die whenever they failed?

"Goddammit!" America shouted when he ran out of bullets, yet reloaded at high speed. He had no time to admire how fast he was because he was too busy to trigger happy the _Thing _in front of him while England worked on his spell. The Briton and the Canadian understood, he hated failing everyone around him, and to find out everything Italy said was real.

"Spain! Wake up!" Prussia yelled desperately, shaking the brunet by the shoulders. He didn't want this. Not like this. He just came to save him.

"Veneciano…" Romano whispered, but Italy took action at once.

"Don't worry," he summoned the power from his journal. "I won't let him die. _Riavvolgere_!"

The bloody wounds on Spain healed instantly, with him taking a shaky breathe of life once he woke up. Both Prussia and Romano sighed in relief, but they had no time for that now, they had to continue.

"Dammit," Romano readied his rifle and joined America in the shooting frenzy. Italy stared after him, amazed he could still fight compared to Spain. But he was not going to be outdone by his older brother.

Toegther, the _Things _began to mutter. When he heard it, Japan quickly drew out his talismans and threw them into the air, shouting the incantations for the barrier to protect everyone faster than the _Things_. Lightning struck everywhere, but no one was harmed, and Japan quickly dispersed them, just as Italy shouted, "_Fretta!_"

A huge power surged inside everyone, bringing their adrenaline at its peak. Knowing Italy had given them all a chance and trusting them, they all rushed in to give the final blows to the unexpected _Things._

England used the rush of magic inside him to make his spell for stronger and root _them _to the spot while Russia helped him by freezing _their_ feet in place. America and Romano rapid fired at them, with Canada commanding Kumajirou to bite down one of the _Things _when _it _tried to utter a spell. Spain, now recovered, joined in on Prussia and France slicing off the _Things _arms together, before China and Japan joined in too. One of _them_ tried to break free, but Germany threw his whip around _its _neck to keep _it _in place.

"Now!"

With one last blow, they all attacked together, blowing huge holes in the _Things _head. Like them, Italy stared in awe, couldn't believe what every nation just did as the_ Things _faded away into nothing.

Finally calming down, the nations stared at where _they _were, panting and sweating from the battle. They had one this time, together as one, but it took too long for this to happen. Worried, Italy uttered small 've's, staring at them when they turned back to him.

"Italy…" Germany breathed and walked up to him. There was a large gash on his arm, and when looked carefully, everyone was a bit wounded. Panicking, Italy began to recite the spell to heal everyone, but the German stopped him. "It's ok, don't worry. This is nothing."

Prussia quickly came up and gave the small Italian a hug. "Yeah, Ita. We'll heal tomorrow morning', so keep restin'."

"Like I said, don't use your powers too much," England warned with a huff. "You're still injured yourself, so we'll call it a day."

They all stared at him, waiting for what Italy had to say. He was a complete stupor, but he gave them a genuine smile. "Okay, I trust all of you."

They all smiled back. This was more like it.

around most of the nations who were fighting against one of the _Things_ blocked its lightning bolts. He quickly dispersed the shield and sent out his own Shinto spell just when Germany started to whip at it.

"Now don't think for even a second that we're leaving ya alone, Ita!" Prussia chided gently while playing with his nose. Italy giggled a bit and they all made their way back to the base. It was a small trip and they should be tired, but with the entire truth and new resolve set out before them, they felt completely fine!

But…

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

Unbeknownst to everyone, the Prussian nation was cringing at the mocking voices in his mind.

~.~.~.~.~

Thank goodness the base had so many first aid and medical herbs for everyone to use. It was sad to realize they were from their past selves who failed in the previous worlds, but at least they were not wasted here.

The meal China and France made was still sitting on the table, waiting for all the nations to devour. It was still a bit warm, and some of them wondered if it was because time was not completely fixed yet. While they ate, they made some discussions on what they think about the current situation. Some of them made theories on why time still rewind when Italy died a few times, but none of them made sense.

"I'm sorry. I guess I lost more memories than I thought," Italy muttered in dejection after dinner. But no one thought bad about him.

"No," England said as Germany patted his back, "that was good enough. The rest is our job."

"Still…" Russia said while taking a drink of vodka. There was a stash of alcohol here too, so who wouldn't take some after so many craziness happened in the last few days. "Don't you feel kind of weird to think that you could die?"

They all groaned. "As if we were the same as humans, you mean?" France asked. "Maybe we _do _exist as humans in this place…"

This was brought up a few times, but now it seemed to have more significance. "You know what I noticed?" Everyone turned to the eldest nation. "My body doesn't feel like its carrying the weight of my nation." He placed a hand on his chest, sighing. "Even though I don't look any different…I feel like I'm actually living a mortal life…"

Now that he mentioned it, it was gone…but was replaced by something else that they know would be more serious if they died. But it was not their own fear of death that weighed then, it was losing the new bond they created here. Italy stared at the empty plate in front of him "I wonder if I'll forget again," he said sadly. "I don't want that…I don't want to forget our newly found bond."

"Italy…"

"Isn't there anything we can do here?" Spain tried, tapping his fingers on the table.

They all thought about that. The only thing they could do was try and survive. But that didn't hold any meaning since they had died before. Right now they just got Italy's faith in them and they have the hope to escape, but it was so fragile. If there was nothing to sustain them as they continue to fight here, it's all over for them.

Sighing, America slumped onto the table. He wished he had something to doodle on because thinking while not daydreaming was not his thing. He needed a paper and a pen, and…

"Oh! I know!"

Everyone snapped their heads to America when he suddenly jumped up, blue eyes twinkling with idea. Canada gulped at him. "Wh-what…is it?"

No time to explain, America dug out a pen in his bomber jacket's pocket, before thinking up on where he could get some papers. He was about to ask the Italy Brothers for some, but then he saw a good stack of parchment behind his little brother. Rushing and grabbing a sheet, he came back as he declared, "We'll form an alliance!" He started to scribble the words down on the paper. "A testimony of our new bond, without any relation to the Allies or the Axis or even the neutral nations, but to all of us who are here!"

Prussia leaned closer towards him, eyes glowing like the American's. "Ooh, sounds interestin'. I approve."

"I agree with America-san. Let's do it." Japan said as everybody else began to agree. He gave it a few more thoughts. "Did we form an alliance before?"

"No, not as far as I know," Romano shrugged, but he was smirking. " But I approve, too."

"I won't accept objections! After all that trouble, we should write it down in a document!" America crowed. At that moment, England leaned in and saw how horrible his writing was, along the lines of the testimonies being utter rubbish. Growling, he snatched the parchment and asked Canada for another one. America looked insulted for a second, but he let it go. "Hmmm, we should keep it simple!"

"And neat!" England scoffed before he snatched the pen too and prepared to write. "So what should it say?"

"Hmm," Germany began. "Well first of all…believe in one another. Help one another. Rely on one another. Also, escape all together." He nodded in approval. "That is all!"

Spain grinned at the words. "I like it; it's so easy to understand. An alliance among nations like that is pretty interesting!"

"So just those few words…'Also to escape together'….There!" England finished his writing with a triumphant grin. "Now we just have to sign it."

"Oh, can you wait a moment, please?"

Before anyone could get the pen out of England's hand, they all turned to Russia, who looked uncharacteristically worried. "What is it aru?"

"Sorry, I'm really going to put a wet blanket on it," the big Russian began, "but even though this is a temporary alliance, we're still nations. And we're arbitrarily going to form an alliance with so many nations…It doesn't feel right…"

They all stared at him. "But our signatures will only be valid inside this house, right?" England asked.

"Да, and that's the problem. I mean, after we get out of this mansion, we don't know who might get their hands on it. We'll leave it in this strange place where God-knows-who might see it."

They were starting to get it, and he was perfectly right. Germany gave a solemn nod. "You have a point," he said. "Even if we exist as humans right now, it doesn't change the fact that we are nations."

"So, we really can't make an alliance…"

Everyone started to feel guilty for getting Italy's hope up, especially the Russian. "I-I'm sorry," he actually felt bad about this. "I'd want to form an alliance too if I could! But we have to keep in mind we still carry the responsibilities as nations, so…"

"If…If possible," France tried to say, "I also want to form an alliance, and stay like this…"

Japan nodded, closing his eyes. "To be human, even if only in this place…"

Silence loomed over them. Germany was looking between his two friends, wishing there was a way to help. But then, Japan's eyes opened, a look in his eyes.

"Japan?"

"We'll form the alliance as humans," he said. Everyone turned to him, waiting. "Let's form an alliance, not as nations," he smiled, "but as humans!"

"What do you mean?" Prussia asked.

Getting the parchment in front of him, he tapped the blank space. "Let's sign this paper as the humans we are now. In other words, we come up with human names for ourselves and sign with them."

"Human names?" China turned to everyone, started nodding. "I like the idea aru!"

"So if anyone else sees it, they won't understand it!" Canada clapped his hands. "Because it's not signed with nation names!"

"A human name, not Romano…" he grinned. "Sounds good. What do you think, Veneziano?"

"Ve! I approve!" Italy practically bounced in his seat. "If we do that, we can all form an alliance!"

"I'll go first!" Alfred snatched the parchment and pen back. Tapping his chin, he went, "Let's see…A…Am…Al…er…Alfred F. Jones, I guess!" he finished with style. Before passing it off to his brother.

Canada gave it a good thought, before he smiled at a name.

"Matthew Williams." He heard America and Prussia laughing. "Wh-What?"

"N-Nothing," the bit back a grin. Canada gave them looks, letting China take the parchment next.

"Wang Yao!" he wrote in elegant Chinese strokes. Once he was done, Prussia snatched it, which was fought over with his pals.

"Me first! The awesome me first!" he slammed it down and wrote in crude letters, "Gilbert Beilschmidt! How's that? Pretty awesome, huh?!"

"Yes, yes. Very unique," France rolled his eyes and wrote his name down. "I'll be Francis Bonnefoy."

"Not much difference between your real name, frog." Before France could retort, Russia took the parchment next.

"I think I'll be Ivan Braginski," he said simply and wrote his name in big letters.

"My turn!" Spain took the parchment, giving it a good thought before it clicked. "I'll be Antonio Hernández Carriedo…Oh…not enough space…"

"What kind of name is that!?" Both England and Romano laughed at him. The Spanish nation gave them a sulky look before England took his turn.

"Make your name better than mine, dear England," France purred at him. England gave him a glare before he gave off a dignified 'Hmph!' and wrote his name down.

America glanced at it. "That's it?"

"What is it?"

"I'm Arthur Kirkland!" England said with a triumphant grin. But France did not see anything great in it.

"Very original, _Kirkland._"

Before the fight broke out, Germany swiped the parchment next. "I'll be…Ludwig." He wrote down. "This is kind of awkward."

"Ludwig Beilschmidt?" Prussia leaned in to see.

"No, just Ludwig."

As the albino whined, it was Romano's turn. He and Italy glanced at each other. "Can I be…Lovino Vargas?

He got a cheerful reply. "_Si!_ Then I'll be…Feliciano! Feliciano Vargas!"

As Italy wrote his name, his brother smiled. "I like that."

Once done, the Italian handed the parchment to Japan. "Then I am…Honda Kiku."

And once that was done, America crowed and snatched the parchment to show it to everybody. "Alright! Everyone signed! That makes this vow absolute! Right, Kiku?"

At first Japan was surprised. "What? Oh—are you talking to me? Er…Indeed!" he blushed. "We must all abide by it…umm…Arthur-san!"

"No, no! My name is Alfred! Arthur is England!"

"Oh! I-I'm sorry! My memory these days…" This was going to be hard…and awkward.

"What was Germany's name again?" Italy titled his head in thought. "Was it Lutz? Louis?"

"Lutz!?" Prussia cackled, coming up to nudge his little brother's shoulder. "That's hilarious, _Lutz_! It makes you sound like a completely different guy, _Lutz_! Am I right, _Lutz_?"

"Can you please stop smirking and taunting me?!" the blond snapped, but that just made Prussia laugh harder. Meanwhile, everyone else was trying to get used to, and also make fun of, other nation's names. France was currently having trouble with which one had the name Matthew, America or Canada.

"I'm Matthew…"

"Oh, sorry…"

"Does Ivan referring to Ivan the Terrible?"

"Kolkolkol, whatever do you mean?"

"Is it Yao Wang or Wang Yao…wait, why Wang?"

"I'm not answering that aru."

"Did you by any chance take your name from your birdie, Prussia?"

"No, I always liked the name Gilbert."

"This is pretty awkward…" Romano muttered at last as he sat back and watched. But he was sure that these names would never change, no matter what. This was forever in Italy's memories, and his.

"You know, with this, even after we get out of this house, we can still continue to be bound to this alliance as humans…" Canada said beside him. The Southern Italian turned to him, and grinned. Yep, and when they survive, this was their proof of their bonds.

"Alright, everyone! Be quiet please!" Japan clapped his hand to gather everyone's attention. "Stop calling each other's names for fun. Looking over the this document closely—"

"It's fine, isn't it?" England snapped, not liking how Japan found fault in his writing. Looking over the names, he chuckled. "And what about your name? It'ss almost the same as your nation name in Japanese!"

"Be quiet, Alfred-san!" Japan snapped back. But only met with a stunned face of England.

"I'm Arthur…" he muttered. Japan blushed at his blunder again. "Opps."

"Bwahaha!" the Bad Touch Trio cackled at the scene. "That's the second time he got your name wrong! Ow, my stomach hurts!" Prussia suddenly said, hunching over and clutching his stomach and chest.

Germany rolled his eyes. "I'm surrounded by children…" he groaned.

Italy giggled beside him, and placed his head on his shoulder. "True…but you know…But you know…" the blond turned to him to see him smiling in contentment as he sighed, "It has been so long since it was this noisy and fun. I almost forgot about this feeling. This is fun, isn't it," he looked up at his best friend, "Louis?"

He didn't say anything, just sighing and shaking his head, before patting his friend's head. "Yes…it is."

Italy giggled and quickly hugged him. He stuttered at first, but Germany began to relax and hugged back. The way his arms were around his torso…it felt just right. This was really Italy.

Romano had nothing to say, so he turned to where Spain was. He blinked. "Oi, Potato Bastard, you okay?"

Prussia looked up, and if anyone was looking at him right now, he was breaking into cold sweats. "Hm? Oh, it's nothing." He muttered, slowly getting up from his seat. "I'll go take a shower. I guess I'm a little tired."

"You sure?" Germany asked before Italy could get worried. But Prussia just brushed him off.

"I'll be fine. I just want to freshen up. I'll be right back," he made his way to the bathroom, ignoring how everyone was staring at him. But out of all of them, Spain and France seemed to be the ones who knew something was very wrong with their friend.

~.~.~.~.~

In the shower, Prussia had the water raining on his pale back as he clutched his chest in agony. He almost couldn't breathe, and it came and go as it pleased, leaving bitter pain in his chest. It hurt so much that he wanted to just rip it out. "What the hell is this?" he growled through teeth. "My heart shouldn't be beating this fast…!" he nearly shouted as he slammed the shower wall. Red eyes staring at the water running down the tiles and along his arms, he was left in a daze.

"Am I going to…die?" he shook his head at the thought. "God dammit, no! After coming so far, I'm not going to just roll over and quit!" he shut the shower off at once, stepping out while still dripping wet. "I still have to protect my people…and my brother!"

He had tricked death and it let him live after his nation dissolved and became part of Germany. He was alive now for everyone's sake, so he wasn't going to let them down because of this stupid spontaneous pain and insanity. Pulling his black tank top over his head, Prussia vowed he would not let anyone worry and protect them. Poor Italy was enough trouble and needed the most attention.

Suddenly, a frantic knock was heard from the door, making the albino jump. "Prussia-san! Prussia-san!"

"Y-Yeah?!" he asked after his recover. "What do you want?!"

"I'm sorry, but you…you have to come back quickly! The others are…they are…"

Not wasting a second, Prussia put on the last of his article of clothes and rushed out, leaving behind the mocking laughs in his head.

~.~.~.~.~

**Deceiver: Finally! I am done! Sorry for the delay, but Kagerou Project, heat haze, plot twist, me making theories and going crazy over KanoKido made me want to write my own story for once. But hey, I didn't say I quit! Just taking this sloooooooooooooowly. So here you go…sorry again TwT **


End file.
